Odisea al amor
by evolvelove
Summary: La revista semanal de chismes de la farándula heroica fue publicada, un articulo especial que habla acerca de Izuku le complicara las cosas al joven héroe. Una revista! Diferentes rutas! El mas minimo detalle puede cambiarlo todo! Izukuxdiferentes chicas. (Lemons)
1. Chicle y algodon de Azucar(Mina Ashido)

**Chicle y algodón de azúcar.**

Izuku nunca se había considerado popular en su preparatoria, a decir verdad… en todos sus dieciocho años de vida, el peliverde no recordaba haber sido parte del grupo renombrado y conocido en ninguna parte. Tal vez en su niñez? Ya que siempre estaba en el grupo de Kacchan quien era considerado un niño prodigio en toda su clase… el muchacho podía considerarse popular por eso?

Tal vez… quizás no…

El por qué el peliverde se puso a pensar esto en su tercer año de preparatoria era raro incluso para él, se supone que ahora más que nunca debería estar concentrándose en pulir sus habilidades junto a otros requisitos que ser un héroe requería...

…sin embargo…

El escuchar mencionar por parte de Mina y Toru que el junto a Todoroki y Bakugou aparecieron en el ranking de una famosa revista de héroes (el cual él seguía por cierto) en la sección editada por la conocida Mount Lady… le causo bastante curiosidad. Aunque había que considerar bastantes factores antes de verse sorprendido por algo como esto.

Toda su clase en general… era más afamado y reconocido que algunos pros amateurs actuales, ni siquiera siendo héroes oficiales, cierto número de sus compañeros ya tenían un club de fans formados, Todoroki era un ejemplo. Esos dos años de pura drama y acción contra la liga de los villanos les había hecho más famosos que el resto de los futuros héroes de su misma edad.

Para Izuku el ser reconocido por la gente por sus hazañas era algo que le reconfortaba, solo eso. Su deber como sucesor de All might era traer paz, la media y el espectáculo caía en segundo plano para él, por supuesto que la imagen era algo importante cuando uno era héroe, algo en lo que el peliverde flaqueaba notoriamente…

Luego tendría que solucionar ese problema.

Regresando al tema de la revista, esa mañana Mina se había decidido por comprar la famosa revista a coste de sacrificar su preciada dosis de cafeína por una sola razón... la foto de tres de sus compañeros estaba en la portada. Habían cuatro páginas completas de ellos en las que Mount Lady les hacia un análisis detallado y concreto con un simple fin…

Ver si eran potenciales… _novios…_

Ahí fue cuando el peliverde sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, quien en su sano juicio haría tan extenso y arduo trabajo solo para ese objetivo?! Lo que era peor para el muchacho… según la información que Hagakure estaba leyendo en su celular… la revista estaba vendiendo más de miles de copias…

Maldito sea Mount Lady y su extravagante idea…

 **En ese mismo momento en la oficina de Mount Lady**

Un estornudo se le escapó a la rubia… la cual se encontraba contando un fajo de billetes apoyando sus piernas en su escritorio…

-"Esto de escribir sí que se me da bien~!"-dijo con una sonrisa _angelical_ la mujer.

 **Regresando con Izuku**

Mientras que su salón se volvía un circo por culpa de la pequeña revista, el peliverde leía apartado del resto el artículo en su celular, Hagakure tenía razón… en la misma página web de la revista se podía ver a los tres muchachos posando en la portada. Había que darle merito a Mount Lady, las fotos de los tres chicos eran bastante buenas, sus trajes de héroes los hacían ver bastante bien.

Eso era lo único bueno que el muchacho vio de todo el articulo…

Ahora el peliverde sabía que de ahora en adelante, tendría más cuidado con las personas que le pregunten acerca de sus gustos y sus ambiciones. Ya pensaba que era raro que un "fan" suyo se le apareciera de la nada y le entrevistara con la excusa de siempre… "no tendré otra oportunidad como esta".

En nombre de todo lo bueno de donde rayos obtuvo información tan personal Mount lady? Su comida favorita, sus pasatiempos, miedos, fortalezas, relaciones. El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate cuando vio una foto de relajada Uraraka descansando placenteramente sobre su hombro, si bien recordaba… esa vez ambos habían tenido un largo día en la preparatoria y el cansancio les gano al momento de subir el tren de vuelta a casa.

La foto de su madre sonriendo explico el origen de toda la información…

Izuku quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara… había tenido suerte al decidir venir más temprano que de costumbre esa mañana, no quería imaginarse lo problemático que hubiera sido el tener que lidiar con un montón de acosadores empedernidas. Su suerte no duro mucho lamentablemente…

El reciente escándalo que se había provocado por _las noticias_ , reunió a la mayoría de sus compañeros alrededor de Hagakure, la cual se encontraba relatando como toda una profesional experimentada cada una de las descripciones de los tres muchachos. Bakugou temblaba con muchas venas resaltadas en su cabeza en su asiento, sus intentos por ignorar la narración de la chica invisible eran en vano… Sero y Kirishima se lo hacían más difícil con sus bromas.

Todoroki escuchaba con una sonrisa los defectos que la revista decía del rubio explosivo, el medio fuego y hielo parecía no estar afectado ni nervioso por lo escrito de el en el semanario. Izuku por otro lado… se había aislado completamente del resto de sus compañeros en su pupitre, los mensajes de Uraraka no paraban de llegar en su celular.

Por lo menos alguien si la estaba pasando bien en estos momentos…

Su amiga castaña estaba actualmente recién levantando, su familia había decidido tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones por el resiente suceso que Uraraka había logrado. Su amiga tenía asegurado un puesto en una de las compañías más respetadas de héroes! No era la mejor de todas… pero la paga era sin duda excepcional.

Los días del peliverde habían sido noches y noches de chat junto a la castaña, Hawái en verdad soñaba acogedor y refrescante, Izuku estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga por fin haya logrado su meta. El pensar en Uraraka le había hecho olvidar por un momento todo el desastre que se había formado en su aula, la paciencia de Bakugou ya había acabado…

Concentrándose nuevamente en su celular, el peliverde no noto como cierta pelirosa empezaba a acercarse a él atravesando la zona de guerra que se había creado. Una sonrisa divertida acompañada de pequeños saltitos era lo que caracterizaba a Ashido del resto, su buen humor y energía siempre la tenían en su mejor estado de ánimo… era exacto lo que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"Entonces…"-apoyo una mano en el pupitre, causándole un respingo al peliverde-"…leí que te gusta el Katsudon hehehe"-le miro sonriente.

El celular del pobre se volvió de mantequilla por la repentina aparición de su compañera, antes de que el nervioso muchacho pueda formular palabra, Mina empeoro las cosas subiéndose a su escritorio con toda la confianza del mundo. Sus bien formadas piernas se cruzaron en frente de Izuku, los ojos del peliverde siguieron cada movimiento de la pelirosa… el muchacho trago saliva.

-"S-si! Es mi p-plato favorito!"-balbuceo tembloroso el peliverde.  
-"El mío es natto y okra, raro verdad?"-rio divertida Ashido-"Mama es pésima para la cocina y de todos sus platillos ese es el único digerible"-explico.  
-"Ya v-veo…"-evito contacto visual el muchacho-"N-no me parece r-raro del todo…"-comento sobándose su nuca nervioso.

 _Es posible verse tan adorable?_ Se preguntó la pelirosa, a pesar de que su compañero tenga un gran físico, su rostro y personalidad lo hacían ver como un pequeño cachorro asustado he abandonado… Mina quería tomar ese rostro y llenarlo de besos por toda una eternidad. Tenía que ser paciente… primero lo primero…

-"Dime Midoriya…"-empezó a jugar con su cabello-"Tienes planeado algo para esta tarde?"-sonrió coqueta.

Donde estaba Uraraka cuando se le necesitaba? Era su amiga castaña la que siempre lo ayudaba a salir de estas situaciones, desde que empezó el año… su compañera pelirosa había despertado un muy notorio interés en él. Siempre actuando más amigable cuando este se aparecía y lo que más le afectaba a Izuku… su forma de volverlo un caldero hirviendo con solo algunas bromas picaras.

Ashido era linda y divertida…

El peliverde tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, su compañera le gustaba… de eso no había duda. Su personalidad encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia, esos pequeños cuernos amarillos se le veían adorables, sus iris amarillos y su esclerótica negros a veces te hipnotizaban y enamoraban si te quedabas viéndolos por mucho tiempo.

Por si fuera posible, el color rosa de su piel y cabello le hacía resaltar aún más de lo que ya era, el hablar de su figura era algo bastante vergonzoso para el peliverde por lo que Izuku la describiría como… bella. A pesar de todo lo dicho antes, seguro se estén preguntando _entonces por qué rayos no sales con ella?_

La respuesta era simple.

Izuku nunca dijo que la amara, gustar de la apariencia de alguien es algo común a su edad, las hormonas y todo eso… aun así, el peliverde no era uno de esos chicos que por que una chica le gustara este haría hasta lo imposible para meterse bajo su falda. Mineta ya tenía ese papel.

Si es que algún día el peliverde se decidiera por tener una relación, lo primero que este tomaría en cuenta seria la cantidad de años de amistad que uno tendría con cualquiera de sus conocidas. Obviamente no iba a enamorarse _a primera vista_ con cualquier fulana de tal y empezar una relación de ensueño que terminaría en matrimonio y tres hermosos hijos…

La vida no era un drama romántico…

Por más que le atrajera Ashido, Izuku simplemente no la conocía lo suficiente como para aceptar una cita con esta… claro este último años ambos se habían vuelto algo más íntimos y cercanos. Aun así…

-"Intentando violar a Midoriya de nuevo Ashido? Haha"-bromeo Kaminari-"Es la tercera o cuarta vez? No lo recuerdo…"-conto con sus dedos.  
-"Jirou tu novio está siendo una molestia"-dijo un poco molesta por el rubio.

Inmediatamente la pelivioleta que se sentaba a unos cuantos asientos más atrás le clavo sus amplificadores en los ojos a Kaminari. La broma del rubio le había afectado a Mina, Izuku podía notar el cambio de actitud en ella, lo que había dicho su compañero era cierto… esta no era la primera vez que la pelirosa intentaba salir con él.

-"Ashido yo…"-se preparó para rechazar su oferta el muchacho.  
-"Espera!"-le detuvo antes de que dijera otra palabra-"Antes déjame decirte algo ok?"-sonrió cálida.  
-"Uhm… b-bien…"-contesto nervioso el peliverde, _gracias al cielo todos están concentrados en la revista…_  
-"No es una cita, ignora al idiota de Kaminari..."-le lanzo una mirada al rubio-"… solo vamos a pasar el rato! Para conocernos mejor"-sonrió.

Otra razón del por qué su compañera le parecía tan atractiva y bonita… esa sonrisa tan honesta y amigable, bastaba una de esas sonrisas para que tu día se ilumine. El muchacho perdió toda timidez al contemplar el rostro de la pelirosa, un leve color lila adornaba sus mejillas.

-"Ok… a que h-hora?"-acepto el peliverde.  
-"Tres en la entrada de la preparatoria!"-se le ilumino el rostro a Mina-"No te arrepentirás!"-rio emocionada.

Aizawa entro al salón obligando a la pelirosa a bajarse del pupitre de su amigo, Izuku vio cómo su compañera le mando una última sonrisa antes de alejarse…

Esta tarde Mina dejaría de ser una amiga más para el muchacho.

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de evadir a un escéptico Kacchan que no paraba de preguntar a donde iba, Izuku se encontró observando el atardecer en la espera de su pelirosa compañera. _Es una hermosa tarde…_ sonrió el peliverde, los colores abundaban en el cielo, la escena estaría perfecta para una pareja de enamorados, el pensar de esa forma le provoco un sonrojo a Izuku.

Si es que esto no era una cita… entonces por qué el muchacho se había esmerado en vestirse bien? Una camisa verde a rayas y una polera blanca, combinando con un jean y sus clásicas botas rojas no eran exactamente ropas que Izuku usaría para una "salida amistosa" sin embargo, el ver lo entusiasmada que estaba su compañera durante todas las horas de clase lo había cautivado, casi en todas las clases los profesores de turno le llamaban la atención pidiéndole que se calme…

No quería defraudarla…

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo a lo lejos una pelirosa, su característica sonrisa en su rostro.

Izuku se contagió de la sonrisa de su amiga y poco a poco fue acercándose a saludar a la pelirosa, sin embargo, al igual que el muchacho… Mina también se había tomado su tiempo en vestirse. La boca del peliverde se abrió a más no poder ante su compañera, minishorts y una polera negra apretada era demasiado…

Las pulseras y el collar en forma de corazón resaltaban a un más la belleza de la jovencita, Izuku sabía que Mina era hermosa pero esto era demasiado…

-"Estas bien?"-pregunto genuinamente preocupada la pelirosa, su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de su rojo compañero.  
-"No e-es nada!"-se cubrió la cara con sus manos el peliverde, los nervios se apoderaron de el completamente.  
-"Hehehe… eres adorable"-le provoco Mina, sus mejillas se empezaron a pintar de lila.

Pasado su momento de timidez, el muchacho logro controlar sus nervios lo suficiente para mantener conversación con la pelirosa, la cual por cierto… se estaba comportando inquietantemente normal. La personalidad hiperactiva de Mina se había esfumado por completo, una educada e incluso tímida muchacha era lo que ahora la reemplazaba.

Izuku podía sentir los nervios de su amiga…

Sus sospechas fueran confirmadas cuando Mina entrelazo su brazo con el suyo dudosa, ambos caminando y la siempre habladora y energética pelirosa estuvo casi todo el viaje en silencio, evitando la mirada del peliverde a toda costa. Era como si la personalidad de Izuku fuera una enfermedad contagiosa…

-"T-te sientes bien A-ashido?"-cuestiono volteando a mirar a la muchachaalado suyo, ambos sentados en los asientos del tren.  
-"Si! E-estoy bien!"-le regalo una sonrisa Mina, Izuku pudo notar lo forzado de sus labios.  
-"Esta mañana…"-decidió hablar de una vez el peliverde-"…dijiste que esto era para conocernos mejor no?"-le recordó.  
-"*sigh* Lo siento! E-es solo que…"-exploto la pelirosa-"…en v-verdad no quiero a-arruinar esto!"-explico.  
-"A q-que te refieres?"-pregunto algo confundido y sorprendido Izuku.  
-"Quería comportarme a t-tu altura! Ya sabes… nada de t-tonterías y bromas molestas…"-dijo cabizbaja-"… quería que esto sea p-perfecto…"-entristeció.

 _En verdad se está esforzando tanto…_ pensó el muchacho, _en verdad le importo tanto…?_ Izuku ahora estaba seguro… todo este tiempo Mina en verdad había buscado algo serio con él. El que alguien comprima su personalidad por el bien de otro… era una gran hazaña.

-"No me molesta…"-se dispuso a hablar el peliverde-"…que seas tú misma… m-me gusta tu forma de ser"-le dijo sincero y calmado.

Mina conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para poder distinguir cuando este decía las cosas con seriedad, casi toda la clase podía notar el momento exacto en el que el peliverde cambiaba su personalidad, numerosas batallas y enfrentamientos fueron causa de eso. Significaba mucho que Izuku le haya dicho eso, viniendo de alguien tan increíble y bueno como el… le hacía sentir especial a la pelirosa.

Esa voluntad y determinación era simplemente única en el mundo entero, fue más por la personalidad y el interior del muchacho que Mina termino perdidamente enamorada… así es, perdidamente enamorada. Entendía a la perfección a Uraraka, ella también presencio ese lado tan único del peliverde y aunque no lo haya dicho, la pelirosa estaba completamente segura que la castaña estaba en las mismas que ella.

La clase entera respetaba y admiraba a Izuku…

-"Gracias… Izuku"-le guiño Mina-"Significa mucho viniendo de ti!"-su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  
-"N-no es nada!"-contesto nervioso por la mención de su primer nombre, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos se referían a el de esa manera.  
-"Espero que no te moleste…"-descanso su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, la contextura musculada termino sintiéndose más cómoda de lo esperado.

Luego de expulsar todo el vapor de los nervios que sentía Izuku, el peliverde término encontrando su situación bastante confortable, _esto definitivamente es una cita…_ pensó decepcionado de sí mismo por pensar lo contrario antes. Siguiendo los consejos de Kaminari, el muchacho paso su brazo por detrás de su amiga… abrazándola del hombro y atrayéndola aún más.

Mina dejo salir una pequeña risilla ante la repentina acción del peliverde, siguiendo a su palpitante corazón, la pelirosa entrelazo su mano con la de su amigo… el cual no opuso resistencia alguna. _Solo falta un beso…_ pensó obvia la muchacha, lista para lo que sea, Mina giro su rostro preparada para robarle un beso al peliverde.

 _Es esto amor?!_ Se preguntó espantado Izuku, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y lo que era aún más alarmante… podía sentir que su amiga pelirosa estaba igual que él. Nunca antes se había puesto de esta manera al estar con una chica, típicamente sentirse tímido y sonrojado al hablar con sus compañeras era algo normal, sin embargo… esto era algo completamente nuevo.

Para buena suerte del peliverde, el repentino freno brusco del tren los obligo a detener todo acto romántico, Mina suspiro molesta y Izuku agradeció a los cielos. _Por lo menos subimos bastantes escalones_ pensó animada la pelirosa, ahora solo restaba un escalón mas y el pecoso peliverde alado suyo por fin podría ser suyo… por mas enfermo que suene.

 **Tiempo después**

La cita había sido salido de maravilla, los dos jóvenes terminaron conociendo más del otro de lo que uno sería capaz, Izuku ahora conocía a toda su familia y Mina ahora sabia absolutamente todo acerca del peliverde, desde su fanatismo hacia los héroes y comics... hasta su deprimente niñez. Los lugares que visitaron fueron mayormente escogidos por la pelirosa, empezando por una cafetería a la que su amiga visitaba diariamente.

Mina era bastante querida a donde quiera que vaya…

De cafeterías pasaron a paseos por centros recreativos y luego terminaron en una feria bastante colorida en donde había juegos clásicos de su país, el tiempo se pasó volando para el par. Ya eran las once de la noche cuando ambos llegaron a los dormitorios de la preparatoria.

Como era de esperarse, las luces estaban apagadas y ningún sonido se escuchaba en el lugar, las luces de algunos de los cuartos de sus compañeros estaban encendidas… pero eso poco les importaba a los dos amigos. A petición de Mina, Izuku termino escoltando a la pelirosa hasta la puerta de su habitación, por alguna razón… el corazón del peliverde empezó a latir como nunca antes.

Tal vez era el fuerte agarre que Mina tenía en su mano… o la manera en la que esta volteaba a mirarle con timidez mientras lo guiaba en la oscuridad, quizá la emoción de estar escabullándose sin ser percibidos por el siempre estricto Iida? Izuku no lo sabía…

-"Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo…"-volteo a ver al muchacho una vez llegaron a su habitación-"… pero aun así…"-le tomo de ambas manos.

Los brillantes ojos amarillos de la pelirosa era lo único que Izuku podía ver en esos momentos, viendo como esos hermosos iris se acercaban poco a poco dejo embobado al muchacho. El brillo de sus ojos desapareció dejando en la completa oscuridad al par, el peliverde sintió la respiración de Mina en sus labios.

Y luego sucedió.

Suaves y delicados, los labios de Mina se unieron con los suyos, _sabe a chicle…_ pensó el peliverde, el beso no duro ni un minuto, fue un simple rose… inocente e inexperto. Por lo poco que duro, Izuku no pudo reaccionar ante lo sucedido… _se sintió bien…_ no era la primera vez que el muchacho había sido besado, pero era la primera vez que sentía tantas emociones en algo tan simple.

No sentía un amor tan profundo como el que ella sentía por el… pero si había un sentimiento casi tan parecido. En ese momento que Mina le robo un beso Izuku si llego a sentir algo…

Tenía que descubrir que era lo que en verdad sentía…

-"Gracias por lo de hoy… fue mágico"-le agradeció la pelirosa, poco a poco esta fue alejándose, una mano fue retirada… pero la segunda…  
-"Ashido…"-apretó su agarre el muchacho-"Si siento algo…"-de un tirón la atrajo hacia él.

Esta vez sí que fue un beso! El escuchar esas palabras era lo único que Mina necesitaba, a pesar de ser una total inexperta en el tema, la pelirosa estaba poniendo todos sus sentimientos en cada beso que compartía con Izuku… el cual había dejado de ser el mismo.

 _Sabe demasiado bien…_ pensó sorprendido y extasiado el muchacho.

El sabor a goma de mascar era extremadamente adictivo, lo único en la mente del peliverde en estos momentos era el querer seguir sintiendo tan exquisito sabor. Liberando su mano entrelazada, Izuku empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirosa sin miedo alguno.

Siempre le habían dicho que cuando este luchaba este tenía la costumbre de salirse de control… lo mismo sucedía en este aspecto.

-"Ah… dios…"-dijo Mina, las fuertes manos del peliverde y los interminables besos eran demasiado…

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad en el que la pelirosa dio un respingo, el peliverde llevo sus labios al desprotegido cuello de Mina, al igual que su boca… Izuku descubrió que probablemente toda la piel de la muchacha tenia sabor a chicle, eso solo aumento su libido aún más. Los jadeos de la pelirosa empezaron a sonar cada vez más eróticos y adorables para el muchacho.

-"Mina…"-le parecía tonto el no llamarle por su nombre en la situación en la que estaban.

La manera en que Izuku estaba succionando su piel le impedía pensar con claridad a la pelirosa, solo manos y boca bastaba para que la muchacha estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax… sus piernas empezaban a flaquear y su amarre en el cuello de su compañero aumento. No quería acabar así, Mina también quería hacer sentir bien al chico que tanto deseaba y ahora tenía, aguantaría e intentaría… por él.

 _Ojala hubiera practicado…_ pensó la muchacha en medio de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-"Sabes delicioso"-comento sin miedo alguno Izuku, sus propios labios empezaban a coger el mismo sabor de la pelirosa.  
-"D-deberíamos…"-quiso parar Mina, el mantenerse de pie e intentar articular palabra coherente le era muy complicado en estos momentos.

Habiendo tenido suficiente del cuello de la pelirosa, Izuku dirigio su atención de vuelta a los labios de Mina, recorriendo un camino de besos de su cuello a sus labios, la joven pareja inicio otro apasionado beso. Las manos del muchacho se entrelazaron con las de su pareja para luego llevarlas contra la puerta de la habitación de Mina.

Obteniendo la fuerza y concentración de milagro, Mina llevo lentamente la mano del peliverde a sus senos, _al diablo con estar yendo deprisa_ pensó la pelirosa. Empezaron con simples caricias y movimientos circulares, sin embargo, ya con su lujuria al máximo, Izuku le dio una leve estrujada al bien desarrollado pecho de su acompañante.

Mina arqueo su espalda y soltó un gemido ahogado…

Las luces de la habitación de Hagakure se encendieron, la adrenalina y la desesperación empezaron a apoderarse del peliverde, hace solo algunos momentos este se encontraba en el paraíso de goma de mascar y ahora solo faltaban segundos antes de que su compañera invisible les descubra en esta terrible situación.

Actuando por instinto, Izuku abrió la puerta del cuarto de Mina y a penas abierta este levanto como saco de papas a la extasiada pelirosa… al mismo tiempo que se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hagakure, la joven pareja ya se encontraba sanos y salvos en la rosada habitación de Mina. _Casi!_

-"*yawn* Necesito un poco de agua…"-dijo la adormilada muchacha con pijamas flotantes.

 **Dentro de la habitación**

-"E-eso estuvo cerca…"-susurro el muchacho, gotas de sudor caían de su rostro-"Uhm… A-ashido?"-le llamo recuperando su timidez.  
-"Dame u-unos minutos…"-pidió agitada Mina, su corazón pareciera que estuviera a punto de salirse.  
-"Ok…"-se sentó en la esquina de la cama el peliverde, su rostro completamente rojo y su respiración algo decente. Su corazón por otro lado… estaba loco.

No cabía duda ahora, Izuku si sentía amor al estar con la pelirosa… la descarga que sintió al juntar sus labios con Mina lo comprobaba. El calor del momento le había hecho ir muy apresuradamente, tenía que disculparse con su amiga.

-"Ahm… A-ashido?"-volteo a verle-"L-lamento lo de antes… me deje llevar y…"-los nervios y ansiedad regresaron.  
-"Llámame Mina y tranquilízate, supongo que notaste que no opuse resistencia o sí?…"-contesto con una sonrisa pícara -"No tienes por qué disculparte Izuku..."-se le acerco.

Estirando su mano hacia la del peliverde, Mina le sonrió de corazón al muchacho, la pena e inquietud empezó a desaparecer en Izuku, era increíble la seguridad y confianza que le podía dar el juntar manos con la pelirosa.

-"E-esto significa que…"-justo cuando su timidez empezaba a desvanecerse-"Uhm… tú y y-yo…"-se sobo la nuca avergonzado.  
-"Sip!"-se apegó al peliverde-"Espero soportes las muestras de afecto en público hehe…"-rio divertida.  
-"C-creo poder soportarlo…"-se contagió de la risa de su ahora novia-"Bueno… s-será mejor que vaya yendo…"-empezó a levantarse.  
-"Tú no vas a ningún lado"-le dijo seria la pelirosa, sacando la fuerza de quien sabe dónde, Mina tumbo de un tirón al peliverde en su cama.  
-"Uhm… M-mina?"-se preguntó algo intimidado y sorprendido por la inesperada brusquedad de su pareja.

La muchacha se sentó en el abdomen del peliverde evitando que este se moviera con libertad, estirándose un poco a la mesa de noche, Mina encendió su lámpara iluminando considerablemente su habitación.

-"Estuviste increíble allá afuera Izuku"-empezó a quitarse su polera la pelirosa-"Incluso me hiciste venirme…"-lanzo su prenda lejos.  
-E-estas segura de q-querer hacer esto? Podríamos d-despertar a los demás…"-intento salir de la situación.  
-"Déjalos escuchar…"-empezó a quitarse su brasier-"…nos ahorraríamos el trabajo de contarles acerca de nosotros"-le guiño coqueta.

Izuku trago saliva con fuerza, los pechos de Mina eran hermosos y bastante grandes, la sensación a chicle aún estaba en su boca… ya no había razón para seguir conteniéndose, si iban a hacerlo Izuku se aseguraría de darlo todo de si… Mina lo merecía.

-"De eso estaba hablando"-dijo emocionada la pelirosa, su pareja empezaba a captar el mensaje comenzando por desnudar su parte superior.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándose por unos segundos, sus corazones acelerados y su libido empezando a elevarse. Sus labios se juntaron una vez más, a diferencia de antes, Mina logro mantener su compostura ante el peliverde, el cual acariciaba con una mano la espalda de su amante y con la otra masajeaba los senos de esta.

La dominación de Izuku sobre la pelirosa fue inevitable, a penas el peliverde roso sus labios con los pechos de su amante, Mina perdió toda esperanza de querer llevar la iniciativa en el coito, su resistencia se vino para abajo y lo único que la muchacha pudo hacer fue acariciar el revoltoso cabello de su pareja. Las mordidas que Izuku le daba de vez en cuando le provocaban un respingo de dolor placentero a la pelirosa.

-"S-se siente bien…!"-dijo con sus otros entrecerrados la muchacha, no solo su cuello quedaría marcado para mañana.

 _Cuando fue que me recostó?_ Pensó sorprendida de encontrarse bajo la merced de su pareja, estaba contra la cama y el hombre, Mina podía sentir que las cosas estaban a punto de llevarse a un escalón más íntimo entre ambos.

-"Estoy lista…"-dijo firme y clara la pelirosa, su respiración entrecortada.

El peliverde volvió a tragar saliva de golpe ante lo delicada y dulce que se veía su pareja estando debajo de él, era raro ver a Mina nerviosa y tímida, sin embargo, cuando uno tenía la oportunidad de presenciarla en ese estado… uno quedaría embobado. Recorriendo un camino de besos desde su abdomen para abajo, Izuku empezó a quitarle las últimas dos prendas que le quedaban a la pelirosa.

Ambos dejaron salir un respiro ahogado, Mina por vergüenza y Izuku por sorpresa, el peliverde sintió que el bulto en sus pantalones empezaba dolerle por lo apretado que estaba, y pues era natural el sentirse excitado al ver el sexo de su pareja completamente mojado. Hipnotizado y completamente fuera de si, el peliverde acerco sus labios por puro deseo y curiosidad al empapado lugar.

-"Oh dios!"-grito Mina, sus labios inferiores estaban en el nirvana en estos momentos, el placer era abrumador e agotador.

Las manos de la pelirosa oprimieron con todas sus fuerzas sus sabanas en un intento de apaciguar la intensa sensación en su intimidad, sus labios también se cerraron con fuerza, si su amante seguía trabajando ahí abajo pronto Mina encontraría su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Tenía que decidir entre dejarse llevar o intentar hacer sentir bien al peliverde…

-"C-cógeme!"-logro gritar la pobre, sus ojos cerrados por la intensidad del momento-"Izuku solo h-hazlo!"-suplico.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su pareja, el muchacho hizo a un lado el centro de la pelirosa para concentrarse en quitarse lo último que le quedaba a el de ropa. La lujuria le hizo desnudarse en segundos, solo quedaba un ultimo problema antes de empezar…

-"Uhm… n-no tengo protección…"-dijo avergonzado y apenado Izuku, era el peor momento para recordar algo tan vital como la seguridad.  
-"Es s-seguro…"-hablo despacio la muchacha, había estado cerca de terminar.  
-"Ok..."-se posiciono cerca a su pareja-"Dime si te d-duele está bien?"-pregunto el peliverde.

Cubriéndose con su armada y abrazándola hasta la muerte, Mina sintió como poco a poco ambos se conectaban, para sorpresa y alivio de la pelirosa, ningún dolor se hizo presente una vez Izuku ya estaba completamente dentro… pero el regocijo que sintió al sentir la primera estocada fue letal.

-"Mina!"-gruño de placer el muchacho, el erótico cuerpo de su amante era demasiado para él.

Gemidos empezaron a resonar en la habitación, los amantes estaban en la cúspide de lo placentero, Mina no podía evitar de gritar por lo fervoroso del acto. Izuku estaba en las mismas que su pareja, tomando de los muslos a la pelirosa para empujar con más fuerza, el peliverde solo podía gruñir y aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas.

Olvidándose de si a su acompañante sentiría inconformidad o dolor, Izuku empujo las piernas de su amante lo más que pudo contra la cama, el muchacho empujo con todas sus fuerzas las ultimas estocadas antes de llegar al climax, su cuerpo estaba cubriendo por completo a la pelirosa. Izuku dejo salir un grito ahogado al terminar, Mina abrio los ojos de golpe y arqueo su espalda en consecuencia de su ya tercer orgasmo, sus dientes se apretaban lo mas que podían pero un sonido agudo de placer fue inevitable.

El peliverde dejo caer su peso sobre su novia, su cabeza cayo justo alado de la de la pelirosa evitando así chocar frentes, los minutos pasaron y solo el latido de sus corazones a mil por hora era lo que se escuchaba. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Izuku logro acostarse alado de Mina, la cual estaba observando sus manos con debilidad.

-"Desintegre mis sabanas…"-comento entre jadeos la muchacha-"…estoy exhausta…"-dio un último suspiro antes de respirar más normalmente.  
-"Yo t-también…"-confeso el peliverde, la cantidad de fuerza que puso en el coito le seguía preocupando… le sorprendía que Mina no estuviese lastimada.

La joven pareja cerró sus ojos dispuestos a dormir y no despertar nunca más… sin embargo…

*crack* *crack*

La cama se vino para abajo haciendo rebotar a los amantes… aunque poco les importaba eso en estos momentos. Izuku uso sus últimas fuerzas para apagar la lámpara y cubrir con una colcha cerca sus desnudos cuerpos, volteando por última vez a su ya dormida pareja… el peliverde sonrió feliz.

Ahora tenía a alguien.

 **Epilogo.**

Regresando de una semana de vacaciones, una sonriente y animada Uraraka se dirigía a los dormitorios de la preparatoria, en el camino la castaña le dio los buenos días a muchos profesores y compañeros de años inferiores. Ya enfrente de la instalación, la muchacha se adentró entre risillas al edificio… todo se veía igual a como lo dejo.

Saludando y abrazando a algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras que desayunaban en la sala, Uraraka se preguntó el porqué de la ausencia de cierto peliverde que casi siempre levantaba primero. Justo cuando iba a preguntar el paradero del muchacho, unos ruidos obscenos empezaron a escucharse desde el segundo piso.

-"*sigh* Hay van de nuevo…"-suspiro cansado Kaminari.  
-"Midoriya es un egoísta! No pido mucho solo algunas fotos nada más!"-se quejó Mineta.  
-"Por lo menos ahora sabemos por qué no bajaban a desayunar…"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"No puedo creer que no se sientan avergonzados…"-dijo Momo, su rostro algo enrojecido.  
-"Uhm… alguien me explica que está pasando?"-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Uraraka.  
-"Es Midoriya y Ashido"-los menciono Todoroki, sin siquiera voltear a verle.  
-"Que hay con e-ellos?"-cuestiono asustada.  
-"Se detuvieron!"-les interrumpió Toru, llamando la atención de todos.

Los pasos de alguien bajando las escalares se escucharon como eco en la sala, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el corredor, al cabo de unos segundos apareció una de las culpables de tales sonidos. Mina con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una toga un poco desordenada se encaminado apresurada hacia la cocina.

-"Oh! Uraraka!"-se detuvo en seco la pelirosa-"Es bueno verte de nuevo! Llamare a Izuku para que baje a saludarte!"-le dijo en medio de un abrazo.  
-"Por favor no pinky, no queremos que se pongan cariñosos como la anterior vez que estábamos viendo una película en la sala…"-le molesto Kaminari.  
-"Por lo menos no terminamos cortando la luz por un simple beso ah? Kaminari?"-le miro desafiante.  
-"Por qué tuviste que mencionarlo…"-se cubrió el rostro avergonzada Kyouka.

No fue la mejor de las bienvenidas el enterarse que su mejor amigo ahora tenía una relación abierta con otra de sus amigas… muy abierta a decir verdad.

 **Estoy enfermo lo se :´v**

 **Usare este "boceto" para empezar a escribir las ideas pervertidas que se me ocurren con respecto a ciertas chicas de MHA, todas serán historias distintas a menos de que se me ocurra conectar una que otra. Al que me pidió una historia con Midnight… es tu dia de suerte! Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon asi que por favor no me maten**

 **Nota: Esto sucede en el tercer año de los protagonistas.**

 **Siguiente víctima: Ibara Shiozaki en "Feromonas"**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	2. Feromonas(Ibara Shiozaki)

**Feromonas**

La preparatoria de U.A tenía bastantes ambientes y talleres, no había algo que le faltara a la institución para ser honestos, educación de calidad, campos de entrenamiento de primera, seguridad, audiovisuales, laboratorios, cafetería que parecía más un restaurante gourmet… era perfecta.

Sin embargo!

Para los ojos de cierta aspirante a heroína con el pelo espinoso, la academia había cometido un enorme error… le parecía raro que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora y se culpaba a si misma por conocer de la carencia y quedarse sin hacer nada hasta pasado dos años. Era una gran pecado que U.A no tenga un jardín botánico.

Ibara Shiozaki para suerte de todos, se encargaría de que la preparatoria inaugure una no importa que! Apenas el tercer año de la preparatoria inicio, la muchacha ya se había puesto de meta el dejar su legado antes de terminar sus estudios, que mejor manera de retirarse que dejando una parte de ti en la academia… un club de jardinería seria su manera de despedirse.

Armada con nada más que su determinación y su esperanza, Shiozaki solicito una cita con el principal, fue difícil y demoroso el poder siquiera verlo… pero ella lo logro. Nedzu era bastante comprensible y amigable, el roedor tomo a bien la queja de su alumna, su carisma volvía las cosas más fáciles de digerir.

Luego llego lo complicado…

La sonrisa amigable de su director se esfumo de inmediato al escuchar la propuesta que la muchacha le había hecho, el iniciar un club de ese calibre era bastante trabajoso, aun así… Nedzu no podía ignorar el espíritu luchador de alguien tan inspirado como ella. Una oportunidad se le otorgo a Shiozaki.

Las condiciones eran simples, primero venia la preparación… materiales serían necesarios para que su club pueda ser autosuficiente, luego venia una regla de oro, sus calificaciones no podían verse afectadas por sus esfuerzos en este proyecto privado, a la primera señal de flaqueo en el aspecto académico… Shiozaki podría olvidarse de su club.

Por ultimo estaba encontrar un espacio en donde instalar todo el jardín botánico, para suerte de la muchacha, Nedzu seria quien se encargaría de apoyarla en esa parte, ya una vez todo esto se haya finiquitado, la jovencita seria puesta a prueba en una exposición y un recorrido en el cual esta tendría que lograr que el principal decida conservar la sociedad.

Y entonces el día llego...

La muchacha narro y explico el por qué esta se había decido por empezar esta iniciativa, no había que ser un genio para deducir el por qué la muchacha amaba las plantas y las flores… cabello con tallos espinosos recuerdan? El tener un ambiente lleno de flora era algo bueno no solo para ella, a quien no le gustaba estar rodeado de coloridas y hermosas flores después de todo?

Caminando mientras explicaba cada una de las flores y plantas, Nedzu juro que una luz la iluminaba y seguía a la muchacha como si de una santa se trata. El lugar era increíblemente acogedor, no había nada que le faltara y todo estaba perfectamente organizado, el que su estudiante haya hecho todo esto por si sola le hacía sentir orgulloso como director.

Ya dicha su conclusión, la muchacha le pasó con su cabello una hermosa y aromática rosa en perfecto estado, vasto con que el roedor oliera solo un poco para poder dar su veredicto final.

-"Ibara Shiozaki…"-dejo la rosa en el estante alado suyo-"…quiero decir… presidenta del club de botánica"-sonrió Nedzu.

Pequeñas margaritas empezaron a brotar del cabello de la jovencita, su rostro fue iluminado nuevamente y esta empezó a emanar un olor a flores, posiblemente gracias a su quirk, las plantas y flores alrededor comenzaron a florecer o crecer. La creyente chica recibió con delicadeza la banda que solo los líderes de un club utilizaban…

Se había creado el club de botánica en U.A!

 **Un día después**

Esta mañana era especial para Shiozaki, hoy su club por fin le abriría las puertas a los amantes y curiosos que deseen aprender acerca del maravilloso mundo de la naturaleza. La muchacha se sentía bien y se veía espectacular, por lugar que esta pasara todos a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo, la inocente jovencita creía que la razón de todas esas miradas era su banda de presidenta que tanto le orgullecía portar…

Al pasar por el metro la estudiante observo algo sorprendida la cantidad de gente que se había acumulado en el puesto de periódicos y revistas, la mayoría de las personas que luchaban y abucheaban tener una copia de una revista desconocida para ella, eran todas señoritas y preescolares que exigían el chisme del día. Ibara pudo identificar entre la multitud a Ashido Mina, de la clase A.

Justo cuando la pelirosa había logrado obtener su revista, la pobre fue tacleada y tumbada contra el piso por un montón de chicas que buscaban quitarle la tan preciada publicación. Shiozaki se propuso sacarle de entre el montículo de cuerpos que la estaban aplastando… sin embargo.

Su tren para ir a la preparatoria ya había llegado…

Como futura heroína esta no podía permitirse dejar a una compañera en aprietos, dejando pasar la oportunidad de tomar su transporte, la muchacha fue al rescate de la pelirosa. A penas esta entro al rango en el que la guerra comenzaba… la idea de salvar a su compañera se esfumo de inmediato.

-"Shiozaki!"-le reconoció con una sonrisa Mina-"Ten! Hasta aquí llego yo"-le lanzo la revista con una sonrisa dramática y con un pulgar en alto.

Toda la atención se centró en ella en el preciso momento en el que el semanal cayó en sus manos, unos segundos de silencio empezaron a preocupar a la muchacha. Notando el aura hostil de las demás féminas, la jovencita intento hablar pacíficamente como siempre lo hace en cada situación peligrosa en que se encontrase.

Sus palabras no sirvieron de nada…

La pobre tuvo que correr como nunca lo hizo en su vida para alcanzar su tren a U.A y poder salvar su vida de un montón de puertas que estaban dispuestas a arrancar sus manos para poder tener en su poder la codiciada revista. Ibara juro que vio su vida pasar por sus ojos cuando esta volteo a ver si la muchedumbre la alcanzaba. Para su buena suerte, Mina creo un ácido viscoso que hizo que todas las jovencitas resbalaran… luego cayo inconsciente con una sonrisa.

Ibara podría vivir un día más…

 **Luego**

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorar su experiencia en la estación de trenes… Shiozaki preparo todo para la llegada de quien sea que abra la puerta a su club, su buen humor provoco que la vegetación alrededor suyo se mueva de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran bailando.

Y entonces espero… y siguió esperando… y nadie apareció.

Ibara se sentía sola… y aburrida…

La decepción y la tristeza se podían ver en el rostro de la muchacha, ni siquiera sus amigas se habían presentado a la inauguración, algo definitivamente no andaba bien y era su trabajo el averiguar por qué. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería hablar con Kendo, la desanimada joven empezó a escribir un mensaje preguntándole el por qué ni siquiera ella se había aparecido.

 _Estoy ocupada controlando a los idiotas y a las chicas de la clase…_ fue lo que le respondió, antes de que esta pudiera preguntarle el porqué de la razón, la presidenta ya le estaba escribiendo nuevamente. _Una revista escribió algo acerca de tres chicos de la clase A… y su calificación para ser posibles "novios"_ explico la pelinaranja, una foto de ella suspirando delante de un bulto de uniformes le llego a Shiozaki.

Recordando de inmediato todo el drama que Ashido había ocasionado en el metro, la muchacha saco de su mochila la causante de que su club este tan vacío en estos momentos. En efecto, cuatro páginas que hablaban específicamente de los tres chicos a los que ella reconoció como Todoroki, Bakugou y Izuku.

Derrotada por una revista… existía algo más humillante?

La pena se apodero de ella, su entorno empezó a decaer a medida que esta ocultaba su rostro en la mesa enfrente suyo, todo su esfuerzo para que su recompensa sea arrebatada por una estúpida revista? Levantando su rostro para observar la tan escandalosa noticia, Shiozaki se topó con la descripción de cierto peliverde.

 _Si lo que buscas en un chico es seguridad y ternura… aquí te esperan los brazos del joven Midoriya!_

El ceño se le frunció a la muchacha, era por culpa de este individuo que su club había caído en el olvido, que tanto tenia de especial que hacía que las chicas de su misma edad babearan por él? Claro era adorable y su valentía e determinación era admirable cuando de ser un héroe se trata, sin embargo, Ibara nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción o algo por el estilo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien... ella nunca había sentido ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico por un chico. El repentino pensamiento le hizo sentir dos cosas a la muchacha, primero… orgullo! Su cuerpo y alma estaban pulcras de cualquier tipo de mancha lujuriosa.

Segundo…

Una curiosidad y fisgoneo enorme empezaba a salir a la luz después de años de mantenerse puritana… ni siquiera había dado su primero beso. Era normal o no? No había de que avergonzarse o apenarse del querer sentir esas mágicas sensaciones o sí? Después de todo… no era eso una forma de expresar amor y cariño por otra persona?

Su vista regreso a la revista enfrente suya.

El enigma y misterio de la mirada de Todoroki, el imponente y poderoso rostro de Bakugou… y la confiada y tierna sonrisa de Midoriya. Shiozaki trago saliva, los tres despertaban algo en ella, el que más le llamaba la atención era el agresivo y descontrolado rubio, no porque lo veo como un candidato a novio… para nada. El deseo de querer sanar su alma y llevarlo por el camino del bien era su trabajo, no sería el primero que ayuda.

El calor en su interior era otra historia.

Nunca se había sentido así, que es lo que se supone que debería hacer con este nueva sensación? Debería contárselo a alguien más? Shiozaki estaba perdida, por lo menos el descubrimiento de este nuevo efecto le había hecho olvidar un poco su penosa mañana. Como si fuera culpa de su pasada tristeza, el sonido de gotas caer sobre el techo de su jardín le dio una idea a la muchacha.

La pena y el calor interior empezaron a mezclarse mientras esta recibía con los brazos abiertos las gotas de lluvia, era bueno que la tienda en la que estaba su jardín este algo apartada de la academia, de lo contrario Shiozaki hubiera tenido que pasar la vergüenza de ser vista con el rostro al cielo y los ojos cerrados… temblando.

Al final el calor en su interior fue más fuerte que su melancolía.

Sin que esta se percatara, pequeñas rosas de Bulgaria empezaron a brotar en su cabello, el aroma que las flores emanaban era bastante fuerte, sin embargo, el olor al piso mojado y la lluvia le hacían difícil a la muchacha el inhalar por completo el perfume. Toda su ropa estaba empapada al paso de unos minutos, pronto esta tendría que ir a clases… lo mejor sería ir a cambiarse de ropas a los dormitorios.

-"S-shiozaki?"-le llamo alguien.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe y volteando a ver de quien se trataba, la jovencita se sorprendió de encontrarse con uno de los culpables de su fracaso.

-"Midoriya"-dijo normalmente-"Que estás haciendo aquí?"-cuestiono.  
-"Bueno… estaba en mi camino a los dormitorios y vi e-eso"-señalo la tienda blanca el peliverde-"Me d-dio curiosidad, nunca la había visto antes"-explico.

Suspirando algo cansada, Shiozaki pensó las cosas unos segundos, _él no tiene la culpa de nada… debes ser solidaria_ dijo mentalmente. A pesar de que esta hubiera preferido que cualquier otra persona fuera su primera visita, la joven aun así se sintió agradecida por no ser del todo ignorada, su club por lo menos ahora tendría su primera visita.

-"Uhm… estaría bien si e-entro?"-pregunto tímido-"Me gustaría secarme un p-poco"-sonó como una plegaria para la muchacha.  
-"Por supuesto"-sonrió amigablemente.

El par se adentró en silencio, Izuku noto en el antebrazo de su compañera la banda que demostraba que esta era presidenta de un club o taller, pero eso no fue tan sorpresivo como lo que le esperaba adentro del lugar. El peliverde se quedó boquiabierto ante el escenario enfrente suyo, la vegetación dominaba por completo el lugar, cada esquina de la tienda tenía masetas con diferentes flores y plantas.

Era hermoso.

-"Bienvenido al club de botánica"-dijo melodiosa Shiozaki, el ver como su compañero se quedó estupefacto le animo a presentar el lugar.  
-"Es increíble…"-hablo sin dejar ver de un lado a otro el peliverde-"Tu hiciste todo esto?!"-pregunto sin creérselo.  
-"Así es"-se empezó a secar con delicadeza su pelo-"Si es de tu agrado puedo hacerte un recorrido"-ofreció con una sonrisa.  
-"Seria asombroso!"-era imposible no sentirse asombrado por tanta belleza.

 _Si es adorable…_ pensó inocentemente Shiozaki, su vista se fijó en su cabello mojado, pequeñas flores rosas abundaban en el verde sus tallos. La joven se quedó completamente extrañada ante la nueva clase de flores que le habían salido, normalmente estas variaban con respecto a su ánimo… pero esta era nuevo.

Fue en ese momento que la siempre santa y puritana Ibara… cometería un gravísimo error…

Respirar.

Una pequeña inhalación fue suficiente para que todo el calor que había estado ocultando empiece a quemarla, un gemido fue inevitable.

-"Uh…"-se le quedo viendo confundido Izuku-"…e-estas bien?"-un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el imprevisto sonido.

Shiozaki fijo su vista en el peliverde enfrente suya, su respiración era agitada al punto de estar jadeando, sus temblorosas piernas empezaron a acercarse al desorientado muchacho. El aroma dulce y picoso de las flores en su cabello empezó a ser percibido por Izuku, su cabeza recibió una dosis adrenalina y excitación de golpe.

-"T-tienes que irte…"-sus manos apretaban ambos lados de sus costillas para evitar que estas tomen una parte del cuerpo del muchacho.  
-"N-no puedo…"-su quirk no respondía-"… y no quiero…"-su mano empezó a acercarse a su compañera.

Una mano acaricio delicadamente el brazo de la joven, la otra se posó en la mejilla de su compañera, ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, Izuku acariciando el suave rostro de Shiozaki y esta con su mano en el pecho del peliverde. Al momento que Izuku oprimió levemente el brazo de su acompañante, el libido y el deseo de ambos explotaron.

El primer beso fue un rose, lento y precavido… incluso parecía ser romántico.

Besos profundos y sonoros vinieron después, el aire parecía no faltarles al par, lo que para ellos fue una eternidad no duro más que diez minutos, la velocidad por cómo iban las cosas era preocupante para Ibara. No solo eran simples besos acalorados, las fuertes y toscas manos de su compañero ya habían empezado a explorar su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna.

-"T-tenemos…"-intento hablar-"…p-parar…"-le era imposible musitar palabra.

El que la muchacha sea la única capaz de pronunciar algo coherente no era cosa del destino, el ser la causante de que el afrodisiaco aroma venga de su quirk le permitía seguir teniendo algo de resistencia ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque la verdad ante todo, Ibara no sería la más experimentada en este tipo de temas pero está en serio dudaba que alguna chica soportara el trato que Izuku le estaba dando.

El chico parecía más una bestia por el amor de todo lo bueno…

La manera en la que este detenía su ataque en su cuello para darle una olfateada como si de un animal se tratase le hacía temblar, las mordidas y besos en la piel de su garganta le hacían gemir a la fuerza. La muchacha estaba segura que definitivamente el peliverde estaba fuera de sí… el cómo este metía su mano por entre su ropa mojada lo comprobaba.

Ibara dudaba que alguien como él se atreviera a darle un apretón a sus posaderas…

-"Midoriya…!"-sus manos que estaban en su espalda pasaron a oprimir con fuerza el desordenado cabello del peliverde.

Tal vez aun tenga la capacidad de pensar, pero el control de su cuerpo no estaba en su poder ni en lo más mínimo… el cómo esta apegaba su cuerpo lo más que podía contra el de su amante lo justificaba. El que ambos estén con sus uniformes húmedos y con sus cuerpos pegados era excesivo, el estar bajo los efectos del aromatizante no le había permitido darse cuenta que esta ya iba a llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

-"L-la puerta…"-por cómo iban las cosas lo único que le preocupaba ahora era el que los encuentren en esta situación-"… ponle segu-"

La pobre no pudo terminar de hablar por culpa de la repentina acción de Izuku, nunca en su vida alguien la había cargado como si nada solo para recostarla sobre una mesa de laboratorio. El ver como el peliverde empezaba a quitarse sus pantalones alarmo a la muchacha, su mente le decía que debía parar, no era como si odiara a su compañero… pero en verdad que no quería que su primera vez fuera de esta manera.

Y aun así… su cuerpo se arrastró hasta quedar en la orilla de la mesa…

Ambos se quitaron sus chaquetas quedándose solo con sus camisas y corbatas en su parte superior, el par compartió un beso mojado antes de empezar lo inevitable, Ibara seguía gritándose mentalmente que le hubiera gustado conocerlo, salir con el… o por lo menos haber sostenido manos! Y pues aunque su cuerpo y parte de su mente estén ansiosas por iniciar… la muchacha no quería que esto haya ocurrido.

No era justo ni para ella ni para Izuku… todo esto era un error, un accidente y una mala jugada del destino, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sintiendo como Izuku la arrastraba con fuerza de su falda le indico que ya era hora, antes de empezar Ibara decidió dejarse llevar por la lujuria… tal vez así esta deje de pensar todo lo malo del asunto.

Pero increíblemente… su compañero se detuvo.

-"L-lo siento…"-logro decir fuerte y claro-"…lo siento tanto…"-su rostro seguía jadeante pero su voz era la de él.

Ese simple gesto, esa mirada llena de pena y su voz honesta cambio su forma de ver las cosas, no solo le había hecho sentir genuinamente importante, Izuku no solo le estaba haciendo saber que esto no era lo que él le haría… el peliverde logro hacerle compañía, incluso en estos momentos en los que el efecto del afrodisiaco era más poderoso que antes… el lucho en contra de eso solo para hacérselo saber.

Ibara ya no se preocupó más por que esto sea incorrecto.

Usando toda su voluntad, la muchacha logro esbozar una diminuta sonrisa al mismo tiempo que entrelazo su mano con la de su pareja… esto lo hizo para hacérsele saber a Izuku… que esto no estaba mal. Seguía siendo un accidente, pero ya no más un error o algo de lo que esta tenga que sentirse mal, ahora en estos momentos… Ibara le estaba dando su consentimiento al peliverde.

Las pequeñas flores empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco en la cabellera de la muchacha, sin embargo… el par ya había empezado el coito hace ya algunos minutos atrás.. Las estocadas que recibía por parte de su amante eran éxtasis puro, la fuerza con la que este lo hacía era similar a un pistón, usando su falda como resorte para intensificar la velocidad, Izuku solo se limitaba a apretar sus dientes y sostener con fuerza las piernas de su pareja.

Su pareja estaba en las mismas, sus ojos entrecerrados lo confirmaba.

Ya que sus piernas estaban de un lado y una mano usaba para apoyarse en la mesa y la otra para sostener del cuello al peliverde, Ibara no podía hacer nada más que perderse en el verde de los ojos de su amador, los gemidos que esta soltaba eran apaciguados por el caer de la lluvia de afuera. El obsceno sonido de la piel chocando encendía aún más al par.

Ya por pura excitación Izuku hizo a un lado la opinión de si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer le parecía correcto a su pareja, abriendo con pura fuerza la camisa de su amante, el peliverde tomo uno de los pechos de la hermosa joven, los apretones que este les daba le hacía sentir una descarga a Ibara. La muchacha no se había percatado de en qué momento esta se había puesto a repetir su nombre en sus gemidos… tal vez el estar por llegar al clímax por tercera vez se encargó de encubrir ese detalle.

Y entonces terminaron… y las pequeñas flores desaparecieron por completo.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos, la consciencia y la capacidad de controlar todo su cuerpo empezó a regresar. Los dos amantes empezaron a respirar más tranquilamente, sus ojos no se despegaron del otro en ningún momento, el par seguía intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado, decir que ninguno de ellos disfruto del acto sería una rotunda mentira.

-"Bueno…"-fue el primero en hablar Izuku, su rostro cerca al de su compañera.  
-"Antes de que llegue a una conclusión…"-le vio algo tímida-"…puedes b-besarme?"-pregunto.  
-"Ok…"-contesto rojo como un tomate el peliverde.

Fue bastante dulce, Ibara podía sentir el aprecio y la buena intención del muchacho, sus labios eran increíblemente suaves e delicados para ser los de un chico. Con este beso ahora ella estaba segura, ya no tenía duda alguna.

No lo amaba.

Sin embargo! Si había un sentimiento, una calidez única se formaba en su interior cuando este la besaba, era torpe recordar la revista en estos momentos pero… tal vez ese ridículo semanario había estado en lo cierto en que Izuku podía ser un gran candidato a novio. Tendría que tomarse su tiempo para averiguar y ver si este nueve sentimiento seria ordinario o solo algo pasajero, y Ibara tenía la manera perfecta de descubrir si esto sería en verdad amor.

-"Te gustaría unirte al club de botánica?"-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró un poco por alguna razón.  
-"Si…"-contesto casi de manera inmediata el muchacho, estando tan cerca del rostro de su compañera le hacía ver lo hermosa que era.  
-"P-podrías besarme una v-vez más?"-su personalidad puritana regreso.  
-"C-claro!"-respondió casi igual de tímido el peliverde.

Tal vez no haya sido su primer beso… pero Ibara ahora si podía sentir mariposas en su estómago en este beso que estaba compartiendo con Izuku. Al final la jovencita no solo habría conseguido un miembro para su club… un amigo y posiblemente futuro novio era lo que su primer integrante para jardinería había terminado ser.

Nada mal para su primer día como presidenta del nuevo club de botánica!

 **Epilogo**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la acalorada mañana, luego de investigar y _experimentar_ varias veces por qué la cabellera de Ibara podía emanar ese poderoso afrodisiaco, la explicación termino siendo bastante simple. Su cabello estaba de alguna manera relacionada con su estado de humor, ya que ese día la muchacha descubrió atracción hacia el sexo masculino, pequeñas rosas de Bulgaria le brotaron, entrando en un tipo de estado de "celo".

Por cierto, esas flores son bien conocidas por expulsar feromonas para reproducirse entre ellas, algunos dicen que su aroma en algunas personas podría servir como incentivo para aumentar el apetito sexual. Ya que Ibara era una persona y no una planta, las feromonas que esta esparcía por el aire estaban modificadas especialmente para atraer parejas humanas.

Y Izuku fue el elegido, suertudo, etc.

Pero ahora la muchacha no podía estar más agradecida, de todos los hombres de la preparatoria… el peliverde había terminado ser el más comprensible y considerado que le pudo haber tocado. Imagínense que Nedzu o algún otro profesor hubiera estado en el lugar del pecoso joven, Ibara estaba contenta de que haya sido el… por qué piénsenlo?! El mismísimo conserje pudo haber sido otro candidato.

Al final todo salió bien para el par… demasiado bien…

-"Amor podrías hacerte cargo de esto? Hay nuevos postulantes que acaban de llegar"-pregunto radiante la muchacha.  
-"Claro!"-contesto algo avergonzado pero con una sonrisa igual de brillosa que de la su novia.

Así es… novios.

-"Bienvenidos al club de botánica!"-abrió la puerta animada la muchacha, su rostro reflejaba madurez y cariño… parecía una madre.

Meses de citas y conversaciones para conocer al otro fue la causa de que ambos terminaran uniéndose, al principio fue bastante lento por culpa de las personalidades que los dos tenían. Timidez y pureza no eran la mejor de las combinaciones, sin embargo, el haber hecho el amor los había unido lo suficiente para querer conocer al otro a pesar de las adversidades.

El sueño de enamorarse como en una novela se volvió realidad para Ibara, en verdad que no podía haber pareja más melosa y "perfecta" que ellos en toda la preparatoria… quizás en toda la ciudad. La manera en la que ambos interactuaban con el otro estando en público les causaba caries a algunos… y a otros los cegaba tanta ternura.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Sus compañeros todos quedaron anonadados de que el par haya anunciado su amor(a pedido de Ibara) a los cuatro vientos en una de las reuniones que la clas hacía para mantener los buenos términos. Fue gracias a su noviazgo que ahora las dos clases se volvieron una, en sentido figurado claro está.

Eso no era lo único que termino saliéndoles bien.

Su romance de telenovela término atrayendo una multitud de nuevos reclutas al club de la muchacha, ahora rara vez el lugar estaba vacío, siempre había dos o tres alumnos que venían al lugar para contemplar o aprender algo nuevo acerca de las flores y plantas.

Aunque a Izuku aún le avergüence que su novia sea tan amorosa y grafica en público… el peliverde podía soportarlo, el amor que ella le tenía era incondicional y bastante alentador para él.

Y… también tenía sus ventajas el ser el asistente personal de la presidente de botánica…

-"Hoy también fue un gran día"-dijo contenta Ibara, ya solo quedaron ambos solos.  
-"Si…"-sonrió cálidamente el muchacho, dejando salir un suspiro y estirándose por el duro trabajo.

Ibara se le acerco con un sonrojo en su rostro, sus manos se entrelazaron y esta vio con brillo en sus ojos al peliverde. Izuku entendió el mensaje de inmediato y cerró sus ojos a la vez que acerca su rostro al de su pareja, los labios de su amada eran frescos y con sabor a menta… perfecto.

Algunas personas que pasaron por la tienda se alejaron sonrojados o avergonzados por los sonidos obscenos que venían de adentro… un cartel de cerrado en la entrada del club de botánica servía como advertencia para que nadie se acerque.

El conserje que limpiaba cerca prendió una radio con una canción lenta y romanticona, y luego siguió limpiando.

 **Lamento la tardanza: ´v**

 **Esta me salió algo romanticona y melosa haha… pero en la siguiente no tendré piedad.**

 **Siguiente víctima: Nemuri Kayama (Midnight) en "Clases privadas"**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Clases privadas(Nemuri Kayama)

**Clases privadas**

De todos los villanos que ella había enfrentado… las mañanas eran por mucho su peor enemigo. Estirando su mano la cual tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo, la heroína detuvo el molesto y ruidoso sonido de su despertador antes de que este pueda seguir dándole más razones para lanzarlo por su ventana.

Levantando su torso aun con los ojos cerrados, una despeinada pelinegra se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos que parecieron más milenios para ella…

-"*yawn* Todo sea por la j-juventud…"-dijo cansada la famosa pero respetada heroína Midnight, tallándose sus ojos mientras hacia un ruido de pereza.

Por más que le fascinara ver el espíritu libre y enérgico de los jóvenes, Nemuri en verdad odiaba el tener que despertar tan temprano para ir a al trabajo, además… el que nada interesante le haya pasado en dos años ya le estaba empezando a provocar intriga.

-"*sigh* Ok... aquí vamos…"-dijo con el rostro aburrido la mujer, estirándose y tronándose diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Vistiendo su típica ropa para ejercitarse y atándose su larga caballera en una coleta, Nemuri inicio su rutina… no era nada fuera de lo normal, unos cuantos minutos en la máquina de correr, aeróbicos, sentadillas, abdominales, lo clásico. Lo bueno de hacer ejercicio en casa tenía que ser el poder escuchar música que si era de tu agrado… no como en cierto lugar…

Ignorando que la única vez que esta fue a un gimnasio esta tuvo todo una cola de hombres ofreciéndose para ser su "instructor" la música era simplemente intolerable… entendía que los jóvenes de hoy en día les guste ciertos tipos de géneros pero en serio, quien rayos escoge una canción de festejo para ejercitarse? La pelinegra recordaba que esa vez tuvo que usar su quirk para poner a dormir a todos en el lugar… de lo contrario esta hubiera terminado siendo perseguida hasta su apartamento.

Ya finalizada su rutina, lo siguiente en su lista seguía era una ducha rápida con agua fría, mientras que el agua caía por todo su cuerpo el rostro de la mujer era el mismo que el que tenía desde que levanto… una combinación de aburrimiento y tranquilidad

Mientras que esta preparaba su desayuno, su mente recapitulaba los dos años pasados… todo el misterio y suspenso que le había tocado vivir como profesora se le quedaría grabado de por vida. La voluntad y la determinación de sus jóvenes estudiantes era simplemente glorioso de presenciar, pero sin duda que de las dos clases a las que enseñaba… la clase A era su favorita.

Ella podía notar como cada uno tenía en sus ojos la llama de la juventud, el verlos de esa manera siempre la encendía…

-"*sigh* Fue bueno mientras duro…"-dijo monótona mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su ensalada de frutas a su boca.

Por más terrible y despiadada que haya sido la liga de villanos, la verdad es que Nemuri agradecía y veneraba a la organización criminal. Había sido gracias a ellos que sus alumnos se esforzaron el doble para poder estar preparados al momento de hacerles frente a los malhechores.

Cada noche de esos días de oro ella fantaseaba en su cama y se dormía temprano para poder estar primera en la academia… solo con el fin de ver sus expresiones llenas de esa llama que tanto le excitaba. Si hubiera una persona con un quirk para retroceder el tiempo, Midnight no dudaría dos veces en regresar a esa época.

-"Otro día más…"-le hablo a su reflejo en su espejo.

Los años no la habían cambiado en nada, Nemuri sentía que la única vez que esta sintió envejecer y madurar fue en esos dos años llenos de drama… el recuerdo le ponía triste así que decidió empezar a ignorarlo. Vistiendo ropas elegantes, la mujer se encamino a su establecimiento para un día más de laborar.

La preparatoria no quedaba lejos de su hogar, por lo que esta decidió caminar… _además tengo tiempo._ Mientras caminaba esta observaba de vez en cuando las reacciones de las personas cercanas. Siempre le había molestado la diferencia abismal que había en atención cuando esta usaba su traje de héroe… y cuando no lo hacía.

 _Es despreciable…_

Podría tener un fetiche bastante extraño con los jóvenes sí, pero incluso ella tenía respeto por sí mismo y vergüenza! Su traje de heroína era bastante obsceno eso ni dudarlo… sin embargo, esta lo había escogido así solo por moda, _y por qué en verdad me queda fabuloso…_ esbozo una sonrisa.

Otra cosa que odiaba aparte de las mañanas, eran los patanes y convenidos, estaba segura que no solo ella creía que los valores morales y éticos valían más que un pobre fetiche. Sus camaradas profesores también creían de esa manera, después de todo… el interior es lo que cuenta o no?

Fetiches podía tener cualquiera, incluso quien menos esperabas que tuviera uno… eso lo sabía Nemuri por experiencia. Además! A quien no le gustaba la juventud? El que le atraiga y le encienda las almas jóvenes no era nada fuera de lo común, muchos hoy en día apreciaban y atesoraban sus años juveniles.

Siempre dicen que nunca serás más bello en tu vida que en tu juventud…

 _Hablando de eso…_ fijo su vista en un puesto de periódicos la heroína, el anciano dueño recién estaba abriendo el lugar, por lo que esta decidió esperar uno segundos a que este se prepare completamente, bajando su velocidad en su caminar.

Minutos después, cuando la mujer ya estaba dispuesta a comprarle el diario de hoy al viejo, una carga de último minuto con el logo de Mount Lady detuvo su transacción para comprar el periódico. La curiosidad le gano a la pelinegra, la portada y el diseño de la revista era bastante llamativa, _quizá un cambio no vendría mal…_ pensó despreocupadamente.

-"Me llevare una revista, quédese con el semanal"-dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

Guardando la publicación en su cartera, Midnight continúo su camino sin sentir el más mínimo sentimiento de cambio en su vida. Solo hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo… los que leen el periódico… o los que leen revistas de farándula.

Dentro de poco Nemuri vería como esa insignificante elección le pondría su vida patas arriba…

 **En la escuela**

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba teniendo el día de sus vidas mientras que solo ella pareciera tener problemas existenciales con su aburrida vida, casi no había jovencita que no esté hiperactiva o este de buen humor, todas las muchachas de la preparatoria parecían tener un tema de conversación en común...

-"Midnight…"-le llamo Aizawa desde su asiento alado suyo, su escritorio desordenado como siempre-"Hoy te toca con la clase A no es así?"-cuestiono.  
-"Si… por que la pregunta?"-pregunto algo extrañada, Eraser no era del tipo hablador… mucho menos tratándose de su clase.  
-"Hazme el favor de prestar más atención de lo normal"-saco de su sleeping un montón de revistas-"La tendencia hoy en día los ha puesto energéticos"-suspiro.  
-"Eso es…!"-vio sorprendida la pila de revistas en el escritorio.

Inmediatamente la pelinegra rebusco en su cartera la colorida revista, no la había leído hasta ahora y para ser honestos… posiblemente se haya olvidado de siquiera echarle una ojeada. El que los jóvenes se interesen tanto en el semanal le parecía curioso, quizás había otra forma de satisfacer su fetiche que no sea solo buscando determinación en los muchachos?

-"Deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo en vez de los chismes…"-le recomendó pesadamente Aizawa, el cual empezó a revisar sus apuntes.  
-"Si descubro la razón del por qué esto les interesa no sería más fácil dar una excusa para decomisarlos?"-dijo mientras pasaba de página en página.  
-"Supongo que tienes razón…"-regreso a su trabajo el hombre.  
-"Bingo!"-encontró una página con tres estudiantes de la clase A-"Vaya quien lo diría…"-empezó a leer.

En sus tiempos esta clase de artículos hubieran sido una barbaridad y un pecado de leer o siquiera mencionar… sin embargo, Nemuri no pudo evitar sentirse genuinamente interesada por el análisis detallado que Mount Lady les había hecho a los tres chicos. El que sea su profesora no significaba saberlo todo acerco de ellos después de todo.

A medida que más leía… más miedo esta tenia de continuar indagando, las similitudes que esta compartía con lo escrito era de temer, su lado femenino siempre le había echado un ojo a sus alumnos, era una mujer después de todo. Todoroki Shoto, rostro tallado por ángeles, Katsuki Bakugou megalómano con grandes expectativas.

Y por último estaba Izuku Midoriya…

Destacar era algo que el peliverde era lo que mejor hacía, el respeto que esta le tenía era bastante, héroe nato y buena persona, el muchacho era un buen candidato para ocupar el primer puesto en el ranking de héroes. Por supuesto había algo en lo que Nemuri se había fijado desde la primera vez lo que vio y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente por esa característica.

Su timidez y vergüenza lo hacía asquerosamente adorable, para alguien un poco mayor como ella esto era imposible de ignorar, cuando este estaba en su primer año, la pelinegra no se lo había dicho a nadie pero la verdad es que lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver al pecoso jovencito fue… jalarle sus mejillas.

-"Esto es divertido…"-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, fijando su vista en la sección que hablaba solo del peliverde.  
-"Por cierto…"-le hablo sin voltear a verle Eraser-"Midoriya me pregunto acerca de cómo mejorar su imagen y desenvolvimiento ante el público..."-informo.

La mujer volteo a verle extrañada y con algo de sorpresa a su compañero de trabajo, el sentimiento de emoción y adrenalina que esta sentía los años pasados empezaron a florecer nuevamente.

-"Oh enserio…?"-fingió desinterés la pelinegra, levantando aún más el semanario.  
-"Así que le recomendé que hable contigo al respecto…"-termino de decir antes de concentrarse aún más en su trabajo.  
-"Entiendo…"-hizo a un lado su revista con toda la calma del mundo-"Bien… si me disculpas… iré al sanitario…"-se levantó pulcra y elegante.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la heroína se quedó mirando la puerta de la salida sin decir nada…

-"Uhm… ya que voy a estar de pasad-"-decidió no fingir más Nemuri.  
-"Esta en su aula, el receso está a punto de acabar date prisa…"-ya lo venía venir el pelinegro.  
-"Gracias!"-fingió una sonrisa amable.

Tomándose su tiempo para abrir y cerrar la puerta, Midnight suspiros seria antes de hacer algo probablemente descabellado…

-"Midoriya!"-grito a todo pulmón mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Esta podría ser una oportunidad para volver a sentir emoción en su rutina, en sus sueños estaba hubiera imaginado tener un pupilo… o siquiera un estudiante al que esta pueda pasarle toda su experiencia e historia, su legado pasaría de ella al peliverde… lo quiera o no!

 **Con Izuku**

Cuando Izuku le había platicado de su inconveniente con respecto a su actitud ante el público a Aizawa sensei… este no hubiera imaginado que este encontraría una solución a su problema el mismo día que le conto al pelinegro.

-"Uhm… Midnight sensei?"-pregunto algo preocupado por como su profesora se veía exhausta y jadeante-"Necesita a-ayuda?"-intento auxiliarla.

La respiración agitada de la pelinegra fue lo único que se escuchó en el aula por unos segundos, el muchacho agradecía que solo ellos se encontraban en todo el salón… le hubiera parecido algo vergonzoso el que otros observen este pequeña escena.

-"Empezamos… a la h-hora de salida…"-dijo entre jadeos la pobre-"Prepara tu t-traje… te espero en el campo de o-obstáculos…"-se apoyó en una columna.  
-"Ok… e-está segura que no necesita ayuda?"-se le acerco angustiado.  
-"Estaré bien…"-levanto su pulgar y esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa… segundos después esta cayo dormida hasta que termino el receso.

Un avergonzado Izuku tuvo que cargarla y sentarla en su pupitre antes de que esta cayera al piso. _Por lo menos ahora tengo una excusa para rechazar la oferta de Ashido…_ pensó recordando con sus mejillas rojas la propuesta que su compañera le había hecho para esta tarde.

 **Tiempo después**

En el campo de entrenamiento que simulaba los techos de una ciudad, nuestra heroína tarareaba una melodía mientras que esperaba a que el peliverde se apareciera. El lugar era perfecto para entrenar, el estar en acción y mantener una buena imagen podría parecer más difícil de lo que uno imaginaria, la media y los paparazzi no conocían la palabra limites cuando de sacarle fotos vergonzosas a un héroe se trataba…

Incluso ella en sus días de novicia tuvo que soportar fotos embarazosas…

Por esta misma razón es que ella se había empeñado en mantener su imagen en el lado iluminado de la publicidad, el espectáculo siempre era algo que las personas buscaban, el "fanservice" era vital de vez en cuando en el mundo heroico… era eso o ser olvidado y rechazado por diferentes patrocinadores.

Quitando eso de lado, nunca antes Nemuri había tenido un pupilo…, la emoción y la responsabilidad de poder enseñarle a una página en blanco le hacía sentir importante e superior, sería un reto el volver al siempre tímido y reservado peliverde en un rompecorazones para las chicas… y una imagen a seguir para los chicos. La pelinegra se aseguraría que cumpla todos los requisitos!

-"Uhm… Midnight sensei?"-le llamo por lo que parecía la tercera vez Izuku.  
-"Oh! Lo siento, me perdí por unos segundos"-bajo del tanque de agua en el que estaba sentada-"Empecemos!"-saco la polémica revista de quien sabe dónde.

Gracias al semanario que compro, la pelinegra podría guiarse de la información que esta tenía para poder pulir y mejorar las decadencias que presentaba el muchacho, empezando con lo más primordial…

-"Primera lección!"-señalo con su dedo a lo alto de una torre, un maniquí con peluca y pintalabios estaba atado a un poste-"Al rescatar a un inocente…"-

Izuku siempre les había tenido respeto a todos los héroes, no importa el tamaño o color… su aprecio hacia ellos era enorme por el simple hecho de portar un título tan importante. Sin embargo, Midnight y entre otras figuras que él conocía, no eran de sus favoritos para ser sinceros…

No era como si los odiara…

Por más poderoso o llamativo que sean los quirks que ellos posean, el peliverde no podía evitar sentir aburrimiento e incluso algo de disgusto al verlos en la pantalla chica. No solo sus personalidades eran nauseabundamente planas y simples… sino que si uno se ponía a pensar por unos segundos, este descubría que estos personajes no eran más que show y figuras públicas.

Por lo menos All might lo hacía para mantener la paz pero para héroes como ellos que solo buscaban fama y fortuna… no le parecía correcto…

…hasta ahora.

-"Eso fue asombros sensei!"-dijo con brillo en los ojos el peliverde, su lado nerd fue sacado a la vista.  
-"Fue un placer"-se inclinó con el maniquí en sus brazos la pelinegra.

Ver como la mayor usaba su látigo como un gancho volador para sostener su peso y balancearse en el aire era fenomenal, la manera elegante y algo coqueta con lo que lo hacia la hacía ver de maravilla. La poca confianza que el muchacho le tenía a su profesora al principio se desvaneció de inmediato al ver tal hazaña.

-"Delicadeza y resalte… empezaremos con eso"-hizo una reverencia a la vez que le dio un guiño al peliverde.  
-"Si!"-se preparó para su turno Izuku, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Y entonces empezó el entrenamiento del héroe Deku para convertirse en una figura llamativa y resaltante. La determinación y la actitud que el muchacho ponía en cada intento hacia que Nemuri se estremeciera… cada vez que el peliverde fallaba esta aprovechaban para golpearlo con su látigo y al mismo tiempo que le reprendía el error que cometía.

Esto era lo que ella estaba buscando… volver a ver un rostro joven dándolo todo de si… le enardecía…

 **Tiempo después**

Inevitablemente el par se volvió más unido, juntarse de lunes a viernes después de clases era la causa, eventualmente el resto de la escuela empezó a notar los cambios que Izuku empezaba a desarrollar con respecto a su personalidad. Gracias a Midnight el peliverde ahora era más confidente e incluso este podía llegar a ser llamado atrevido.

Todo el tiempo que habían pasado entrenando los llevo a formar una saludable amistad, de vez en cuando profesora y estudiante iban a comer juntos luego de una ardua tarde de entrenamiento a cualquier restaurante cercano, por si fuera poco, recientemente el muchacho no paraba de acompañar a su ahora amiga hasta su hogar. Caminatas lentas combinadas con conversaciones acerca del pasado del otro era el elemento perfecto para que su amistad se profundice.

Su amistad no pasó desapercibida.

Tanto profesores como alumnos no tardaron en fijarse en esos pequeños detalles que comprobaban que su avenencia iba más allá de lo normal, el cambio de voz más libre y familiar en el caso de Nemuri. Y una sonrisa programada cada que la pelinegra se aparezca en su rango de visión de parte de Izuku.

Nemuri se sentía como en la secundaria de nuevo…

El satisfacer su fetiche tantas veces en el proceso de volver a su pupilo en un héroe ejemplar en el aspecto exterior le había tomado bastantes latigazos… y ahora su fetiche ya no tenía tanta relevancia. El efecto que Izuku había tenido en ella fue tal, que esta llego a sentirse joven nuevamente… demostrándole que cualquier persona puede tener esa llama de determinación en sus ojos… sin importar la edad.

-"*sigh* Esto está mal…"-se colocó una mano en su rostro para luego dejarla deslizar con piel y todo.

No había que ser un genio para saber a dónde iba a parar todo esto, en lugar del sentimiento de aburrimiento y miseria que antes tenía por la culpa de la rutina en su vida, esto paso a solo los momentos en los que el peliverde no se encontraba junto a ella. La calidez y conformidad que el muchacho irradiaba era embriagante...

Mas pensaba en el tema más se percataba de lo obvio que era su situación, la heroína no era una ignorante con respecto al amor, todas las relaciones que tuvo siempre le habían enseñado algo y ella siempre terminaba aprendiendo de ellas, era lindo mantener recuerdos de sus amores pasados. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia en sus viejos noviazgos y lo actual.

Era ella la que estaba empezando a sentir algo… no la otra persona.

El no haberse preocupado por su estrés en el lado carnal tambien cumplia un factor importantísimo aquí, Izuku era adorablemente apuesto… eso no lo podia negar nadie, sin embargo, el apetito sexual que esta sentia era manejable… algo que no sucedia con sus sentimientos.

Por qué enserio, persona más altruista que el muchacho no había, el corazón que este tenía era enorme, más grande que el de ella y posiblemente el más grande de todos los tiempos. Estas y muchas otras cualidades y valores fueron los causantes de que ahora Nemuri este teniendo un debate consigo misma de lo que estaría bien o mal.

Aunque la respuesta era obvia…

-"Reprímelos…"-se dijo así misma con un rostro apagado y triste, era una adulta… esto era lo que debía hacer a su edad.

Pero por más veces que se lo repitiera, el sentimiento siempre estaría ahí… esperando a que esta flaqueara y cediera... y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ser honestos…

La pelinegra nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera su amigo el que decidiera romper esa barrera llamada amistad primero… mucho menos que lo haya decido hacer de todos los momentos del mundo…

…en los malditos pasillos de la academia…

-"Izuku…"-le nombro con un poco de dificultad-"…d-detente por favor…"-sus manos estaban libres y aun así no hacía nada para pararlo más que hablar…  
-"L-lo siento Nemuri…"-siguió besando su clavícula-"…pero en v-verdad no quiero hacerlo…"-le dio un sonoro chupetón.

Hace solo algunos minutos atrás el par estaba de lo más tranquilo dirigiéndose a otro de sus entrenamientos con buenos aires, quizás fue la confianza con la que la pelinegra le pellizco en una de sus mejillas al muchacho. Tal vez la manera en la que esta se detuvo preocupada para acariciar con ternura el rojizo lugar… su mano sobre la suya y el color azul de sus ojos colisionando con el verde.

Esto es lo que pasaba por haber bajado la guardia por veinte segundos…

El fetiche que esta tenía con los jóvenes y su interminable energía era algo que Nemuri estaba volviendo a vivir en estos momentos, los labios de su amante eran simplemente exquisitos y llenos de pasión… demasiado para alguien de su edad. El primer beso fue perfecto y lleno de sentimientos, la heroína se había dedicado a mover sus labios al ritmo de su pareja para probar cada centímetro de la boca del peliverde.

Las manos de ambos sostenían sus rostros mientras se besaban, los anteojos rojos de la pelinegra cayeron al suelo rompiéndose al instante… pero poca importancia tenía eso actualmente. Jadeantes y con deseo de más, el par fue obligado a separarse tras llevar un buen rato sintiendo los labios del otro.

Si tan solo hubiera activado su quirk en esos segundos en los que se observaron con la respiración agitada…

-"Vas a a-arrepentirte…"-intentaba hacer razonar al muchacho, la pelinegra cerraba sus boca con fuerza para evitar soltar gemidos de placer.  
-"Nunca lo haría…"-paro unos momentos para mirarle, los labios mojados de su amante parecían invitarlo a que este los pruebe.

 _Al demonio…_ dijo mentalmente Nemuri, sus manos empezaron a acariciar el suave cabello del peliverde, de vez en cuando esta apretaba sus risos, a lo que Izuku respondía con más atrevimiento en sus caricias. Nemuri no podía creer que con puro toqueteo esta esté a punto de alcanzar el climax, como le había hecho su amante para ser tan bueno en lo que hacía… ella no tenía idea, pero no era como si estuviera quejándose.

Le estaban dando literalmente contra el muro, la presión que su pareja ponía era abrumadora, por como Izuku la tomo de las piernas y la sostuvo de las mismas para que ambos están al mismo nivel… la pelinegra empezó a pensar que esta vez no sería ella la que estaría a cargo.

-"I-Izuku…"-le nombro con dificultad-"…v-vamos a otro lugar…"-sugirió lo mejor la heroína.  
-"A d-donde?"-pregunto en el mismo estado, una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los grandes pechos de su amante.  
-"A mi apa…"-ya no podía aguantar más-"…a-apartamento!"-grito abrazando con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del peliverde.

Justo cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de asentir, las pisadas de alguien acercándose lo alertaron en todos los sentidos posibles. El que alguien los encuentre en esta estado provocaría un escándalo en todo el campus… lo peor que podría pasar era su expulsión y el despido de Nemuri, Izuku empezó a sudar frio.

Posicionando a la pelinegra de forma que esta pareciera una princesa en sus brazos, el muchacho entro de golpe al salón más cercano esperando que esto les sirva de escondite. Abriendo con suma dificultad la puerta corrediza, el peliverde ingreso de todos los lugares posibles… al salón de profesores…

-"Hay alguien ahí?"-la voz de Cementos se escuchó como eco en los pasillos.  
-"E-entra ahí…"-logro decir a duras penas la mayor, su dedo señalo el baño de profesores.

Una puerta se abrió y otra se cerró, el estoico profesor se adentró con extrañez al lugar, los lentes de su compañera de trabajo en una de sus manos.

-"Midnight?"-le llamo escéptico, observando con detenimiento su alrededor.  
-"A-aquí!"-grito desde el baño la heroína, Izuku se encontraba enfrente suya apoyado en la puerta, mientras que ella estaba sentada en el retrete..  
-"Oh! Lo siento solo vine a recoger unas cosas…"-se apresuró a buscar sus documentos-"…encontré tus lentes afuera los dejare en tu escritorio"-aviso.  
-"Ok! Gracias"-sus ojos se conectaron con los de su amante, su libido aún estaba por los cielos y una idea se le cruzo por la mente al estar en tan ambigua posición…

Sonriendo con malicia, Nemuri se arrodillo frente al peliverde…

-"No te muevas…"-sonó más como una orden-"…y tampoco hagas mucho ruido…"-sus manos empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón de su pareja.

Izuku entro en un estado de pánico, sus manos se movían de un lado para otro sin ningún objetivo en mente, su grito interno lo hacía temblar y a pesar de todo esto… su erección aún estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-"Considéralo como una recompensa por lo de afuera…"-se relamió los labios la mujer.  
-"E-espera!"-su pantalón cayó al piso y su bóxer fue bajado de inmediato por su amante.  
-"Me toca divertirme…"-fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a devorar el miembro del peliverde.

Un golpe en la puerta del baño le llamo la atención a Cementos…

-"Uhm… esta todo en orden Midnight?"-cuestiono algo incómodo, un sonido de afirmación fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Nemuri no era una novicia si de sexo se trataba, tampoco era como si fuera una mujerzuela que se acostaba con cualquier hombre que le envite un trago y le hable bonito… un par de veces fue suficiente experiencia para la pelinegra, y por la manera en la que su pareja se tensaba y dejaba salir gruñidos ahogados… ella tenía la confidencia de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-"N-nemuri!"-su mano temblorosa se posó encima de la cabeza de su amante, su rostro miro hacia arriba y su agarre se volvió más fuerte.

Su lado de dominatrix se encendió de golpe, colocando ambas manos en la puerta, la pelinegra acelero agresivamente sacándole un gruñido ahogado al peliverde. Su mandíbula empezaba a cansarle pero para suerte de ella, su pareja ya estaba en las últimas.

-"Uhm… hasta mañana Midnight…"-se despidió completamente extrañado Cementos.

Luego de tan intensa sesión, Nemuri quedo jadeante y atontada por unos segundos por semejante acto que acababa de realizar, _me siento como en una porno…_ le sonrió coqueta desde abajo a Izuku… el cual no paraba de respirar agresivamente.

-"Bay…"-le respondió muy tarde la heroína, su compañero ya se había ido junto a un sonoro golpe de puerta.

El ofuscado peliverde se apoyó a un lado de la puerta para hacerle camino a su pareja, la mayor salió del baño con sutileza y de puntillas, su lujuria había sido satisfecha y lo mejor de todo era que había sido con Izuku. Apoyándose en el escritorio más cercano, la heroína dejo salir un suspiro satisfactorio, volteando a ver al igual de alterado amante… Nemuri descubrió que esto aún no había acabado…

-"Uh… Izuku?"-le dijo algo intimidada al ver como este se acercaba con una mirada de deseo en su rostro-"E-estas bien…?"-ahora era un escritorio con lo que estaba siendo presionada.

El excitado muchacho veía intensamente a la mujer enfrente de él solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos…

-"E-espera!"-le detuvo colocando sus manos en medio de ambos-"S-si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento!"-de nada servían sus palabras.

Podía usar su quirk, detenerlo y evitar algo que podría ser problemático para ambos… sin embargo, la delicadeza con la que el peliverde la desvestía mientras la distraía con besos en su cuello… era hipnotizante.

-"E-esto queda entre nosotros oíste?"-frunció el ceño a duras penas a la vez que tragaba saliva al sentir que su cinturón caía al piso.  
-"Ok…"-al ver que el traje de heroína que tenía puesto no permitía desvestirla inferiormente… Izuku opto por lo más rápido.  
-"Hey! Tu pagaras eso bien?…"-le insulto al sentir parte de su traje ser arrancado a la fuerza-"Ya no importa… solo hazlo…"-susurro con voz indefensa… casi tierna.

Sentir como su miembro era presionado contra su trasero la estaba matando, habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo relaciones… que Nemuri temia que el peliverde termine insatisfecho. La pelinegra apretó sus labios y bajo su mirada con los ojos cerrados al percibir como su amante poco a poco entraba en ella, un suspiro de satisfacción se escuchó por parte de Izuku.

-"Ve d-despa…"-las manos de su pareja se posaron con fuerza en sus posaderas-"…CIO!"-sus ojos y boca se abrieron de golpe.  
-"L-lo siento! No puedo e-evitarlo!"-hablaba mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerzas-"Se s-siente demasiado bien!"-sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.  
-"S-solo no te a-acabes dentro…"-sus manos y rostro contra la mesa metálica, las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio empezaron a caer.

 _A quien engaño…_ se dijo mentalmente la heroína, una de sus piernas fue levantadas por el peliverde, _muero por que lo haga…_ la cantidad de órganos que empezaba a tener se podían notar por la manera en la que esta gemía con grandes alaridos de tiempo en tiempo. Izuku subió ambas piernas de modo que esta estuviera echada viendo para un lado, la fuerza y velocidad con la que este empujaba empezaba a mover un poco la mesa.

-"N-nemuri…!"-con una de sus manos en su pierna y la otra en su trasero, el muchacho gruño en advertencia de que ya estaba en su límite.  
-"A-afuera…! H-hazlo afuera!"- _adentro!_ La pelinegra uso sus codos de soporte para mantener su cabeza levantada, una de sus manos oprimía su muñeca con fuerza mientras que la otra apretaba su frente con fuerza.

Izuku dio un sonoro suspiro de regocijo, Nemuri soltó un gemido ahogado que ella juraría se escuchó en toda la preparatoria…

Al final fue culpa de la lujuria y el libido del peliverde que el acabara dentro, internamente su pareja estaba en el edén, su cabeza solo mandaba señales de placer y satisfacción…aunque su cuerpo era otra historia.

-"No p-puedo moverme…"-dijo en voz baja la mayor, poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a abrirse.  
-"Lo siento… e-estaba cegado por lo bien que se sentía q-que…"-bajo la cabeza el peliverde.  
-"Esta bien… puede arreglarse…"-le dijo débilmente la pelinegra.  
-"Entonces…uh…"-no sabía que decir en estos momentos.  
-"Te amo Izuku..."-levanto su cabeza para poderle mostrarle una sonrisa cansada pero honesta.

El corazón del muchacho dio un revuelco al escuchar esas dos palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar desde hace ya un tiempo, sus sentimientos hace su profesora habían surgido como admiración y respeto… era natural que esto hubiera pasado en alguien joven como el.

-"Pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos…"-la sonrisa boba del peliverde se hizo pedazos en segundos-"…aunque…"-ahora un gesto de duda en su rostro.

Con algo de dificultad, Nemuri logro levantarse y sentarse en el borde del escritorio quedando enfrente del joven peliverde.

-"Podria haber una manera…"-un sonrojo y una sonrisa algo maliciosa fue lo que hizo que Izuku sudara frio.

Algo le decía al muchacho que sus clases privadas de hoy para adelante… no serían solo prácticas y ensayos para mejorar su imagen y postura…

 **Epilogo**

La palabra aburrimiento y rutina ya no eran más un problema para Nemuri Kayama, su vida ahora estaba llena de sorpresas y adversidades, es más… la pelinegra podía decir LITERALMENTE que esta vivía el limite cada segundo de su vida. En especial cuando iba al trabajo…

-"Midoriya…"-le llamo monótono Aizawa-"…Midnight quiera hablar contigo algo acerca de tus calificaciones…"-señalo la salida del aula.

Gracias a su pupilo, amigo y ahora amante… Nemuri había encontrado un nuevo fetiche al que esta le parecía mil veces mejor al que solía tener…

Caminando algo tenso por los pasillos de la academia, Izuku Midoriya empezaba a sudar nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de venir, ya era la tercera vez que su novia lo citaba a hablar con ella en medio de sus clases… y el hacer esto casi todos los días en verdad estaba empezando a preocuparlo…

Pasando por la sala de profesores que era donde supuestamente el debería entrar para encontrarse con su profesora… el peliverde se pasó de largo y siguió su camino hacia lo que parecía ser el cuarto donde el conserje ponía sus útiles para limpieza. Suspirando decepcionado pero aun sonrojado, el muchacho toco la puerta un par de veces…

Y entonces una mano le tomo de su corbata y le jalo hacia dentro… la puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo…

Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar miraban extrañados como la puerta era golpeada desde el interior y algunos sonidos obscenos empezaban a sonar desde adentro. El conserje vino silbando una melodía de lo más tranquilo… el anciano coloco su radio a un lado suyo mientras este seguía silbando a un lado de la puerta con la radio encendida… una melodía romántica se podía escuchar por todos los pasillos.

La heroína Midnight ahora tenía el fetiche de tener relaciones en lugares donde esta pueda ser atrapada… y el pobre de su novia alias amante… era el responsable de que ella habia desarrollado tal fetiche…

Izuku agradecía a los cielos que ya no quedaba mucho para graduarse… por lo menos estando fuera de la academia ambos por fin podrían formalizar su noviazgo y no tener que ocul-

-"Me preguntaba por qué siempre que te llamaban para _hablar_ te tardabas tanto…"-los ojos color sangre de Eraser se aparecieron tras abrir la puerta de una patada-"…Midoriya…"-sus vendas y su ceño fruncido solo indicaban una cosa…

Olvídenlo… lo que el peliverde iba a decir antes… no había forma de ocultarle algo a su sensei… en especial cuando su pareja insistía en que sus encuentros sean justo cuando el pelinegro este dando clases…

-"Uhm… esto no es lo que p-parece?"-fue lo último que dijo el pobre antes de ser convertido en momia junto a su amante…

Que suerte la suya…

 **Lamento muchísimo la demora, mi tiempo ahora está limitado por culpa de mi academia :´v todo mi tiempo libre lo dedicare a escribir aunque no es mucho que digamos para ser sinceros… espero que les haya gustado… soy un enfermo lo se haha.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Próxima víctima: ¿?**

 **-evolvelove**


	4. Automata(Mei Hatsume)

**Autómata**

La armonía y el silencio dominaba en la humilde e tradicional ciudad de Kyoto, la mañana recién empezaba para las personas que vivían en el tradicional lugar, el cielo azul y los rayos de sol indicaban que el día iba a ser hermoso y perfecto para un día de campo o en familia… por lo menos eso es lo que la mayoría haría.

Pero Hatsume Mei no era una "cualquiera".

En una regulada casa tradicional japonesa, nuestra joven protagonista descansaba plácida y sonoramente como un bebe en lo que se podría decir era una "cama" si es que a un colchón hecho de planos y una caja de herramientas que fingía ser una almohada. La muchacha tenia puesta las mismas ropas que siempre usaba para trabajar como pijama… la única diferencia sería un antifaz con diseño de dos tuercas que llevaba puesto… encima de sus googles.

-"*yawn* Buenos días bebes…"-le hablo a los miles de artilugios esparcidos a su alrededor. Su sabana que también era un plano se hizo a un lado.

Enderezándose y estirándose a la vez, Hatsume se trono diferentes partes de su cuerpo preparándose para otro día lleno de trabajo e invención. Pero primero lo primero... todo gran inventor tenía su rutina, ella no era la excepción.

-"Primero!"-grito volteando a ver su armario-"Cuerpo sano igual mente fuerte y mayor velocidad e libertad al momento de crear!"-se recordó a sí misma.

Pisando sin cuidado y preocupación el montón de tuercas y otros materiales en el suelo, la pelirosa se encamino al espacioso armario con una mano en su bolsillo. Una pequeña llave combinada plana se introdujo en el picaporte del armario provocando un sonoro click, la sonrisa que Hatsume había tenido desde que levanto se hizo aún más grande al ver la cantidad de uniformes y trajes de trabajo.

-"Algún día…"-dijo mientras contemplaba una bata de laboratorio en vitrina con su nombre estampado en él.

Oprimiendo un botón en uno de los lados del armario, sus ropas empezaron a girar y girar sin parar… la velocidad empezaba a aumentar cada vez más, una que otra chispa empezó a salpicar del botón que Hatsume oprimió. Con un rostro serio y pensativo, la muchacha se sobo su mentón analizando el porqué del extraño fenómeno.

Un golpe a la pared en donde estaba el interruptor soluciono todo…

Tomando de entre el montón de vestimentas unos shorts y una playera negra con letras de negro que decían "i kiss a robot at " la pelirosa se vistió a la velocidad de la luz para luego dirigirse a una extraña máquina de correr algo maltratada. Googles puestos, caminadora configurada, todo estaba listo para empezar con su entrenamiento, sin embargo…

-"Ups…"-dijo olvidando la parte más importante antes de iniciar a ejercitarse-"Seguridad primero!"-se colocó un casco de bicicleta, rodilleras y coderas.

A penas oprimió el botón de iniciar, Hatsume fue enviada contra la pared a una increíble velocidad por la endemoniada maquina… la cual por cierto, estaba empezando a incendiarse y moverse a la vez.

-"Hmm Menos potencia…"-se hizo una nota mental-"…ahora una ducha!"-levanto su puño determinada.

Unos minutos después, la pelirosa se encontraba solo con sus googles puestos en su bañera, luego de modificar con su llave de mecánico la regadera, la muchacha empezó a girar el seguro sin control alguno… ninguna gota de agua salió. Justo al momento de abrir su boca para decir algo, un torrente de agua le envistió con tanta fuerza que nuevamente fue golpeada contra la pared.

-"*cough* Menos presión…"-se levantó sus googles-"…a desayunar!"-su manera un poco ortodoxa de ducharse termino funcionándole a fin de cuentas.

Ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, Hatsume se arrodillo frente a una tostadora y una máquina de hacer jugos encima de su mesa, haciendo uso de su quirk, sus googles y una máscara de soldar, la muchacha comenzó a trabajar en las mejoras de sus aparatos domésticos. Minutos después, la pelirosa contemplo esperanzada lo que podría ser… su primer gran trabajo como inventora.

-"Prueba numero treinta y cinco…"-dos panes fueron depositados por ella con pinzas en el tostador-"…tostadas con mantequilla automática…"-saco una grabadora.

El invento podría ser ridículo y poco convencional… sin embargo, el que haya sido ella la que lo haya inventado desde cero le ponía la piel de gallina a la muchacha. Cada tornillo y mecanismo, cada movimiento y función… todo lo había realizado ella por sí sola, uno podría sorprenderse con lo complejo y tardío que podría ser el hacer una simple tostadora.

Toda su concentración estaba puesta en el artefacto, su quirk le ayudaba a presenciar con mayor amplitud el espectáculo, su rostro se acercó aún más a la maquina… todo estaba yendo de maravilla hasta ahora, ningún error.

 _Entra el pan…_

-"Sale la tosta-"-los dos pedazos de pan carbonizados fueron expulsados hacia la boca abierta de la pelirosa-"Hm… nada mal"-saco una libreta para apuntar.

 _Por lo menos no exploto!_ Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro a la vez que masticaba el pan y escribía lo que podría mejorar. Una vez finalizado sus apuntes, Hatsume fijo su vista en la extractora alado de la tostadora.

-"Bien! Veamos cómo nos va contigo!"-sonrió con brillo en sus ojos la muchacha.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la joven creadora tuvo que cambiarse de uniforme por culpa de todo el jugo de frutas que le había embarrado cuando esta encendió el artefacto… por lo menos sus googles le protegieron sus ojos.

 **Camino a la escuela**

Estos últimos días para la pelirosa habían sido sin dudar alguna… los mejores en toda su vida, el que toda su familia se haya ido de vacaciones a quien sabe dónde, le había abierto las puertas a infinidad de actividades a la joven inventora. Por fin todos sus bebes podrían salir a respirar de ese horrible lugar al que sus parientes llamaban armario… ella prefería referírsele como prisión.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de la gente a su alrededor, algunos se quejaban y otros solo se le quedaban viendo…

Cada persona tenía su manera de movilizarse por la ciudad, unos caminaban, otros tomaban el tren, manejaban o iban en bici, ninguna de las mencionadas tenía algo de malo… sin embargo, para Hatsume, cada acción que uno realizaba, por más cotidiana que fuera, podía mejorarse.

-"Solo un poco más mis bebes!"-le hablo a sus artilugios mientras iba a toda velocidad por la vereda de las calles.

Propulsores en patines no era algo innovador y raro hoy en día, pero al igual que con la tostadora, la pelirosa le tenía un cariño especial solo por ser algo que ella haya hecho sola y en este caso… si fue un éxito! Más o menos…

-"Hm… aun debo buscar una manera de frenar más rápido…"-se dijo mientras reparaba a sus bebes luego de estrellarse contra un poste.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el por fin llegar a la academia, la muchacha pudo notar como algunos estudiantes de menor año se alejaban intencionalmente cuando veían que esta se acercaba, no le molestaba. En su mente, la razón por la que el resto se mantenía a distancia era por respeto, por no querer quitarle su tiempo a una gran genio inventora como ella!

A medida que más entraba, la pelirosa más notaba cierta revista colorida en las manos de la mayoría de las féminas de la preparatoria. Había veces en las que Hatsume se preguntaba qué era eso que tanto les atraía y les gustaba leer a las jovencitas de esa edad, honestamente… los únicos libros que en verdad le interesaban a la muchacha hoy en día hablaban acerca de entrevistas a grandes inventores y a vistazos a las empresas productoras más respetadas de la ciudad.

Si es que había algo de lo que ella necesite enterarse con urgencia… siempre estaba **el** para informarle.

 **En el estudio de desarrollo**

-"No es bueno beber tanto café sabes…"-le oriento Powerloader, viéndole nervioso de que su pupila se salga de control nuevamente.  
-"Si no lo bebo mi cerebro no podría trabajar al cien por ciento de su capacidad!"-contesto sin voltear a ver a su tutor.

La velocidad con la que la pelirosa tecleaba en las computadoras del estudio era absurda, la palabra "descanso" no existía en el vocabulario de la muchacha, si es que no iba trabajando en esto… ya estaba haciendo lo otro. Higari solo observaba y le traía materiales para sus inventos sin protestar, el profesional ya había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que ganarle a esta jovencita era imposible…

Pero aun así...

-"Hoy me encontré en el camino con tu novio, tuve una charla muy interesante con el…"-se acercó para ver el progreso de su estudiante.  
-"Los genios como nosotros no podemos involucrarnos en tonterías como e-"-un golpe en su cabeza hizo que se mordiera la lengua.  
-"Cállate y escucha encarnación de Alfred nobel!"-se burló algo molesto-"Midoriya me platico acerca de tu día a día…"-suspiro cansado.

 _Nota mental… recordar usar al pecoso como maniquí de pruebas más seguido…_

-"Necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones"-le dijo serio.

El programa en el que la pelirosa estaba trabajando de repente exploto en miles de ventanas abriéndose con la palabra error en ellas, a pesar de esto su inquebrantable sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Una gota de sudor por los nervios y por el miedo se deslizo por la garganta de Hatsume, no había pérdida de tiempo más grande para ella que… vacaciones…

-"Claro! Y que haremos en ese tiempo? Visitaremos otras compañías?"-y siguió con cualquier idea que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Las clásicas sirenas que indicaban peligro empezaron a sonar desde los parlantes de la computadora.

-"*sigh* Yo iré con mi familia…"-estiro su mano para presionar un botón en el teclado, mágicamente todos los errores se solucionaron de inmediato.  
-"Genial! Mientras tu disfrutas en casa yo cuidare del fuerte!"-se levantó con emoción la muchacha, sus brazos abiertos hacia el cielo.

La energía se apodero del cuerpo de la inventora, la pelirosa empezó a moverse de un lado a otro empezando a oprimir todos los botones en su rango de vista, herramientas secretas y modelos complejos empezaron a develarse de entre lugares que nadie hubiera imaginado estarían escondidos. Hatsume estaba en el nirvana ahora mismo, _imaginen las infinitas posibilidades…_ una lagrima se le escapo.

-"Me temo que eso no sucederá…"-basto con presionar un botón para que todas las herramientas confidenciales se volvieran a esconder.

El paraíso de la creación e innovación que la pelirosa tanto había soñado con ver le fue privado en segundos, su sonrisa se mantenía pero sus ojos parecieran que estuviesen a punto de sangrar sangre.

-"Es tiempo de que empieces a comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad"-siguió oprimiendo los interruptores. Todo empezaba a ocultarse de la vista de Mei.  
-"N-no hay problema! Hoy mismo s-saldré con unos amigos! Ohh nos divertiremos t-tanto!"-intento salvar a uno de sus bebes.  
-"No tienes _amigos_ niña, solo amigo"-le corrigió, oprimió un último botón antes de comenzar a tomar sus cosas y retirarse.  
-"Pff! T-tengo muchos amigos…! Esta Midoriya, uhh… el de lentes y esa tal uh…"-de todos los momentos en que uno podía olvidarse sus apellidos…

El mayor se quitó su pesado casco dejando ver su ya algo anciano rostro, con su maletín en una mano y con el casco en otro… Powerloader volteo a ver con una sonrisa a su estudiante... la única de toda la clase. Le dolía tener que privarla de algo que era preciado para ella, sin embargo, cuando uno es profesor… a veces hay cosas más importantes que enseñanzas de teoría y práctica.

Lecciones de vida…

-"Escucha…"-le coloco una mano en su hombro, ambos salieron del estudio-"…hay algo que todas esas grandes mentes pioneras tienen en común…"-le miro con tristeza-"…cada una sin excepción, tuvo que marginarse y olvidarse de todo y de todos a su alrededor…"-cerro la enorme puerta del estudio.

Conocía bien a su extrovertida estudiante, la muchacha era talentosa, brillante y soñadora… si uno le daba los planos o le indicaba como crear algo en específico, la pelirosa sería más que capaz de realizar en cuestión de minutos. Pero Hatsume no era así, ella prefería hacerlo todo por el camino difícil, intentar hacerlo por sí misma y tardarse horas, días o tal vez meses! Pero al final siempre lograba su cometido con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Tienes una persona que en verdad se preocupa por ti…"-abrió su maletín para buscar entre sus cosas-"…no la alejes o te arrepentirás…"-saco una revista.  
-"Que es esto?"-pregunto confundida y algo enojada la pelirosa, sus días de invención habían llegado a su fin después de todo…  
-"Vi que a muchos de los jóvenes les gusta leer esta clase de semanarios…"-la revista estaba nueva y sin desempacar-"…puedes empezar con esto"-le lanzo el semanal.

La joven se quedó viendo extrañada el objeto en sus manos, pesaba menos que un libro de mecatrónica y robótica, su portada se veía bastante ridícula y colorida que le provocaba algo de molestia en sus ojos. A pesar de esto, la imagen del pecoso peliverde que siempre le ayudaba cuando esta se lo pedía le llamo su atención…

-"Tu novio ahora está en la vista de muchas chicas, recomiendo lo cuides!"-le grito a lo lejos mientras se alejaba-"Cuando regrese quiero que pruebas físicas de que la pasaste bien"-fue lo último que dijo.  
-"No es mi novio…"-susurro con el ceño fruncido mientras veía con desinterés y aburrimiento la revista en sus manos.

Parada sola en medio del corredor… Hatsume Mei suspiro estresada y molesta ante el gran dilema al que tenía que enfrentarse ahora. Apoyándose en la fría y dura puerta del estudio, la pelirosa empezó a fijar su mirada en el peliverde de la revista, su quirk se activó para verlo aún más de cerca… más cerca… más…

Y entonces una idea se ilumino como foco en su cabeza.

 **Minutos después.**

-"Y bien? Tenemos una cita o no?"-pregunto con una sonrisa Mina.  
-"Uh…"-ya no había excusa, era la hora de salida y la pelirosa se había puesto en su camino desprevenidamente-"Y-yo…"-los nervios emergieron.

La brisa refrescante de la primavera era lo único que se podía escuchar entre ambos, algunos pequeños pétalos de árboles de sakura flotaban y pasaban frente al par. Tiempo y naturaleza estaban a favor de la muchacha, una tradicional y popular escena de declaración cobro vida… la hermosa sonrisa de su compañera empezaba a cautivar a Izuku…

El corazón de Mina se aceleró cuando el peliverde frente suya le sonrió y comenzó a abrir su boca para hablar, todo era perfecto! Era igual como en las novelas! Era como un sueño hecho realidad, demasiado bueno para ser ciert-

-"Midoriya!"-alguien grito a lo lejos, la figura femenina de otra pelirosa se vio desde lo alto de uno de los edificios de la academia-"Atrápame!"-aviso.

El rostro de su interés amoroso cambio a uno de sorpresa, luego a uno de extrañez… y por ultimo a uno de horror. La fulana se lanzó desde lo alto sin miedo alguno, una risa melodiosa se escuchó mientras caía. Mina logro reconocerla por los googles que la muchacha siempre parecía llevar con ella…

-"Hatsume!?"-grito horrorizado Izuku, ver como esta caía a gran velocidad le puso el corazón a mil por hora.

Para sorpresa del dúo, unos propulsores de vapor empezaron a reducir la velocidad con la que caía la pelirosa, ya estando bastante bajo en el suelo, el par noto el jetpack en la espalda de la inventora. Solo una vez que esta logro pisar tierra fue que el preocupado peliverde pudo volver a respirar, el joven fue el primero en acercarse a revisar el estado de la arriesgada muchacha.

-"Perfecto aterrizaje!"-celebro la recién llegada, la pobre estaba temblando un poco e incluso uno podía ver el miedo en sus ojos…pero aun así sonreía.  
-"P-por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso…"-empezó a inspeccionarla temblorosamente.  
-"No prometo nada, ahora… vine a buscarte por una razón… Midoriya…"-le miro con malicia. Izuku cambio su mirada a una seria.  
-"Sucedió algo? Necesitas ayuda en otro proyecto?"-comenzó a preguntar las miles de posibilidades.  
-"Uh… hey…"-Mina intento llamar la atención del par.  
-"No en esta ocasión, dime Midoriya… nosotros somos amigos no?"-le miró fijamente.  
-"Si…"-empezó a extrañarse el peliverde por la pregunta.  
-"Oigan…"-la paciencia de Mina se agotaba.  
-"Bien! Entonces tengamos una cita!"-le tomo de la mano para luego alejarlo del lugar.

Eso era todo, Mina no iba a permitir que una cualquiera viniera, les interrumpiera, la ignore y ahora tome a su futura cita para llevárselo a otra cita! Pero ella no tenía que hacer nada, conociendo a Izuku, el muchacho pronto estaría quejándose y soltándose de su agarre para exigir una respuesta… seria en ese momento en que la pelirosa lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

-"Ok…"-contesto dudoso y aún más confundido-"… lamento las molestias Ashido! T-te llamare!"-se despidió con señas mientras se alejaba.

A la pobre empezó a darle un tic nervioso mientras veía desaparecer a lo lejos al par, la pelirosa se quedó petrificada en donde estaba parada sin mover ni un solo musculo, algunos alumnos que pasaban por el lugar podían jurar ver como la alma de la muchacha empezaba a salirse de su cuerpo…

 **Tiempo después**

-"T-te referías a una cita de verdad?!"-cuestiono rojo como tomate Izuku, el pobre aún era arrastrado por su amiga sin derecho a soltarse.  
-"Sip! Por qué? Hay algún problema?"-volteo a verle a los ojos por unos segundos, su rostro demasiado cerca al del peliverde.  
-"Bueno… n-no…"-la intensa mirada de la pelirosa era intimidantemente hermosa.  
-"Bien… vayamos a hacer lo que normalmente se hace en una cita entonces!"-levanto su puño emocionada, una sonora carcajada le siguió.

Aunque le parezca totalmente extraño y sospechoso que su amiga le haya pedido una cita de la nada, en el fondo Izuku estaba emocionado y genuinamente feliz de que todo esto esté pasando. Años siendo su "asistente" le había enseñado varias cosas al peliverde acerca de la extravagante y peculiar pelirosa.

 _Dedicada, perseverada e inteligente._

No le había sorprendido al muchacho que este allá desarrollado cierto afecto y cariño por su amiga, verla siempre tan concentrada y feliz trabajar día y noche sin parar durante semanas mientras que el hacia todo lo posible para apoyarla era… como ver arte. Cada que tenía tiempo de sobra, Izuku siempre optaba por visitar a su amiga en el estudio de avances de la academia.

Sus constantes visitas se fueron convirtiendo en un habito para ambos, y aunque puede que ella no lo mire con los mismo ojos con los que él la ve… Izuku no podía evitar querer desear esto. Se consideraba un tonto por haber caído tan inocentemente por ella, comenzó como admiración… y ahora ni siquiera el podía describir los sentimientos que tenía.

Quizás el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella significaba algo… tal vez la leve aceleración de su corazón cuando esta lo tocaba… ya no sabía que pensar. Lo único de lo que Izuku estaba seguro ahora mismo… era que Hatsume en verdad era especial para él.

Y es por eso mismo que decidiría vivir esta cita al máximo.

-"Hmm…?"-sintió una mano en su hombro que la apego como chicle al peliverde.  
-"L-lo siento! Si te incomoda s-solo dímelo…"-le vio apenado y sonrojado Izuku.

Dos estudiantes de U.A abrazados amorosamente vestidos con su uniforme y caminando por la calle sin duda era… adorable. Mientras que el peliverde intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos mantener una imagen firme y para nada nerviosa (fallaba miserablemente) la pelirosa alado suyo dejo de portar su característica sonrisa por culpa de la repentina acción de su compañero…

 _Raro…_ se dijo mentalmente Hatsume, _latidos cardiacos elevados… calor en el rostro… transpiración en mi mano…_ _no es posible que este enferma o sí?._ Era la primera vez que la joven experimentaba tan bizarros síntomas por culpa de alguien. A diferencia de un resfriado, las sensaciones por las que pasaba ahora mismo no eran dolorosas, era todo lo contrario… se sentía bien.

La pelirosa trago saliva en un intento de apaciguar y calmar este nuevo mar de sensaciones por el cual su cuerpo había decido navegar. Ya un poco más calmada, Hatsume se concentró en la verdadera razón por la que había decido tener una de estas costumbres entre parejas.

-"No importa si tomo un par de fotos o sí?"-saco una cámara compacta de su mochila.  
-"S-si! No hay problema!"-respondió tímido el peliverde.  
-"Bien! Sonríe!"-puso su sonrisa más grande y… fingida. Izuku por el otro lado, sonrió tímido pero honesto.

Y entonces empezó la "cita" para ambos…

 **Mucho tiempo después**

Recostada sobre la enorme puerta de hierro del estudio, Hatsume Mei se encontraba pensativa mirando al vacío mientras lo hacía. La pelirosa reproducía en su mente todos los eventos por los que había pasado en esta semana… desde que despertó la muchacha sentía que este día… no iba a ser como el resto.

Una semana completa había pasado desde la primera cita del par, mientras que Izuku disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba junto a la pelirosa, llegando incluso a darle preferencia a Mei que al resto de sus amigos… la muchacha por otro lado… empezaba a acumular un sentimiento de culpa en su interior. Pero todo valdría la pena o no? A fin de cuentas, esto era uno de los requisitos de ser un genio…

El tiempo de descanso de su profesor había llegado a su fin... y hoy viernes, por fin su maestro volvería a la academia.

Los mensajes de texto que le mandaba el pecoso peliverde no paraban de llegar en su celular, Hatsume no podía dignarse a siquiera ver los mensajes, toda la semana había terminado saliéndole demasiado bien. La propia inventora confesaba pasar momentos en los que esta se dejó llevar y disfrutar genuinamente de las salidas que tenía con Izuku. La torpe inocencia que tenía su amigo cuando ambos se juntaban era imposible de adorar.

Izuku le había enseñado la misma o quizá muchas más cosas de las que ella le mostro en el estudio de la preparatoria, por ejemplo… nunca en su vida la pelirosa hubiera imaginado que el cocinar una tarta con su madre fuera complicadamente divertido. El por qué el peliverde decidió llevarla a conocer a su madre…? Mei no tenía idea.

Había una posibilidad de que la muchacha ahora sepa casi todo acerca de su amigo y viceversa, se sentía bien… poder tener alguien que te entienda, apoye, _ame…_

-"Buenos días!"-saludo animado Powerloader, las llaves de su estudio sonaban con cada pisada que daba-"Ha pasado un tiempo no crees?"-le sonrió.

Su celular seguía vibrando en su bolsillo, sin embargo, la emoción y la felicidad de poder volver a trabajar en nuevos bebes se encargaron de enmascarar estos sentimientos de preocupación que sentía por lo que sería de su relación con el peliverde. La pelirosa hizo un sonido de asentamiento ante lo que dijo su profesor.

-"Fueron unas buenas vacaciones, que hay de ti?"-introdujo la lleva en el seguro.

El recuerdo de ella y Izuku riendo mientras caminaban por una feria de invenciones apareció de inmediato.

-"Igualmente…"-hizo una sonrisa falsa. Las puertas del estudio empezaron a abrirse, Hatsume empezó a acercarse a la entrada por su cuenta.  
-"No es que no confié pero…"-le detuvo con su mano-"…solo para estar seguro"-abrió su mano.

La muchacha entendió a lo que se refería su tutor y no pero más tiempo, la cámara con las cientas de fotos de las salidas con el peliverde estaba algo gastada… pero aun funcionaba. La pelirosa se quedó viendo por unos segundos el objeto, la joven inventora le entrego el artefacto dudosa y titubeante… la tristeza se vio en sus ojos por unos instantes.

-"Bien… ahora!"-abrió la puerta de golpe el hombre-"El que te prohibiera entrar al estudio tenía una explicación secreta, sabes?"-le miro con una sonrisa.

El humo que había salido del cuarto le impidió ver por unos instantes a Hatsume, cuando el humo blanco se dispersó, los sentimientos que tanto le molestaban y afectaban se esfumaron. El estudio había sido actualizado.

-"Converse con el director y logre convencerlo de hacerle unas mejoras al lugar…"-se acercó a las pantallas de computadoras.  
-"Cuantos nuevos… bebes!"-comenzó a tocar y observar todo lo luminosamente lujoso y nuevo-"Tanto que hacer…!"-sus ojos centelleaban.  
-"Y ya que cumpliste con tu parte…"-conecto la cámara para ver las fotos-"…podrás entrar cuando y cuanto quieras a este lugar… aunque ya no seas una estudiante"-volteo unos segundos a sonreírle.

Las fotos empezaron a cargarse, Hatsume tenía la boca abierta por la increíble sorpresa y en medio de todo esto… un peliverde observaba todo el espectáculo algo extrañado desde la entrada.

-"Uh… buen día sensei!"-saludo al profesor el recién llegado-"…Hatsume, o-olvidaste una de tus herramientas ayer…"-levanto un destornillador.  
-"Midoriya! Pasa estamos celebrando!"-le hizo señas con su mano para que entre. El pobre no tuvo de otra que ingresar algo nervioso.

Mientras que su profesor y el causante de tantos sentimientos charlaban, la pelirosa se distrajo por el sonido de algo que ya había terminado de cargar en la pantalla. Todas las fotos empezaron a pasarse por automático, empezando desde la última que se tomaron ayer por la noche en casa del peliverde viendo una película futurista… hasta la primera de todas…

-"Debe ser difícil tener que soportarla*sigh* es bueno saber que alguien como tu es su amigo"-Izuku solo sonreía tímido con el rostro enrojecido.

La vista del peliverde se enfocó en lo que estaba detrás del profesional, la espalda de esa dedicada inventora pelirosa que le había robado el corazón se encontraba observando las numerosas pantallas del ordenador. La sonrisa calida que Izuku tenia paso a una de sorpresa y preocupación cuando su amiga volteo lentamente a verle.

Estaba llorando.

-"Hatsume?"-interrumpio a Powerloader, el peliverde se abrio paso entre el mayor para acercarse a la joven.

La pelirosa volteo rápidamente el rostro para evitar que su amigo la vea en este estado, _genial… ahora me importa su opinión…_ el corazon de la inventora estaba agitado, recapitular todo lo que el inocente peliverde hizo por ella le había tocado en lo más profundo. Esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que pensaba algo tan drástico y extraño como preferir estar junto al pecoso altruista… a ponerse a trabajar o crear.

-"Estas bien?"-pregunto serio Izuku, su mano descanso en el hombro desnudo de la muchacha.

Una nube de vapor salió de la cabeza de la pelirosa, Hatsume nunca pasó por algo parecido al amor, toda su vida siempre fue en torno a la invención e ilustración de nuevos conocimientos, no estaba lista para esto...

-"Ahaha pero por supuesto que lo e-estoy!"-volteo a verle con el rostro completamente rojo y con una sonrisa temblorosa.  
-"Pff…"-Powerloader intentaba no reírse a carcajadas, el mayor tenía una cara de _te lo dije_ que puso aún más nerviosa a la joven-"V-volveré dentro de pff"-se retiró.

A penas se fue su tutor, la muchacha se movilizo a toda velocidad a una de las mesas de trabajo para construir cualquier cosa que tenga al alcance, Mei agradecía al cielo que solo traía puestos su suéter… el calor que sentía era insoportable.

-"Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre tus cosas personales…"-se le acerco desde atrás-"…pero somos amigos no? Los amigos se apoyan entre si…"-sonrío.

Por alguna razón no le gustaba que le llamara su amiga…

-"Entonces y-ya no quiero ser tu amiga..."-hablo sin pensar, ella era una genio… no podía estar sintiendo esto-"…es malo para mi"-sus sentimientos eran un desorden.

Izuku juro sentir como su corazón empezó a romperse en pedazos.

-"Que?"-tal vez había escuchado mal, quizá solo era su imaginación.  
-"Ugh! Todo esto es tu culpa! Porque tienes que ser tan… tan…!"-no podía encontrar las palabras.

La muchacha parecía una demente por la manera en la que se oprimía su cabeza mientras gritaba confundida hacia el cielo, no fue pasado hasta unos minutos que la pelirosa paro de gritar para luego terminar viendo al suelo con su rostro oscurecido. Fueron en estos momentos que tuvo de silencio que Hatsume aprovecho para pensar las cosas.

 _Tienes una persona que en verdad se preocupa por ti… no la alejes o te arrepentirás…_

La joven levanto su rostro para verle a los ojos al peliverde, pensar que alguien tan plano como el terminara por ser su ruina… Hatsume sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora…

-"Bueno!"-su característica sonrisa regreso-"Supongo que ser un genio no era lo mío después de todo"-tomo un control cercano y oprimió el único botón que había. Las puertas del estudio se aseguraron con un sonoro click.

 _Seguridad primero…_

Con su corazón estando a punto de salirse de lo fuerte que palpitaba, la muchacha dio unos cuantos pasos adelante para quedar cara a cara con su amigo. Si Mei recordaba bien, un beso era la prueba máxima para poder determinar el estado emocional que una persona sentía por la otra, por cómo se sentía ahora la joven… no cabía duda que si veía con otros ojos al peliverde.

-"Ah…! H-hatsume?!"-empezó a retroceder nervioso, su espalda choco contra la puerta de entrada dejándolo acorralado. Izuku comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.  
-"Deja de moverte!"-se quitó sus guantes de trabajo-"Solo quiero comprobar algo…"-sus temblorosas manos tomaron el rostro de su amigo.

Izuku sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sin embargo, su cuerpo y mente habían dejado de funcionar correctamente una vez este se dio cuenta. Hace solo algunos segundos la pelirosa le había dicho que su amistad se acababa aquí… y ahora estaba a punto de besarlo!

Aunque… ahora que la veía bien…

-"Eres hermosa…"-tenía que decírselo, nunca antes el muchacho había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa e indefensa. Sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y su gesto adorable.

 _Aborten aborten…!_ Tal vez sea Hatsume la que haya acorralado al peliverde, pero las repentinas acciones y palabras del pecoso joven la habían golpeado directamente en el pecho, su rostro estaba rojo a mas no poder y la pobre empezaba a creer que pasaba por un ataque cardiaco… y aun así…

… no se movió ni un centímetro cuando Izuku acaricio su rostro con una mano…

Un suspiro que salió como humo de su boca fue lo único que fue capaz de salir de sus labios antes de mirarle a los ojos por última vez al peliverde… y cerrar sus ojos. Lento y dulce, los labios de su amigo empezaron a moverse con ímpetu contra los suyos, toda esa preocupación y nervios que sintió antes fue desapareciendo a medida que más profundizaban en su roce.

El sonido de sus binoculares caer fue el catalizador que encendió al par, una llama se había encendido en Hatsume… y amigo que le gustaba! Los dos al mismo tiempo empezaron a recorrer sus manos por donde uno se le plazca, cada lugar que uno tocaba parecía dejar una marca quemada en el cuerpo del otro. El inocente beso lento de antes fue reemplazado por uno más lascivo y sonoro, antes le hubiera parecido algo asqueroso el sentir la lengua de otra persona a la pelirosa… ahora era ella misma la que atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

 _Sip… creo que estoy enamorada!_

Ahora que la pelirosa experimento esta nueva sensación, Hatsume estaba pensando seriamente en inventar algo para poder permitirle respirar mientras besaba. Con sus ropas desordenas y sus caballeras hechas un desastre, el jadeante par se separó para contemplarse por unos segundos.

-"Hehe… eso se siente bien…"-hablo entrecortadamente la joven, sus manos colgadas del cuello del peliverde.  
-"E-esto… esto cambia algo entre nosotros?"-cuestiono algo asustado pero igual de encendido.  
-"Hmm… si! Por qué no?"-jalo a la fuerza al pobre con su caracterice sonrisa de vuelta. Nuevamente volvieron a lo suyo.

Pensando que así serían las cosas más fáciles, Izuku levanto hábilmente de los muslos a la pelirosa, ahora ambos podían estar a la misma altura.

-"Bien pensado!"-le sonrió mostrando su dentadura. Su pareja le devolvió la sonrisa pero más sutilmente.

Los movimientos y la actitud que cada uno ponía en el besuqueo los termine haciendo chocar contra una de las mesas más grandes del estudio. Hatsume fijo su vista por unos momentos en el mueble, mientras que la pelirosa intentaba pensar, su amante empapaba su cuello con sonoros besos y caricias.

-"B-bájame…"-el fuerte succionar de los labios del peliverde la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y contener un gemido-"…y ponme ahí…"-le hizo señas.  
-"O-ok…"-obedeció sin cuestionar Izuku, el joven la sentó delicadamente sobre la esquina de la mesa. Afortunadamente no había nada encima de ella.  
-"Vamos a ello entonces!"-un poco de baba cayó de su boca a la vez que un poco de sangre de su nariz.  
-"Estas s-segura? N-no tenemos que ir tan rápido… tal vez solo es por el momento y luego…"-empezó a decir todo lo malo.  
-"Nope! Estoy completamente segura!"-abrió sus brazos como si de un bebe exigiendo ser abrazado se tratara.  
-"Por favor… piénsalo bien"-le miro serio.  
-"*sigh* Bien…"-se tomó uno segundos-"…te amo, eso es suficiente?"-también le miro seria.

Su rostro de sorpresa pasó a una sonrisa cálida, sus palabras sonaron demasiado sinceras para ser mentira… y eso era más que suficiente para él. Cada vez que más se acercaba a su amante, la sonrisa de Mei disminuida, un gesto de excitación y ansias era lo que Izuku entendía de su rostro antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

Un beso lento pero lleno de amor para empezar.

La mano de la pelirosa guio una de las muñecas de su pareja a uno de sus senos, sutiles gemidos empezaron a escapar a medida que el peliverde empezaba a dominar en el coito. Masajeando con una mano y acariciando su espalda con otra, Izuku iniciaba a perderse en el mar de la lujuria y pasión… un parte de el gritaba por tomar a su pareja de una vez, y para su buena suerte, Mei pareció leerle la mente.

Una mirada junto a un asentimiento debil pero claro para él, separándose de golpe, el peliverde se bajó los pantalones casi desesperadamente.

Temblorosa y algo mareada, la pelirosa logro bajarse de la mesa para intentar quitarse su prenda… una vez más Mei seria mandada para atrás por las imponentes acciones de su amante.

-"Espera…! N-necesito…!"-sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron bajados de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que era puesta contra la mesa.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó por todo el estudio, la muchacha tuvo que apretar los dientes por la fuerte estocada que le habían acertado, gruñidos de placer también se podían escuchar por parte de su amante… el cual estaba en su propio mundo ahora mismo. La fuerza y velocidad con la que envestía estaba a punto de volver loca a la pobre, la cual se recostó en la mesa en un intento de apaciguar el increíble pero rudo placer que estaba siendo.

Definitivamente esto se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas.

Con sumo esfuerzo la pelirosa logro levantarse un poco y sostenerse de codos en la mesa, con su respiración agitada, Mei intento seguirle el ritmo a su amante impulsándose hacia atrás. Una vez la pareja logro sincronizarse, la mente de la muchacha dejo de funcionar y en su lugar… puro instinto y deseo se apodero de ella.

-"Izuku…! V-voy…!"-se recostó nuevamente en la mesa para empujar con más fuerza. Al igual que su pareja, el peliverde se apoyó más en la mesa.

Estirándose y arqueando su espalda en una última envestida, Izuku tomo los bordes de la mesa del lado contrario para entrar en lo más profundo de su amante, un gruñido de satisfacción resonó en el lugar. Un gemido ahogado aún más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó por parte de la pelirosa, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que placer.

-"Uh… Hatsume…?"-se separó de su pareja-"…te s-sientes bien?"- _me deje llevar demasiado…_ pensó apenado.

Levantándose temblorosamente y exhausta, la joven inventora volteo a verle con una sonrisa boba.

-"Llámame Mei… Izuku…"-le dijo cálidamente… antes de rodearle con sus brazos su cuello y atraerlo para un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Desde afuera del estudio… Powerloader se había quedado petrificado con su mano apunto de tocar la puerta.

-"Bueno… por lo menos está empezando a vivir su juventud…"-suspiro cansado… _pero porque de todos los lugares en el nuevo estudio…_

Una melodía romántica le llamo empezó a sonar cerca de donde estaba el profesional, al voltear de lado, Powerloader se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarse con el anciano conserje con una radio en manos.

-"Quiere unos cigarros?"-le ofreció de su cajetilla. El mayor solo se quedó viendo incrédulo al viejo.

La música lenta cubría los obscenos sonidos que venían desde el estudio…

 **Epilogo**

Si es que Hatsume Mei hubiera sabido que el tener novio atraería una gran multitud de jóvenes mentes inventoras al estudio… la pelirosa hubiera desposado al peliverde hace mucho. Y es que tener a uno de los tres grandes de la academia como pareja era beneficioso en todos los sentidos de su vida.

Excluyendo la parte obvia de poder tener un nuevo método des estresante infalible y placentero como lo era el sexo, el estar consciente de que alguien se preocupe por ti y este siempre dispuesto a darte toda clase de apoyo era… increíble. No sabía si era un efecto secundario de ahora tener pareja o no… pero desde que ambos empezaron su relación, los inventos que siempre terminaban en desastre y caos empezaron a dar increíbles señales de mejoras.

Al igual que su perspectiva de la vida.

El ahora decir las cosas en plural empezó a afectarle bastante a la pelirosa, Izuku no paraba de ensañarle cosas nuevas acerca de la escuela de la vida en general, lugares, experiencias y por supuesto… el cambio más notorio desde su unión…

Sus amistades

A pesar del repentino anuncio de su relación, Mei fue rápidamente unificada y aceptada entre el grupo de amigos del peliverde, algunos claramente aun no la aceptaban del todo (Mina… y un poco de Ochako) pero la inventora nunca imagino que el tener tanta gente alrededor tuyo sea algo más que solo… distracción. La muchacha estaba genuinamente disfrutando de su compañía.

Pero no toda la compañía que tenía alrededor le gustaba… un ejemplo serían las molestas y hormonadas estudiantes femeninas de primer y segundo año. Era increíble lo que podía llegar a hacer una de esas niñas por siquiera tener en su vida un poco más del peliverde.

Ya que la mayoría de los nuevos integrantes del club de avance eran chicas…

Y que coincidencia que las vivaces pubertas hayan decidido entrar a su taller solo los días en los que Izuku venía a recogerla para irse juntos. Ha! La pelirosa nunca olvidaría las caras largas de las crédulas niñas cuando esta recibió a su pareja con un profundo y sonoro beso en la entrada del estudio.

Otra cosa que había venido con su reciente noviazgo era el descubrimiento de una faceta que Mei nunca pensó tendría dentro de sí, la sobreprotección y lo celosa que podía llegar a ser a veces con su amante era de temer. Y es que ahora que la joven inventora había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba en su proyecto de vida…

…una no iba a dejar que algo así se le sea arrebatado así nada más.

-"Que estás pensando?"-la voz de su pareja le saco de sus pensamientos.  
-"Nada!"-le sonrió mostrando su dentadura, la pelirosa se acostó más en el brazo del peliverde el cual tenía enganchando con el suyo.

El par ahora se encontraba teniendo una cita en uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar juntos, la feria de herramientas y artilugios estaba siempre viva como siempre, incluso siendo de noche. Las luces y el olor a comida de algunos puestos era lo que ambos adoraban del lugar, Mei no podia estar mas contenta con su vida en estos momentos.

Ella no era de las personas cariñosas y melosas… pero esto simplemente no podia evitarlo.

-"Huh?"-un pequeño sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas del peliverde. Su novia acababa de apoyar su cabeza con amor en su brazo… como un pequeño gato.  
-"Ahora que recuerdo…"-dijo con los ojos cerrados Mei-"…nunca te conté el cual fue la verdadera razón por la que te invite a salir hace tiempo o sí?"-informo.

Esa noche Izuku descubriría que su pareja no fue del todo honesta con él desde el principio… aunque para ser honestos… poco le importaba el pasado ahora mismo al peliverde.

Lo único que en verdad era importante para él actualmente era el presente… y el futuro que le esperaba junto a la próxima gran genio universal en la que se convertiría su novia.

 **Antes que nada darles las gracias por su apoyo! Cada review que ustedes dejan siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que es gracias a ustedes que todo esto es posible. Gracias!**

 **Siento que este one shot me salió más meloso y romanticón que los anteriores… hay una razón. Tenía planeado hacer un fic apartado con Mei y Izuku, pero dado que ustedes en verdad tenían ganas de leer a Mei… no soy quien para negarles a mis seguidores.**

 **Es por eso mismo que la siguiente victima será la segunda más pedida (empato con Toga)**

 **Una última cosa que decir… tal vez no lo vieron o simplemente no les gusto no lo sé. Pero para su información eh publicado otra historia en la que escribiré de Mount Lady, sin embargo, el fic no recibió mucha respuesta de parte del fandom asa que… cuéntenme si no les gusto para abandonarla de una vez (no me molesta).**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Siguiente víctima: Momo Yaoyorozu en "Compatibilidad"**

 **-evolvelove**

Y eso los llevaba a la actualidad!


	5. Compatibilidad(Momo Yaoyorozu)

**Compatibilidad**

La nieve caía interminablemente sobre la ciudad de Japón, la luz del sol era escasa pero bien recibida por las personas que ya estaban despiertas, entre ese grupo se encontraba la siempre elegante, siempre refinada Momo Yaoyorozu. La jovencita ya llevaba cierto tiempo divagando y preparándose para otro día más en la academia, mientras que sus mayordomos y maids le apoyaban preparándole el desayuno y lonchera, la pelinegra realizaba su rutina de ejercicios mientras esperaba a que su ducha este lista.

La mansión en la que vivía le obligaba de cierto modo a levantarse un poco más temprano que la persona promedio, el tamaño que su hogar tenia era algo pesado con lo que tratar a fin de cuentas. Finalizada su rutina de aeróbicos y práctica especializada del uso de su quirk, la muchacha se dirigió algo agitada por la cantidad de ejercicios a tomar un baño.

Nevando y con agua fría? Uno pensaría que ya ha perdido la cabeza…

El frio vertiente que le recorría por el cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba y limpiaba el cabello, le limpio de todo ese calor que tenía por ejercitarse. Todos sus sentidos se elevaron por la helada sensación, su mente se despejo y Momo no pudo evitar suspirar por lo placentero que se sentía sentirse despejada y tranquila…

Lamentablemente… el tener su mente activa y limpia le había hecho recordar el reciente dilema por el que estaba pasando.

-"Que estoy pensando…"-se reprochó a si misma por los infantiles y tontos pensamientos que su mente no paraba de recordarle.

El tener su último año en la academia sin ninguna amenaza o controversia que involucre a toda U.A en verdad le había afectado… y eso todavía que de toda su aula ella era de ese grupo que casi nunca estaba del todo notificada de esos temas de villanos. La única vez en la que esta se metió en esas actividades fue en el rescate de Bakugou, no fue una bonita experiencia para ser honestos.

Poder estudiar y vivir una vida tranquila para luego graduarse y empezar su carrera como heroína sonaba bien para cualquiera no importa por donde lo vea, incluso ella pensaba de esa manera. Pero el empezar a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad sumada las constantes charlas de chicas de sus compañeras de clase, termino no siendo de las mejores cosas que le hayan ocurrido a la pelinegra…

 _Es ridículo…_ pensó algo irritada pero resignada Momo.

Ya vestida con su uniforme luego de tan reconfortante ducha, la joven se encamino al comedor para desayunar y luego retirarse a estudiar, en su silencioso camino por los pasillos, su mente volvió a molestarle al pasar por un espejo. La muchacha lucho contra su confidencia para poder ignorar el impulso invisible que le estaba haciendo temblar por darse una mirada en el espejo, al final gano el narcisismo para su desdicha.

-"Tal vez… podría usar algo d-diferente…"-se dijo mientras se veía de izquierda a derecha en su reflejo.

Una bufanda roja era perfecta para el clima y para sentirse algo más segura con su apariencia, el por qué alguien tan recta y formal como ella este preocupándose por como el resto la vea? No el resto exactamente, una persona para ser más específicos, un muchacho de cabello bicolor, que padecía de heterocromia y para ser ya completamente obvios… que poseía doble quirk.

-"Su desayuno señorita"-le aviso un mayordomo sirviéndole un apetitoso y balanceado desayuno colorido.

Eran en estos momentos de la vida de un adolescente en los que sus padres deberían estar junto a sus hijos para aconsejarles acerca de estos tópicos… que suerte la suya el que sus padres se hayan ido de viaje. El único apoyo que Momo recibía con respecto a estos nuevos sentimientos eran bastante pobres y genéricos que la pelinegra terminaba por malinterpretar e incluso confundir.

Cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de su pelirosa compañera siempre era algo absurdo…

Ni siquiera ella la "genio" de su clase podía comprender estos raros y extravagantes síntomas por los que estaba pasando, honestamente… si no hubiera sido por su querida y fiel amiga Jirou, la pelinegra hubiera terminado arruinando la pobre y subjetiva amistad que esta tenía con su posible interés amoroso. Le decía posible porque la verdad era que todo lo que está sentía por su compañero no era más que simple admiración.

Había muchas personas a las que ella admiraba, algunos héroes de los que ella había leído e indagado, personajes históricos, su padre, etc. La controversia era que lo que normalmente alguien enamorado sentía, ella aun no lo experimentaba…

-"Desea que la lleve a la escuela señorita?"-se ofreció amablemente uno de sus mayordomos.  
-"Si no es de mucha molestia"-se movilizo junto al mayor hasta la entrada de la mansión, un coche polarizado les esperaba a las afueras del lugar.

El pasar por las blancas calles de la ciudad era un gran espectáculo que presenciar, las calles estaban bastante repletas a pesar de estar cubiertas por la nieve, niños jugando con la nieve, personas silbando mientras usaban sus palas para quitar la nieve, y por ultimo… muchas pero muchas parejas abrazadas mientras caminaban. Como era la vida que le hacía recordar en cada segundo de su vida justamente lo que ella intentaba ignorar, la mente de la joven decidió hacerle imaginarse a ella y a su compañero en una situación similar, ambos tomados de la mano o abrazados para darse calor.

Bastante irreal e improbable si uno se lo imaginara, Todoroki probablemente ni si quiera necesitaría realizar tal ridiculez por las ventajas que le da su quirk, a veces ella misma se cuestionaba si siquiera el muchacho bicolor la veía diferente al resto. Dos años sentada alado suyo y casi nunca habían intercambiado palabra, _era de esperarse…_

Después de todo… porque molestarse a charlar con ella teniendo a personas tan sobresalientes y mucho más interesantes como amigos…

Las raras veces que ambos habían intercambiado palabras habían sido las conversaciones más breves que Momo haya tenido en toda su vida. Es cierto, Todoroki ahora era "algo" más abierto y afable con el resto, pero al parecer el muchacho aun no podía ver a los demás (incluyéndola) con los mismos ojos con los que este veía a su verdadero grupo de amigos.

La pelinegra se atrevia a decir con toda seguridad, que incluso Bakugou era considerado por el chico bicolor, como algo mas que el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Los destinados a la grandeza siempre se atraían con sus similares… asi era la naturaleza, Midoriya, Iida e incluso Tokoyami y Kirishima eran quienes eran dignos de ser llamados amigos del siempre frio y calido miembro de la trinidad mas fuerte de la academia.

Uno podia darse cuenta si es que se ponia a observar con detenimiento al muchacho, el cambio de actitud y la confianza que este mostraba cuando estaba rodeado de su grupo era fácil de identificar. Y una vez mas Momo se sentia insignificante y perdida, la pelinegra podia sentir ese aura de madurez que el joven bicolor irradiaba cuando ambos hablaban.

Se sentia como una niña de pueblo hablando con un experimentado pero respetuoso soldado.

La realidad no estaba del todo lejos de lo que ella se imaginaba, los dos solo compartían la suerte de tener una vida acomodada, mientras que ella tuvo el amor y el apoyo de sus padres… Todoroki había pasado por todo un infierno en su niñez que le había obligado a volverse fuerte e independiente a la fuerza. La clase entera tenía que agradecerle a Midoriya por tal sacrificio que este realizo para poder romper esa gruesa capa de hielo que el traumado y dañado muchacho había creado para excluirse del resto.

La inferioridad por la que esta pasaba era algo subjetivo en el tema del romance y lo sensible, sin embargo… la pelinegra se fundamentaba que esto era la causa por la que el joven de cabello bicolor no parecía tener un interés agregado en ella. Hasta que no sea Momo la que atreva a arriesgar… la superficial relación que ambos poseían nunca pasaría a mayores… ni en los sueños de la muchacha.

 **En clases**

Si de por sí ya era bastante extraño que el día haya empezado nevado en plenos inicios del semestre, imagínense lo confundida y perdida que se sentía Momo en estos momentos caóticos por los que pasaba su aula. Siendo una de las primeras en llegar a clases, la pelinegra tuvo la suerte de presenciar el fenómeno con sus propios ojos.

Termino siendo que el factor _amigas inseparables_ iniciaría y acabaría con el silencio que estaba reinando desde la mañana.

Una vez Mina y Toru se juntaron, ambas con un colorido semanario en sus manos, la clase entera se sumergió en bullicio y dinámica. Incluso los más callados como Tokoyami y Shoji no pudieron evitar iniciar conversación acerca del peculiar tema que había saltado gracias a la pelirosa y la chica invisible, de igual forma muchos de los grupos de amigos empezaron a formarse para hablar del asunto.

Viendo que el mismísimo Todoroki se veía algo intrigado por la cuestión, esto por la repentina acción de levantarse de su pupitre e ir a charlar con Midoriya y Iida, Momo decidió ponerse al tanto de que era eso que tanto interés despertaba en sus compañeros. Naturalmente la pelinegra prefirió evadir la ronda que se creó en medio de la clase rodeando el pupitre de Hagakure, para dirigirse a preguntarle a Jirou la cual no parecía estar del todo ocupada.

-"No me esperaba que te interesaran este tipo de cosas"-le dijo con una sonrisa la pelivioleta.  
-"Es curiosidad más que todo…"-sus ojos se fijaron en el muchacho con heterocroma.  
-"Aha si claro, y seguro que no tiene nada que ver por qué Todoroki está en el artículo o sí?"-puso toda su atención en su amiga.  
-"Que articulo…?"-pregunto genuinamente confundida e ignorante de que su compañero haya aparecido en la revista.  
-"*sigh* Mina! Puedes venir un momento?"-sonó mas como una orden por parte de Kyouka.  
-"Creo que está ocupada…"-señalo discretamente con su dedo mientras se cubría la boca por lo desvergonzada que podía llegar a ser la pelirosa.

Estar sentada de piernas cruzadas, encima del pupitre del posiblemente más inocente y gentil chico de la clase era bastante… provocativo.

-"Bueno… por lo menos ella si está siendo honesta con sus sentimientos o no?"-volvió a sonreírle la pelivioelta.  
-"…su manera de expresarlo no me parece correcta…"-contrarresto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la pelinegra.  
-"Cierto, pero sus intenciones son genuinas o no? Digo…"-formulo lo que iba decir-"…es claro que quiere acostarse con Midoriya, pero a la vez demuestra que busca formalizar una relación"-fue ella la que señalo esta vez.

Siempre le parecía gracioso y tierno el ver como la siempre relajada y confiada Ashido, se atontaba por causa del tímido peliverde, no era la primera vez que se le veía a la pelirosa embobada tras una "exitosa" interacción con su interés amoroso. En este caso por ejemplo, uno podía jurar ver como pequeños corazones flotaban alrededor de la sonrojada y hechizada muchacha, la cual se empezaba a alejar con una sonrisa que solo una persona enamorada haría.

-"*sigh* Me llamabas…?"-se desplomo en uno de los pupitres cercanos a la pelivioleta, Mina. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro pegado a la mesa.  
-"Puedes informarle todo acerca de la revista de hoy aquí a Yaomomo?"-pregunto contenta/divertida de ver a su amiga actuar de esa manera.  
-"Lo siento, puedes repetirlo…?"-levanto su rostro-"…estaba algo distraída"-dijo entre risillas.  
-"Gracias por nada, Hagakure!"-llamo a su segunda opción Kyouka.  
-"A que no adivinan porque estoy tan feliz!"-pregunto juguetona la chica de cuernos.  
-"Porque estas tan feliz…?"-decidió seguirle el juego Jirou.

Mientras que la invisible muchacha se abría pasa para llegar a ellas, y la risueña pelirosa les contaba todo acerca de la cita que se le venía esta tarde, Momo empezó a ver con detalle a su habladora compañera, _así es estar enamorada…_ de cierta manera la pelinegra sentía celos por Mina. El sentir amor por alguien, y que esta persona especial te corresponda… pero una vez más la pelinegra se preguntaba, que es lo que en verdad sentía?

Luego de un amistoso y llamativo abrazo de felicitaciones por parte de Hagakure, entre la pelirosa y Toru empezó una clase de culturización para Momo, la cual atendía más por respeto que por interés verdadero. Esto de la farándula de héroes, era algo a lo que lamentablemente… la muchacha era algo experimentada.

Los días como asistente de Uwabami junto a Kendo le provocaron escalofríos…

-"Puede que esto no te guste Yaomomo, pero la información que recopilaron es bastante útil para mí y para ti de igual forma!"-abrazo con amor el semanario.  
-"Mina tiene un punto ahí, puedes usar esta revista para conocer un poco más a Todoroki sin necesidad de hablar con él"-le explico Jirou.  
-"Ojala Ojiro tuviera un artículo parecido…"-se quejó desanimada Hagakure.  
-"Vamos Yaomomo! Si empiezas a salir con Todoroki entonces ya seremos tres parejas en la clase! Acaso no es eso genial?"-abrazo del hombro a Jirou.  
-"Pero tu aun no estas con Midoriya…"-sonrió divertida la pelivioleta.  
-"Detalles!"-le restó importancia la pelirosa.

Podría esta ser su oportunidad? Poder por fin acercarse a la persona por la cual esta sentía interés? Como era posible que esta insignificante y algo ridícula revista pueda brindarle todo lo necesario para tener al joven de dos quirks como su pareja en menos de lo que canta un gallo?! No importa de qué lado lo vea, Momo aún se consideraba a años luz de poder siquiera mantener una relación.

Mucho más con alguien tan perseguido y codiciado como Todoroki…

-"Aun así… no creo tener la experiencia…"-se excusó la pelinegra. Un silencio se formó en el grupo, cada una pensaba por su cuenta las palabras de Momo.  
-"Y qué tal si practicas?"-hablo de la nada Tsuyu, la recién llegada dio su parecer sin miedo alguno.  
-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto confundida Kyouka.  
-"Ya sabes… teniendo citas y realizando actividades que una pareja haría"-se explicó la ranita.  
-"Y… como rayos haría eso?"-cuestiono confundida Mina, la idea le parecía algo ridícula.  
-"La única forma seria salir con alguien más que no sea Todoroki…"-dijo pensativa Hagakure.  
-"No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas…"-decidió hablar Momo, el concepto no le parecía del todo posible.  
-"Además! No creo que exista alguien lo suficientemente amable para prestarse a ser el conejillo de indias de citas falsas"-dijo divertida Mina.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirosa tras escuchar esas palabras, el verbo amabilidad resonó como eco en las mentes de las muchachas.

-"Que?"-pregunto confundida la pelirosa, todas sus amigas seguían viéndola sospechosamente. Ver como intercambiaban miradas le preocupo a Mina.

Los nervios se apoderaron de la joven de cuernos cuando Kyouka se acercó a Momo para susurrarle algo al oído, luego de que ambas asintieran fue cuando la pelirosa se dio cuenta de lo que estaban planeando…

-"Dime Mina… que me dices de postergar tu cita por un tiempo?"-le pregunto inocente Kyouka. La mencionada se petrifico al escuchar lo que se temía…

 **Minutos más tarde**

-"…y eso es básicamente todo lo que debes saber"-termino de explicarle Momo a un confundido y anonadado Izuku-"Que me dices entonces, Midoriya?"-espero una respuesta.

Hoy en verdad que era un día único para el peliverde, primero se entera de que una revista uso su perfil para calificarlo de buen novio o no. Luego Ashido se le acerca con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que este haya visto que hiciera en su vida… lo que le llevo a aceptar tener una cita a la que, sinceramente… le estaba matando de nervios.

Y ahora se le acercaba la vicepresidente de la clase, la cual por cierto! Rara vez se le había dirigido para charlar en todos sus años de preparatoria juntos, y ahora era esta misma la que le estaba pidiendo tener una cita "de prueba" con el fin de obtener experiencia en el tema. Obviamente Izuku se negó rotundamente al principio.

Ya tenía una cita programada después de todo.

Sin embargo aquí estaba la pelinegra, explicándole que la propia Mina había aceptado la realización de tal actividad, lo que por deducción significa que esta estaba sacrificando su propia tarde junto a él. Si el peliverde no hubiera hecho un silencio para pensar en ese momento que Momo le explico esto, quizá todo lo demás que la joven le hubiera informado no lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

Y quizá su cita con Mina aun podía estar pendiente…

Pero tras oír la algo negativa y deprimente visión que la pelinegra tenía sobre tener una chance con uno de sus mejores amigos… su virtud de querer ayudar a las personas, no importa cual fuera el caso, empezó a resonar dentro de él. Y bueno… también ayudo bastante el que esta le haya rogado de una manera algo adorable…

No estaba seguro si pensar de tal forma lo convertía en un patán o no, pero incluso el siempre tímido e inocente Izuku creía que su compañera era sin lugar a dudas, poseyente de una belleza indescriptible. Y no solo en el sentido físico, su carácter y autoestima eran de los más resaltantes en toda la clase, incluso se atrevía a decir en toda la academia, la muchacha era una líder nata.

Y entonces luego de pensar las cosas ya estando con un pie adelante…

-"S-sería como empezar a ser amigos cercanos n-no…?"-se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso. Ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba fue todo un espectáculo para Izuku.  
-"Muchas gracias Midoriya!"-hizo una reverencia genuinamente contenta. Una nube de vapor se desprendió del avergonzado peliverde.  
-"No e-es n-nada!"-rio forzosamente el pobre. _Gracias al cielo que todos están distraídos con la revista…_

 _Bueno…_ _sigo teniendo una cita por la que preocuparme esta tarde…_

 **Luego**

Aunque esto sea solo una simulación, aun así Izuku no podía evitar sentirse nervioso e intimidado por la tarde que pasaría junto a su compañera. Decidiendo que por tratarse de alguien de tan alto estatus como lo era su vicepresidenta, el peliverde opto por sus ropas de más alta calidad que a la vez le hagan ver decente frente a su cita.

Aunque los abrigos que llevaba opacaban un poco su vestimenta…

El clima que había era el peor de los ambientes posibles para tener una cita, a pesar de todo esto, el joven se sorprendía de ver como algunas parejas reían y disfrutaban abrazados sus caminatas a más no poder. De a lo lejos se empezó a ver una figura femenina acercarse en su dirección, una vez más Izuku tuvo problemas de confidencia al sentirse como un pervertido por quedársele viendo a su compañera.

Ni siquiera el frio podía contra la belleza de la pelinegra, incluso estando bien abrigada, la apariencia de Momo se llevaba un diez de diez indisputable por lo bien que se veía. La gorra roja combinaba con su bufanda del mismo color, la chamarra beige junto a las botas de igual tono la hacían ver elegante y fresca, su cabellera suelta le daba un toque tierno y adorable… que más necesitaba?

-"Hola…"-le salud con una sonrisa algo tímida la joven, la intensa mirada y la boca abierta de su compañera le provoco sentirse avergonzada.

En las calles de la ciudad, un pequeño sol verde ambulante se pudo ver por unos minutos entre toda la nieve y la niebla que no paraba de caer.

-"Estúpida amable y considera Yaomomo…"-pateo un poco de nieve Mina-"…por que no pudiste decir que no cuando te pedí ayuda en clases…"-bufo.  
-"Relájate, es solo para que se sienta más segura al momento de invitar a salir a Todoroki"-intento calmarla Kyouka-"Midoriya será tuyo una vez termine esto"-le aseguro.

Mientras que la falsa cita empezaba a movilizarse, el grupo de chicas observaba al par escondidas a una distancia considerable más que nada para estar listas en el caso que su amiga necesite asesoría con el tema. Por lo que le habían dicho a la pelinegra, en estos momentos Momo debería estar tomando la mano del peliverde en tres…

-"Lo está haciendo bastante bien…"-comento Hagakure viendo con unos binoculares como se desarrollaba todo.  
-"Midoriya parece necesitar más nuestra ayuda que la propia Yaoyorozu"-hablo Tsuyu viendo con su celular al dúo.  
-"Aun es muy pronto para especular… ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen… incomodas…"-explico la pelivioleta.

Volviendo con el par, el silencio había reinado por completo entre ellos una vez la pelinegra había tomado la mano del muchacho el cual no se quejó en lo más mínimo por culpa de sus nervios y timidez. Por cómo estaban yendo las cosas… Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse genuinamente aburrido.

El peliverde entendía que esto era meramente por ganancia de experiencia, sin embargo, el que este sea usado como maniquí por la pelinegra se le hacía algo bastante monótono y desaprovechado. No sería mejor si ambos interactuaran como dos personas lo harían al intentar conocerse? Por lo menos de su lado… Izuku si sentía ganas de saber más de su compañera.

-"Uhm… Yaoyorozu?"-rompió el silencio-"…hay algún lugar al que te g-gustaría ir en específico?"-pregunto con una sonrisa temblorosa.  
-"Bueno… hay una… pero no creo que sea apropiada para una cita…"-dijo cabizbaja.  
-"Sabes… estoy igual que tú en este tema del amor y todo eso…"-le revelo-"…pero a mi parecer… una cita debería ser algo que una pareja deba disfrutar juntos…por lo menos así lo creo…"-se explicó.  
-"Que sugieres entonces…?"-pregunto extrañada y curiosa.  
-"Por qué s-simplemente no… lo disfrutamos?"-le miro con una sonrisa genuina el peliverde. Un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

El sostener la mano de su compañero no le había provocado ni una reacción ni un sentimiento a Momo antes… pero ahora una mínima cantidad de nervios y vergüenza acompañado de una minúscula sensación calidad dentro de sí le estaba molestando a la pelinegra. Las palabras del peliverde eran bastante ciertas, porque simplemente no dejarse llevar y fluir por una vez en toda su vida?

La muchacha no se sentiría bien consigo misma si es que una vez terminado todo esto, las cosas entre ambos sigan siendo igual que antes... nada. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para conocer a un semejante a Todoroki después de todo, solo que a diferencia del frio y caliente joven, Midoriya era algo más sencillo y simple de tratar.

Podrían ser amigos.

Si había alguien en quien uno podía abrirse y remedirse sin miedo a ser juzgado, definitivamente este era el mejor ser viviente.

-"Suena bien para mi"-le devolvió el gesto la pelinegra-"Siempre tuve curiosidad acerca de que era eso que tanto escribías en tu libreta"-pregunto curiosa.

Preguntas acerca del otro llevaron a anécdotas extrañas, divertidas, tristes… pero todo esto era parte de formar lazos después de todo. Uno no puede simplemente empezar a salir con otra persona sin siquiera saber mínimo su segundo nombre.

Las charlas eran infinitas para el par, poco a poco las risas empezaron a aparecer y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta... ya se habían vuelto amigos.

 **Tiempo después.**

Felicidad era algo a lo que Momo siempre le había sido algo apática, si amaba sus padres y les estaba infinitamente agradecía, sus amigos y amigas siempre le hacían buena compañía con sus extravagante personalidad es cierto… sin embargo, no fue hasta que la pelinegra conoció al pecoso peliverde de nombre Izuku Midoriya que está en verdad podría pararse y decir con una sonrisa.

Soy feliz.

Aunque este sea el último día de su semana de citas falsas, Momo en verdad dudaba que sus reuniones y salidas estén por acabar, actualmente ninguno podía simplemente no pasar un día sin intercambiar palabra. Quien hubiera pensado que tu mejor amigo siempre hubiera estado a tan escasos metros de ti y tu nunca te hayas dado cuenta?

La dinámica que ambos tenían era demasiado compatible para ser real, mismos gustos, similar pensamiento, resolución de dificultades… ridículamente semejantes. Estando con el peliverde Momo podía sentirse libre, segura y extrañamente querida, lo último siempre le hacía sentir extraña en el interior pero poco le importaba.

Las citas empezaron a volverse como sonaban, por lugar por el que pasaran siempre los vendedores de puestos de comida o recuerdos les confundían como pareja. Ellos simplemente reían divertidos, inocentes e ignorantes del poder que tenía la palabra.

Eventualmente Momo no pudo evitar invitar a su amigo a pasar una velada junto a ella en su habitación de la preparatoria (sus padres aun no llegaban) la noche anterior fue simplemente esplendida para el par, horas y horas de dialogo sobre lo que sea que se les venga a la mente combinado a las más exquisitas y finas golosinas que la pelinegra había reservado casos especiales fue… mágico.

El solo pensar en el peliverde le hacía suspirar…

Su interacción no pasó desapercibida, su unión fue bien tomada por la mayoría, aunque había una pelirosa que no estaba del todo contenta por la reciente amistad que se había creado entre ellos. Para nada contenta…

-"Entonces…"-se sentó en el pupitre de Todoroki Mina, aprovechando el muchacho estaba charlando con el peliverde-"…hoy termina tu semana de citas… me equivoco?"-no se molestó por verle.  
-"Así es, Izuku y yo organizamos una pijamada hasta la mañana siguiente"-le conto con clara emoción-"estoy bastante emocionada…"-suspiro atontada.

Mina estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas él no gritarle o darle tremenda bofetada a su "amiga" si es que así la podía seguir llamándole luego de tal descaro y traición. Podría ser algo distraída y despreocupada, pero la pelirosa no necesitaba hacer una investigación a fondo para percatarse del rumbo que había tomado su compañera…

Ella también se había enamorado… sabía lo que era pasar por eso…

-"Bien por ustedes… espero la pases bien…"-le dijo con clara irritación, aunque para los oídos de Momo esto no fue percibido. Mina se regresó a su asiento sin decir más.

Ignorando la extraña actitud de su amiga, la pelinegra busco con la mirada al mencionado, una sonrisa cálida acompañado de las ya típicas sensaciones que esta sentía cuando lo veía salieron a flote. Ver como este fijaba su concentración en ella en vez de escuchar lo que sea que Iida esté diciendo le hacía sentir importante, su sonrisa honesta y humilde la hacía sentir derretirse…

El ritmo cardiaco de Momo estaba bastante violento en su interior, sin embargo, la joven ignoro una vez más la clara señal… y siguió con lo suyo…

 **En la tarde**

Ya con todos los libros y canciones listos para la velada, a la pelinegra solo le quedo recostarse con una sonrisa en su enorme cama a esperar a que llegara Izuku con los aperitivos. Unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad inundaron su habitación… hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al saber que el peliverde no había tardado lo que ella se esperaba en llegar, un suspiro de satisfacción y felicidad abandono su cuerpo antes de girar la perilla.

-"Creí que tardarías…"-su iluminado rostro fue desvaneciéndose-"…más?"-confusión era ahora lo que reflejaba.  
-"Yaomomo… tenemos que hablar…"-le dijo Jirou seria, el resto de chicas detrás de ella con la misma mirada. Mina era la única con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Sucedió algo malo?"-cuestiono algo preocupada la pelinegra. Momo se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar a su habitación.

Los rostros de desosiego de sus amigas solo provocaban aún más intriga en la pelinegra, la cual decidió escucharlas de pie y no sentada en su cama a diferencia de ellas. La actitud de su compañera pelirosa empezaba a extrañarla aún más por la manera en la que esta bufaba y estrujaba su almohada, todo esto mientras tenía un gesto molesto en su rostro.

-"Nada de eso, es sobre Midoriya…"-mostro preocupación en su rostro la pelivioleta.  
-"Y que hay con el…?"-empezó a sentir extrañez e indiferencia Momo.  
-"Ugh! Podrías dejar de actuar de esa manera?! Es irritante!"-se levantó de golpe la pelirosa para quedarse frente a frente con la pelinega.  
-"Mina... relájate…"-intento persuadirla Jirou.  
-"Mina…"-la mano invisible de Toru parecía estar jalando el brazo de su amiga en un intento de apartarla de Momo. Tsuyu solo se mantuvo en silencio.  
-"A que te refieres…?"-se sintió mas confundida que amenazada la pelinegra.  
-"Crees que no me di cuenta?! Que la distraída Ashido no se percataría de algo tan obvio!?"-hacia énfasis con sus manos Mina.  
-"De que estas hablando…?"-empezó a sentirse algo enojada por la actitud violenta de la pelirosa.  
-"*sigh* Momo… siquiera recuerdas cual fue la verdadera razón por la que empezaste a salir con Midoriya?"-le pregunto Jirou, levantándose de igual forma.

Honestamente no lo recordaba, esta última semana había sido tan memorable para ella que, la muchacha creía que su amistad con el peliverde había sido formada desde hace años… y no hace siete días.

-"Tenía que ver con lo confundida que estaba con mis sentimientos… creo…"-contesto no tan segura. El resto se miró entre sí con aun más preocupación.  
-"Todoroki! Todo era acerca de poder acercarte a él!"-le grito impaciente Mina-"Ni siquiera te interesaba conocer a Izuku, lo usaste como a un juguete!"-le señalo.

Las memorias empezaron a volver a su cabeza de inmediato, la conformidad y naturalidad con la que esta se expresaba estando junto al peliverde, le había hecho creer a Momo que su amistad había sido siempre de esta manera. Pero los recuerdos de su búsqueda de conocimiento y experiencia para poder estar lista en el caso de que entre ella y Todoroki surja algo le hizo abrir los ojos a la joven…

-"No es cierto!"-el que le catalogaran de villana no le agrado en lo más mínimo-"Yo nunca trate a Izuku de tal manera, él es amigo!"-se defendió firme.  
-"Entonces por qué mierda fui yo la única que se quedó sola!?"-el rostro furioso de la pelirosa decayó a uno de corazón roto.

Un silencio que tenso a todos los presentes se formó por unos segundos, Momo solo veía sorprendida y apenada a su compañera que no paraba de derramar lágrimas. Las cosas aun no estaban del todo claras para ella, pero de una u otra manera… la pelinegra sentía que tal vez inconscientemente si daño a su amiga.

-"Ya tenía suficiente competencia con Uraraka…"-hablo en voz baja y cabizbaja-"…yo solo quería sentir amor mutuo…"-se limpió las lágrimas-"…pero tú me lo quitaste"-le miro triste.

El silencio volvió a hablar en el cuarto, las pisadas de una desconsolada pelirosa fue lo único que se escuchó antes del ruido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

-"No es tu culpa…"-fue lo que le dijo Hagakure antes de salir corriendo a revisar el estado de su amiga.  
-"Momo… preguntante a ti misma…"-hablo Jirou-"…que es lo que en verdad sientes por Midoriya?"-intento reconfortar a su estupefacta amiga.  
-"Yo… y-ya no lo sé…"-su cerebro estaba procesando demasiada información, le dolía la cabeza.  
-"Por qué no lo averiguas entonces"-llamo la atención de ambas Tsuyu-"Midoriya no es del tipo rencoroso, exprésale tus sentimientos…"-recomendó.

 _Expresar… mis sentimientos?_

 **Minutos después**

-"Uhm… estas segura que todo está bien…?"-pregunto genuinamente preocupado Izuku.  
-"Lo siento, estaba algo p-pensativa! Estoy bien!"-fingió una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Izuku no tenía un quirk que le permitiera leer mentes, pero no había necesidad cuando ya llevabas tiempo conociendo cada comportamiento de una persona cercana, el cambio que su amiga estaba manifestando era obviamente fuera de su personalidad. Además… el que esta estuviera al otro lado de la cama, con un considerable espacio que los separaba, ponía las cosas más extrañas para el peliverde.

-"Entonces… q-que te pareció ese libro?"-cuestiono intentando hablar de lo que sea para evitar un silencio incómodo.  
-"B-bueno! Me gusto bastante…"-volteo a verle, sin embargo, los ojos de la pelinegra miraban a todos lados menos al rostro de su amigo.  
-"Ya veo…"-nuevamente otro silencio se formó entre ellos. El sonido de como ambos masticaban las dulces chocolates de un deposito en medio de ellos era lo único audible.

Mientras que el par recapitulaba inconscientemente su primera "cita" en la habitación de alado, el grupo de chicas se encontraba en silencio escuchando con atención del reproductor de música de Kyouka, la cual tenía conectado su amplificador en la pared para espiar la conversación de su amiga y el peliverde.

-"Segura no quieres oír…?"-pregunto Hagakure a una desanimada Mina que dormía boca abajo en su cama.  
-"Sin rencores Toru… pero no creo estar con el ánimo de escuchar como una de mis amigas se confiesa al chico que me gusta"-dijo aun boca abajo.  
-"Ya hablamos de esto Mina, no es su culpa… imagínate en el lugar de Yaomomo y a Uraraka en tu estado"-hablo Jirou.  
-"Esta muy silencioso…"-comento Tsuyu.

Regresando con el par, los dos amigos no hacían mas que intercambiar palabra para pedir que uno le pase algo sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro. A diferencia de la preocupación que el peliverde sentía, Momo experimentaba toda clase de emociones que no le ayudaban a mantener su postura cerca a su amigo.

Su corazón palpitaba como loco…

El incoherente calor que esta sentía le obligo a quitarse su abrigo, dejándola en solo su blusa roja... la pobre nunca había tenido problemas con mostrar parte de su cuerpo antes, sin embargo, la presencia del peliverde le hacía querer que la tierra se la tragara por la vergüenza de estar tan desarropada frente a él. Una blusa roja apretada y unos mini shorts no fueron de sus mejores decisiones.

-"Si…"-volvió a romper el silencio Izuku-"…si hay a-algo que hice que te molestaras… lo siento…"-se disculpó bajando la cabeza apenado.

El centro de la pelinegra se estrujo por sus palabras.

-"*sigh* No hiciste nada malo… yo s-si…"-recordó el rostro quebrado de Mina-"…es tal como dije antes… no estoy a su nivel…"-la tristeza le invadió.

Ni Todoroki ni nadie, Momo por fin se había resignado a siquiera pensar estar alado de tan grandes personas, Izuku era la prueba de eso. Siendo poseedora de tan envidiada "inteligencia" ni siquiera ella fue capaz de percatarse de lo perdidamente enamorada que esta quedo tras tan solo ocho días de conocer a fondo al peliverde.

-"Solo soy una tonta niña rica enamoradiza…"-lagrimas amenazaban con salir-"…deberías ir con Mina… ella si está a tu nivel…"-lagrimeo un poco.

Un silencio quebrantador se apodero de la habitación, solo se escuchaba los leves sollozos de la pelinegra que intentaba a diestra y siniestras el limpiarse las lágrimas. En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Izuku la había visto enojarse, reír, aburrirse, sorprenderse, etc.

Pero nunca la había visto llorar.

Eso era lo que le faltaba presenciar para poder ordenar y formular sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, ya no cabía duda… había caído por ella. Incluso cuando derramaba lagrimas se veía espectacular, sin embargo, fue más su inteligencia intrapersonal la que provoco, que de admiración esto pase a algo más que solo amigos.

-"Lo s-siento… voy a-"-la fuerte mano del peliverde le sujeto de su antebrazo, evitando que esta se levantara de la cama.  
-"Lo que dijiste a-antes… significaba que… yo t-te…?"-le fue difícil expresarse sin sentirse avergonzado.  
-"Ya no importa… lo mejor sería qu-"-  
-"Por favor…"-le miro a los ojos-"…necesito saber"-le suplico.

 _Ya no hay punto ocultarlo…_

-"Si… estoy enamorada de ti…"-bajo la mirada. La sorpresa se pudo ver plasmada en el rostro de Izuku.

 **En la habitación de alado**

-"No lo creo…"-dijo anonadada Hagakure-"…M-mina! Tienes que...!"-se acercó a la pelirosa para sacudirla.  
-"Era obvio pero aun así sigue siendo sorpréndete escucharlo…"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"Yaomomo…"-menciono preocupada y nerviosa a su amiga, Jirou. Ahora todo dependía de lo que sucediera después…

 **Regresando…**

-"Por favor suéltame…"-hablo suavemente la muchacha. El agarre en su antebrazo se debilito, la pelinegra no tardo en empezar a alejarse…  
-"Y-yo…"-nuevamente su agarre se reforzó-"…no entiendo por qué hablaste de Mina y eso..."-hablo confundido-"…pero ahora comprendo algo…"-con su otra mano se estiro para tomar la delicada muñeca de su amiga.

Una vez más el corazón de Momo empezó a correr una maratón, el peliverde la había arrastrado de tal manera que ambos parecían dos amantes tomados de la mano arrodillados encima de su cama. Verde y negro empezaron a hundirse en lo más profundo de sus miradas…

-"No quiero perderte…"-entrelazo de manera perfecta ambas manos. Una sonrisa nerviosa pero cálida en el rostro del peliverde.

Podría darse el gusto de ser egoísta? Técnicamente la persona que amaba le estaba diciendo que el también sentía lo mismo por ella… ahora mismo lo que más deseaba Momo era juntar sus labios. Una fuerza invisible la estaba obligando a acercarse cada vez más al rostro del peliverde, el cual la estaba imitando sin retraso alguno.

Quizá sea algo que solo suceda una vez… quizá no. Sin embargo, de lo que ahora Momo estaba segura, era que iba a luchar… esforzarse para ser merecedora de estar alado del pecoso y altruista peliverde.

El lento y placentero beso que estaban compartiendo le serviría como incentivo.

 **En la otra habitación**

-"Muy bien… es obvio lo que está ocurriendo ahí adentro"-dijo con un leve sonrojo la pelivioleta-"…así que creo que es hora que todos salgamos de aquí"-sugirió.  
-"Espera ahí solo un momento!"-le interrumpió Mina, la cual al escuchar que algo de acción estaba sucediendo, no dudo en animarse y espiar-"Ustedes también son responsables que el chico que me gusta este besándose con una de mis amigas… así que exijo algo de vuelta…"-hablo firme.

Jirou no tuvo otra opción más que seguir pegada a la pared y dejar que el resto también escuche todo lo que estaba pasando entre el par de alado. Conociendo a su amiga y al tímido peliverde, la pelivioleta dudaba que ambos hagan algo más que solo unos besos… no es cierto?

 **De vuelta…**

Desde pequeña le habían inculcado valores bastante exactos a Momo, una de las enseñanzas que su madre siempre le había repetido hasta el cansancio hablaba justamente del amplio tema del amor. Incluso estando en tan acalorada posición actual, la pelinegra aun recordaba las trascendentales palabras de su madre.

 _No importa en que situación te encuentres… una mujer siempre debe mantener su postura incluso estando con su pareja._

Tantos años siguiendo al pie de la letra esa reflexión, fue la causante de que la siempre elegante muchacha estuviera en tan apasionada sesión de besos. Con una mano reposada en su delgada cintura y la otra sosteniendo firmemente el muslo de su pareja, Izuku no le daba ni el más breve de los respiros a Momo.

En qué momento la pelinegra termino sentada sobre el regazo de su amante? Ninguno no lo sabía.

El sabor a chocolate de primera clase que degustaron antes, provocaba que ambos jóvenes estén invadiendo la boca del otro sin cesar, lo que causo leve gimoteo placentero por parte de Momo. Lo que fue años, no fue más que algunos minutos de besuqueo intenso antes de separarse para contemplarse jadeantes.

-"Eres muy hermosa…"-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados el peliverde antes de dirigir sus labios al cuello de la pelinegra.  
-"I-izuku… t-tal vez…"-sus manos que estaban en su pecho pasaron a acariciar los risos verdes de su amante. La velocidad con la que estaban avanzando le preocupaba un poco… pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Sellando sus labios con fuerza y mordiendo la parte interior de su mejilla, Momo logro silenciar sus sonidos de placer que amenazaban con salir. La joven agradeció al calendario por ser fin de semana, hubiera sido visto sospechoso ir a la escuela con una bufanda que le cubra todas esas marcas que su amante estaba asegurándose por dejar.

Levantando su cuello aún más con los ojos cerrados por culpa de los besos del peliverde, Izuku quedo frente a frente con el firme busto de la pelinegra.

-"S-sucede algo…?"-pregunto ofuscada Momo, ver como su pareja miraba intensamente su pecho le avergonzó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

 _Si solo es toqueteo… no creo que haya problema…_ pensó excitada y desesperada por sentir al peliverde tocarla más allá de la poca ropa que tenía puesta. La lujuria estaba empezando a afectar su pensamiento.

-"Esta bien… puedes t-tocar…"-le susurro con su respiración agitada.

La mano en su cintura no tardo en recorrer la perfecta espalda de la pelinegra, su mano libre tomo uno de los grandes senos de su pareja, un masajeo combinado a uno que leve estrujón estaba por llevar al orgasmo a Momo. Los gemidos que tanto había estado evitando ocultar fueron música para los oídos de Izuku.

Tener el dominio en el toqueteo le dio la confianza al muchacho de quitarle todas sus prendas superiores a su amante, indefensa y bella… así la vio Izuku. Un beso profundo y sonoro empezó, las manos de ella no paraban de cambiar de lugar en el cual reposar, rostro, hombros y cuello formo un ciclo sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Recostado sobre la cabecera, Izuku dejo que una de sus manos hiciera todo un recorrido por la erótica figura de su pareja, su otra muñeca seguía jugando con los generosos pechos de la pelinegra. El clímax llego para Momo al sentir los labios de su amante en sus pechos, la pobre se desplomo sobre su pareja, el cual quedó sepultado por sus senos.

-"E-eso fue…"-dijo con su rostro estampado en una de sus almohadas-"…increíble…"-su cabeza estaba entorpecida.  
-"Si…"-empezó a dejar dulces besos en su cuello a la vez que iba a desvistiéndose por debajo.  
-"Estoy contenta de que…"-se apartó un poco para verle a los ojos, sin embargo, el repentino calor en su final le hizo callar.  
-"No tengo p-protección… no pensé q-que terminaríamos así, lo siento…"-se disculpó algo avergonzado.  
-"N-no creo que debamos… seria…"-una mirada al miembro de su amante fue suficiente para encenderla nuevamente-"…arriesgado…"-empezo a jadear.  
-"Y-yo…"-se mordió el labio y arrugo su cara el peliverde-"…yo lo siento pero no puede soportarlo más!"-tomo la última prenda de su pareja.

La repentina brusquedad del muchacho dejo sin hablar por unos segundos a Momo, este tiempo fue suficiente para que ahora no exista ninguna prenda que separe el encuentro de la piel. En menos de un minuto, Momo ya se encontraba recostada a espaldas de su cama… a la merced del peliverde.

-"E-eres simplemente demasiado e-erotica… no puedo e-evitarlo…"-se desvistió completamente Izuku.  
-"E-espera! Y si m-mejor solo te hago una f-felacion…?"-intento salir del rollo en que se habia metido. Aunque lo humeda que estaba la contradecía.  
-"Siempre m-mostrando tu cuerpo en las practicas… estoy s-seguro que no fui el único…"-la ignoro por completo.  
-"P-por lo menos ve-"

Puro éxtasis fue lo siguiente que Momo sintió, a pesar de ser su primera vez, la pelinegra no sintió dolor alguno, el deseo carnal se encargó de cubrir rastro de ello. Las estocadas de su pareja parecían tener la finalidad de desmayarla del placer, una de sus manos tomo sus sabanas estrujándolas lo más fuerte posible, mientras que la otra se la llevo a la boca en un intento de apaciguar los ruidosos gemidos que esta estaba provocando.

Sus caderas fueron levantadas por facilidad por su amante, su espalda se arqueo y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza por el impacto que Izuku estaba creando en cada empujón. Cuantas veces ya se había venido? Momo no tenía idea…

-"Uh…?"-sintió a su pareja salir de su interior-"S-se acabó…?"-se levantó a duras penas apoyándose con sus manos.

El separarse por unos segundos para evitar acabar le había presentado otra escena que el muchacho simplemente no podía ignorar, era por culpa de ese cuerpo tan sensual que el lado racional de Izuku había desaparecido. Y en su lugar, puro instinto y deseo le domino.

-"D-dios! Izuku…!"-una vez más fue abofeteada por la sorpresiva agresividad del peliverde-"No p-puedes…!"-intento detener la degradante acción… pero no paso mucho tiempo para que esta empieza a disfrutarlo.

Con un agarre firme y fuerte en la cabellera de la pelinegra, Izuku resumió el acto usando el pelo de su pareja como agarre para arremeter con más fuerza. Con dientes rechinando y gruñidos fue que el par tuvo su ultimo orgasmo, Momo cayo rendida y exhausta en el suave colchón, su cabeza no funcionaba y sus piernas no le respondían.

Tuvo que ser el peliverde quien la cargara y la acostara junto al de forma apropiada, para que ambos alcancen el sueño jadeantes y satisfechos. El par cerro los ojos a los segundos… cayendo dormidos.

 **En la habitación de alado**

Un silencio embarazoso había iniciado en el grupo desde el momento en que todas escucharon el obsceno sonido de lo obvio. Todas estaban más rojas que un tomate (lila en el caso de Mina) y la hemorragia nasal que ya había empezado a gotear al piso indicaba que cada una de las chicas había pasado por lo mismo…

-"Él va a ser mío…"-rompió el silencio la pelirosa-"…lo juro…"-su rostro lleno de determinación.

 **Epilogo**

Los dos jóvenes decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener en secreto su relación, así es… relación. Aunque Momo aún no se sentía digna de ser la pareja del peliverde, poco a poco Izuku le hacía cambiar de opinión, innumerables regalos, acciones amorosas y encuentros a escondidas, eran las cosas a lo que la pelinegra le podía llamar su felicidad.

Sin mencionar que el tener un amorío secreto era sin dudar para ambos… emocionante.

Y así como esta lo bueno también viene lo malo, ni bien había pasado un día después del primer encuentro que el par tuvo, Mina no dudo en declararle la guerra a la pelinegra, lo que provoco la disminución de escapadas que los amantes hacían. Eventualmente todo secreto siempre llega a la luz, y su amorío no era la excepción.

El descuido de no cerrar bien la puerta de la habitación de Momo fue la causante de que toda la clase estalle en bullicio y caos, pensando que la clase estaría ebria y distraída en la fiesta que habían organizado por fin de semestres, el par se sintió confiado de escabullirse a pasar una noche juntos… su sorpresa fue grande cuando estos detuvieron su toqueteo previo para voltear a ver a toda su clase parada en la entrada de su habitación con la mandíbula hasta por el piso.

Afortunadamente el desmayo de Uraraka sirvió de distracción para que estos puedan vestirse lo más rápido posible.

Luego de aceptar su delito, la joven pareja fue rápidamente aceptada y felicitada por toda la clase, no fue hasta que llego este momento, que Momo por fin se percató que su problema de inferioridad desapareció. Y ahora todo iba de maravilla, sin nada que ocultar, el par podía tratarse con naturalidad frente a quien se les dé la gana.

Aunque si había algo que en verdad molestaba y avergonzaba al dúo…

-"Dime Yaomomo..."-aguanto unas risas Kaminari-"…de casualidad no podrás crear una *pff* liga para *pffff* _tirarme del cabello_?"-exploto en carcajadas.

… y era lo poco sutil que era cierta muchacha pelirosa…

La pelinegra solo le mando una mirada a la sonriente joven de cuernos desde su asiento, su rostro estaba como un caldero pero eso no le impidió mostrarle su descontento a Mina.

-"Que?"-sonrió aún más-"Solo pido una noche, nada más…"-empezó a reír egocéntricamente.

 _La odio…_

 **Es por que este shipp me hizo algo conocido, que le doy un poco más de amor… entiendan please :´v**

 **Muchos de ustedes pidieron Tsuyu y tsuyu tendrán, aquí va una propuesta que espero me den su opinión. Me dieron unas increíbles ganas de escribir de JirouxIzuku lamentablemente, esta historia podría contener un tema que no es del agrado de muchos (incluyéndome… pero meh) que es la infidelidad.**

 **Una cosa más! Tsuyu tsuyu tsuyu… no sé por qué pero tengo miedo de escribir de ella, su personalidad la veo terriblemente difícil de escribir. Por lo que tal vez el próximo episodio no sea tan bueno (hare mi mejor esfuerzo).**

 **Que les parece si primero escribo el jirouxizuku(si es que es de su agrado) y luego el de Tsuyu?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	6. RocknRolla(Kyouka Jirou)

**Notas rápidas: A los que les desagrada el tema de la infidelidad favor de por favor no excluirse de leer el capítulo, a mi parecer no he sido del todo pecador al escribir esto. Denle una oportunidad, quizá ni siquiera encuentren verdadero adulterio tras terminar de leer esto.**

 **RocknRolla**

La suave y lenta melodía de "Stairway to heaven" empezó a sonar en la habitación de cierta pelivioleta, las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas en su mayoría por posters de diferentes bandas (en su mayoría rock). Guitarras, bajos, pianos eléctricos e inclusa una batería ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la pieza, el dormitorio era el paraíso para una persona que disfrutara escuchar del genero rocanrolero.

Abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, Jirou Kyouka estiro su mano al pequeño estante cercano a su cama, luego de ver por unos segundos el fondo de pantalla de ella junto a un sonriente rubio, la pelivioleta apago su alarma y se levantó de golpe. Luego de estirarse y calentar en medio de su habitación, la joven aficionada a la música fijo su vista en el calendario con estilo musical en frente suyo.

-"Es hoy…"-dijo una pequeña sonrisa-"…*sigh* es hoy!"-grito emocionada la muchacha, saltando de alegría a su cama para empezar a rebotar encima.

Una de las cosas que Kyouka adoraba de tener la casa sola era esto, poder hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana sin que su estricta madre este regañándole por su actitud. Un chillido bastante femenino se le escapó al recostarse nuevamente en su cama, la joven había esperado tanto para este día, absolutamente nada era mejor para alguien tan apasionada como ella en la filarmonía que… dar su primera presentación.

Marcando en su teléfono el contacto de su novio, la pelivioleta se puso a preparar sus instrumentos para una rápida sesión de práctica, sacando su muy preciado bajo de por debajo de su cama, la muchacha le dio un beso al instrumento antes de conectarlo. Al mismo tiempo que afinaba su artilugio, su celular timbro indicando que por fin su pareja había contestado.

-"Son las seis de la mañana… no podías esperar a llegar a clases?"-sonó irritado y adormilado.  
-"Bueno… lo siento bella durmiente por arruinar su sueño de belleza"-bromeo divertida-"solo llamaba para recordarte que hoy es el día"-hizo énfasis.  
-"Genial! Hurra! Ahora… puedo volver a dormir por favor?"-ironía en su voz.  
-"*sigh* Ok… vuelve a la cama idiota"-se mantuvo de buen humor la pelivioleta. El bostezar de Kaminari fue lo último que se escuchó.  
-"Chicos…"-giro sus ojos decepcionada.

Luego de una intensa y apasionada sesión de práctica instrumental, la sudada muchacha puso a alto volumen una de sus canciones favoritas mientras se duchaba, dentro de la bañera una voz bastante armónica e ideal para cantante resonaba al ritmo de la música. Pasado su baño, la joven vistió su uniforme fugazmente para después dirigirse a servirse el desayuno.

Una notoria nota en su pequeña mesa le llamo la atención apenas esta entro a su humilde comedor.

-"Querida Jirou, se responsable... bla bla…"-leo de corrido la nota de su madre. La pelivioleta suspiro aburrida e hizo la carta a un lado.

Lo único de importancia de la nota de su madre fue la mención de la palabra "desayuno" en ella, siguiendo las indicaciones del papel, Kyouka abrió el refrigerador en búsqueda de su combustible del día… el rostro muerto de las sardinas empacadas no fue de mucho aliento para ella.

Usando su quirk para alcanzar el estante en lo más alto de su cocina, la muchacha busco entre lo más recóndito de los suministros una familiar caja de cereales, sonriendo al ver el dulce desayuno en lo alto, Jirou bajo el cereal con sumo cuidado. Antes de abrir el colorido cereal con sabor a fresa, una pequeña hoja mucho más arrugada que la de su madre le impidió el proceder a desempacar el codiciado dulce.

-"Para mi pequeña estrella de rock... Papa!"-se quejó algo avergonzada por el sobrenombre con el que su progenitor solía referírsele.

A la vez que leí en voz alta y con suma concentración la nota, la joven se serbia y devoraba su desayuno favorito, la muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta y su cuchara a medio camino tras leer las palabras escritas por su padre. Haciendo su cereal a un lado, la pelivioleta sonrió de oreja a oreja con el rostro iluminado tras leer por completo el mensaje.

Corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto de sus padres, la emocionada artista abrió la puerta de golpe para escanear con cuidado los alrededores de la común alcoba, su fija se agudizo por el lado en el que su padre suele dormir… y entonces lo vio. Diminuto y bizarro, un agujero con la forma idéntica a la de su amplificador en el piso provoco que Kyouka tragara saliva.

Arrodillándose para analizar por unos segundos la extraña entrada, la pelivioleta dudo por unos segundos de si conectar sus amplificadores… luego de un profundo suspiro, la joven ingreso su amplificador con algo de temor. Tras ingresarlo lo más profundo posible, un click resonó en los oídos de la muchacha. El piso alrededor del agujero formo dos líneas perfectas de arriba abajo.

Usando su quirk en vez de sus manos en precaución de que algo raro salga del casillero secreto, la pelivioleta empezó a abrir el enigmático cajón de su padre... el miedo y suspenso desapareció una vez Kyouka vio el contenido. Un polo corto y negro con el nombre de la banda de su padre estampado en él, junto a otros accesorios que ella suponía eran de su madre estaban apilados en el casillero.

-"No puede ser…"-dijo con asombro al ver el pequeño y brillante flexo amarillo encima de la ropa. Era la uña especial de su padre...

Muchas veces el mayor le había hablado acerca del legendario objeto, decenas de anécdotas acerca de cómo este siempre usaba el flexo en los más memorables concierto o de como solía decir que le gano el objeto al mismísimo Slash en un duelo de guitarras. Obviamente algunos relatos no eran ciertos, sin embargo, para una infante Jirou esto había sonado impresionante en sus días.

Pero de entre todas esas posibles anécdotas no tan reales, la pelivioleta en verdad tenia curiosidad acerca de la supuesta maldición que el flexo llevaba consigo… siempre su padre le había dicho que con esa uña empezó a tocar y con esa uña terminaría de hacerlo. En cierta parte tenia razón, fue este insignificante y diminuto objeto el causante del final de la carrera de su padre a fin de cuentas…

En su última presentación, cuando este estaba tocando su solo… fue que su padre conoció a su madre en medio de un mar de público, y se enamoró… así de fácil y rápido.

Compositora y artista cayeron por el otro al instante, le siguió el matrimonio y con eso, el nacimiento de su primera y única hija... su padre siempre le decía que fue el flexo el causante de que haya conocido a su madre, la muchacha no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo eso podía afectar a lo otro, pero bueno…

Una supuesta maldición no iba a afectar su relación con su tonta pareja.

Cerrando con una sonrisa el regalo que su padre le había dado en celebración a su primera presentación, la pelivioleta salió de su hogar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _Ya quiero que sea de noche…_

 **Luego**

El buen humor se podía notar en ella, normalmente esta siempre iba relajada e incluso se podría decir algo seria, el que hoy sea un día especial cambio eso por completo. Una leve pero cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sentada en su pupitre mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la canción que tocaría esta noche, Kyouka ignoraba todo el escándalo que se había formado en su salón tras la publicación de una de polémica revista de héroes.

Aparentemente Midoriya, Todoroki y Bakugou eran la causa de que se haya armado tanto bullicio, ingresando a la página web de la revista mientras tarareaba su canción, la pelivioleta empezó a leer el artículo por mera curiosidad. La animada muchacha se aburrió de inmediato tras leer unos cuantos párrafos.

Decidiendo despejar su mente por un momento de todo lo que se venía esta noche, la joven se acercó a su fiel amiga pelinegra la cual estaba como siempre, leyendo sus preciadas novelas. Ya que su retrasado novio aún no se encontraba por ningún lado, charlar con Momo le ayudaría a calmar su emoción acerca de su presentación, no era como si ella fuera su segunda opción ni nada… actualmente era lo contrario, Kyouka preferiría hablar con ella que con Kaminari.

Pero ya que el rubio tenia supuesto trato especial por ser pareja…

-"Es una nueva o…?"-llamo su atención sentándose en el vacío pupitre de enfrente.  
-"Su segunda parte… pero supongo no recuerdas la primera"-sonrió Momo.  
-"Ya me conoces"-rio divertida la pelvioleta.  
-"No te sientes nerviosa? La primera impresión siempre es la más importante no importa de qué aspecto se trate…"-cerro su libro para concentrarse en su amiga.  
-"Aun tengo tiempo para prepararme, intentaba relajarme hablando contigo pero parece que recordaste la fecha"-sonrió Kyouka.  
-"Oh lo siento… es solo que… es un evento bastante importante"-recalco la pelinegra.  
-"Lo se… pero creo que lo manejare bien"-se sintió confiada y segura-"Por supuesto eso cambiaria si es que alguno de ustedes va"-se avergonzó.  
-"Sigo sin comprender por qué solo dejas que Kaminari te escuche, estoy segura a todos en la clase les encantaría verte tocar"-afirmo contenta.  
-"B-bueno… es algo así como una estrategia…"-se acercó para contarle-"…ver su cara me trae seguridad y… bastante risa"-se le escaparon unas risillas.  
-"Ya veo…"-empezó a analizar todo lo que le dijo su amiga.

La charla del par hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido por la repentina llegada de su profesor, sin misericordia alguna, el pelinegro empezó a decomisar toda aquella revista que este en su rango de vista, la pelivioleta no le presto mucha importancia… su cabeza empezó a preguntarse el por qué cierto rubio aun no llegaba a clases.

Afortunadamente, ver como Mina era golpeada en la cabeza por estar distraída mirando con ojos de ensueño a Midoriya le hizo olvidar su preocupación por Kaminari... por ahora.

 **Luego**

Kyouka empezaba a creer que todo el universo cósmico estaba conspirando contra ella, su apoyo emocional más importante había faltada a la escuela y no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes, las constantes habladurías de su compañera pelirosa acerca de lo emocionada que estaba por la tan esperada cita con cierto peliverde no le ayudaban a ignorar la falta de apoyo moral… aun así, la pelivioleta se mantuvo bien parada.

Pero todo cambio cuando a su siempre distraída y energética amiga de cuernos le vino la increíble idea de asistir al lugar de su presentación… como le hizo Mina para escuchar sus susurros? No tenía idea…

Todo estaba perdido, los nervios le vencerían y haría el ridículo enfrente de todo el mundo, ya podía imaginarse tocando notas erróneas y recibiendo tomatazos o cosas peores en la cara… iba a ser un desastre. La pobre intento persuadir a su amiga de ir a otro lugar, Kyouka estuvo tan cerca de hacerle recapacitar hablándole a cerca de lo poco romántico que sería el ambiente… casi…

Lamentablemente a Mina se le dio por sacar su lado considerado y decidió preguntarle a un nervioso y pensativo Midoriya si es que le molestaría ir a tal sitio… el muchacho solo asintió sonrojado. Sin más opciones, la pelivioleta se resignó a su inevitable destino por el resto del día, ni siquiera su fiel amiga pelinegra le pudo dar ideas o siquiera apoyo para esta difícil situación.

Momo estaba analizando de atrás para adelante el artículo con la descripción de Todoroki…

Una sonrisa sin vida se apodero de su rostro por el resto de las clases, mensajes breves y genéricos fueron su respuesta para los dueños de tan conocido y respetado lugar al que iría a presentarse esta noche. Su banda no paraba de enviarle imágenes de lo que vestirían y de lo emocionados que estaban, todos y cada uno de ellos deseándole la suerte y agradeciéndole por dejarlos estar junto a tan futuro talento.

Kyouka se sintió como la decepción más grande del mundo… y es porque el caso lo ameritaba que la joven se decidió por poner "Hotel california" de fondo, una de sus canciones favoritas para

-"Estoy perdida…"dijo triste desde el balcón de su casa, el sabor a tabaco hacia su mayor esfuerzo para calmarla. La pelivioleta se encontró una vez más agradeciendo de por vida a su padre por enseñarle la magia des estresante que tenía fumar un buen cigarro.

Por supuesto que si su madre la viera en estos momentos, probablemente la muchacha tenga que olvidarse por el resto de su vida el salir los sábados o siquiera usar el internet y sus instrumentos. Luego de suspirar por su ya gastado pitillo, la joven volteo a ver por detrás de ella su vestimenta ya preparada esparcida en su cama…

-"Bueno… preferible intentarlo a nunca hacerlo…"-se dijo antes de empezar a desvestirse. Sacando a relucir su lado femenino, la pelivioleta puso todo de sí para mejorar su apariencia… lo que termino por sorprenderla a ella misma.

Jeans apretadísimos que podían dejar con la boca abierta hasta al más santo de los curas por las perfectas e interminables piernas que la joven modelaba, combinado al pequeño polo negro sin mangas de su madre… ni siquiera en su primera cita Jirou recordaba verse y sentirse tan… sensual.

-"Por lo menos me veo bien…"-dio una vuelta en el enorme espejo de sus padres, confianza y seguridad en el aspecto exterior por lo menos iba por buen camino.

Colocándose unas pulseras clásicas de rock y un collar de cuero de negro, la renacida bajista suspiro hondo con rostro neutral frente a su reflejo, ya iba siendo hora de que su transporte llegue… y los nervios ya la estaban matando. _Puedes hacerlo… entras, bebes para perder el miedo, tocas y te conviertes en superestrella…_ se dijo a si misma mientras se daba unos retoques.

-"Niña! Ya es hora niña!"-la gruesa y conocida voz de uno de sus amigos se escuchó desde afuera-"Si no te das prisa te sentaremos en el sitio de bebes!"-una risa se le escapó a la pelivioleta.

Cerrando su chaqueta de cuero negra y tomando su preciado bajo, Kyouka salió de su casa con su corazón a mil por hora, el flexo de su padre lo puso bien asegurado en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra. Como era de esperarse, el clásico auto Ferrari 275 de su amigo mayor brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena, tal parecía que después de tantas quejas por parte del resto de sus amigos, el testarudo de Rokkun por fin pinto el auto de la banda de rojo a negro.

-"*silbido* Mira nada más! La pequeña neófita por fin se volvió una señorita!"-le molesto el inmaduro adulto, el resto dentro del auto rio divertido.  
-"Cierra la boca anciano, donde dejo mi bajo?"-sonrió molesta por la broma Kyouka.  
-"Donde haya espacio princesa, solo date prisa que ya nos toca"-se llevó un cigarro a su boca Rokkun.

Viejo admirador de su padre y ahora principal fuente de experiencia de ella, el albino mayor era a quien la joven banda debería agradecerle por darles la oportunidad de tocar en tan reconocido y respetado bar. Podría tener la personalidad de todo un rebelde sin causa clásico de un rockero de los ochentas o setentas… pero el anciano tenía sus contactos.

-"Donde está tu novia? Por fin te decidiste por salir con un hombre de verdad?"-le sonrió con su dentadura blanca un muchacho pelinegro no tan mayor que ella en el asiento de copiloto. Su inútil mondadientes y sus lentes oscuros demostraban a primera vista que tipo de persona era.  
-"De cual hombre hablas? Me gustaría conocerlo porque lo único que veo es un niño de mama con síndrome de superhombre…"-le vio con una sonrisa triunfante la pelivioleta.  
-"Dulce… chócalos chica!"-hablo alado suyo una rubia de rulos con goma de mascar y una revista en manos, la joven ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verla, pero eso era algo típico de su amiga.  
-"Gracias Tekina"-junto su mano con su vocalista la muchacha. Estar rodeada de amantes de tan inmortal género le hacía sentir bien.  
-"Tú te lo pierdes dulzura, el gran Komemasu tiene chicas de sobra!"-jugo con su guitarra el egocéntrico joven.  
-"Dorama nos está esperando en el club, dice que ya lo tiene todo listo así que…"-saco un casete de sus bolsillos-"…comencemos las previas mocosos…"-abrió su maleta para sacar a relucir un montón de bebidas, a la vez, su reproductor empezó a tocar "Barracuda" una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la banda.

El amargo sabor a alcohol lograba apaciguar un poco el sentimiento de preocupación y vacío que la ausencia del idiota de su novio le provocaba, _quizá simplemente no le gusta estar con mis amigos…_ se dijo a si misma mientras le pasaba la bebida a su rubia amiga. Por experiencias anteriores, Kyouka había comprobado "científicamente" que Kaminari y sus amigos algo rebeldes no eran la mejor de las combinaciones, su banda se lo había hecho saber desde el primer momento en que estos le echaron un ojo al rubio.

Siempre haciéndole bromas pesadas y molestándolo por su actitud falsa de parecer cool, su banda no solo le hacía saber al pobre muchacho que este no merecía estar a lado de su líder de banda, si no que frecuentemente estos se lo decían sin pena ni gloria. Era algo triste de presenciar para la pelivioleta… pero no por que Kaminari le dijera que no le caían bien sus amigos esta iba a dejar de verlos, con qué derecho lo decía? Su grupo la conocía desde que tenía once años! Su relación con él ni siquiera llevaba un año y ya la quería hacer elegir?

El pensar en ese dilema con su pareja le hizo fruncir el ceño a la muchacha.

Y el que el maldito justo le responda con un audio explicándole que este simplemente decidió tomarse el día fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si quiera podría decir perdón? O por lo menos este podía inventarse una excusa mejor que esa? Porque simplemente el no podía entender lo importante que era esto para ella? Esto y muchas otras preguntas le causaban una dolorosa migraña a Kyouka.

-"Olvídalo chica, tienes mejores partidos en donde estudias, échale un vistazo a esto"-le paso la revista que tantos problemas le había causado este día.  
-"Que hay con esto?"-pregunto confundida la muchacha.  
-"Mira a la dulzura de las pecas, lee sus gustos"-señalo con su dedo la rubia.  
-"Uh… no creo que por el simple hecho de que le guste la misma música ya tenga que interesarme..."-explico-"…además, una amiga ya lo tiene reservado"-le devolvió la revista.  
-"Hehe no estoy diciendo que te cases con el chica…"-se acercó para susurrarle al oído-"…su tipo son los que más fáciles son de llevar a la cama…"-le dijo picara.  
-"Oh no no no!"-se alejó sonrojada a mas no poder la joven-"Aun tengo n-novio recuerdas?"-se excusó la pelivioleta.  
-"Es solo sexo casual chica, ha puesto a que al descuidado de tu novio tuvo uno de esos… quien sabe, quizá ahora mismo este divirtiéndose…"-bromeo.

Acostarse con Midoriya? Ella?

… … … … … … …

 _Si como no…_ quitándose la absurda idea de su cabeza, la muchacha se concentró más en las últimas palabras de Tekina, si sonaba algo sospechoso que el pícaro y coqueto de su novio se haya tomado un día libre… en viernes… y que este lo haya dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo…

Una llamada no dañaría a nadie…

 **En el bar**

Si antes Kyouka estaba molesta e irritada por la reciente excusa que su "novio" le había enviado, ahora la pelivioleta estaba a punto de moler a golpes a quien sea que se le cruzara en su camino. Sus compañeros de banda notaron su hostilidad y no tardaron en darle unos momentos a solas en el camerino, maldición y hablando blasfemias fue como la muchacha se la paso antes de subir al escenario para dar su primera presentación en su vida.

La fuerte discusión que tuvo con Kaminari le había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo a Kyouka.

Debía habérselo esperado, si desde el principio de su relación las cosas ya andaban chuecas entre ellos, esto lo decía por que tuvo que ser **ella** la que se le declarara en vez de lo tradicional. Imagínense lo poco romántico y tolerante que era el inmaduro rubio cuando de su relación se trataba, honestamente… la pelivioleta sabía que esta no tendría la mejor de las apariencias, y que su actitud no era la de una chica de su edad… pero así es como era ella!

No iba a cambiar por alguien que estaba mucho peor que ella en aspectos de vida! Siempre rogándole por ayuda en sus tareas, pidiéndole dinero prestado que este nunca devolvía… tratándola como una más de sus amigos…

Kyouka ya tenía suficiente.

Que el idiota le haya señalado como asfixiadora… fue la causante de que la furiosa pelivioleta se haya despedido con un sonoro y claro "terminamos"… No lo necesitaba, se demostraría así misma que no dependía de otra persona para poder tocar correctamente, no más pánico escénico… no más nada.

-"Todo bien niña?"-le pregunto Rokkun apoyado en la pared del corredor que llevaba al escenario, su bajo en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.  
-"Como nunca…"-le arrebato de un movimiento rápido ambos objetos, la botella se la termino antes de subir las escaleras al escenario solo para lanzarla por detrás de ella sin importarle en donde caiga.

Las luces la cegaban, el humo y lo escuro que estaba el escenario no le permitía saber dónde pisaba, aun así, Kyouka logro posicionarse en el lugar perfecto para empezar a tocar junto a su querida banda. La muchacha solo podía escuchar su respiración, la canción ya había empezado pero su turno todavía no llegaba, el público se veía animado y contento hasta el momento…

Dos caballeras verde y rosa destacaron de entre el mar de gente frente al tablado.

El alcohol en su sistema le provocaba cierto mareo, todos sus sentidos volvieron una vez esta sintió que ya llegaba su momento, el trascendental flexo dorado de su padre brillo como oro en fango en toda la discoteca. Con un rostro completamente neutral, la talentosa bajista empezó a tocar y cantar, lo último sorprendió al resto de su banda… nadie contaba con que la pelivioleta supiera entonar bien su voz.

El reconocible solo de bajo de "The chain" encendió al bar de golpe, todos los presentes aplaudían y chiflaban por lo bien que sonaba el cover que el grupo estaba tocando. Los reflectores se concentraron en Kyouka, el peliverde que sostenía de los hombros a una pasada de copas Ashido, se detuvo a ver con detenimiento el espectáculo que su compañera de clases estaba realizando.

La forma que tocaba, la pasión con que cantaba… todo le pareció hermoso a Izuku, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo por el profundo hechizo que la muchacha le había puesto. Nunca antes en todos sus años como compañeros de clase ambos habían intercambiado miradas, la pelivioleta no sabía porque lo hizo… pero mientras sus ojos aún estaban conectados, esta le guiño desde arriba del escenario al embobado peliverde.

Y entonces así de simple… su presentación termino.

-"ANPU para ustedes amigos!"-dijo Komemasu antes de retirarse junto al resto de la banda.

Una vez terminada su rápida presentación, el alcohol volvió a molestarle a la pelivioleta, la cual estaba con todas las ganas de ir a casa para un merecido descanso, había sido un largo día para ella… probablemente la discusión con Kaminari no pase a mayores, lo más probable era que dentro de dos o tres días ambos vuelvan a estar como antes.

Tomando su chaqueta y bajo del camerino, Kyouka se dirigió a paso apresurado a la salida del bar, todos a su alrededor le veían con sonrisas e incluso algunos le aplaudían. Uno que otro idiota terminaba con sus amplificadores clavados en sus ojos por intentar pasarse de graciosos con ella, ya pudiendo ver la salida a lo lejos… la familiar voz de Rokkun le detuvo en seco.

-"Niña! Te vas tan pronto?"-le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara, el mayor y su banda estaba reunida celebrando en una mesa privada.  
-"Vamos jefa! Por qué no te quedas a festejar un rato!?"-le animo Dorama jugando con sus baquetas en la mesa.  
-"Te lo mereces chica, vamos… tírate una cana al aire"-hizo un globo con su goma de mascar la rubia.  
-"Nada de trucos nena… solo una bebida y nada más…"-levanto su cerveza Komemasu.  
-"Bueno yo…"-tantos halagos llegaron a abochornarla un poco. Su mirada se fijó en la salida nuevamente, una conocida cabellera verde justamente pasaba por ahí.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kyouka de quedarse viéndole algo atontado a su compañero, sinceridad ante todo, el pecoso peliverde era sin dudar alguna… atractivo y apuesto. No le sorprendía a la pelivioleta que dos de sus amigas hayan caído por él, por más plano que sea el muchacho, su físico siempre le había sacado una que otro suspiro.

Estaba de más decir que si de apariencias se trata, la joven bajista estaba completamente indefensa ante la belleza corporal de alguien…

Jirou siguió con su mirada a su compañero, no fue hasta que esta lo vio sentarse solo en una mesa separada que su atención volvió a fijarse en su banda. Todos los integrantes de su grupo le estaban mirando de reojo y con sonrisas picaras, cada uno volteo a ver a diferentes partes una vez la pelivioleta giro a verles.

-"Gracias chicos pero…"-señalo la mesa vacía en donde bebía abandonado Izuku-"…creo que saludare a un amigo…"-empezó a alejarse.

Todo el grupo asintió sin problema alguno, todos diciendo sinónimos de "no te preocupes" o "no hay problema!" con su chaqueta al hombro, la pelivioleta se fue encaminando en dirección al desolado lugar en el que estaba bebiendo su compañero. _Es toda una ternurita…_ sonrió con un leve sonrojo Kyouka, que clase de persona tomaría una bebida con una pajilla?

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo una vez enfrente de su mesa la muchacha.  
-"A-ah Jirou…!"-intento no hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual el peliverde.  
-"Que paso con Mina? Porque estas solo?"-se sentó alado suyo con un poco de espacio de separación.  
-"Uh bueno… llame a su hermano para que p-pasar por ella..."-explico aun nervioso Izuku.  
-"Bebió demasiado supongo…"-sonrió divertida por la mala suerte que su pelirosa amiga podía tener en las citas.  
-"Así es…"-siguió sin atreverse a verle.  
-"Entonces… supongo que te dejo toda esta jarra para ti solo o no?"-palpo con sus amplificadores el frio envase.  
-"No quería que se d-desperdiciara… nos c-costo algo ordenarlo…"-le dio un sorbo al fuerte trago con su rostro arrugado. El pobre termino tosiendo.  
-"Pff tu cara…"-rio genuinamente divertida la pelivioleta. Izuku no tardo en reír junto a ella a pesar de ser el la causa de sus carcajadas.

Unos segundos de silencio confortable se formó entre el par, la música sonaba fuerte, sin embargo, ambos parecían poder escucharse a la perfección sin problema alguno.

-"Sabes… leí que te gusta el rock… que me puedes decir de eso?"-cuestiono al azar la muchacha.  
-"Bueno… sinceramente no es de mis g-géneros favoritos…"-una mirada de decepción se vio en el rostro de Kyouka-"…pero! Después de e-esta noche eso cambio!"-se apresuró a hablar.  
-"Y eso es por qué…?"-siguió escavando algo extrañada la joven.  
-"Eres increíble…"-le dijo viéndole de frente el peliverde-"…nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar como tu…"-tenía que decírselo, su compañera lo había iluminado-"Estuviste de maravilla…"-honestidad en su voz.

Un sonrojo más amplio y vergonzoso se notó en la pelivioleta, era la primera vez que alguien además de su banda y Momo le había dicho que le gustaba su música, ni siquiera su distraído novio se lo había dicho… una sonrisa fue inevitable de ocultar.

-"Gracias…"-fue ella quien evito contacto visual ahora-"…sabes… aún es temprano..."-atrajo con sus amplificadores la fría jarra en la mesa-"…te molesta si te ayudo a terminar esto?"-cogió un vaso.  
-"N-no...!"-respondió como cadete el peliverde.

El alcohol que había bebido antes ya le había hecho venir hasta aquí e iniciar una conversación innecesaria con Izuku, pero ahora la fría y fuerte bebida que Kyouka compartía con su acompañante le estaba empezando a afectar en más de una manera. Malos chistes terminaron sonando como las anécdotas más graciosas para el otro, cada gesto y movimiento que el par realizaba tenía una causa y efecto que solo los más expertos en esta clase de encuentros podían interpretar.

El espacio de separación que ambos tenían se hacía cada vez más angosto… y ahora la jarra no tenía más que cubos de hielo derritiéndose dentro del envase. Ya rosando media noche fue que el par de ebrios amigos fue interrumpido por la banda de la pelivioleta, el cual solo aviso que le haría el favor a la estrella de la noche de llevarse su bajo.

Las miradas que cada uno se mandaba cada vez empezaba a crear una tensión más fuerte entre el par, una tensión de la que Kyouka estaba segura tenía conocimiento…

 _Es solo sexo casual chica, no matrimonio!_

A pesar de estar afectada por el alcohol, la joven bajista aun podía pensar con normalidad a diferencia de Izuku, el cual no cabía dudas estaba completamente tomado. Su parte ética y moral le decía que no era correcto… que lo que pensaba hacer por el resto de la noche con su compañero no terminaría bien, pero aun así... a pesar de repetírselo cientos de veces en su cabeza, mientras veía al sonriente peliverde con ojos entrecerrados… igual abrió la boca para decir…

-"Hey uh…"-le vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos Kyouka-"…te gustaría seguir esto en un lugar menos ruidoso?"-jugo con sus amplificadores algo nerviosa.

Por unos segundos la pelivioleta espero que el sonido de la música le haya impedido escuchar sus palabras al muchacho, que tal vez Izuku no haya estado del todo atento y así nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos… que solo quedara en su mente… como una fantasía.

-"Claro! A que l-lugar quieres ir…?"-pregunto inocente y mareado.  
-"Que te parece mi c-casa?"-el peliverde solo asintió idiotizado por el alcohol en sus venas. La pelivioleta trago saliva antes de llevar de la mano a su compañero hasta las afueras del lugar… donde un taxi los llevo en un parpadeo a su destino.

 **Luego…**

Ni bien habían entrado a la casa de la pelivioleta y el par ya se encontraba entre besos y caricias en plena luz de luna, ambos podían servir como la definición exacta de deseo y pasión en estos momentos. Todo sentimiento de culpa y pena se desvaneció por completo de Kyouka apenas su acompañante la empezó a quitar el aire sin descanso alguno con besos profundos y lascivos.

El ímpetu que ambos ponían en cada movimiento de labios provocaba que su libido aumentara drásticamente en el par, ninguno tenía el control y a la vez, ninguno parecía querer luchar por tenerlo… dos fuerzas imparables cargadas de impudicia y libertinaje era como ahora debería vérseles. Sentir el deseo y las ganas que Izuku le tenía demostradas en fuertes estrujadas en su dorso, ayudaba a que la pelivioleta pierda toda des confidencia en conste a su cuerpo.

El frio era algo que el dúo empezó a olvidar a medida que más uno se aventuraba en la anatomía del otro.

Gemidos ahogados empezaron a resonar como eco en el pórtico de la vivienda, fue en esos momentos en los que su amante le besaba en el cuello que la joven aprovecho para abrir y cerrar la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. La adrenalina y la excitación término por apoderarse de ellos por completo una vez ya ambos se encontraban a solas en el silencioso lugar…

Fue Kyouka la encargada de guiar nuevamente a su amador por las oscuras partes de su casa sin que este termine golpeándose con algún mueble, el cómo este ahora acariciaba y oprimía sus modestos senos le complicaba bastante las cosas a la joven… pero aun así la pelivioleta logro con mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta la sala.

Lanzando contra el mueble al peliverde, la muchacha no dudo en sentarse en el regazo de su pareja sin desganas, nuevamente otro sonoro y muy erótico beso inicio entre ambos. Quitándose su collar para así permitirle a su amante darle más espacios por donde dejarle marcas, Kyouka pronto se daría con la sorpresa de encontrarse topless ante la merced del igual de excitado peliverde.

Lentos recorridos por toda su espalda mientras era atraída para seguir con su interminable beso dejo en puro éxtasis a la muchacha, a diferencia de ella quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando quedo desvestida posteriormente. Izuku parecía haberse tomado una eternidad en quitarse solo su camisa a rayas, la fuerte y refinada contextura del joven termino por volver loca a Kyouka.

Ahora sin ninguna prenda que cubriera sus torsos, el par no dudo en pasar sus manos por donde uno plazca. Sentir como su amante exigía con caricias y estrujadas que esta se quitara sus apretados jeans estaba por llevar al orgasmo a la pelivioleta, una mordida a su lóbulo mientras esta observaba el obsceno movimiento que su acompañante le daba, fue la causante de que la joven artista se decidiera por ir de una vez al plato fuerte.

Tomarse su tiempo para desvestirse mientras aún era marcada en muchos más lugares que solo su cuello, fue todo un reto para la ofuscada muchacha. Afortunadamente lo que ella tardo en desnudarse no fue del todo problemático para Izuku, el cual ya estaba más que preparado para empezar con las estocadas.

Entre ambos iniciaron lentamente el coito sin decir nada, los jadeos se volvieron gruñidos y gemidos a medida que el par más se esmeraba, el obsceno sonido de la piel chocar empezó a desesperar a los amantes. Con una coordinación perfecta los dos copulaban, ninguno temía que el otro terminara, el par podía sentir con toda la naturalidad del mundo que esto no iba a terminar pronto.

Aunque el primer round sí que empezaba a finalizar…

Al cabo de unas cuantas más montadas, el cuello del peliverde fue apretado por detrás por los delgados brazos de su amada, las uñas largas de la pelivioleta se encargaron de dejar bien arañadas el envés del muchacho. El cual solo pudo abrazar con fuerza en su orgasmo las delgadas caderas de su amante, esto en un intento de entrar en lo más profundo de su pareja.

Un beso perfecto lleno de sentimiento y satisfacción se compartió entre ambos.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su cansada compañera, Izuku logro cargar como princesa sin dejar de verle a los ojos a la pelivioleta, hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de sus padres por la amplia cama que esta tenia. Recostándola delicadamente a la vez que la besaba, el peliverde no tuvo que decirle lo mucho que la deseaba para que Kyouka se posara lista para empezar otra sesión de amor.

Apretando sus sabanas mientras era aplastada por cada arrimada que su pareja la daba, le joven pronto terminaría por decir sus primeras palabras desde que ambos salieron del taxi antes de empezar toda su velada.

-"M-más fuerte…"-exigió con los ojos cerrados y entre jadeos. Lo que pidió se le concedió al instante como si un deseo que haya pedido se tratara.

La elasticidad que la pelivioleta demostró al tener sus piernas más abiertas y levantadas fue algo de lo que luego esta tenía que sentirse orgullosa.

-"I-izuku… más f-fuerte…!"-podía sentir la cama entera rebotar con cada empujón que su amante daba-"…Dios! V-voy ah…!"-arqueo su espalda a la vez que daba su ultimo gemido de la noche.

Eso era todo, la mente de ambos no podía pensar en nada mas que no sea placer, en el caso de la pelivioleta… la hechizada muchacha en verdad empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de robarse al peliverde para ella sola, por lo menos en el aspecto carnal y libidinoso. Lo más probable es que eso no suceda, el momento le estaba haciendo pensar como toda una colegiala loca por sensaciones y esas cosas… pero si de algo Kyouka estaba segura… era que nunca más esta podría ver con los mismos ojos a su tímido compañero.

Con la respiración agitada fue como la joven pareja descanso esa noche, ambos cubiertos por una delgada sabana que más les molestaba que abrigaba. Lo poco de alcohol en sus sistemas se encargó de darles las suficientes horas de descanso antes de que llegue la mañana…

Y esto solo era el principio de la semana…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

La primera en abrir los ojos fue sin dudar alguna la menos embriagada pelivioleta, el golpeteo en su cabeza por culpa de la resaca le impedía recordar con claridad los hechos de anoche. Cubriéndose con la delgada sabana de sus padres su desnudo cuerpo, Kyouka se sentó en el colchón a la vez que se sobaba su adolorida nuca.

No fue hasta que esta noto cierto movimiento del otro lado de la cama que sus sentidos volvieron por completo.

La exaltada joven casi se cae de espaldas de la cama por el repentino gruñido que su compañero peliverde soltó, con pasos sigilosos pero con su corazón resonando como loco en su interior fue como la pelivioleta empezó a dirigirse a las afueras de la habitación. El desorden del cuarto de sus padres no se comparó en nada con el chiquero en el que su sala se había convertido.

Sus prendas y las del peliverde esparcidas por diferentes partes, uno que otro mueble caído y por supuesto… el clásico jarrón costoso hecho trizas en el suelo. Decidiendo que lo mejor primero sería arroparse correctamente, en vez de andar cubierta solo con las sabanas de sus padres, Kyouka fue en busca de una bata de baño para ella y su visita que aun no despertaba.

Ya vestida con algo más decente, la muchacha entro en modo silencioso a dejarle el albornoz al recostado peliverde, su corazón mas latía por la vergüenza que por otra cosa en estos momentos. No fue hasta que la joven se sentó en su pequeña mesa de su cocina que esta empezó a reflexionar y pensar en si lo que había hecho estaba mal o no…

Sus cereales preferidos aún estaban intactos enfrente suyo, acaso había cometido una infidelidad? Claramente ella recordaba haber tenido una fuerte discusión con su novio anoche, dilema que termino en ella gritándole a todo pulmón el final de su relación, esto no era nada nuevo para los prematuros novios.

Ya antes habían tenido problemas, aunque todos siempre terminaban en lo mismo… uno de los dos se disculpaba y problema resuelto! De vuelta a su relación de sube y baja, que es exactamente lo que ahora debería hacer? Debería contárselo? Decirle que la noche pasada esta tuvo posiblemente la mejor noche de su vida junto a uno de sus compañeros de clase?

Las memorias del acalorado y apasionado coito de anoche la sacaron de la realidad…

-"J-jirou…?"-la voz de su supuestamente dormido compañero le hizo levantarse de golpe.  
-"A-ah…! Hola! Q-quiero decir… buenos días…"-se apoyó en su refrigerador de una manera _cool_ la pelivioleta.  
-"Buenos d-días…"-se quedó viéndole desde la entrada de la cocina Izuku-"…entonces…"-se rasco la nuca apenado.  
-"Entonces…"-hablo igual de avergonzada la muchacha.

El silencio más incómodo que ambos hubieran tenido en su vida inicio…

-"Q-quieres d-desayunar…?"-ni siquiera ella sabía por qué rayos dijo eso.  
-"C-claro! Gracias…"-se encamino escéptico a la mesa, la tensión entre ambos seguía siendo embarazosa.  
-"Bueno… a decir v-verdad solo tengo cereales… así que…"-se sintió como la tonta más grande del mundo.  
-"Oh… bueno…"-fue su turno de hablar sin pensar-"…s-si quieres puedo p-preparar algo para los dos…?"-se dignó a mirarle sonrojado.  
-"Genial! S-siéntete en casa! Aquí e-está todo lo que necesitas!"-señalo con énfasis toda su cocina-"Mientras y-yo… uhm… pondré m-música!"- _idiota…  
_ -"O-ok! Suena b-bien…!"-fingió estar tranquilo el peliverde.

Ambos suspiraron abochornados a mas no poder una vez la pelivioleta salió del lugar, ninguno se había atrevido a soltar palabra acerca de la noche de ayer… y entre el par era necesario que el tema sea tocado. Tenía que…

-"Necesitas a-ayuda…?"-regreso a la cocina con su reproductor de música Kyouka.  
-"Por s-supuesto!"-le hizo espacio en la mesada el peliverde.

La delicada y tranquila voz de Sondre Lerche y Regina Spektor en la canción "Hell no" ayudo bastante a que el avergonzado par se decidiera por charlar de lo pasado. Jirou no solo era totalmente amante del rock, incluso a ella le gustaba escuchar este tipo de género más calmado y pacífico.

-"Oye… por lo de anoche…"-hablo mientras imitaba las acciones de Izuku la joven-"…recuerdas lo que h-hicimos no…?"-no se atrevió a mirarlo.  
-"Si… y lo siento mucho…"-decayó apenado el peliverde-"…a pesar de estar en ese estado yo…"-respiro hondo-"…una parte de mi si quería que eso pasara…"-se sintió como basura.

Aunque no lo haya dicho, era obvio que la culpa y la vergüenza estaban haciendo trizas el interior de su compañero, Kyouka no esperaba del todo que fuera el quien se disculpara por enrollarse con ella en primer lugar.

-"Hey…"-le llamo la atención la joven-"…si es de ayuda… Kaminari y yo tuvimos una discusión antes de que todo esto pasara y pues… se podría decir que estaba _libre_ cuando… ya sabes…"-explico algo avergonzada.  
-"Oh... lo siento, no tenía idea de que ambos-"  
-"Esta bien! E-enserio… no tienes por qué preocuparte"-le sonrió reconfortantemente-"Denki y yo… no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones para ser honestos…"-entristeció un poco.  
-"Aun así…!"-se sintió aún más responsable-"Si lo hubiera sabido antes yo… n-no hubiera siquiera pensado en… ya s-sabes…"-regreso a amasar sonrojado.  
-"Entonces… estas diciendo que… te p-parezco atractiva…?"-pregunto avergonzada y rojísima Kyouka.  
-"Hermosa…"-volteo a verle a los ojos. Una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera.

Había bastado solo con verla detenidamente durante su presentación para que Izuku caiga rendido ante sus pies, esos cortos minutos en los que ambos se quedaron viéndose fue el catalizador que provoco que el peliverde despertara sentimientos por la pelivioleta. Pero el pensarlo era diferente que decirlo…

-"Lo s-siento! No quise d-decir…!"-sus manos se movieron de un lado para otro intentando ocultar su sonrojo.  
-"Esta bien…"-le dijo suavemente la joven, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y su sonrisa temblorosa lo decía todo. Una calidez interior le hizo sentir viva.

Las palabras del peliverde habían sonado demasiado genuinas, sus oídos lo sabían… su corazón lo sabía… el leve incremento cardiaco que tenía ya no era por vergüenza a estar en esta embarazosa situación. Como era posible que simples palabras la hayan puesto así? Kyouka no tenía idea… pero gracias a eso, la peivioleta ahora se sentía mas conectada al peliverde, una nueva necesidad de querer conocer a su compañero nació en ella.

-"Y… que es exactamente lo que estamos preparando?"-pregunto con un claro cambio de humor positivo. Su sonrisa resplandeció en toda la habitación.

Izuku no tardo en devolverle el gesto con la misma calidez que esta emanaba… y así como así, la tensión entre el par se desvaneció. En su lugar vinieron habladurías acerca del otro, era increíble la diferencia que había cuando uno hablaba de corazón sin ningún rastro de alcohol en su sistema.

Desayunando entre risas fue como el dúo se la pasó, los hotcakes de esa mañana fueron por lejos… los más deliciosos que el par haya probado en toda su vida. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con la receta con la que ambos los habían preparado, era la compañía que cada uno se hacía lo que causo que el simple desayuno se convierte en uno de los manjares más exquisitos que el dúo haya probado.

Inevitablemente la despedida llego para ellos, una parte de Kyouka demandaba a gritos en su interior robarle un apasionado beso a su compañero, y aunque Izuku esté pasando por las mismas… ninguno quiso arruinar lo que posiblemente sea el inicio de una nueva amistad. No fue hasta que el embobado y contento peliverde dio la vuelta en la esquina de su calle que la muchacha cerro su puerta… solo para desplomarse en el piso con un largo y satisfactorio suspiro.

 _Eso estuvo…_ su perdida mirada junto a su sonrisa de oreja a oreja le hizo verse como colegiala enamorada … _mejor de lo que esperaba…_ sus ojos se concentraron en el dorado flexo de su padre tirado en el suelo. Aún quedaba una semana para que sus padres volvieran… pero Kyouka dudaba realizar todas esas reuniones que había tenido planeadas desde hace tiempo.

Lo único en lo que la pelivioelta pensaba en estos momentos era en cierto pecoso peliverde… y de cómo este había logrado cavar tan profundo en ella en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas…

 **Epilogo**

La semana de descanso que la única pareja de la clase se tomo fue sin dudar alguna una sorpresa para el salón entero, el bromista rubio fue quien más se vio afectado por la repentina petición de su ahora ex-novia. Pero al final de todo, incluso el no tan listo Kaminari acepto sin reproche el tiempo que Kyouka estaba solicitando.

La semana fue a su ritmo para la pelivioleta, y esta no podía estar más contenta de que así haya sido, luego del fiasco por el que había pasado por su primera presentación, la vida empezaba a sonreírle más a menudo a la joven. Diferentes compañías no tardaron en comunicarse con ella suplicando ser sus patrocinadores para su próxima presentación, ofreciéndole jugosos montos de dinero que para ella… no tenía valor alguno.

El florecimiento de su nueva amistad con Izuku fue el cambio que más le importaba a la muchacha, la compañía que el peliverde le hacía en cada una de sus presentaciones era indispensable para ella. Siempre preocupándose de que esta estuviera cómoda o le faltara algo, asegurándose de que no haya ningún inconveniente en el escenario en el que se presentaría…

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a entenderse.

Lo que empezaron con miradas de re confortación pasaron a ser palabras de aliento antes de subir al estrado, y muy pronto esas palabras se verían expresadas en acciones. Abrazos llenos de cariño y aprecio era justo lo que Kyouka necesitaba para poder enfrentarse a los miles de fans que venían a verla, la maleabilidad que Izuku tenía para acostumbrarse a su compañía y a su estilo de vida era admirable…

Incluso su banda acepto con carcajadas y felicitaciones al nuevo integrante de la banda… asi es… porque despues de romper la barrera que ellos mismos se habían puesto para evitar pasar a mayores. La agrupación ahora tenía a un intimidante pero cariñoso miembro de seguridad que se aseguraba que su amada bajista estuviera siempre en las mejores condiciones antes del espectáculo.

Su anticipada relación fue el secreto que ambos protegerían a toda costa, siempre encontrándose en localizaciones clave en momentos adecuados para poder amarse sin miedo a ser descubiertos por el resto. Kaminari y ella nunca volvieron como las anteriores veces, no fue necesario darle a detalle completo que la pelivioleta había conocido a alguien… no quería que una pelea sin sentido se inicie entre dos de sus mejores amigos en la vida.

Y ahora volviendo al presente, en la recamara de los dormitorios de la academia, pelivioleta y peliverde descansaban con las piernas entrecruzadas luego de horas y horas de diversión que ambos habían estado esperando desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron. Un sentimiento de culpa y pena aun molestaba de vez en cuando a la muchacha… pero siempre y cuando su querido peliverde este a su lado…

Ella podía soportarlo… podría soportar lo que sea…

 **Quería escribir aún mucho más… pero me decidí por dejarlo aquí. Algunos podrían llamarlo infidelidad o no… está en su juicio el desenlace de esta historia. Probablemente el capítulo con más referencias que haya escrito hasta ahora? Que les ha parecido? En verdad me gustaría leer sus reviews acerca de este episodio, me serviría mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer! Lo siento tanto por los que esperaban a Tsuyu :( la inspiración me gano con este par, un poco de comprensión con la ranita, me sigue pareciendo de los personajes más difíciles de escribir.**

 **Próxima víctima: Entre toga o fic sorpresa (estoy seguro les gustara)**

 **-evolvelove**


	7. Maniaca(Himiko Toga)

**Maniaca**

En lo más recóndito de los arcaicos lugares de la ciudad de Japón, una vecindad bastante conocida por su mala fama y sus constantes escándalos, empezaba un día más en sus miserables y amargas vidas. Ladrones, traidores y asesinos se refugiaban marginados de la sociedad en este pequeño basurero que apenas aguantaba a duras penas la fuerza de la madre naturaleza.

Solo los más fuertes sobrevivían en estas calles…

No solo uno tenía que velar por su vida por cada segundo que este pasara en tan peligroso lugar, para poner las cosas aún más difíciles, el agresivo y extremo clima que la urbanización padecía podía considerarse como la mayor amenaza de entre todas las causalidades de muerte del oscuro sitio. La gente moría de hipotermia tras no encontrar refugio en las noches...

Morir asesinado sonaba mejor que sentir tu cuerpo sufrir de gangrena por horas…

Para un lugar como este… la supervivencia lo es todo, no importaba la edad que tuvieras, género o la mala suerte de nacer con una enfermedad, aquí no eras diferente al resto de las personas que "Vivian" en estas calles. Sin embargo, al igual que en la comunidad del inocente, la corrupción y las injusticias era algo de lo que uno siempre podía tomarse de la mano para salir de situaciones de vida o muerte en estos pasajes llenos de malvivientes.

Mantener un perfil bajo siempre era la opción más sabia en el caso de no tener un quirk poderoso o útil, para los más intoxicados y perdidos en las tinieblas, dar su vida por una facción de las fuerzas que reinaban en estas calles era lo común y razonable. Y en el remoto y raro caso de haber sido moldeado por las atrocidades de la vecindad, la independencia era un lujo que uno se podía dar.

Ahí es donde Toga Himiko se encontraba en la pirámide.

Veterana y reconocida asesina a sueldo, una hermosa y codiciada rosa negra de entre toda la mugre que el cementerio a su alrededor acumulaba, temeraria experta en el uso de cualquier arma con punta o filo. Contratarla para que realice el trabajo sucio era beneficioso para todos los involucrados en el crimen, los ojos de la víctima podrían deleitarse con la presencia de tan inmensurable belleza rubia, la sanguinaria Toga podría divertirse como a ella le plazca con su agraviada presa… y el ofertante quedaría satisfecho por el buen trabajo…

A pesar de tenerlo todo en el aspecto más bajo y cruel de la palabra, la joven asesina no podía evitar sentirse aburrida y vacía por lo poco excitante que su vida se había vuelto desde la derrota de una de las únicas familias que llego a tener de verdad. La caída de Shigaraki siempre le dejaría un sabor amargo a la rubia, la emoción de formar parte de algo le hacía sentir especial y el saber que todo esto era con el propósito de volver el mundo en un lugar mejor para ella le agradaba aún más.

Si tan solo pudiera tener su cuchillo contra el cuello de su amado…

Las cosas serían diferentes en su rutinaria vida si es que el pecoso peliverde que le había robado su corazón estuviera a su lado, la única compañía que la rubia tenia era ella, sus cuchillos y unos que otros peluches. Aunque si de seres vivientes se trataba, la muchacha prefería mantener sus lazos afectivos con específicas personas a las que solo ella les confiaría el verbo de "amigo" sus amistades de hoy en día eran… bueno… no estaban mal!

-"Buenas noches Toga!"-entro de una patada a su pequeña habitación Twice-"Traje tus menos queridos!"-se acercó cómicamente con un montón de bolsas en mano.

Jin no era de sus amigos más saludables mentalmente, pero aquí es cuando Toga se pregunta… acaso lo es ella también? No tenía ningún derecho a despreciar a su vecino y fiel amigo de ninguna manera, además… el sujeto era de bastante utilidad cuando se trataba de ir a conseguir provisiones sin que esta tenga que darse la molestia de ir por sí misma.

Atento y amigable estando solo con ella… le repugnaba…

Mientras que su compañero no le atraía en lo más mínimo o siquiera despertara sentimiento alguno que no sea gracia y curiosidad, Toga aun así soportaba su compañía con el mero de afán de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Ella quería a alguien más maduro, dependiente y menos ridículo… el solo pensar en el recuerdo de su rostro ensangrentado le hacía suspirar a la rubia…

-"Hey hey! Hay alguien ahí? Parece que estas más atenta que de costumbre Toga!"-le golpeo como cascaron en su cabeza un par de veces el mayor.  
-"Lo siento! Me perdí por unos segundos"-le vio con su típica sonrisa la rubia-"Como estaba el mercado?"-empezó a ojear las bolsas negras.  
-"Inundado como siempre! Los traficantes ahora traen más calidad que cantidad!"-hablo irónico como siempre.  
-"Hm~ Aun asi te las arreglaste para traer buenas cosas"-saco un montón de cereales, fruta y una que otra arma blanca.  
-"Todo es basura! Basura te digo!"-saco una navaja artesanal bastante atractiva-"Si tan solo Giran no estuviera preso!"-poso dramáticamente de rodillas.  
-"Su estilo no me gustaba… no era lindo del todo..."-jugo con un filoso cuchillo la rubia.

Pequeños rayos de sol empezaron a entrar de la pequeña e única ventana de la habitación de Toga, el molesto brillo en sus ojos le obligó a estirarse para cerrar las cortinas con pesadez, sin embargo, en el momento exacto en que la rubia ya tenía sus delicadas manos en las cortinas… la escarcha de cierta revista en lo más recóndito de la bolsa negra que su compañero trajo le detuvo en seco.

-"Que es eso…?"-señalo inocente la muchacha.  
-"Oh! Dijiste que últimamente te sentías más contenta y alegre que de costumbre no es así?"-empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa Jin.

La curiosidad ya le había picado a la joven, una vez algo captaba su atención esta no podía evitar indagar hasta entender, experimentar y por ultimo… convertirse en lo que sea que le haya interesado para comprender a la perfección lo que se sentía ser alguien. Honestamente… si su quirk se lo permitiera, Toga ya se hubiera transformado en bastantes cosas no vivientes hasta ahora.

-"Es uno de esos documentales que las ancianas de tu edad compran!"-saco a relucir una brillante y recién comprada revista.  
-"Hm~ Se ve bastante bien~!"-le arrebato de inmediato el semanario. Sus dientes sirvieron de tijeras para abrir el cubre polvo.  
-"Gracias gracias! Tal vez un beso de agradecimiento sería suficiente"-inflo su mejilla de forma adorable el mayor.  
-"Te apuñalare si vuelves a pedir eso"-se concentró en el semanario Toga.  
-"Yo también te amo mi chica!"-se tocó ambas mejillas avergonzado Jin.

Como era que nunca antes había visto tan interesante revista? No solo habían fotos de chicos lindos a los que ella ahora tenía ganas de acuchillar, sino que era la misma editorial la que te de daba datos importantísimos y privados del individuo! Era como si estuvieran haciendo su trabajo por ella!

Quizá si le robara la identidad a esa tal Mount Lady esta pueda suplantarla… o quizá no!

Tener que dirigir una compañía era mucho trabajo, ella solo quería pasar un buen rato con esos supuestos héroes con espíritus incorruptibles… verlos desangrarse mientras que ella succionaba su sangre y ellos pedían piedad… el mero pensamiento le hacía estremecerse en el interior. Habían de tantos colores y sabores! Era como un sueño hecho realidad! Esta recopilación de objetivos podía convertirse en su nueva actividad favorita!

A medida que pasaba las páginas la rubia, su interés aumentaba cada vez más y más por la variedad de temas que la revista tocaba, gustos, ambiciones… miedos… imaginar la infinidad de posibilidades de sorprender a sus víctimas para quitarles su vida era sublime para ella. Hacía mucho que Toga no se sonrojaba, lo que antes era algo normal en ella hoy en día era raro de presenciar, pero aquí estaba ella… sonriéndole entre risillas a un semanario.

Twice solo observaba angelical como su pequeña niña se comportaba como toda una adolescente moviendo sus pies de arriba a abajo, su compañera era de las pocas personas con las que el intercambiaba palabra hoy en día. La figura escultural y bien formada de su amiga era difícil de apreciar a primera vista, llevar tiempo como su pareja en el crimen le había dado tiempo de ver con detenimiento por detrás de ese holgado suéter cada vez que esta usaba su quirk.

La rubia era sin dudar alguna una belleza.

Ni exagerado ni escaso, Toga era perfecta no importa de dónde la veas, no le sorprendía al mayor que muchos bastardos enfermos hayan tratado de meterse por debajo de su falda constantemente una vez la liga fue separada. Lamentablemente para los señores pervertidos… las espinas de su tallo eran más afiladas y largas que sus pétalos.

De todos los de la liga fue a ella quien el tiempo la trato mejor, la muchacha se veía más joven y risueña que nunca, incluso se podía decir que sus malos hábitos de antes de irse por su cuenta para matar a su gusto ahora eran más moderados. Crecimiento mental y físico le llegaron a la joven, aunque en el lado psicológico… quitando su enfermiza perspectiva del amor, la mente de Toga seguía siendo la de una inocente niña enamorada.

La tontuela ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Su ingenua idea de reservar ese privilegio a la persona indicada era contradictoria en todo sentido imaginable, como rayos le iba a hacer la rubia para besar a una agonizante víctima de múltiples apuñaladas? Jin empezaba a sospechar que esto no era más una cuartada de ella para no pasar por la vergüenza de tener que decirle la verdadera razón de su reservado primer beso.

Que desdicha y desperdicio….

Si tan solo no fuera una desquiciada psicópata yandere… Twice estaba seguro que la vida le hubiera sonreído no importa la situación en que se encuentre, pudo haberse convertido en ama de casa o en modelo... pudo haberse vuelto parte de la sociedad. Pero su percepción del amor tuvo que distorsionarse a niveles enfermizos y en consecuencia… la marginación fue su último escape.

Incluso teniendo todas las armas para defenderse y poder dar un gran impacto en estos tiempos de paz, lo único que le importaba a Toga era seguir escondiéndose en este asqueroso basurero lleno de horribles personas. Que la rubia sea dependiente era otro de los misterios que Twice nunca podrá develar…

-"Mira Jin…"-le hizo señas con su mano para que se acercara-"…es el engreído de las explosiones…"-vio con sed de sangre la foto en la revista.  
-"A ti también te cae bien? El chico chispitas siempre fue de mis preferidos!"-estrujo sus dedos con hostilidad.  
-"Nunca me pareció lindo… quiero matarlo…"-vio seria su imagen-"…o suplantarlo…"-empezó a pensar maléficamente.  
-"Ah! Ya sé lo que estás pensando!"-levanto su dedo iluminado-"Tomar su forma para acercarte al mocoso brócoli no es así!?"-la sacudió sin cesar.  
-"Lo haría si pudiera…"-volteo la página ignorando el perfil del otro alumno-"Mi querido Izuku…"-empezó a ver con éxtasis el resumen del peliverde-"…mi bebe~"-sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro enrojecido combinaba a la perfeccion con su repentino jadeo.

Si tan solo tuviera un poco mas de su sangre, ese brebaje tan exquisito del que solo tuvo posesión un tiempo, una probada fue suficiente para que esta se convenza de por vida, de que no podia haber liquido mas delicioso que el de su dulce jugo vital… eran en momentos como este que la rubia deseaba con todo su ser no estar involucrada con la liga de villanos.

Su cabeza tenia precio incluso en los bajos mundos…

Arriesgarse a ir a la capital para siquiera solo ver a su amado significaría una captura inmediata, su única opción era ir con la identidad de otra persona… pero la única sangre que Toga conseguia era de criminales igual de buscados que ella. Aunque todo era mejor que estar en su situacion en estos momentos.

El aburrimiento estaba por hacerla estallar en rabia, necesitaba acuchillar algo… y ahora…

-"Encontraste algun cliente hoy?"-pregunto volteando a ver neutralmente a Jin.  
-"Por supuesto que no! Este dia lo tenemos completamente atareado Toga!"-se recostó perezosamente en la suave colcha rosa.

 _Necesito…_ apretó su agarre en el mango de su navaja la rubia, era peligroso salir por su cuenta… pero la sed de sangre la llamaba…

-"Voy a salir un rato~"-se equipó con una considerable cantidad de armas escondidas la joven-"No toques mis cosas o te matare ok~?"-abrió la puerta.  
-"Defender el fuerte! Entiendo!"-se despidió como soldado Twice.

 _Lo siento Jin…_ le sonrió con el pulgar arriba antes de cerrar la puerta la muchacha, _…pero ya no puedo soportar más el no verlo…_ el sonido de una puerta cerrarse fue lo último que el mayor con problemas de identidad escucho antes de ver a su musa rubia desaparecer.

Las memorias de todos los encuentros con su verdadero amor, empezaron a reproducirse como película romántica de blanco y negro en su cabeza, sus gestos y movimientos estaban plasmados a la perfección en su mente… la llama única en sus ojos… el placentero dolor de sus golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo…

El inigualable y abrumador sentir de su cuchillo clavarse y deslizarse sobre su áspera piel…

Toga lo recordaba a la perfección… cada uno de esos encuentros…

Y si ella soñaba cada día con esos recuerdos… la muchacha estaba segura que el peliverde pasaba por algo similar…

-"Izuku~"-se detuvo unos segundos para imaginarse juntos-"Voy por ti Izuku~"-sus ojos parecían estar a punto de dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

La evocación de cada uno de esos enfrentamientos era lo que la rubia más atesoraba de entre todo su manchado pasado, no le vendría mal recapitular esos excitantes y apasionados bailes sangrientos… un viaje al pasado en su camino a un incierto futuro…

-"Por dónde empezar~?"-se cuestionó radiante e contenta, sus saltitos de felicidad resonaban en las oscuras calles del temerario vecindario.

 **El diario de una chica enamorada** ~

 **Escrito por Toga Himiko.**

 **Primera parte: El amor está en el aire.**

La primera "cita" oficial que ambos tuvieron… ah! Fue majestuosa y única para ambos, el tenerlo tan cerca suyo le provocaba un paro cardiaco a la muchacha, a diferencia de las anteriores veces, su cita esta vez tenía la misma voluntad que ella desde mucho antes de iniciar con su romance. Sentir la presión que cada uno de sus golpes y patadas causaba en el aire era la excusa perfecta para que la joven psicópata pensara que era el amor quien estaba interviniendo en su coreografía mortal.

Su encuentro fue prematuro lamentablemente…

La llamada de su consejero del amor Kurogiri le hizo saber a la rubia que su tiempo junto al peliverde había llegado a su fin, le partía el corazón saber que toda su cita había sido visto como un plan de distracción por el resto de la liga. Le dolía aún más pensar en cómo quedaría su amor cuando este se enterara de la tragedia que lo esperaba en su preciada academia.

Con una sonrisa triunfante y un movimiento de dedos fue como Toga se despidió antes de entrar al oscuro portal de su compañero, su primer duelo fue divertido para ella… pero agotador para su pareja. Porque aunque el muchacho haya sido capaz de grandes hazañas antes, la joven experta en armas blancas no era rival para el amateur Izuku.

Todo su encuentro la rubia solo había estado jugando con el… la prueba estaba en su estado físico… ni un solo rasguño…

 **Segunda parte: Demonios interiores**

Sentir el fugaz pero pesado golpe de su amante en su rostro era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella, Toga se había estado preparando para su próximo encuentro y de entre todos los momentos en los que se le pudo encontrar, sus caminos se cruzaron de pura casualidad. Como se temía la rubia, la mirada de su destrozado y herido amor significaba que este pasaba por su duelo interno por la pérdida de su querido mentor…

Los gruñidos y rugidos que el joven soltaba con cada ataque le hacía ponerse la piel de gallina, la bestialidad y el vigor con el que Izuku intentaba golpearle indicaba que todo esto era solo un desahogo de todo ese sufrimiento por el que experimentaba. Comprendiendo a su amado como toda una buena esposa lo haría con su marido, Toga decidió dejar de esquivar sus violentos pero absurdos ataques con los brazos abiertos.

Una tacleada que la dejo a su merced en el suelo le hizo recordar a la rubia quien era quien estaba destinado a llevar la delantera en su relación.

Pudo haberlo acuchillado y privarlo de su jugo de vida del que esta tanto añoraba… sin embargo, la muchacha aun quería verlo crecer… madurar y convertirse en algo mucho mejor de lo que ya era. Así que lo dejo gritarle y exigirle el porqué del asesinato de su ídolo.

Justo como Toga ya lo venía venir, las lágrimas más dulces pero dolorosas de ver empezaron a caer encima de su golpeado rostro, tan indefenso… tan fácil de quebrar… lo amaba con todo su ser. _No es tu culpa_ fue lo que le dijo suavemente la rubia con una mano acariciando sus pecas, la mirada de impotencia y melancolía en el rostro de su amado le indico que su trabajo aquí ya estaba hecho.

Con toda la facilidad del mundo, la maestra en encuentros uno a uno le quito el equilibrio al peliverde quedando ella arriba de él, sus dos cuchillos se clavaron en sus músculos de su antebrazo, teniendo sumo cuidado en no hacerle daño de largo plazo a su ya herido Izuku. La mirada de confusión en su amante tras dejarlo estampado contra el suelo de ese callejón sin salida siempre atormentaría a la rubia…

Tenía que ser paciente… la fruta aún no estaba lo suficientemente madura para poder darle un mordisco…

 **Tercera parte: Blanco y negro**

Había valido la pena! Todo había valido la pena! El tiempo que se tomaron separados uno del otro fue lo mejor que le haya podido ocurrir en su relación! Sus ojos ahora brillaban con más intensidad, el aire de madurez que este emanaba indicaba que el niño había quedado atrás… y ahora un hombre venía a tomar su puesto.

Fue el turno de ella de volverse completamente loca por su amado, el gesto enfermizo de su sonrisa hacia juego a la perfección con su perturbadora risa, las tajadas que la rubia soltaba eran llenas de pasión y deseo… necesitaba verlo sangrar! Debía probar la sangre de este nuevo adonis que se le había presentado para poder experimentar que era el nirvana nuevamente!

El nuevo control y calma que Izuku tenía fue el factor que provoco su derrota…

Había logrado cortarlo para dejarle una que otra herida pero no fue suficiente, su fuerza era diferente y mucho más pulida que antes, basto con que el peliverde encontrara una abertura en sus arremetidas para que este la ponga cautiva contra el frio suelo encerado de las oficinas de Endeavor. Preguntas de su amado que no tenían sentido para Toga empezaron a desesperar a la prisionera joven.

Su adrenalina y éxtasis fueron disminuyendo a medida que el peliverde más escavaba dentro de ella, la mirada llena de amor de la rubia paso a ser una de desprecio y extrañez por la familiaridad y compasión con la que su amante le hablaba. Retrocesos acerca de su miserable y triste infancia iban reproduciéndose dolorosamente en su cabeza a medida que Izuku más se esmeraba en querer entenderla…

 _Que mal…_

Tal parece que su relación simplemente no podía ser, el cambio de actitud que su ex interés amoroso le estaba mostrando termino por hacer explotar a la traumatizada y enferma muchacha. Su afán de querer "ayudarla" y cambiarla no termino por gustarle en lo más mínimo a Toga… el amor se convirtió en indiferencia y entonces fue en ese momento que la joven terminaría por hacer algo de lo que esta no pensó volvería hacer en su vida.

Reflexionar.

Sacudiéndose como toda una desquiciada para zafarse del agarre de su ahora peor enemigo, Toga logro a duras penas quitarse al entrometido peliverde de encima, no lo necesitaba… no era la gran cosa… sus palabras no cambiaban nada. No iba a cambiar… no lo haría… simplemente lo reemplazaría con alguien mejor y ya!

Encontraría a alguien mejor! No necesitaba cambiar! Ella no era el problema! El problema era él y nada más que el!

…

Si así estaban las cosas… entonces por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

 **Ultimo capitulo: ¿?**

Problemas existenciales era algo de lo que Toga nunca se había preocupado antes, sin embargo, así como así… de la noche a la mañana... a su cabeza se le dio por tener tales dilemas sin parar por más de días y días de su último encuentro con el molesto peliverde. La ingenua idea de encontrar a alguien mejor que Izuku fue claramente descabellada y tonta al pasar solo unos cuantos días de "vacaciones".

La ciudad entera estaba sembrada en el terror y la anarquía, era el momento perfecto para la rubia de hacer lo que se le plazca sin temor a ser atrapada y aprisionada… pero no había ganas. El deseo de asesinar ya no era más una prioridad en la perdida rubia, poco o nada le importaba las constantes llamadas perdidas que la liga le hacía de tiempo en tiempo.

Se sentía insignificante… diminuta y débil… pasar por depresión no era algo de lo que ella este del todo familiarizada.

Había logrado su objetivo junto a la liga, el mundo ahora era un mejor lugar para ella… pero quien era ella? Las emociones que la rubia sentía eran todas dirigidas al rayo de esperanza que la sociedad actual de héroes tenia, siempre haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse con una sonrisa frente a la aterrorizada población de Japon.

Que fácil era ser un héroe…

Tener algo por lo que luchar de por vida… a diferencia suya, Toga ya no le encontraba significado a nada, odiaba tener que cargar con estos sentimientos extraños dentro de sí. Sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ti y ver como este hacia lo posible para ayudarte le había complicado la vida entera…

Tomando cartas por su cuenta fue como la muchacha decidió resolver sus problemas, infiltrándose con facilidad en la resistencia de héroes para poder verlo en esas importantes juntas que realizaban para idear un plan que por fin termine con el reinado del terror de Shigaraki. Pudo haberle contado acerca de lo que se le venía al albino… pudo haberle advertido…

Pero en vez de eso decidió sentarse a ver que fuerza era la destinada a triunfar sobre la otra.

La caída de su líder fue sorpresiva… el odio que esta tenia por el pecoso peliverde se desvaneció una vez la rubia por fin comprendió todo a su alrededor. El deseo de querer asesinar volvió en ella, pero esta vez… sus acciones las haría con el apoyo de su querido y amado Izuku.

Nadie podía comparársele, era algo que debió entender desde el principio, ni siquiera teniendo su sangre para tomar su apariencia Toga podría experimentar lo que su amor sentía al ser el mismo. Por qué ahora sería ella la que estuviera de lado de su héroe… esperaría paciente el momento perfecto para apuñalarlo en su estado más débil…

Y así su inmensurable amor por el acabaría y así ella podría ser libre de nuevo…

Tras la derrota de All for One… Toga pudo haber sido tomada presa por las autoridades… pero fue a pedido de su odiado/amado peliverde que esta fue libre de irse a donde se le plazca. Seguiría siendo buscada por la ley, sus pecados pasados aún estaban pendientes… pero por lo menos ahora tenía algo de estabilidad.

 _Puedes quedarte… podemos ayudarte… puedo ayudarte…_ como lo odiaba… la delicadeza y amabilidad con la que la trataba… le provocaba más ganas de darle la muerte más dolorosa posible imaginada. Sin embargo, el amor que esta había desarrollado por el altruista peliverde le impedía llegar a pensar matarlo de una vez por todas.

Por qué ahora su esencia y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía a ella… ya no más…

Ahora era prisionera del amor que sentía por el peliverde...

 **Regresando al presente…**

Fue relativamente fácil encontrar al peliverde, aún era temprano por lo que la rubia supuso el muchacho estaría en su camino a U.A, había pasado un tiempo desde su último encuentro… se veía igual de apetitoso que siempre. Su estatura era mucho mayor ahora pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención a la oculta Toga.

Se veía demasiado alerta… como si esperara a que todo a su alrededor explotara en caos y el Armagedón empezara.

Justo antes de que este pudiera sobrepasar las puertas de la reconocida academia, la rubia se aseguró de estar bien camuflada para luego ir a llamar la atención del peliverde. Era suficiente con tener una capucha y lentes para que Toga no sea reconocida en público.

Ver como la postura de Izuku cambiaba de inmediato a medida que más se acercaba le indico a la rubia que su disfraz ya había sido reconocido por el anonadado peliverde. Las ganas de clavarle su cuchillo eran enormes una vez ambos quedaron frente a frente a solo unos escasos centímetros de que el muchacho entrara a la preparatoria.

-"Toga…"-su voz seguía teniendo la misma tonalidad que este usaba al hablar con ella-"…que estas…?"-temor y preocupación en su mirada.  
-"Sígueme~"-le susurró al oído melodiosa.

El tiempo se ralentizo alrededor de Izuku, mientras que el seguía parado sin mover un musculo, una fugitiva que le había perdonado la vida ahora le pedía que este se vaya con ella a quien sabe dónde… que estaba pasando? El resto de los estudiantes pasaban a su lado sin tener miedo alguno a que la sanguinaria rubia se abalanza sobre ellos para quitarles la vida.

Tragando saliva nervioso… el peliverde decidió seguir sin decir palabra alguna a la peligrosa conocida a donde ella escoja sea el mejor lugar para una charla.

La tensión que se Izuku sentía sobre sus hombros estaba por aplastarlo del susto, nada era seguro en estos momentos, bastaba un parpadeo para que la hábil rubia desenvaine un cuchillo o navaja y se lo clave sin titubear en su pecho… aunque… algo estaba mal.

La postura que la joven tenía era completamente descuidada, lo que era más, el peliverde no sentía el aura natural que Toga emanaba cada que ambos se encontraban, ese aire de inocencia perturbada no estaba a su lado esta vez. Viendo por debajo de esos lentes oscuros y la capucha, Izuku juraba la muchacha estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos…

-"N-no deberías estar aquí…"-decidió hablar algo intimidado y escéptico.  
-"Tenía que hablar contigo~"-su voz era la de siempre… infantil y de cierta manera… linda-"Tenemos cosas pendientes entre ambos~"-le vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

Una gota fría resbalo de su garganta, no era su primer encuentro pero aun así… el tenerla tan cerca le aterraba a Izuku. La historia que ambos compartían era bastante peculiar, mientras que el peliverde aun buscaba de alguna manera pagarle de vuelta el que ella haya perdonado su vida… su sentido de la justicia resonaba a gritos dentro de sí que la capture inmediatamente.

Pero como…?

El sentía que podía ayudarla, sabía que! Solo se necesitaron unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su pasado para que la rubia mostrara una faceta nunca antes vista por el peliverde, miedo. Por años Izuku había tenido miedo a muchas cosas, sabía lo que era ese horrible sentimiento… era una enfermedad.

Verla tan desesperada por escapar de sus problemas y adversidades fue lo que lo llevo a deducir que dentro de ella… aun había una buena persona. La otra prueba estaba en que ella pudo haberlo apuñalado directo en su corazón y así hacerle el favor a Shigaraki de tener que formular un plan para destruir el one for all.

Pero ella simplemente paso…

Un lazo inquebrantable entre ellos se había formado, uno bastante ambiguo y poco ortodoxo… pero había una conexión. Le causaba pena y tristeza verla seguir el camino que tomo sin remordimiento alguno, necesitaba hacer esto por su cuenta, tenía que mostrarle que no estaba sola, que incluso alguien con tantos pecados podía arrepentirse no importa el tiempo que haya pasado cegado.

-"No desayune nada en la mañana"-comento al azar la rubia-"Así que haremos una que otras paradas~"-saco una revista de su mochila.  
-"Ok…"-le sorprendió ver actuar tan inocentemente e infantil frente a él. El dedo de la sonriente muchacha señalaba contenta el platillo favorito del peliverde.

La presión y el miedo en sus hombros disminuyo un poco al pensar lo hermosa que se había visto la muchacha en esos pocos segundos que no emano ninguna hostilidad hacia él. Esa sonrisa fue demasiado natural y normal como para no devolverle el gesto a la emocionada rubia.

 **Tiempo después**

Menos de un día… aproximadamente diez horas había sido suficiente para el altruista peliverde para dejar de ver con malos ojos a la rubia, todo se había sentido bastante natural… bastante irreal. Izuku se había sentido como si él fuera la madre de una pequeña niña que pasaba su primer día en la ciudad, la inocencia y la desbordante felicidad que Toga parecía estar experimentando era contagioso.

Las cosas más sencillas y comunes sorprendían a esta muchacha, desde entrar a un restaurante promedio a ir a un acuario, quizá el parque de diversiones si haya podido ser una buena excusa para poder emocionarse a niveles exagerados… pero es que acaso Toga nunca había ido al cine?

Aunque no es como si Izuku estuviera enojado…

Verla con ese brillo en sus ojos tan honesto y tierno era cautivante para el peliverde, su parte favorita de todas las actividades que tuvieron sin duda fue ir a ver esa película de comedia romántica. Mientras que todo el público disfrutaba con risas y suspiros el largometraje, el muchacho no tenía ojos para nada mas que no sea la adorable rubia alado suyo.

Estaría mal verla como algo más que solo una conocida?

Gracias a esa poco importante película Izuku ahora podía decir con seguridad que Toga no era una mala persona… no quería creer que ella haya cometido tan malos actos. La manera con la que esta se aferraba a su hombro y le tomaba de la mano en los momentos más dramáticos y cursis del film le hacía difícil de creer que alguien tan delicada y hermosa como ella sea una despiadada asesina.

Ya era de noche cuando ambos salieron del cine, los recuerdos que la muchacha se había llevado de la película la hacían ver aún más dulce que antes. La sencillez y la humildad que esta había mostrado con las personas que les atendieron amablemente este día complementaban a ver de otra manera a Toga.

La rubia podía llegar a superar en afabilidad a la mismísima siempre alegre siempre cariñosa Ochako.

Por supuesto que a la más mínima muestra de mal trato y malicia que un desconocido le mostrase… su sistema de defensa con armas filosas no dudaba en saltar a relucir sin miedo a ser vista en público apuñalando sin cesar a un indefenso pero molesto civil. En esa parte Izuku podía interferir y evitar una tragedia.

Por qué? Porque la realidad tenía que ser otra? Al muchacho le hubiera encantado tener en su vida a tan radiante e inocente rubia si la vida le hubiese dado la oportunidad, no era justo… no era justo ni para ella ni para nadie. Su corazón le dolía… era doloroso pensar en lo tan buena persona que pudo convertirse Toga…

Solo había tenido mala suerte.

Su destino hubiera sido diferente, si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes… si tan solo hubiera estado ahí para ella…

-"Bueno~!"-desenlazo su perfecto amarre de manos la rubia-"Hora de hacer terminar con esto~"-navajas y cuchillos empezaron a salir de diferentes partes de su ropa.

No quería… no podía hacerle daño… no después de conocerla…

-"Toga y-yo…"-intento buscar otra forma, una en donde ella estaba a su lado.  
-"Esta bien…"-le levanto la mirada con sus suaves manos la rubia-" _No es tu culpa…_ "-nuevamente esa sonrisa que tanto le confundía.

El callejón era parecido al que ambos lucharon hace tiempo… la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el oscuro lugar a la perfección… como queriendo ver un desenlace entre ambos. Con su corazón agrietándose cada vez más fue como Izuku empezó a tomar a carrera contra la igual de preparada rubia, la cual se había alejado de asaltitos para un rápido duelo final.

No fue necesario el uso de su quirk para vencerla.

Dejar que esta le clavar su cuchillo mariposa en su hombro fue un dolor que Izuku tuvo que soportar para poder tumbar contra el suelo a la rubia, más le dolía al muchacho tener que imaginarse el futuro que le esperaría a la joven una vez este la entregue a la justicia.

-"Hm~ Era de esperarse~"-dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro la abatida Toga-"Bueno… que esperas~?"-cuestiono algo desesperada por que todo termine.

El agarre que el peliverde tenía en su brazo dejo de hacer tanta presión, el pie que estaba sobre su otra mano empezó a temblar…

-"Hey hey~ Si cometes un error podrías terminar…"-su mano derecha se liberó tras forcejear un poco-"…arrepintiéndote~"-el cuchillo por debajo de su manga se clavó directamente en el otro hombro del joven.  
-"No p-puedo…"-lagrimas amenazaban con salir. La otra mano de la rubia logro zafarse de igual forma… un empujón basto para sacarse de encima a Izuku.  
-"Ah~ Mi Izuku~"-empezó a gatear hacia el derrotado muchacho enfrente suya-"Tranquilízate~ No tardara mucho~"-por fin había llegado el momento.

Ya era la hora, después de tanto Toga por fin podría quitarle su vida… podría verlo sangrar y probar su deliciosa sangre. Arrodillado frente a ella… la escena perfecta. Su rostro retomo su apariencia natural de excitación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… solo faltaba bajar la navaja y…

-"No me mires así"-su desquiciada sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver el rostro quebrado y lleno de lágrimas del peliverde. Una sonrisa leve ya hacía en su cara.

Su mano bajo a toda velocidad con la intención de acabar de una vez con todas con el herido muchacho, sin embargo, su mano fue fácilmente tomada en medio de su viaje por la cicatrizada muñeca de Izuku. La fuerza con la que la sostenía no era nada fuera de lo normal… era ella quien no estaba poniendo todo de sí para eliminarlo.

-"P-por favor…"-le suplico viéndole directo a los ojos.  
-"Suéltame"-dijo secamente y con su corazón empezando a latir con fuerza. Forcejeos para que la deje ir eran inútiles.

Estaba la posibilidad de usar su otra mano… pero la sensación de estar cautiva no le gustaba en lo absoluto, usando su mano libre la rubia intento de todas formas liberarse… pero era inútil.

-"Suéltame… suéltame…"-repetía una y otra vez desesperada e asustada por separarse del peliverde.  
-"Estoy a-aquí…"-poco a poco empezó a acercársele para rodearle con el otro brazo-"…para ti…"-la pequeña sonrisa en la rubia comenzó a temblar… al igual que sus ojos.  
-"Te matare! Déjame sola! Te matare!"-empezó a entrar en pánico Toga, su rostro ahora reflejaba ira en su más puro estado.

El forcejeo y pataleo le impedía abrazarla correctamente, decidiendo que ahora todo dependería del destino… Izuku soltó el agarre en su mano para rodearla completamente con sus brazos. Todo el escándalo que la rubia estaba realizando empezó a disiparse, podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblar… podía sentir lo asustada y triste que estaba.

-"L-lo siento… lo s-siento tanto…"-el sonido de su cuchillo caer le hizo saber al peliverde que ya todo había acabado.

Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos abrazados en ese iluminado callejón, las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia eran lo siento… sus sonoros sollozos y el interminable charco de lágrimas que derramaba era quebrantador de escuchar para Izuku.

Ya no estaría sola… desde ahora en adelante el estaría para ella...

Con la rubia en sus hombros fue como el peliverde se movilizo de salto en salto por los tejados de la ciudad, la energía que había puesto Toga en desahogarse le había hecho quedar dormida. Con todo el cuidado del mundo fue como Izuku llevo a la somnolienta joven a su cuarto de la academia.

Luego de tratar sus heridas y vendarlas, el muchacho se dio con la sorpresa de quedarse viendo a los hermosos ojos dorados de la recién levantada rubia. El estar sin nada que cubriera su torso le causo curiosidad a la inocente joven… la cual no dudo el pasar sus manos por las cicatrices y las heridas que esta le había dejado…

Su cabello suelto la hacía ver como una diosa…

Una diosa llena de amor que estaba lista para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al simple mortal que la había sacado de ese mar negro en el que navegaba sin rumbo. Un roce de labios lento y superficial mando al nirvana al adolorido muchacho, la amplia diferencia en estatura no parecía ser un problema para la apasionada y libidinosa rubia…

Sus roces eran llenos de sentimiento y bien planificados, con sus manos colgadas del cuello de su héroe, la joven movía sus labios con detalle y cuidado junto al enternecido peliverde, el cual sostenía protectoramente las delgadas caderas de su amada. El par estuvo por mucho tiempo en el mismo juego, los leves espacios que ambos tenían luego de juntar sus labios les permitía estar en constante unión sin detenerse.

Pero los dos buscaban más…

Quedarse viendo los ojos del otro con sus respiraciones agitadas fue la chispa que inicio el incendio, la agilidad de Toga y la fuerza de Izuku fueron indispensables para enrollarse en lo que sería un mucho más apasionado beso. Con sus piernas bien cerradas como candados alrededor de la cintura del peliverde, y con sus manos empezando a recorrer por debajo del holgado suéter de marinero de la rubia.

Los dos amantes fueron nublados por la lujuria.

Su toqueteo previo era muy feroz, la pequeña lámpara con diseño de All might que iluminaba débilmente el cuarto cayó al suelo tras uno de los movimientos desenfrenados del par. El débil sonido de sus jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos daba a parecer que ambos tocaban en un recital erótico sin vergüenza alguna.

Entre besos lascivos y profundos lograron recostarse en la cama, con asistencia de su pareja fue como el desesperado peliverde pudo quitarle sus prendas superiores a la muchacha. Arrodillada encima de la cama con solo una corta minifalda fue como Toga trato de hacerle frente al excitado joven, la intacta y brillante blanca piel de la rubia pronto empezaría a desarrollar marcas rojas por los vigorosos besos de Izuku.

El limite llego para la ofuscada rubia tras minutos de sentir su cuello ser besuqueado y sus senos ser acariciados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Con su mente en un estado débil, Toga nunca vería llegar el ataque a su centro por parte de su pareja… el cual no parecía tener ninguna intención de detener su deguste ni aunque viniera el fin del mundo.

Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente algo que estrujar por la aplastante sensación en su parte baja, sin tener otra opción restante, a la rubia no le quedo de otra más que cubrirse con una mano los alaridos de placer que no paraban de salir, su otra muñeca oprimió con todas sus fuerzas los risos de su pareja.

Su segundo orgasmo casi la hace desmayarse…

Besos reconfortantes y amorosos empezaron a llegarle en un intento de distracción para lo que se le venía, la embobada rubia nunca llego a sentir ningún dolor una vez ambos amantes ya se habían unido. Con sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos conectados el par empezó a hacer el amor, la actitud tierna e indefensa que la rubia mostraba terminaba por encender más que cautivar a Izuku.

Cada estocada tenía más fuerza que la anterior, los gemidos de su pareja se volvían más fuertes y a juzgar los gestos completamente obscenos en el rostro de la rubia, el peliverde podía decir que su amante estaba rosando sus límites. Moviendo sus piernas hacia un lado de forma que ahora Toga quede viendo a un lado, el muchacho tomo la cabecera de la cama con el motivo de aplicar a un más vigor en sus arremetidas.

El clímax les llego a ambos tras unos segundos en el mismo tira y afloja.

La rubia ya ni podía abrir los ojos, el acto la había dejado demasiado cansada como para realizar algo que no sea respirar, afortunadamente el peliverde a su lado velaría por su seguridad de ahora en adelante. Izuku no sabía por cuanto tiempo ya se le quedaba viendo dormir, su rostro lleno de paz le parecía una pintura artística trascendental…

Desde ahora en adelante iba a cuidar de ella… no dejaría que nada le pasara… él se encargaría de sanarla con el tiempo. El seria su héroe…

 **Epilogo**

Por obvias razones la relación que el héroe y la ex villana ahora tenían no podía volverse pública, de ninguna manera Izuku dejaría que su pareja sea castigada… quizá antes de todos los eventos pasados una parte del hubiera aceptado que la rubia pagara por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, ya llevando meses de noviazgo con Toga termino por convencer totalmente al joven de no decir palabra alguna acerca de lo que ocurría en su vida secreta.

Era demasiado inocente e pura… simplemente no podia…

Con ayuda de su madre el peliverde pudo empezar una nueva vida con la rubia, la cual estaba más que conforme de vivir en el apartamento de la creadora de su verdadero amor. Ambas se llevaban bien no importa la situación en la que se encontrasen, la formación que Inko le daba a la muchacha cuando Izuku tenía que ir a la academia termino por afectar bastante a la rubia.

Formación de ama de casa claro está. La actitud y personalidad de la joven era incorruptible después de todo.

El poder verla sonreír y vivir después de años de estar en el camino equivocado lo era todo para Izuku, que esta lo reciba diariamente con desbordante amor en la entrada del departamento de su madre era de esas cosas de las que el peliverde nunca se cansaría de vivir una y otra vez. Ya habían pasado meses desde aquella memorable noche… y desde ese día Toga no había pensado ni realizado ningún asesinato o acción hostil hacia algún ser viviente.

Aunque una que otra vez su lado oculto salía a decir hola a los amargados que la pareja se encontraba en sus citas… el que una persona venga a arruinarle su salida con su novio, la cual por cierto… solo podían realizar de vez en cuando por el problema de que la descubran, llenaba de ira a la psicópata rubia. Pero al final nunca había bajas gracias a la intervención de Izuku.

Su rutinaria costumbre de salir volando de la academia inevitablemente llamo la atención de los amigos del muchacho, su preocupación y sospecha aumento aún mucho más una vez este les tuvo que explicar que ahora se encontraba en una relación… y esa era la razón de sus apresuradas salidas.

Pero el haberse ganado el cariño y aprecio del resto de su clase cobro sus frutos y ninguno decidió seguir metiéndose en la vida privada del inocente y tímido peliverde. Gracias a eso el muchacho se pudo ahorrar una mentira.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban… a punto de tener una cena familiar… y por fin la vida le sonreía a la malaventurada rubia…

Sin embargo…

-"Que quieres decir con que no volverás?!"-grito anonadado Twice desde el otro lado de la llamada.  
-"Encontré un lugar donde quedarme en la ciudad, es seguro y cómodo así que puedes quedarte con todo lo que está en mi habitación~"-explico.

Viendo el cielo estrellado con un mandil y su pelo en una cola, Himiko Toga por fin se había dignado por contactarse con uno de los únicos seres vivientes en los que aún tenía un poco de confianza. El frio viento que entraba por la venta acariciaba su rostro sonriente.

-"No te apareces en meses y ahora me vienes con esta porquería?! Sabía que estabas cuerda pero esto es ridículo!"-siguió sin explicarse que paso Jin.  
-"Solo llamaba para decirte eso, de ahora en adelante no quiero saber nada más acerca de ti o de la liga~"-dejo en claro la joven-"Ya era hora de enterrar el pasado~"-se dispuso a colgar.  
-"Es por ese mocoso brócoli no es así…?"-el cambio en su voz le quito la sonrisa a Toga-"…apuesto a que es su culpa…"-su dedo se quitó del botón de colgar.  
-"No es de tu incumbencia, solo no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más"-su voz también se volvió hostil.  
-"El niño es bastante conocido por sus _hazañas_ por aquí… me pregunto cuántos villanos se necesitaran para poder decapitarlo…"-pura malicia en su voz.

El enorme cuchillo de cocina que tenía en una de sus manos resonó filosamente en el aire.

-"Solo inténtalo… trae a cuantos quieras… los matare a cada uno de ustedes si es que veo un solo rasguño en el…"-su aura sanguinario despertó después de tiempo.  
-"Hehe… misma vieja Toga… me hace recordar a cuando la liga estaba en la cúspide…"-se mofo Twice.

La mirada seria en el rostro de la rubia desapareció tras un profundo suspiro… su sonrisa regreso tras pensar en lo que decir.

-"Hey Jin… quieres saber un secreto…?"-ofrecio melodiosa.  
-"Claro! Un último dialogo amistoso antes de la tormenta!"-regreso a su habitual modo de hablar.  
-"Recuerdas como Dabi, Spinner y Compress murieron verdad…?"-su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.  
-"Pero por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Todos ellos por múltiples…!"-un silencio de ultratumba se escuchó en la llamada.

Una risa melodiosa pero macabra y sin ninguna buena intención se escuchó en el desolado cuarto de huéspedes en el que residía la rubia.

-"Sabes~ Me acabas de dar una gran idea Jin~!"-su voz expresaba pura maldad-"Por qué esperar a que vengas cuando yo puedo cazarte como lo hice con el resto~!"-su risa resonó en lo más profundo de Twice.  
-"Perra traidora… t-tu…!"-todo lo que el furioso hombre le iba a decir se lo tuvo que tragar por el sonido estático de la llamada colgarse.

Tal parece que aún le quedaba realizar un último trabajo a la joven asesina…

-"Himiko! Ya está todo cérvido!"-la voz de su preciado amor sonó desde afuera.  
-"Voy~!"-contesto de inmediato y con todos los aires de dulzura e inocencia.

…pero eso vendría después de la cena!

 **El ultimo dialogo lo escribí escuchando a Blode Redhead- For the damaged+For the damaged coda**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, les juro que puse todo de mí para este one shot! Si tienen alguna duda acerca de cómo se desarrolló este capítulo estoy dispuesto a responderles en los reviews, siento que lo escribí algo confuso todo haha. Gracias por leer!**

 **Próxima víctima: Tsuyu o Kendo o fic sorpresa**

 **-evolvelove**


	8. Responsabilidad(Itsuka Kendo)

**Responsabilidad**

Un nuevo día empezaba en Japón, el clima era templado y el cielo nublado, en una rustica y regular casa dormía tranquila y cómoda una joven pelinaranja, su cuarto totalmente regular y sin nada fuera de lo común. El sonido de su alarma sonó despertando casi de inmediato a la muchacha, sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo a duras penas.

Con sonidos de pesadez y movimientos lentos e bobos fue como la joven se dirigió a su guardarropa.

Su distintivo cabello naranja fue atado en su clásico y favorito estilo de peinado, su pijama fue reemplazado por un short y polo holgado, luego de estar estirándose como muerta viviente y calentando en su sitio, Itsuka Kendo por fin abrió sus ojos de golpe. Patadas y golpes empezaron a ser lanzados de un lado para otro con fuerza y determinación, posturas de tai chi y largos minutos de mantener su propio peso termino con dejar exhausta a la muchacha.

Una fría ducha mientras su desayuno se cocinaba era todo lo que le restaba en su lista.

Ver las noticias locales e informarse de las mundiales por su celular mientras desayunaba parecería complicado incluso para los atareados secretarios peor pagados. Su uniforme planchado e impecable ya preparado desde anoche fue vestido en segundos por la joven, la reluciente y lista pelinaranja se vio una que otra vez en el enorme espejo de su habitación solo para asegurarse de que no haya algún desequilibrio en su balanceada anatomía.

Las ganas de querer quedarse a verse un poco más surgió como todos los pasados días de su vida... luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, el deseo se desvaneció parcialmente permitiéndole a Kendo el poder continuar con su rutina sin anomalías. Sin nada más que realizar en su casa, la muchacha tomo su mochila igual de lista que su uniforme e inicio marcha hacia la salida, la ausencia de sus padres era demasiado notoria… pero no perjudicial para su día a día.

Su vida se había convertido en una película que no paraba de repetirse una y otra… y otra vez. Todo a su alrededor era monótono y conocido para la pelinaranja, los mismo diálogos con sus vecinos, las mismas señas que esta hacía para saludar, el tiempo en el que este llegaba siempre para tomar el colectivo… su sonrisa…

De vez en cuando la joven se ponía a imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si es que el destino no la hubiera escogido como presidenta de su aula… su inexpresivo rostro en el reflejo de la ventana de su movilidad le causaba incertidumbre. Extrañaba salir entre amigos sin preocupaciones que le atormentaran en su cabeza cada dos por tres, añoraba el tener la libertad de pasar un momento a solas sin que su celular no sea invadido por literalmente… millones de mensajes de texto con invitaciones, pedidos, recordatorios y suplicas de sus compañeros y profesores de la academia.

Como echaba de menos tener el privilegio de poder equivocarse…

Un solo error… una diminuta e insignificante falla que cometiera y toda la preparatoria corría el riesgo de caer en anarquía, recuerdos de sus primeras semanas como líder oficial de su aula pasaron por su mente. Lo agotador y pesado que le parecía todo el trabajo a su antigua yo era causa de risa para la actual Itsuka, jamás hubiera imaginado lo lejos que su tan respetado y alabado juicio la pudo llevar.

El título de presidenta general del consejo de líderes, clubes y aulas de toda la academia sonaba bastante agotador en más de un solo sentido después de todo… y pensar que tomar una decisión la haya traído hasta aquí… incluso ella se sorprendía hasta el día de hoy de todo lo que le había ocurrido desde el primer año de su preparatoria. En sus sueños la muchacha se imaginaba a ella viviendo como el resto de sus amigas, algunas saliendo con sus novios y otras disfrutando de una novela o serie actual.

Pero todo sea por una mejor U.A.

El lado positivo de todo su arduo trabajo era el brillante futuro que le esperaba, las ofertas de trabajo y el estar en la mira de reconocidas agencias por su disciplina e emprendimiento era algo de lo que la joven no tendría que preocuparse por buscar una vez esta se gradué. Restando eso… la pelinaranja no podía encontrar otro lado positivo.

Hurra! Hay excito! Fiesta!

…..

Y donde quedaba su supuesta "mejor etapa de la vida"? Donde estaban todas esas experiencias inolvidables por las que esta pasaría y luego contaría a sus hijos en el futuro? A este paso Kendo en verdad dudaba el siquiera poder perder su virginidad…

Es que simplemente no encontraba el espacio en su agenda.

Actividad tras otra, junta tras junta, no había un solo momento en su vida en la que esta pueda siquiera pensar en un poco de libertinaje o descontrol juvenil, eran pensamientos como estos lo que le hacía pensar el infierno por el que su director pasaba. Si ella tenía que tomarse horas aceptando y revisando propuestas e quejas de los estudiantes, en verdad que la muchacha no quería pensar en lo agotador que tendría que ser organizar esto y mucho más.

Pero tener el coeficiente intelectual más alto del mundo era de gran ayuda…

Su pensamiento acerca del estado actual en el que se encontraba fue detenido por el repentino freno del conductor que le indico a la pelinaranja que ya se encontraba en su destino. Como era de esperarse, la cantidad de alumnos y personas en general, eran mínimas a estas horas de la mañana, tras saludar al extraño pero amigable conserje que siempre le deseaba buena suerte en su dia, Itsuka volvió a suspirar profundamente antes de encaminarse al primer lugar que requería su presencia.

La sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil era su primera parada, su acompañante desde hace ya dos años ya hacia esperándole recostada encima de su lugar en la masiva mesa rectangular, su carpeta con miniclip pinza de color rosa fue tomada velozmente por la muchacha. El importantísimo rol de supervisión era su primera tarea del día, este portapapeles en sus manos le ayudaba a tener en lista cada uno de los lugares que tenía que criticar.

El cansado y pesado quehacer de tener que movilizarse de un lado para otro por el enorme campus siempre terminaba por obligarla a sentarse por unos segundos a beber agua. Ver como poco a poco llegaban mas estudiantes fue la señal que la joven interpretaba como alarma de que ya era de volver a lo suyo.

Rapidas y fugaces vistas a las quejas y reclamos que le llegaba como mana caído del cielo, afortunadamente la experiencia de estar en lo mismo por ya largo tiempo hacia esta actividad pan comido para la presidenta. Con el pesado trabajo fuera de su camino.. ahora por fin Kendo podia dirigirse a su aula para empezar a… estudiar…

Por si fuera poco, su reciente desempeño en el aspecto físico y practico del curso decayó preocupantemente, necesitaba encontrar una manera de poder nivelarse o las consecuencias serian a largo plazo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente tras fijarse en el familiar rostro que miraba sonriente sentada en su pupitre como toda una niña buena una colorida revista en sus manos, la inocente y adorable Tsunotori irradiaba buenas vibras como siempre.

-"Buenos días Tsu"-saludo la pelinaranja, su mochila reposo en su pupitre y sin perder tiempo esta empezó a preparar las cosas para la primera clase.  
-"Ah…! Buenos días presidenta! Lo siento estaba un poco concentrada en esto"-rio apenada la rubia.  
-"Kendo esta bien… ya te dije que no es necesario que me llames siempre de la misma manera…"-sonrió divertida por el mal habito que su amiga había formado.

Sus palabras quedaron en el vacío tras solo algunos segundos de haber hablado, otra mala costumbre de su compañera salió a relucir. La chica de cuernos tenía la peculiar manía de distraerse fácilmente, o hacia esto o hacia aquello… pero nunca dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ver como su amiga veía intrigada y concentradísima el semanario le causo curiosidad.

-"Que es eso que tanto te gusta?"-cuestiono acercándose para ver el articulo junto a su compañera.  
-"Mira mira! Tres chicos de la otra clase aparecen!"-señalo emocionada al trio monstruoso de la preparatoria.  
-"Vaya esto es…"-el contenido le parecía ridículo pero por respeto a su querida amiga, Kendo decidió quedarse su comentario-"…interesante"-sonrió.  
-"No es cierto?! Ahora cualquier chica puede acercarse con más confianza a ellos! Incluso al amargado de las explosiones!"-abrazo la revista afectivamente.  
-"Supongo que saber sus gustos si les da una ventaja…"-rio no sabiendo que más decir respecto al tema del que esta no tenía idea trataba.  
-"Por qué no sales con unos de ellos? El de las pecas podría gustarte~"-hablo melodiosa.

Un fugaz pensamiento de ella considerando la propuesta paso por su mente, no exactamente con el muchacho peliverde pero con cualquier joven de su edad, poder tomarse de manos… tener citas… besarse… lamentablemente esas ideas y fantasías fueron dejadas atrás ya hace dos años atrás.

-"Ya hablamos de esto Tsu, no puedo y no debo…"-se negó mientras alistaba sus cosas para repasar antes de clases.  
-"Ow… pero ya es el último año!"-entristeció tiernamente la rubia-"Tienes una fila de chicos lindos que esperan esperanzados a que algún día voltees a verles! Tuviste senpais que se te declararon en primer año y aun así te niegas..."-sus palabras le hicieron suspirar a la pelinaranja.

Parecerle atractiva y bonita al sexo opuesto nunca fue algo que ella haya pedido, no fue hasta la convocatoria que recibió por parte de Uwabami que la muchacha por fin se percató de su encanto y belleza. Aparentemente casi todos los amigos de clases superiores que hizo fueron flechados por su personalidad honesta y buena presencia, todos fueron rechazados consecutivamente por ella un hermoso día de primavera… todos en el mismo lugar de siempre… el "árbol de confesiones" que había en la entrada de la academia.

No la malentiendan, en esos tiempos su yo del pasado no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el bienestar de su aula con todo el asunto de la liga de los villanos y el peligro que representaban para ellos. Pero ahora su yo actual no paraba de recordarse las cientos de chances que tuvo de poder vivir una experiencia bonita junto a alguien más maduro que ella.

La ironía de la vida, antes no y ahora si…

-"La mayoría de mis _pretendientes_ son buenos chicos... confía en mí, los conozco bien"-amigos de años inferiores vinieron a su mente-"Pero ninguno eh… es mi tipo…"-cincuenta por ciento de verdad.  
-"*sigh* Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no dudaría en hablarle a Todoroki…"-fijo su vista en el semanario.  
-"Créeme Tsu…"-sonrió divertida-"...tu no quieres eso"-le acaricio su cabeza con confianza.

Ambas eran muy buenas amigas, probablemente las mejores… es por eso que la muchacha se sentía confiada de expresarle afecto.

-"Pero yo sí!"-hablo resplandeciente de la nada otro rubio que entro al salón con todo el egocentrismo del mundo-"Y cuando obtenga ese título seré inmortalizado por la enorme valla que dejare sobre todos los demás presidentes del consejo… incluyéndote Kendo!"-camino hasta quedar frente a frente a su compañera.

Tipos como Monoma solo le dificultaba su vida aún más a la atareada y ocupada joven, sus constantes pleitos y quejas eran demasiado escandalosas para ignorar. Mandar a otra persona para que lidie con el ególatra muchacho era empeorar las cosas, la pelinaranja ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que esta tuvo que dejar de hacer algo de suma importancia para ir a toda velocidad a poner en su lugar al rubio.

Aunque la satisfacción de noquearlo no se la quitaba nadie…

-"Siempre es bueno soñar Monoma..."-sonrio desafiante Itsuka.  
-"Mi primer mandato sera la protección total del presidente de la individua de pelo naranja"-le siguió el juego algo nervioso por el temor de ser noqueado.  
-"Y entonces yo podre ser tu secretaria!"-se unio a la conversación animada Tsunotori.  
-"Exactamente! Con tu ayuda mi reinado sera legendario! Ahahaha!"-rio malévolamente el joven.  
-"*sigh* Primero deberías preocuparte por hacerte querer, esos tres chicos de la clase A ya parecen llevarte la delantera…"-le provoco antes de concentrarse en repasar la clase pasada.

La sonrisa llena de ego en su rostro desapareció tras arrebatarle de un zarpazo la revista a su compañera rubia, un tic nervioso le empezó a dar a Monoma tras ver el rostro de su más grande enemigo en el semanario. El susurro que el muchacho dijo le saco una sonrisa divertida a Kendo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pase… Bakugou siempre estaría involucrado inconscientemente en sus planes.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros, el bullicio que se creó obligo a la presidenta a ponerse de pie y empezar a controlar a los hiperactivos chicos y chicas que hablaban súper doctos y cultos sobre el artículo en el que aparecían los tres conocidos muchachos. Tal parece que ni en su propia aula la pelinaranja podía encontrar un poco de consideración y calma…

La llegada de su profesor fue como ver bajar a un ángel del cielo desde la perspectiva de la sofocada muchacha.

Lamentablemente cada vez que había cambio de hora, el escandalo se reanudaba y el deber llamaba para la cansada presidenta… después de esperar lo que le pareció milenios, Itsuka por fin pudo "descansar" sin preocupaciones en la hora del almuerzo. Su grupo de amigos con los que normalmente hablaba cuando comía estaba compuesto por todas las chicas y Tetsutetsu, Kaibara y Shishida. Su mente se perdió en el asunto de su problema practico… no era la gran cosa sacar una superior a la mitad de lo que se pedía, sin embargo, la muchacha sabía que podía dar más.

-"Estas bien…?"-pregunto preocupada por su amiga Tsunotori-"No has dicho nada desde que salimos de clase…"-su voz llamo la atención del resto.  
-"No es nada, solo pensaba en lo que podría hacer para mejorar en la parte práctica del curso…"-se llevó una cucharada de comida a su boca.  
-"Oh oh! Yo sé cómo podrías mejorar!"-hablo Tetsutetsu-"Por qué no practicas con nosotros así ganas experiencia en combate real!"-choco sus puños.  
-"En ese caso porque mejor no le pide ayuda a un profesor…? Quizá Aizawa…?"-hablo con su típico tono deprimido Yanagi.  
-"Que eso no es considerado hacer trampa…?"-se unió Kodai.  
-"La clave está en el instinto Kendo! Se lo que te digo, saca tu lado primitivo y no conocerás la derrota!"-hablo determinado Shishida.

Saber que todos sus compañeros sentían preocupación por ella era reconfortante… el que su pequeño incoveniente sea tema que ayude a reformar sus lazos también era considerado por ella adecuado. Aunque todavía ninguno de ellos podía darle una solución final...

-"Por favor! No hay nadie que pueda darme pelea en un uno contra uno que no sea mi hermano Kirishima!"-volteo en dirección del mencionado para levantar su pulgar con su rostro sonriente y luminoso. El pelirrojo le imito.  
-"Podrás ser el mejor luchador en la clase pero no en la preparatoria"-informo Kaibara.  
-"Ósea…?"-se sintió confundido el albino.  
-"Oh oh! Yo sé!"-levanto su mano emocionada Tsunotori.  
-"Quiere decir que si de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se trata…"-empezó Komori.  
-"…fuerza…"-continuo Sishida.  
-"…y técnica"-termino Rin.

Todos pensaron con rostros serios en uno de los miembros de la trinidad más fuerte de la preparatoria, las pecas y el cabello verde fueron imaginadas en la cabeza de todos los presentes menos Kendo… la cual permaneció en silencio por no tener idea de quien estén hablando.

-"Midoriya no tiene rival"-las letras de Fukidashi tenían una caligrafía arcaica e imponente.

 _Midoriya…?_ Su atención se fijó en el sonriente pero tímido y ansioso joven sentado a algunos metros lejos de donde se encontraban, ver como este actuaba casi al punto de parecer asustado de la muy cariñosa pelirosa alado suyo no le hacía honor a como sus compañeros le estaban describiendo… ni siquiera un poco.

-"Eso incluye a los pros…"-hablo súper serio Kamakiri.  
-"Solo imaginen las posibilidades…"-se relamió los labios Tokage, su mirada está puesta en la espalda del peliverde-"…no me molestaría sentir un poco de fuerza en la cama…"-se mordió un dedo obscenamente.  
-"Por favor… estamos comiendo aquí…"-dijo Awase algo perturbado por la actitud de su compañera.  
-"Tu cuerpo y mente necesitan ser purificados urgentemente Setsuna, si es de tu agrado yo misma puedo ser de ayuda"-sonrió angelical Ibara.  
-"Claro! Un trio es algo que me gustaría experimentar!"-abrazo del hombro a la ahora sonrojada chica de cabellera única.

Su mente se volvió a perder tras ese último dialogo, sería buena idea pedirle ayuda al muchacho? Cuando su nota estaba en juego, su regla de oro de no cambiar nada en su agenda podía ser quebrantada sin repercusión alguna, pero ahora el dilema era si el peliverde estaría de acuerdo con perder su tiempo con ella haciéndole el favor de entrenarla en algo en lo que ella a primera vista… no le tenía confianza.

-"Kendo!"-le llamo por ya la tercera vez Tetsutetsu.  
-"Ah…? Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos…"-miro a todos lados menos enfrente suyo-"Que pasa Tetsu..."-se detuvo al notar a quien tenía alado abrazando como hermano el peliplateado-"…Midoriya?"-hizo un gesto de extrañez.  
-"Uh… h-hola presidenta!"-hizo una reverencia el nervioso joven.  
-"Mientras tu andabas en la luna, yo fui a traer a este muchachón para charlar acerca de tu problema!"-le guiño sintiéndose útil el albino.  
-"Entonces… *ehem* quieres q-que te enseñe uno que otro movimiento no…?"-honestamente Izuku no tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquí, el muchacho solo se había levantado unos segundos para dejar su bandeja y en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba en la mesa de los de la otra clase.

Por lo menos esto era mejor que tener que evadir a cierta pelirosa que no cesaba sus intentos de convencerlo de tener una cita…

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte Midoriya"-sonrió como toda una buena hermana mayor-"Lamento el que mis compañeros te hayan puesto en esta incomoda situación, puede retirarte si así lo deseas"-hablo cortésmente.  
-"No no! E-es… está bien, en verdad no t-tengo problemas así que…"-según lo que el resto le había contado, a su presidenta le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma, por lo que estos le pidieron insistir-"…s-sería un honor ser de ayuda para la presidenta…"-su pena y vergüenza llego al límite.

Unos segundos de silencio en los que todos sus compañeros fijaron su mirada en ella le hizo pensar las cosas dos veces a Itsuka…

-"Si no vas a decir nada me lo puedo quedar yo? Hoy es fin de semana y conozco un lugar perfecto en el que podríamos _entrenar_ Midoriya…"-le miro seductora Tokage.

La bulla que la clase empezó a hacer le hizo suspirar a la pelinaranja, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro luego de hacer contacto visual con el avergonzado y rojo peliverde enfrente de ella.

-"Hoy a la salida…?"-le dijo en medio de todo el escándalo.  
-"S-si…!"-respondió como buen cadete.  
-"Entrada de la academia, te llamo si es que ocurre algo"-se levantó justo a la vez que sonó el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a clases-"Gracias Midoriya"-sonrió.

El peliverde solo se le quedo viendo embobado mientras esta se alejaba tranquila hasta la salida, _ella es muy buena_ admitió sin vergüenza el joven. Todo su ser parecía perfecto… de no ser por esa sonrisa falsa que portaba…

 **A la hora de salida**

El sueño le faltaba a la pobre pelinaranja, su fría bebida energizante no parecía tener efecto alguno en su sistema, los cabezazos que daba mientras esperaba al peliverde sentada en uno de los bancos cerca al lugar en el que esta le rompió el corazón a innumerables chicos, comenzaban a volverse más repentinos. Un poco de baba se le escapaba, lo que parecieron siglos de sueño no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos en la vida real.

-"Kendo…?"-escuchar que alguien la llamaba le obligo a abrir los ojos-"…estas b-bien…?"-su rostro estaba cerca al suyo.

El verde claro de sus ojos se quedó observando medio abiertos al color jade del muchacho, la similitud de su iris le hizo quedarse estática. No cabía duda que su compañero era diferente al resto, solo basto mirarlo directamente a sus ojos para que la presidente se percatara de esto.

De igual manera Izuku leyó como libro abierto a su compañera, aunque… bueno, que esta se vea adormilada y cansada le dificultaba un poco el poder analizarla silenciosamente.

-"*yawn* Si… solo con algo de sueño"-sonrió de nuevo con ese gesto falso-"Entonces… que es lo primero en mi entrenamiento?"-intento parecer animada.  
-"Uh… pues…"-saco de su mochila su vieja y confiable libreta-"…tu quirk te permite volver tus muñecas más grandes y fuertes no es así?"-Itsuka asintió-"Perfecto, en ese caso primero debemos combinar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con repentinos ataques sorpresa, luego podemos inicia con…"-sus balbuceos le sacaron una risilla genuina a la muchacha.

Escasas veces la joven había visto en acción al peliverde, las únicas veces que pudo observarlo su desempeño no fue del todo resaltante que digamos… verlo susurrar sin parar no ayudaba a que esta cambie la imagen que tenia de él. Tenía que probarle que todo esto no era una pérdida de tiempo.

-"Que te parece si primero tenemos un duelo amistoso?"-le interrumpió con señas la pelinaranja.  
-"Oh… también estaría bien s-supongo…"-guardo su cuadernillo.  
-"Genial! Sera un buen calentamiento"-desbordaba confianza.

 **Minutos después**

Si había algo que le irritaba y molestaba más que tener que tratar con Monoma… era perder. Aplastante y sorpresiva derrota... recostada en el suelo con su mirada en el techo del gimnasio gamma, Itsuka seguía sin explicarse el nombre de todo lo bueno… que rayos paso?

-"Lo s-siento mucho! Debí insistir más y ponerme l-las pesas…"-se acercó de inmediato para auxiliarla con toda la culpa del mundo en su consciencia.  
-"Esta…"-un suspiro para calmar su descontento interior fue necesario-"…está bien, fui yo la que te pidió que fueras con todo después de todo"-sonrió falsa.

Mientras se levantaba por si sola la muchacha recapitulaba los hechos que la llevaron a tan rápida derrota, en verdad que no entendía como era posible... los movimientos de Izuku fueron casi invisibles para sus ojos, cuando la presidenta dio un simple pero fuerte jab que tenía como objetivo servir como distracción para luego tomar por sorpresa al peliverde usando su crecimiento, todo dio un rumbo totalmente distinto. Como iba a pensar ella que en vez de esquivarlo, algo que por cierto, es lo que naturalmente una persona haría… el peliverde pararía como si nada su puño con una sola mano.

Ni siquiera pareciera que puso esfuerzo en detenerlo… su reacción fue inmediata y sencilla.

Nadie… hasta el día de hoy… había podido parar un golpe suyo. En toda su vida nadie había sido capaz de archivar ese logro, si saben que una simple estrujada de sus muñecas podía hacer trizas concreto y metal no? Tal parece que las desnudas y cicatrizadas manos de Izuku estaban a otro nivel que el del concreto.

Basto solo con sostener su muñeca con fuerza y posicionarse bien para derribar a la muchacha.

-"Ok… lo rápido que termino el duelo no me hizo calentar nada, así que…"-se puso seria-"…que me dices de una revancha?"-su ceño fruncido mostraba determinación.  
-"Esta b-bien... pero a-antes déjame ponerme mis pesas así…"-señalo su mochila a lo lejos.  
-"No es necesario, creo poder seguirte el ritmo esta vez"-su rostro de valor y su postura de pelea convenció al preocupado peliverde.

Kendo no fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo como había dicho antes… tampoco lo logro concebir al tercer intento, ni al cuarto… ni al décimo…

…..

La tarde se volvió noche en menos tiempo de lo que ambos imaginarían, el gesto preocupado e apenado de Izuku solo le hacía sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Su buzo de la academia estaba maltratado y lleno de polvo por la infinidad de veces que esta ya caía al piso, sus jadeos y su mirada llena de frustración indicaban que su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

-"C-creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí… ya es de n-noche y-"  
-"Una más!"-levanto su índice con su mirada al piso y su otra mano apoyándose en sus temblorosas rodillas-"S-solo… una más…"-le era difícil no caer desmayada.

El muchacho hizo un gesto a un más decaído, su rostro permaneció de esa manera incluso cuando este tomo su estancia de defensa. Ver como su compañera cargaba hacia el a paso de tortuga pero con un rostro que reflejaba enojo y frustración le causo aún más culpa y pena. Esta escena ya la había visto antes… con cierta castaña…

Pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez Izuku estuvo listo para tomar en brazos a la pelinaranja cuando esta empezó a caer por el cansancio. Le hacía sentir mal el verla en tal estado, prácticamente ambos eran unos completos desconocidos… pero la imagen de su mejor amiga fue inevitable de visualizar en la jadeante joven que apoyaba en su pecho para que esta no cayera.

Quizá por eso el peliverde dijo sin pensar palabras que Itsuka recordaría en un futuro.

-"Estuviste increíble…"-luego todo oscureció para la presidenta estudiantil.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Su extraño sueño de entrelazar manos con un desconocido que le sonreía cálidamente fue interrumpido por ella misma, su cuerpo se sentía cansado incluso después de dormir, la joven observo con curiosidad su mano que reposaba frente suyo. El tiempo hubiera pasado volando nuevamente si no hubiera sido por la curiosa sensación en su boca… acaso estaba babeando?

En serio que había estado cansada anoche…

Los recuerdos del día de ayer invadieron su mente mientras esta miraba al vacío con solo su torso erguido, recordaba con claridad todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron… para su mala suerte. La memoria de perder incontables veces era algo que le hubiera gustado olvidar.

*toc toc*

Su cabeza giro en dirección a su puerta, sería posible…?

-"Itsu! Ya despertaste?"-la voz de su amiga sonó desde afuera.  
-"Pasa!"-le aviso con una sonrisa. La rubia entro de golpe con lágrimas en sus ojos para abrazarla con fuerza.  
-"Buahh! Creí que no despertarías! *snif* E-estuviste medio día en cama…"-le miro con ojos llorosos.  
-"Estoy bien ahora… gracias por preocuparte"-le acaricio su cabeza-"Medio día dices? *sigh* Eso significa que tengo mucho trabajo del que hacerme cargo…"-se sobo su cabellera.  
-"No, ni siquiera lo pienses"-le miro autoritaria con sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura-"Hay un chico lindo y considerado afuera en la sala que ha estado esperando desde la mañana a que te recuperes… y lo primero que se te ocurre es ir a trabajar?!"-exagero con sus manos.

La había esperado toda la mañana? Por qué?

-"Vaya… no tenía idea que-"  
-"Aun no termino!"-frunció el ceño la rubia-"Solo quiero mencionar lo adorables que ambos se veían anoche cuando te trajo en sus brazos como princesa *sigh* fue tan romántico…"-Kendo solo le miro extrañada-"…mira! Tokage les tomo una foto y la paso al grupo de la clase!"-saco su celular para mostrarle la comprometedora escena.

Luego lidiaría con su pervertida compañera...

-"Si… uhm mejor luego ok?"-hizo a un lado el celular de su amiga-"Dile al resto que no pase por la sala, iré a hablar con él"-se levantó.  
-"Cuenta conmigo!"-poso como buena soldada-"Ah… pero…"-su voz le hizo pausar su cambio de ropa.  
-"Que…?"-le miro extrañada Itsuka.  
-"Bueno… pensaba que tal vez…"-jugo con su cabello nerviosa-"…no se… podrías intentar conocerlo un poco... es una buena oportunidad para tener un nuevo amigo"-le miro esperanzada.  
-"*sigh* No tengo tiempo para romances Tsu, cuantas veces necesito repe-"  
-"Solo…"-le tomo de sus manos interrumpiéndola-"…no lo deseches como al resto…"-se refirió al montón de chicos que le rompió el corazón.

El gesto triste en el rostro de su amiga le toco en lo más profundo, no había razón por la cual ambos no podían llevarse bien… quizá incluso podían volverse buenos amigos. Le daría una oportunidad, sería una buena forma de experimentar si estaría bien que de ahora en adelante esta fuera más abierta y honesta con los demás.

-"Cuenta con ello"-le imito con una sonrisa Kendo.

 **En la sala**

 _Quizá estoy exagerando las cosas? Tal vez debería solo dejar una nota o algo…_ se preguntaba a si mismo Izuku, lamentablemente, ser el culpable de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil fuera llevada hasta el límite de desmayarse le hacía sentir responsable. Ya llevaba horas sentado en el idéntico sillón de los dormitorios de su clase, el programa que veía acerca de "la historia de los héroes" ya había dejado de interesarle, ahora era solo él y sus pensamientos.

-"Hola…"-saludo de la nada Itsuka alado suyo.  
-"Ah! Buenas tardes p-presidenta!"-saludo cortésmente.  
-"Me recuerdas a una amiga mía…"-sonrió divertida por su actitud-"…puedes llamarme Kendo Midoriya… no hay inconvenientes"-su aura era afable.

 _Me recuerda un poco a Asui…_ fue el turno del muchacho de compararla con una de sus compañeras.

-"Ok… yo uh… l-lamento que hayas tenido que estar en reposo por t-tanto tiempo…"-se sintió culpable.  
-"*sigh* Te gusta echarte la culpa no?"-la manera en la que hablaba era más natural… Izuku podía sentirlo.  
-"Uh… q-que…?"-se sintió algo confundido.  
-"La responsabilidad es mía Midoriya, no tenías que haberte preocupado tanto"-le hizo señas para poder sentarse alado.  
-"Aun así…"-la culpa no desvanecía.  
-"Debí ser honesta contigo"-se decidió por hablar-"Al principio no creí que fueras la gran cosa, quizá por eso me sentí molesta cuando pateaste mi trasero…"-le miro con una sonrisa.

Acaso…? Acaso la única e inigualable presidenta estudiantil acabada de usar un lenguaje vulgar…? Es esto la vida real…? Y lo más horroroso de todo y preocupante de todo… por que fue inevitable para él, el sonreír para soltar una risilla por la manera que lo dijo?

-"Ahaha… g-gracias supongo…"-rio nervioso, no sabía si las palabras de la pelinaranja debían ser tomadas como un cumplido.  
-"Te sorprendió no es así?"-se acercó un poco más al peliverde.  
-"Q-que cosa…?"-su sonrisa temblaba.  
-"Yo"-se señaló completa- _"_ Seguro que pensaste lo raro que fue lo que dije antes, seguro ahora te parezco extraña…"-bajo su mirada pero su sonrisa se mantenía-"Todos creen que soy la misma siempre… que no se hacer otra cosa más que sonreír… como si fuera un androide…"-sus puños se apretaron.

Sus palabras comprobaron la hipótesis que Izuku tenía, esa sonrisa que siempre portaba no le era indiferente, el recuerdo del rostro de Iida antes de ir a su primer internado era similar. Una fachada que tenía como propósito ocultar todos esos sentimientos negativos por el que esa persona pasaba…

-"Y ahora tú piensas lo mismo…"-su sonrisa por fin bajo-"*sigh* Aprecio mucho tu preocupación Midoriya, eres libre de irte cuando quieras…"-se levantó para irse.

El calor único del sentir otra mano sobre la suya le detuvo de golpe.

-"L-lo siento!"-soltó su muñeca avergonzado-"No sabía que d-decir así que…"-vergüenza personificada-"…no me parece r-rara…"-se refirió a su personalidad-"…más b-bien linda y graciosa…"-vapor salía de su cabeza.

Un leve sonrojo fue inevitable en la muchacha, su gesto de sorpresa paso a uno genuinamente feliz.

-"Eres adorable"-contuvo risas la joven.  
-"G-gracias…"-ya ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos.  
-"Dime… te gustaría quedarte a ver una película?"-señalo el enorme televisor-"Si no tienes planes para esta noche por supuesto…"-levanto sus manos irónica.  
-"Eso…"-su timidez y vergüenza fue desvaneciendo gracias a la manera de ser de su compañera-"…eso sería genial"-sonrió cálidamente.

Palomitas y refrescos fueron esparcidos en la pequeña mesa de la sala, luces apagadas y una cómoda e suave cobija fueron esenciales en su actividad, la película paso a segundo plano en cuestión de segundos, la razón? El enorme deseo de querer conocer más al otro, las horas pasaron y el par empezó a sentir el pesar de sus ojos vencerlos.

Tanto reír y narrar les había hecho quedar agotados.

Kendo no le vio problema alguno a su repentina acción de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo, y por el placentero sueño sin interrupciones que tuvo hasta la mañana siguiente, esta dedujo que a Izuku tampoco le molesto en lo absoluto.

Aunque la foto que les tomaron sí que le saco una que otra cana verde…

 **Unas semanas después**

Siempre dicen que los cambios siempre deben ser para bien y no para mal, para el caso de Itsuka Kendo… el cambio fue un poco de ambos. El primer cambio notorio empezaba en su habitación, su antiguo cuarto era ahora irreconocible comparado al actual, posters de bandas, cuadros de arte contemporáneo, souvenirs y la más preciada de todas las mencionadas… un portafotos con la imagen de Izuku y ella riendo contentos de la vida.

No hacía falta decir que su nueva amistad le había afectado radicalmente en su vida.

Desafortunadamente, no todo era color de rosas para la renacida muchacha, las innumerables salidas que ahora tenía semanalmente con el peliverde le trajo repercusiones en el lado académico, uno que otro descuido… pero nada verdaderamente malo. Sus días eran más alegres y vivos, se podía ver a leguas el cambio de humor en la ahora amada presidenta, su sonrisa no era más una mentira… ahora era cien por ciento genuina.

Y para agregar la cereza al postre, sus constantes entrenamientos con Izuku rindieron frutos que superaron sus expectativas colosalmente.

Solo hubo una clase que esta no disfruto de las decenas de veces que ya iba practicando… y esa fue la primera. Sus duelos amistosos ahora eran como sonaban, las risas eran inevitables entre el par, las posiciones que ambos terminaban realizando de vez en cuando, eran imposibles de considerar como insinuaciones sexuales.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de la risa, la actitud tímida y avergonzada de su amigo solo empeoraban sus ataques de gracia, poco a poco el dúo se empezó a volver inseparable, comer juntos, entrenar juntos, caminar juntos… todo ahora tenía que ser tratado en modo plural para el par. Su unión fue bien vista por el resto de sus amigos y compañeros, las buenas vibras que emanaban al estar juntos era sumamente contagiosa.

Y tal como lo harían los hijos al ver a sus padres hacer algo… ambas clases comenzaron a formar amistades.

Y con el fin de unificar de una vez por todas sus dos aulas, entre los dos idearon y posteriormente anunciaron un compartir que involucraba a ambas clases, la reunión tomaría lugar en el salón de la pelinaranja a la ultima hora de clases para así no causar quejas de los profesores. Ahora solo quedaba esperar…

-"Entonces…"-miro a su presidenta Tokage-"…son como amigos con derecho o algo así…?"-pregunto mientras comía.  
-"Que significa eso?"-cuestiono inocente Tsunotori.  
-"Podrías dejar de hacerme este tipo de preguntas? Izuku y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación"-se cansó de tener que escuchar la misma pregunta.  
-"Entonces está bien si me acuesto con el no? Si está soltero…"-siguió con lo mismo.  
-"Dudo que lo haga con alguien como tu…"-le miro con una sonrisa, conocía mejor que nadie al peliverde.  
-"Auch…"-Awase rio por la respuesta de su presidenta.  
-"Cierto… pero puede que Pinky de por allá si…"-señalo con su cuchara la mesa de la otra clase.

La sonrisa de Itsuka desapareció tras voltear para ver lo que señalaba su amiga, los celos invadieron a la joven, por más amiga que sea del peliverde, esta aun no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar cuando la pelirosa se unía a su grupo. Las intenciones eran claras como el agua en la pelirosa, a diferencia de ella que fue por una amistad de por vida… Mina iba por el premio grande sin titubear.

La forma en la que esta se apegaba a él y le miraba le provoca inseguridad…

Un gesto de tristeza se formó en su rostro tras ver como la muchacha le susurraba algo al oído, inmediatamente esta sacudió su cabeza y volteo de vuelta a terminar su comida. Últimamente Itsuka había estado sintiéndose diferente, los síntomas por los que pasaba eran más notorios cuando se encontraba junto al peliverde… coincidencia?

-"Pierde su tiempo… Izuku no está interesado en nadie…"-revelo uno de los secretos de su amigo solo para callar a su compañera.  
-"Me pregunto por qué diría eso…"-le miro picara la joven.  
-"Que?"-le vio confundida la pelinaranja.  
-"Ugh… como puedes ser tan despistada!"-se golpeó el rostro irritada Tokage-"El chico esta patas arriba por ti niña! Como es que todos lo saben menos tú?"  
-"Lo está?"-hablo extrañado Tetsutetsu, todos le mandaron una mirada de _en serio?_  
-"Ahora estas siendo simplemente ridícula…"-nego con una sonrisa absurda la joven.  
-"No me creas! Pregúntaselo tu misma"-le miro desafiante.  
-"Y por qué haría eso?"-frunció el ceño Kendo.  
-"Porque de lo contrario te arrepentirás cuando ya sea demasiado tarde"-le mando una última mirada antes de reanudar su almuerzo Tokage.  
-"Ha… alguien más cree lo mismo?"-exclamo sin creerse todas sus patrañas.

Todos sus compañeros evadieron contacto visual con rostros angelicales.

-"No puedo creer esto"-se cubrió la frente estresada.  
-"Q-quizá…"-hablo sutilmente la rubia alado suyo-"…debas intentarlo…"-sugirió nerviosa.  
-"Estas loca si piensas que voy a arruinar-"  
-"No pierdes nada!"-le interrumpió Tsunotori-"N-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… o si?"-le miro con preocupación.

Y fue por culpa de esa mirada y sus sentimientos indecisos… que la pelinaranja terminaría por tomar una decisión que sería perjudicial para ella en un futuro no tan lejano.

 **A la hora de salida.**

Música de fondo suave y movida sonaba de fondo en el decorado salón de la clase B, dos jóvenes daban los toques finales cada uno de su lado mientras charlaban estando uno lejos del otro. No fue hasta que la radio cambio de canción que ambos hicieron silencio dejando así el tema musical hablar por ambos, una pista melosa y romanticona empezó a sonar.

Ya finalizada su parte, Itsuka volteo a ver a su amigo que aun trabajaba en ordenar los pupitres, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza tras tragar saliva nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca… como dijo su amiga antes… _no había nada que perder._

-"Oye… sería raro de mi parte preguntar si te gusto…?"-se sentó encima del atril del profesor.

La inesperada pregunta le cayó como balde de agua hirviendo a Izuku.

-"Porque la p-pregunta…?"-le miro más rojo que un tomate.  
-"Eso es un si…?"-le sonrió divertida.  
-"No! Quiero d-decir… creo que eres h-hermosa y divertida pero…!"-se enredó con sus palabras.  
-"Pfff"-empezó a reír a carcajadas la muchacha-"Relájate! E-era solo una broma…"-dijo entre risas.  
-"Bueno… no l-le veo la gracia…"-sintió algo de resentimiento el bromeado peliverde.  
-"Que hay de Ashido…"-su tono se volvió serio y su sonrisa se borró-"…te… te gusta?"-le dio miedo preguntar.  
-"Es esto otra clase de broma? Porque si es así entonces-"  
-"Mírame…"-de la nada la pelinaranja termino detrás suyo-"…no estoy bromeando"-su corazón se aceleró al unir miradas.

Estaba acorralado, el ultimo asiento que acaba de ordenar le chocaba por detrás impidiéndole el escape, la luz del atardecer iluminaba a su amiga haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca antes… por qué? Por qué no se lo había preguntado antes? Justo en el día en que Mina le logra convencer de una cita le vino a la mente a la chica de sus sueños el romper esa zona de confort que llamaban amistad.

Ya era tarde… tenía que hacer lo correcto…

Pero que difícil que se lo ponía la joven con ese gesto tan indefenso e adorable, sus suaves y delicadas manos, las cuales eran mortales en el campo de batalla, sostenían firme su rostro como anticipando el terreno para robarle un beso. Estaban tan cerca…

-"Si… si me gusta…"-hablo finalmente Izuku, sus seguían pegados con los de su amiga.  
-"Mentiroso"-no podía mentirle cuando esta le miraba a los ojos… y no iba permitir que alguien más lo aparte de ella.

Quien necesitaba practica y experiencia cuando había pasión y amor? El par ahora mismo servía como perfecto ejemplo de eso, los besos cortos pero obscenos que compartían, sus manos recorriendo la anatomía del otro con la frustración de no poder sentir su piel por su uniforme… esto ocurría cuando toda esa tensión acumulada entre dos individuos se liberaba al mismo tiempo.

Fue sorpresiva la rudeza que la presidenta tenia escondida para el muchacho, sentir que de vez en cuando su labio era mordido eróticamente era placenteramente extraño, de igual manera paso con los bruscos jalones que esta le daba con sus manos a su cabello. Aunque ella no era la única que podía jugar de esa manera…

Las manos en su cintura y espalda se movieron veloces a tomar con fuerza sus muslos, Itsuka dio un respingo por el imprevisto movimiento de su pareja, ahora estando al mismo nivel que su amante, la pelinaranja se separó jadeante a contemplar por unos segundos al peliverde. La mirada llena de deseo que tenía su amigo hechizo a la joven enamorada.

Su primer beso largo y profundo les hizo sentir en el paraíso.

El sabor único que ambos tenían era adictivo para el otro, sus manos que reposaban en su cuello atrajeron lo más que pudo a Izuku, su firme agarre en sus muslos empezaron a convertirse en caricias que encendían a un más a su amante. El estar tan inmersos en explorar cada rincón de la boca del otro no les hizo darse cuenta que ahora se encontraban frente a la pizarra.

La falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse, sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas y sus labios mojados e rojos por llevar minutos enganchados del otro.

-"E-eso fue…"-hablo a duras penas la embobada muchacha-"…increíble…"-se sentía tan enamorada y excitada.  
-"Esto s-significa algo?"-quería quitarse las dudas de su cabeza de una vez por todas.  
-"Que quieres escuchar?"-sonrió divertida por la preocupación que su amigo tenia incluso después de haber tenido tan intensa sesión.  
-"Te amo…"-le beso tiernamente Izuku, Itsuka recibió el beso enternecida y cautivada. Escuchar esas dos palabras le fundió su corazón.  
-"Sé que va a sonar extraño…"-se separó para chocar frentes-"…pero me alegro de que me hayas dado una paliza en nuestro primer duelo…"-sonrió.  
-"Extraño no… divertido"-le corrigió con el mismo gesto.  
-"Te amo…"-fue su turno de decirlo, como no iba a hacérselo saber? Este chico la estaba aceptando tal y como era a tal punto de quererla… como no caer por él?

Con risas y sonrisas fue como la pareja compartió un beso, uno que lentamente se volvió mas apasionado y descontrolado, una de sus manos de cada uno entrelazaba perfectamente la otra, el muchacho puso contra la pizarra a su pareja levantando su mano en el proceso. Y entonces la prueba de fuego de Kendo inicio.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad por la placentera sensación en su cuello, los sonoros besos que su amante le daba le quitaba fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, ya podía ver a su futura yo usando bufanda mañana... su mano libre estrujaba con fuerza la parte trasera de la camisa del peliverde en un intento de apaciguar todo lo que sentía. Una mordida que Izuku decidió darle al lóbulo de su oreja en venganza a su adolorido labio inferior termino por volver las piernas de la pelinaranja gelatina.

-"Creo q-que ya tuve suficiente…"-se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su pareja-"Tienes p-protección…?"-le miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.  
-"N-no…"-la mirada erótica de la muchacha aumentaba sus ganas de querer tomarla aquí y ahora.  
-"Ok… n-no hay problema solo d-debemos ir a mi dormitorio, s-sacar dinero e ir a comprar uno… o d-dos? Uhm… c-conoces algún lugar donde conseguirlos? S-si quiera es legal comprarlos por n-nuestra cuenta? Ugh… que estoy d-diciendo!? Por supuesto q-que está permitido…!"-entro en pánico la pobre.

Ver a la presidenta estudiantil perder sus estribos era simplemente adorable, los nervios eran más que notorios en la sonrojada muchacha, el peliverde coloco su mano en la mejilla de su amante con el objetivo de brindarle calma y de paso parar sus incoherentes preocupaciones. Su encantador gesto avergonzado y apenado le hacía preguntarse si así era como se sentía ella la mayor parte del tiempo estando junto a él.

-"No tenemos que…"-le hizo saber el joven.  
-"No… quiero que s-seas tú…"-poso su mano sobre la suya-"…d-dios eso sonó tan cursi…"-rio tímida.  
-"Yo diría tierno…"-ambos sonrieron alivianando un poco el aire a su alrededor.

Tras levantar de los muslos a su pareja, el par se sintió cómodo al apoyar a la muchacha con la pizarra detrás suya, ninguno quita la mirada del otro al momento de unirse en el más íntimo de los sentidos. Un sonoro gemido que fue cubierto por una de sus manos fue controlada a medias, el deleite era excesivo, no hubo ninguna clase de dolor por parte de Kendo… solo satisfacción y regocijo.

Sus temblorosas manos abrieron parcialmente su camisa en un intento de dejar respirar a su pecho de todo el calor que sentía, la subida de velocidad repentina le hizo imposible repetir la acción en su pareja, por lo que la pelinaranja decidió optar por romper de un tirón la camisa de Izuku. El orgasmo llego primero para la extasiada presidenta, la cual no pudo contener un gesto entorpecido por el poderoso clímax.

Pero eso no había sido nada…

La fuerza y velocidad con la que el peliverde ahora se movía le hizo abrir sus entrecerrados ojos de golpe junto a un gemido ahogado que casi le deja sin aliento, su cabeza dejo de funcionar tras minutos de estar rebotando obscenamente en el acto. Su camisa se deslizo hasta tal punto de dejar descubierto para todo el mundo su sujetador, sus manos reposaban inútilmente en los hombros de su amante y su boca mordía con lo mínimo de fuerza que le quedaba el hombro de su pareja.

Los besos en su escote terminaron por causarle su segundo orgasmo a la muchacha, y para su buena suerte… el primero de Izuku. Delicadamente el joven le dejo erguirse y recomponerse a su pareja, pasado unos minutos de estar intentando recuperar su aliento, la pelinaranja fue la primera en hablar.

-"Podría a-acostumbrarme a e-esto…"-le vio coqueta y jadeante Itsuka.  
-"Lo mismo d-digo…"-sonrió de igual forma su acompañante.  
-"En mi cuarto a las nueve?"-empezó a vestirse apoyándose en el peliverde.  
-"Claro, quieres q-que lleve algo o…?"-la muchacha le sonrió divertida antes de ponerse de puntas para decirle algo al oído.

Por como Izuku salió atontado del salón mientras era arrastrado de la corbata por su ahora novia… seguro que la presidenta le tuvo que haber dicho algo bastante vergonzoso y pervertido. Los dos se dirigieron entre risas y sonrisas a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para la velada que se les venía esta noche.

Aunque…

El estar tan inmersos en el otro… no les hizo darse cuenta de todos sus compañeros (y conserje) que se les quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y hemorragias nasales inmovilizados en el pasillo de afuera del aula. Uraraka fue la primera en caer desmayada después de Tokage, la cual cayo inconsciente por toda la pérdida de sangre que tuvo antes.

-"Bueno… supongo que eso significa que mi cita se canceló no?"-decidió tomarlo con gracia Mina.

 **Epilogo**

Cuando a la enamorada y embobada pelinaranja le informaron que su cargo como presidenta le fue destituido, su primera reacción fue sentirse genuinamente confundida… aunque cuando su director le explico el porqué, Itsuka decidió no seguir cuestionando de inmediato. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde su retiro e inicio de relación con su mejor amigo y ahora novio.

El nombramiento de Monoma como nuevo presidente tras unas injustas elecciones en las que este aplasto a sus oponentes gracias al apoyo que recibió de su club de fans de primer año. La sorpresiva rivalidad que la muchacha empezó a recibir de cierta pelirosa y castaña.

Los cientos y cientos de felicitaciones que recibió tras volverse una pareja publica con Izuku(incluso uno que otro profesor) la ahora concreta unificación de ambas clases, con el último proyecto que esta realizaría como presidenta de tener ahora solo una mesa de almuerzo para todo el año. Y por supuesto el hecho más importante para ella de entre todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

El inicio de su noviazgo con el peliverde.

Aunque había que ser honestos… no hubo cambios drásticos en sus interacciones, el par seguía comportándose como siempre lo hacían antes de ser una pareja oficial, con la única de diferencia de que ahora podían tomarse de las manos... tener sus momentos cursis y melosos, y por supuesto el favorito de ambos.

Besarse.

Tal vez de entre todas sus nuevas actividades esta es la que más se veía a menudo, ambos eran culpables en ese aspecto, el deseo de sentir los labios del otro de la nada era como su manera de drogarse. Cuando quieran y donde quieran, incluso frente a profesores si es que se les estaba permitido.

También había una reciente noticia que le saco una sonrisa orgullosa y superior a Kendo, no sabía cómo se habían enterado o porque rayos les interesaba escribir sobre eso pero… la famosa revista de Mount Lady le había ahorrado el problema de tener que advertirles a las fans de su pareja que su héroe ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

Si… era algo celosa y eso que?

Aún quedaba algunos meses para que ambos se gradúen… y Itsuka Kendo estaba más que dispuesta a aprovechar cada minuto en disfrutarlo con su pareja. Porque su despido como presidenta… fue lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida a la pelinaranja.

…después de conocer a cierto peliverde claro está.

 **Esto iba a ser más largo y con una trama un poco más dramática y triste… pero decidí dejarlo aquí haha. No sé si les agrada la idea de alargar un poco más los capítulos pero por mi parte… no tengo problema alguno : D**

 **Wow… kendo sin duda se ha ganado mi cariño con este one shot, una nota algo curiosa es que la describo como celosa por no decir Tsundere ya que se me hace algo raro escribir esa palabra.**

 **-Próxima víctima: tun tun tun… tsuyu o ochako(quizá tarde un poco más en publicar)**

 **Por más triste que suene… se viene el final : ( me parece que ya he escrito de casi todas las féminas que más me agradan, por lo que el fic podría llegar a un hiatos o final definitivo.**

 **No se… tal vez si tal vez no… quien sabe.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. Diluvio(Tsuyu Asui)

**Diluvio**

En una casa de apariencia humilde, una muchachita bastante peculiar empezaba a abrir los ojos a causa del sonido de las gotas de agua caer en su techo, el extraño sueño que tuvo le hizo quedarse viendo al vacío pensando en el significado de este. Recordaba ver a su cercana y querida amiga castaña, también pudo reconocer a cierta pelirosa, hasta ahí todo andaba perfectamente… lo resaltante era que ambas se veían preocupadas, determinadas e encantadas.

Tsuyu supuso que se sentían de esa manera por el desconocido en medio de ellas.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le intrigo fue lo último que llego a ver antes de despertar. De igual forma que sus dos amigas, la joven soñadora también estaba rodeando a la oscurecida figura, sin embargo, el pequeño detalle que no pasó desapercibido fue que el sujeto la estaba mirando a ella y por ende, les daba la espalda a las otras dos.

-"Raro"-dijo en voz alta Tsuyu, el ensueño de hace algunos segundos fue desechado instantáneamente.

La despeinada y claramente somnolienta peliverde se estiro aun estando en su lecho con un sonoro bostezo, sus piernas se movieron por si solas directo a la salida de su habitación, la cual por cierto, se veía y tenía un aire de madurez a tal punto de que quien entrase, piense que una persona mayor sea su residente. Su lengua tomo vida propia para apoyar a la muchacha, estirándose hasta tomar un abrigo de su perchero justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Los oscuros pasillos de su hogar ocultaron una trampa mortal para la mañanera joven, una de la que está ya estaba cansada de soportar.

-"*sigh* Samidare…"-menciono a su problemático hermano al ver una vez más piezas de sus bloques en el piso.

Dolorosas experiencias que sus pobres pies tuvieron que pasar le ayudaron a evitar pasar por la agonía de pisar uno de esos peligrosos bloques, su lengua nuevamente le brindo asistencia recogiendo los bloques. Ya llegando a su cocina la actitud de la muchacha cambio a uno más serio y precavido, luz prendida, cocina calentando y mini televisor sonando.

Tsuyu empezó a preparar un nutritivo desayuno para sus queridos hermanos menores como toda una veterana madre de familia, todo esto mientras escuchaba noticias sobre el clima y preparaba jugo. La ausencia de sus padres no era nada nuevo para ella, para ser sinceros el tener que tomar sus papeles ya no le era más una molestia desde hace mucho, de vez en cuando había que ser estrictos con ellos pero nunca a gritarles y mucho menos pegarles.

Aunque si le gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para ella misma…

De vez en cuando pensaba en salir junto a sus amigas en una de las ya tradicionales noches de discoteca que Mina siempre parecía disfrutar, beber uno que otro coctel, bailar y reír junto a sus compañeras… quizá y solo quizá, gozar de la compañía de uno que otro chico. Por qué no había nada de malo en eso, buscar experiencias a su edad era de lo más cotidiano y regular, esta era la etapa de su vida perfecta para ese tipo de vivencias.

Pero el deber venia primero, ella lo sabía, sus amigas lo sabían y su familia también. Ya vendrían otras oportunidades, Tsuyu podía sentirlo.

-"Ya es hora"-hablo para sí misma al ver la hora en su celular, su fondo de pantalla de Habuko y ella abrazadas le saco una sonrisa.

Luego de quitarse su mandil y pasárselo a su lengua para que lo deje en su lugar, la muchacha se encamino con calma al cuarto de sus hermanos,el fugaz recuerdo de su amiga contándole acerca de lo feliz que estaba por iniciar una relación le hizo recordar nuevamente el raro sueño que esta pensaba ya era historia…

-"Hora de levantar"-encendió la luz del cuarto, una mitad tenia decoración femenina mientras que la otra era masculina… e intimidante?  
-"Ugh… cinco minutos más…"-gruño irritado su hermano. Su hermana menor levanto con un adorable bostezo para luego tallarse sus ojos.  
-"Buenos días…"-dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa cansada.  
-"Si pueden servirse el desayuno por si solos se los agradecería"-hablo antes de retirarse a tomar una ducha. Su lengua ya se le había adelantado trayéndole su toalla.

Su mente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, Tsuyu se imaginó a su amiga de apariencia reptiloide junto a un chico, le ponía contenta saber que su amistad ya no tenía que preocuparse por su apariencia ahora que tenía pareja. Es verdad que lo que en verdad importa es el interior… pero es inevitable no fijarse siquiera un poco en la imagen del otro.

De alguna manera le reconfortaba saber que hoy en día incluso personas con quirks que afecten su apariencia tengan oportunidad de formar familias, ser uno de esos casos siempre le había traído una que otra inseguridad desde que esta empezó a ver el mundo como una mujer. Si su padre y mejor amiga pudieron… entonces eso comprobaba que solo dependía de uno mismo el querer empezar un noviazgo.

La última palabra le hizo recordar a dos de sus compañeras de clase, Ochako y Mina… ambas perdidamente enamoradas por el mismo muchacho. No las culpaba, el peliverde que las tenía patas arriba era extraordinario, la propia Tsuyu fue otra víctima de su inquebrantable espíritu y determinación en los anteriores años.

Un poco de esos sentimientos ocultos aun amenazaban con salir de vez en cuando… pero la joven los haría a un lado, podía vivir con el hecho de que personas tan buenas como ellas terminen con él, no importa cuál de las dos. Además... la muchacha dudaba que esta tenga oportunidad con su compañero, su inseguridad con respecto a su imagen también le afectaba, pero era más el no saber cómo expresarle su amor al joven que esta decidió no perseguir a Izuku.

Tsuyu detuvo su avance hacia la salida del baño para ver con curiosidad el espejo enfrente de ella.

-"Yo…"-era ridículo tener que hacer esto-"…yo t-te…*sigh*"-su rostro intento cambiar lo más que pudo, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

No importaba cuanto lo intentase… al final su rostro seguía sin hacer cambios notorios, su propio gesto le causaba risa y tristeza, era una de sus fantasías desde hace mucho el poder expresarse a su gusto, sin limitaciones ni nada, la gran diferencia que podría hacer si esto fuera posible le apenaba. Quizá si eso sucediera, el chico al que tanto le prestaba atención voltearía a verle para hablarle.

Quizá así si hubiese dado pelea por estar con el…

 **Tiempo después**

Por más relacionado que este su cuerpo con su quirk, Tsuyu no podía darse el gusto de disfrutar una mañana lluviosa porque si, le encantaba sentir el agua natural caer por su cuerpo, para ella no habia nada mejor que levantar su mirada y recibir las gotas con los brazos abiertos. Lamentablemente, eso significaba llegar mojada al instituto, lo que causaría muchos problemas por dejar charcos de agua en el salón.

Así que un paraguas la "protegía" de provocar tales inconvenientes.

En su camino a la academia la muchacha llego a la conclusión de que hoy seria un dia bastante caótico(que dia no lo era…) esto por la notoria emocion que cada una de las chicas y uno que otros chicos mostraban al pasar alado suya, todos con el mismo ítem en sus manos. Una colorida revista de edición especial que la joven decidió comprar por mera curiosidad era la causa de tantos suspiros y discusiones en la población juvenil que se le cruzaba.

A todo lado que iba siempre había por lo menos una persona con la tan afamada revista, la peliverde se dio su tiempo para leerla en el metro en donde su querida amiga Habuko le esperaba con su propio semanario en manos. Las dos se pasaron todo el viaje charlando acerca del artículo que hablaba acerca de tres de sus compañeros de clase de la ranita.

-"Ese es el chico del que me hablaste no es asi? El tal Midoriya!"-hizo un chasquido recordando su conversación de hace años-"Esto podría ayudarte a acercarte a él!"-le dio aires románticos.

Un claro sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas al escuchar hablar a su amiga, Habuko era la única persona que tenía conocimiento de su pasado enamoramiento con el peliverde.

-"Ya me rendí hace tiempo de pensar en estar con el…"-rosa y castaño vinieron a su mente-"…ya hay dos personas que tienen sus ojos en el de todas formas…"-su sonrisa era falsa.  
-"Aw… bueno… siempre tienes al chico explosiones y al hijo de endeavor de ultimo recurso haha"-bromeo la pelirroja.

Por lo menos su viaje a la próxima estación le sirvió como distracción para su ignorado corazón que aun latía por liberarse de sus cadenas que ella misma se había impuesto. Un abrazo de despedida antes de seguir cada una con sus caminos fue indispensable entre ambas, y como ya era de costumbre… su mente siguió divagando en sus pensamientos.

Una de sus más frecuentes preguntas que se hacía últimamente incluía a sus dos amigas, como se tornarían las cosas entre ambas una vez una decida hacer su movimiento? Seguirán siendo amigas aun sabiendo que la otra le quito a su interés amoroso? Como se vería afectado el inicio de una nueva relación el resto de la clase?

…..

Qué pasaría si ella decidiese unirse a la contienda por el peliverde…?

La ridícula idea fue expulsada en modo de suspiro por Tsuyu, simplemente era demasiado tonto pensar de tal manera… afortunadamente para ella, sus pensamientos serian detenidos por su llegada a la academia. Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las jóvenes estudiantes y uno que otro chico tenían en su posesión la revista.

Todos sumergidos y concentrados en leer los artículos, algunos en voz alta y otros entre susurros y risillas, los nombres de los ya famosos tres grandes se escuchaban por los aires más a menudo que de costumbre. La muchacha seguía preguntándose si las jóvenes de grados inferiores siempre se habían interesado por el peliverde o simplemente empezaron a gustar de el por el drástico cambio físico que tuvo el último año.

Por lo menos Mina ya había puesto sus ojos en Izuku desde el segundo año...

El bullicio que tuvo que soportar durante todo su trayecto a su aula no fue más que una preparación para lo que se le venía, ya que su salón estaba igual o peor que afuera apenas esta abrió las puertas de su clase Le sorprendió ver a todo mundo tan vivo, normalmente la bulla siempre era causada por Kaminari, Mina y Bakugou(cuando este se enojaba) pero ver que hasta los más reservados Fumikage y Shouji se encontraban charlando abiertamente le hizo sentirse algo tomada para atrás.

La peliverde fue a sentarse en su pupitre como de costumbre a escuchar y ponerse al idea de las conversaciones a su alrededor, la narración de Hagakure acerca de la descripción de Bakugou, el penoso pero tierno intento de Yaoyorozu de intentar entablar conversación con Todoroki, el cual tenía un rostro extrañado por la repentina unión de la pelinegra a su grupo de amigos.

Y después estaba la pelirosa por detrás suya que parecía estar sudando acido mientras suspiraba y hablaba consigo misma.

-"Mina…?"-le llamo Tsuyu, su amistad era lo suficientemente profunda como para llamarla por su primer nombre.  
-"Que…?!"-fijo su mirada en ella de golpe, se podía ver a leguas los nervios por los que estaba pasando-"Oh… lo s-siento! Que pasa Tsuyu?"-hablo algo más calmada.  
-"Porque estas tan preocupada?"-no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

La pelirosa giro su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de hacerle señas indicándole que se acercara para hablarle al oído.

-"Hoy es el dia…"-le dijo en un susurro con el rostro asustado/determinado.

Un escalofrió invisible le recorrió por la espalda al escuchar esas palabras, tal como sucedía con Habuko sobre su secreto amor por el peliverde, Mina también le había confiado a nadie más que ella los ocultos sentimientos que esta guardaba por Izuku. La pelirosa le explico al contárselo que decírselo a Toru, significaría que toda la preparatoria y posiblemente todo Japón se enterase en cuestión de minutos.

Eso y que también la muchacha no quería que Uraraka se enterase.

-"Ya veo…"-fue lo único que pudo decir la peliverde.  
-"Ugh… solo míralo!"-señalo sin vergüenza a ser descubierta al muchacho de pecas-"Feliz y tranquilo de la vida! Mientras que a mi está a punto de darme un ataque nervioso por intentar buscar las palabras exactas para invitarlo a salir…"-se desparramo dramática en su mesa.

La ranita volteo a ver al causante de que su amiga estuviera fuera de sí, tal como lo había dicho Mina, Izuku estaba de lo más contento charlando con Iida, Todoroki y… de cierta manera Yaoyorozu. La vicepresidenta se veía completamente fuera de lugar entre los tres muchachos, sonriendo y riendo de más cada que el albino pelirrojo decía algo.

 _Tal parece que Mina no era la única que buscaba empezar una relación…_

-"Que tal si me dice que no? Y si ya ha tenido una novia secreta durante todo este tiempo? Tal vez es gay?!"-entro en pánico la asustada pelirosa.  
-"Relájate… solo ve y pregúntaselo, aunque te rechaza dudo que Midoriya empieza a ignorarte o algo parecido"-decidió apoyarla Tsuyu.  
-"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…"-se apoyó con sus dos manos mientras veía decaída al peliverde reír a lo lejos.

Una idea se encendió como foco en la muchacha, un excelente plan para ayudar a emparejar a su compañera con el chico de sus sueños… sin embargo, junto a ese proyecto infalible se mezcló una fantasía maliciosa y muy mal pensada que no tendría un final bueno para todos los involucrados… pero aun así…

-"Si quieres…"-su voz era dudosa-"…puedo hacer una pequeña fiesta hoy en mi casa, así no tendrías que invitarlo…"-explico sin mirarla a los ojos.  
-"Estas bromeando verdad?"-contesto de inmediato Mina, el corazón acelerado de la peliverde se aceleró-"Porque eso-seria-increíble!"-recupero su buen humor.

Tsuyu rio nerviosa junto a la entusiasmada pelirosa, el sentimiento de remordimiento y culpa en su interior cada vez se hizo más grande al notar lo genuinamente agradecida que su amiga estaba. La intención oculta de la muchacha era totalmente diferente a querer unir a sus dos compañeros… la verdad era que la joven usaría esa reunión (la cual por cierto no tenía permiso para realizar) para evitar a toda costa que algo surja entre ambos…

…con la excusa de estar echándole una mano a su ausente amiga en Hawái. El sonoro chiflido de su amiga que la tenía bien abrazada del hombro la saco de su reflexión.

-"Oigan todos!"-interrumpió las diferentes conversaciones-"Tsuyu va a hacer una fiesta hoy a las…!"-se detuvo en seco Mina-"…a qué hora?"-le susurro.  
-"Uh… o-ocho..?"- _mientras más temprano vengan más temprano se irán… no es así?_ Pensó esperanzada.  
-"A las nueve! Todos están invitados!"-le cambio el horario la pelirosa, el bullicio no se hizo esperar por casi todos los presentes.

El agarre en sus hombros se fue gracias a la venida de Kaminari y su grupo de amigos, fue en estos pocos segundos que tuvo Tsuyu que pudo sentir que alguien la miraba, su cabeza giro en dirección a donde esta sentía provenían los ojos que la espiaban. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al descubrir que su compañero por el cual tenía guardados sentimientos afectivos la observa con una sonrisa.

Una de las cadenas que aprisionaba su corazón se rompió… en que lio se había metido?

 **Residencia Asui (minutos antes de las nueve)**

-"Entonces no poder jugar con ellos…?"-cuestiono entristecida Satsuki mientras observaba ordenar y limpiar a su hermana mayor.  
-"No esta vez… pero prometo que los conocerás pronto"-se detuvo para acariciarle su cabeza.  
-"Ok!"-se alegró de golpe como si nada-"Oh… y que hago con Samidare? Va a estar así toda la noche?"-señalo con su pequeño dedo al amarrado infante.  
-"Solo por esta noche, si ves que intenta hacer algo solo golpéalo ok?"-siguió preparando todo, ignorando el forcejeo de su hermano inmovilizado.  
-"Bien! Ven hermano! Tengo un montón de maquillaje que se te quedara perfecto!"-se llevó a rastras al horrorizado niño.

 _Preparativos listo, hermanos menores listo…_

-"*sigh* Solo queda una última cosa que hacer…"-saco su celular del bolsillo en su mandil, Tsuyu se quedó viendo la foto de su padre por unos segundos.

Su padre siempre había sido estricto con ella, tener poco tiempo en caza lo había puesto en la obligación de criarla para ser una hermana ejemplar, en consecuencia su relación familiar no termino siendo del todo… afectiva. Pocas veces intercambiaban palabra por lo difícil que le era al hombre entablar conversación con ella.

Pero a pesar de esto la peliverde entendía que todo lo había hecho por el bien de su familia…siempre poniéndolos a ellos primero.

-"Hola…? P-papa…?"-trago saliva al escuchar la respiración de su padre.  
-"Paso algo Tsuyu? Es de madrugada en donde estoy…"-informo el hombre.  
-"No es eso… todo está en orden por aquí, lamento haberte llamado tan temprano"-se disculpó cortésmente.  
-"Entonces cual es el motivo de tu llamada entonces?"-cuestiono extrañado su progenitor.

No había razón de decírselo para ser sinceros… su madre ya le había dado permiso y además le quedaría tiempo de sobra para poner las cosas como estaban antes de que él llegue. Pero Tsuyu sentía que esto era lo correcto.

-"P-puedo… puedo tener una fiesta en casa?"-el miedo empezó a carcomerle por dentro. El largo silencio le aterro aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
-"Bien pero solo no rompan nada correcto?"-ordeno de inmediato su padre.  
-"Entendido! Muchas gracias papa!"-se sintió mas confiada y aliviada-"Suerte en el trabajo!"-sonrió contenta.  
-"Gracias… diviértete hija"-cortas pero con bastante peso emocional, así fue como la peliverde se tomó sus palabras.

Un mix de música contemporánea se reprodujo en su televisión antes de que esta se fuera sonriente a vestirse para la ocasión, su amplio closet se abrió dejando ver a la joven todas las opciones que tenía. Una parte de ella le decía que use algo normal, nada llamativo ni lujurioso… simple pero con su toque personal, a lo "Tsuyu" por así decirlo.

Sin embargo, la imagen de la cálida sonrisa de cierto peliverde termino por llevarla a tomar otro tipo de ropas.

Unos jeans apretados y una blusa negra terminaron por ser su decisión final, su peinado era recogido, diferente al estilo suelto con un moño que siempre usaba, incluso ella misma se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el gran espejo de su cuarto… se veía realmente bien. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que sus escandalosos pero queridos compañeros llegasen.

En lo que esperaba la peliverde se puso a chatear con su amiga castaña, la cual ya llevaba un tiempo escribiéndole, le agradaba saber que la muchacha la estaba pasando muy bien con sus padres… el pensamiento de contarle acerca del plan de Mina le tentó. Y como si de magia se tratase, la puerta de su hogar empezó a ser tocada desesperadamente.

Una de dos, Kaminari o Mina… nadie más era más desesperado tocando que ellos dos. Incluso Mineta parecía tener más paciencia que los dos juntos.

-"Tsuyu!"-los brazos de su amiga le rodearon apenas abrió la puerta-"Sé que es algo temprano pero tenía que hablarte de algo importante…"-hizo énfasis.  
-"Midoriya…?"-adivino la peliverde.  
-"También, pero primero…"-se adentró a su hogar, cerrando la puerta por sí misma como si de su casa se tratase-"…hay algo que tenemos que hacer…"-detrás de su espalda una de sus manos revelo y levanto en alto una botella.

Ya soñaba ella con tener una fiesta que no involucrara alcohol…

 **Después.**

Dos horas… solo se necesitó esa cantidad de tiempo para que el caos reine en su hogar, carcajadas por aquí, desmayos por allá y escándalos por todo lugar. Esto era peor que ver hacer sus quehaceres y ayudar a sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, la peliverde tenía que estar de un lado para otro asegurándose que nada o nadie terminara mal.

Esto era lo que se ganaba por apoyar a Mina en lo que esta sabia era una terrible idea…

Todoroki hablando por teléfono con su padre con un semblante melancólico y triste, Yayorozu alado suyo intentando llamar su atención como una niña pequeña, Iida bebiendo sin parar un barril entero de cerveza mientras que Kirishima y Sero le alentaban… que clase de mundo era este? Kaminari y Jirou sentados en uno de los sillones acurrucados amorosamente, Ojiro y Hagakure besándose y toqueteándose (ropa flotante…) furiosamente en una esquina.

Mineta, Tokoyami y Shouji rayándole la cara a un inconsciente Bakugou mientras que Aoyama grababa todo. Y por supuesto Mina con una botella en mano deambulando en círculos en búsqueda de Izuku, Sato pareciendo tener una conversación muda con Koda… quizá ella también estaba ebria?

Cualquiera que sea la respuesta… Tsuyu ya tenía suficiente.

Sin pensarlo más la joven desapareció de la vista del resto para dirigirse al cuarto de sus hermanos a ver cómo les iba, quizás junto a ellos esta pueda descansar un poco... además su cuarto quedaba más lejos y el cansancio le ganaba. Las luces se veian apagadas desde afuera, mas no termino siendo asi una vez la muchacha se adentró a lo que ella llamaría… otra dimensión.

-"Hermana!"-se levantó de su cama de golpe Satsuki.  
-"Tsk tan bien que la estábamos pasando…"-se quejó Samidare.  
-"Que…? Midoriya…?"-su compañero que estaba de espaldas en medio de las camas de los pequeños volteo lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-"Uh... h-hola…?"-saludo inocente pero nervioso Izuku.

Luego de una breve explicación de cómo el peliverde se topó con su hermanita al salir del baño, y de cómo este decidió quedarse junto a sus hermanos para asi no ser encontrado por la alcoholizada pelirosa. La joven decidió unirse a la audiencia que eran sus hermanitos para escuchar la narración de historias que su compañero había empezado a contar a pedido de Satsuki.

Las horas se pasaron volando para los Asui y el peliverde, los relatos heroicos que Izuku hablaba a detalle terminaron por dejar inmersos a todos los presentes, la propia Tsuyu no tenía idea de la cantidad de eventos dramáticos y trágicos por los que su amigo había pasado. Mientras que afuera la anarquía reinaba, dentro de la habitación se podía respirar el aire de familiaridad, de ese oxigeno que te daban paz en el interior.

…hasta que Hagakure y Ojiro entraron de golpe a la habitación entre besos lascivos. El par se quedó viendo la ambigua escena antes de retirarse a buscar un lugar mejor donde… "amarse".

Al momento de levantarse a ponerle seguro a la habitación, Tsuyu se percató de la botella que sus amigos habían dejado, la bebida no era tan fuerte como las que la pelirosa había traído, pero aun así la muchacha no dudo en advertirle a su compañero antes de pasarle el brebaje. Afortunadamente los menores ya habían caído en un profundo sueño, evitando así invitarse explicaciones del porque ellos no podían probar de lo prohibido.

Y ahora los dos se encontraban recostados sobre una colcha en el suelo, los dos mirando al cielo mientras charlaban, una de las cadenas en el centro de Tsuyu amenazaba con partirse.

-"Tus hermanos son geniales… me hubiera gustado tener unos…"-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té de juguete, cortesía de Satsuki.  
-"Pueden llegar a ser algo molestos de vez en cuando"-sonrió por el comentario la muchacha. El par miraba el decorado techo lleno de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

La débil luz de la lámpara por detrás ellos y la de los stickers en lo alto era su única iluminación en estos momentos, la música de afuera no sonaba tan fuerte cuando conversaban acerca del otro. Poco a poco sus diálogos fueron cambiando de color a un tono más claro y privado, el alcohol empezó a afectarles un poco en sus sistemas.

El típico caso de contar todas sus verdades al estar bebiendo inicio entre el par.

El subconsciente de la ranita empezó a gritarle a regañadientes que esta haga la pregunta del millón que acabaría con todo el lio que podría surgir por causa de una simple confesión. Por como actuaba el peliverde alado suyo, Tsuyu podía decir con seguridad que su compañero estaba tomado, lo que era perfecto para llevar a cabo su incógnita.

-"Ehm… Midoriya?"-el alcohol se encargó de darle valor.  
-"Llámame Izuku haha"-hizo una referencia a lo que ella solía decir-"Solo bromeaba *hic* que pasa…?"-cuestiono.  
-"Te gusta alguien?"-pregunto de golpe sin miedo alguno la muchacha. El silencio hablo por unos segundos en la habitación.  
-"Por supuesto que me gusta alguien! *hic* Me gustas tú…"-el corazón de Tsuyu se detuvo-"…Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Kacchan…!"-y la lista continuo.  
-"No… me refiero a… románticamente…"-se sintió decepcionada y tonta por preguntar tan simplemente.

La joven que había estado viéndole recostada de costado noto como su mirada decayó un poco, ahora sí hizo la pregunta correcta.

-"Bueno… antes sentía algo por Uraraka…"-pudo notar amargura en su voz-"…pero últimamente Ashido se ha vuelto tan cercana…"-ahora era más animada.  
-"Entonces…"-quería saber más, llegar al fondo.  
-"*sigh* No lo sé!"-irguió su torso de golpe-"Es muy confuso y molesto! Preferiría estar con alguien más tranquila… no lo sé… tu podrías ser perfecta *yawn*"-se terminó lo último que quedaba de bebida.

Y con eso Izuku quedo dormido como roca, inmóvil y con una sonrisa en su rostro, un poco de baba le caía de su boca… pero eso solo lo hacía ver más adorable. Siempre dicen que cuando uno está bajo los efectos del alcohol es imposible decir mentiras… si eso era cierto… entonces…

Que se supone que debería pensar?

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de la "legendaria" fiesta en su casa, la vida de la ranita no volvió a ser la misma nunca más, esto no solo lo decía por la traumática imagen de su sala destrozada con sus compañeros esparcidos cómicamente por diferentes partes de esta. Sino que el reciente nuevo lazo de amistad que había formado con Izuku la termino por llevar a pasar muchos más eventos similares.

A pedido de sus pequeños hermanos, Tsuyu no tuvo otra opción que invitar frecuentemente al peliverde a pesar un tiempo con ellos en su casa, tal parece que el muchacho término siendo todo un experto cuando de cuidar niños se tratase. La respuesta de este fue simple cuando esta le pregunto, "ver por Eri me dio algo de experiencia…" basto con callarse unos segundos para concentrarse en sus recuerdos que la joven recordó a la pequeña niña rubia.

Últimamente ambos se habían vuelto más unidos.

Su amistad era bastante peculiar, a veces simplemente decidían no hablarse porque ninguna tenía ganas, otras ocasiones no se despegaban en todo el día del otro… literalmente hablando por que Izuku ahora era bienvenido en cualquier momento en la residencia Asui. Su padre y madre estaban más que contentos de ver que su querida hija había traído a un varón a la casa.

El siempre estricto Ganma termino llevándose de maravilla con el peliverde que no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de su empleo y de cómo este era un héroe de la economía. Aunque era molesto cuando este le repetía que tenía su bendición para desposar a su hija cuando se le plazca…

El pobre muchacho término atorándose con su comida más de una vez en las cenas que compartía con la familia de su amiga, afortunadamente su amiga siempre estaba ahí para asistirlo. Hablando de asistencia, otro cambio drástico en su amistad fue en el aspecto práctico de su academia, ya que ahora el par tenia obvia preferencia por hacer equipo con el otro por lo bien que sus quirks combinaban.

Para el resto simplemente eran vistos como un buen dúo… pero para los dos peliverdes era como una danza coordinada que solo era posible realizar si los dos ponían todo de sí en ello. La tensión que cada uno sentía al mirarse a los ojos luego de una exitosa victoria en pareja era aplastante, sin embargo… ellos no eran los únicos que sentían esa tensión.

-"Felicidades por la nueva victoria… Midori y tu hacen un buen equipo…"-comento sin voltear a verla Mina. Tsuyu noto de inmediato el tono de voz hostil.  
-"Gracias…"-se apresuró en vestirse con su uniforme la muchacha.  
-"Y pensar que en una semana me haya perdido tanto hehe…"-rio inocente e ignorante Uraraka-"Me alegra saber que ahora son más cercanos!"-deslumbro.  
-"Si… bastante cercanos…"-le miro desde el rabillo de sus ojos la pelirosa, una gota fría le recorrió por la garganta a la peliverde.

Sabía que este momento tenía que venir… pero la joven no contaba con que esta tuviera que confrontar a sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo. Pero pudo haber sido mucho peor, por lo menos estaban en un lugar más desolado y menos público, los vestidores para chicas sin duda algunas fue un golpe de suerte para ella.

-"Sabes Tsuyu, hoy se me ocurrió una absurda idea!"-se acercó a ella ya vestida y lista para retirarse-"Una en la que dos de mis amigos con cabello verde estaban involucrados…"-su sonrisa cambio a un semblante serio.

La mencionada trago saliva antes de voltear para encarar a su compañera, la joven noto a un lado como Uraraka observaba confundida la escena que estaba por iniciar.

-"Mina…"-intento excusarse de alguna manera.  
-"Ashido para ti… amiga…"-frunció el ceño la pelirosa.  
-"Chicas…? Que esta…?"-intervino la castaña, dando un paso adelante para resaltar.  
-"Pregúntale todo lo que quieras aquí a _la ladrona esta_ … iré a una discoteca con mis amigas de verdad… puedes venir si quieres Uraraka..."-y con eso se marchó la traicionada muchacha.

Conocía lo suficiente a la alegre pelirosa, ese gesto molesto no era más que una fachada que usaba para esconder el inmenso dolor que esta estaba sintiendo. Burlada por una amiga cercana y además privada del amor que tanto había luchado para conseguir...

De las tres… Mina era quien más merecía una oportunidad a lado de Izuku, ni siquiera Uraraka la cual fue amiga desde el principio del muchacho, la pelirosa era quien más había luchado por el corazón del peliverde y ahora… tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos para ver como su enamoramiento empezaba a caer por una de sus amigas.

Ahora mismo Tsuyu se sentía como una completa basura…

Quería decir algo, detener a su amiga y pedirle disculpas por algo que ella había hecho adrede, rogarle que comprenda que el sentimiento se impuso sobre su razón, nublándole las consecuencias de sus actos… pero ahora mismo Tsuyu tenía ya una explicación más importante quedar.

-"Hay algo entre Deku y tú no es así...?"-fue la primera en hablar la castaña.  
-"No te preocupes…"-tomo una decisión de vital importancia-"…no habrá nada"-le sonrió reconfortante.

Todavía había una última opción, aún existía una manera de que todo se solucione… y estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-"Creo que deberías invitar a salir a Izu-Midoriya, Ochako…"-sus palabras resonaron como eco en los vestidores.

Podía sacrificar su felicidad… ya lo había hecho una vez, que era una más?

 **Tiempo después**

La cura termino siendo peor que la enfermedad, absolutamente todo le había salido mal desde que tomo esa terrible decisión, no solo ahora Izuku estaba harto a mas no poder de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el verbo "amor" sino que ahora ninguna de las tres muchachas que sentían afecto por el ahora siquiera podía pensar en un futuro rosa junto al peliverde.

Y todo se había derrumbado como un efecto domino enfrente de sus propios ojos… cuanta mala suerte podía llegar a tener?

 ***Narración***

Aquí va una explicación breve de todos los desafortunados acontecimientos que sucedieron en orden luego de la disputa en los vestidores de chicas. Hora de salida, Izuku por fin tenía sus sentimientos en orden, su corazón latía con fuerza y una sonrisa determinada e soñadora adornaba su rostro mientras caminaba en dirección al vestidor de chicas, que era donde estaba la pequeña fémina por la cual había caído.

En su camino de ensueño unos sollozos lo obligan a detenerse… el muchacho sigue el sonido hasta dar con la propietaria de tan tristes sonidos, su amiga pelirosa ya hacia oculta detrás de un invernadero de plantas abrazando sus rodillas desconsolada. El joven decide quedarse a intentar hacer algo por Mina, tras unos minutos de estar hablando sin respuesta alguna, los mojados labios sabor a chicle de su compañera se estampan repentinamente contra los suyos.

Por unos segundos el peliverde no puede reaccionar, su boca es invadida a mas no poder por el repentino y apasionado beso de su amiga, Izuku logra entrar en razón y separa a la fuerza a la aun entristecida pelirosa. Sus sentimientos comienzan a mezclarse de forma incorrecta, el muchacho murmura un "lo siento" antes de salir corriendo lejos del lugar.

La fría agua del lavabo le ayuda un poco a despejar su mente, el joven decide que no se encuentra en el mejor estado para una confesión… y va directo a los dormitorios.

La siesta que había tomado para relajarse un poco es interrumpida por un golpeteo en su puerta, es de noche Izuku no sabe qué hora es, a juzgar por el silencio que había deduce que es un poco tarde. Uraraka se hace presente tras abrir su puerta, su mirada baja la hace ver adorable con sus pijamas puestas, esta le pide pasar y el joven no tarda en darle paso a su posada.

Sus palabras tienen tono suave y dulce, más de lo normal…

Las palabras "te amo, siempre lo he hecho" le golpean como si este mismo usara el one for all contra su quijada, por segunda vez en el día alguien le besa repentinamente… y por segunda vez este tiene que apartarse. Nuevamente los químicos se mezclan peligrosamente en su cabeza, su corazón late con fuerza, pero eso no significa nada bueno.

El peliverde decide que necesita tiempo a solas… algo que nunca hubiera pedido antes.

Los días pasan y ninguno en la academia tiene conocimiento alguno acerca de la ubicación del muchacho, Ochako y Mina tienen una fuerte discusión en la sala de los dormitorios en medio de la cena, es necesaria la intervención del tutor de la clase para detener su destructiva pelea… Tsuyu llora acurrucada en su cuarto. Nada de esto se suponía que debía haber pasado… la muchacha se echa la culpa una y otra vez entre lágrimas hasta caer dormida.

A la noche siguiente la peliverde decide ir a su hogar en búsqueda de confort familiar, su sorpresa es indescriptible al entrar y encontrar un fuerte de almohadas en su sala… y a Izuku jugando como si nada con sus hermanos pequeños. Llega el anochecer y una vez los niños están dormidos las cosas se ponen tensas, la declaración que el muchacho le hace es perfecta… tanto así que Tsuyu termina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero esas lágrimas eran de dolor…

El dolor aumenta en la joven al fijar su vista en el quebrantado peliverde, Tsuyu le ruega quedarse para conversar las cosas, sus suplicas se vuelven más altas a cada paso que el muchacho da hacia la salida. En un último intento de no terminar sola esta le grita "yo también te amo" a todo pulmón en medio de las calles de su vecindario.

Izuku ya no sabe que pensar, su mirada desconcertada y dolida es lo último que ve la joven antes de que este desaparezca en un parpadeo. Satsuki y Samidare le preguntan qué paso… y ella no les contesta…

Lluvia empieza a caer como diluvio sobre ella y por primera vez en toda su vida… esta le hace pasar frio y soledad.

 **Tiempo actual**

Las cosas empiezan a tomar la forma y color de antes, aunque desde la perspectiva de Tsuyu… nunca volverán a ser las mismas. La actitud nada rencorosa de Izuku ayuda bastante a que Mina y Ochako vuelvan a ser amigas, sin embargo, este les hace saber de su decepción hacia ellas por el pleito innecesario con una charla que termina por unificar a los tres de vuelta.

La pelirosa le hace saber enfrente de toda la clase que aún no piensa rendirse, el muchacho solo sonríe… sonrisa falsa según la peliverde. Un nuevo semanario es publicado, a diferencia del resto… en este Izuku no aparece en ninguna página, el joven explica que basto con pedir no ser parte de el a la editora para no aparecer más en la controversial revista.

Tsuyu sabe que lo hace para evitar que más personas "se fijen" en él.

Y entonces aquí estamos actualmente… todos charlando normalmente mientras esperen que llegue el profesor, la mente de la ranita sigue digiriendo todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, las cadenas de su corazón ya no existen... pero aun sin estas el sentimiento de encarcelamiento prevalecía. Sus pensamientos son parados tras sentir como alguien le tocaba su hombro un par de veces.

-"Ashido…?"-voltea a ver a la sonriente joven. Su gesto se ve más maduro y sereno.  
-"Sé que lo que voy a decir no va a sonar del todo justo… pero podrías hacerme un último favor?"-le vio con ojos brillosos la pelirosa.

Ya iba siendo hora de que todo esta drama conozca su fin…

 **Tiempo después**

Sentía como si estuviera viviendo un dejavu, mismos bocadillos, misma ambientación, ropa idéntica a la que llevaba esa noche… ahora solo restaba que alguien toque la puerta y oficialmente Tsuyu estaría reviviendo el día de la fiesta que lo cambio todo.

*toc toc*

Para su buena suerte, sus hermanitos hoy decidieron ir a visitar a un pariente ya que en casa se aburrían muy rápido desde que cierto peliverde ya no les visitaba. La muchacha estaba esperando cuernos y piel rosa al abrir la puerta… pero lo que encontró fue algo totalmente diferente.

-"H-hola Tsuyu…"-una avalancha de emociones le vino en encima al ver a Izuku en su pórtico.  
-"Que…? Que estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto incrédula y confundida, supuestamente la fiesta no empezaba hasta mucho después.  
-"Ashido me pidió que venga…"-explico el peliverde-"…dijo que habría una f-fiesta y…"-empezó a unir las piezas.  
-"Me parece que fuimos engañados"-también develo el rompecabezas.  
-"Entonces…"-el muchacho evito contacto visual… como si estuviera avergonzado.  
-"Bueno… ya prepare todo adentro, si quieres puedes q-quedarte…"-su cabeza empezó a imaginarse los posibles escenarios futuros de sus palabras.  
-"Gracias… eso estaría b-bien…"-su herido corazón volvió a latir, la misma tensión de hace mucho volvió a sentirse entre el par.

Los movimientos de ambos eran lentos, cautelosos y bien pensados, los dos tenían una inteligencia intrapersonal bastante alta, lo que les permitía saber cómo se sentía el otro en estos momentos. Sin embargo, aun había algo que tenían que aclarar antes de romper esa tensión.

-"Tsuyu…"-la menciono de su nombre le hizo saber que el peliverde iba serio-"…recuerdas esa noche verdad? En la que me c-confesé…"-incluso ahora le era vergonzoso hablar de esto.

Como poder olvidarlo? Esa vez su corazón había experimentado regocijo total para luego pasar a sentir miseria y pena, el que esta lo rechazara había sido necesario… por el estado de sus dos amigas, la joven no podía simplemente comenzar una relación en sus propias caras. Esa noche su felicidad fue sacrificada una vez más…

-"Si…"-la pena se podía ver en su rostro.  
-"Si dijiste que me amabas… e-entonces por qué dejaste de h-hablarme…?"-el dolor de ser ignorado por su amiga le causaba dolor.  
-"Creí que era lo correcto…"-también se sentía mal por ignorarlo… se sentía horrible-"…estaba equivocada"-el vaso en sus manos se estrujo.

El rechinar del sillón en el que estaban sentados se escuchó tras un movimiento de Izuku para acerarse.

-"Lamento haberte causado tanto daño Midoriya…"-este era buen momento para decírselo-"…la verdad es que siempre te había visto como algo más que un compañero…espero que algún día me perdones…"-estaba llorando? Probablemente.

Una de sus manos sintió un calor familiar enredarse con sus dedos, la vista de la muchacha se levantó para ver la sonrisa conmovida del peliverde, ahora ambos estaban bastante cerca del otro…

-"Nunca estuve enojado contigo… solo confundido…"-Izuku sintió como su mano era apretada por su sorprendida amiga.

Sus ojos fueron cerrándose anticipando el beso que se venía, por alguna razón Tsuyu sintió la necesidad de agradecerle de corazón a cierta pelirosa por tramar este reencuentro. Nunca podría pagarle toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo al sentir ser besada por el chico con el que había soñado desde primer año.

Un simple roce tierno y sincero que no duro ni diez segundos fue suficiente para dejar sin aliento a ambos.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas y los dos podian sentir el inmenso deseo de sentir aun mas profundamente al otro, una de las manos del muchacho tomo de la espalda a la joven, atrayéndola para compartir un mucho más acalorado beso. La anatomía pequeña y frágil de la peliverde servía como estimulante para el deseoso joven, la fragancia a lluvia inundaba sus fosas nasales incitándole a profundizar aún más su beso.

Sorpresivamente para Izuku, no hubo ninguna sensación extraña al invadir la boca de su pareja y viceversa, no sabía si el calor del momento tenía algo que ver… pero hasta ahora todo era placer. El muchacho podía sentir los dedos de su amante acariciar sus rizos, en respuesta este decidió hacer lo mismo con sus manos que cubrían una considerable parte de su cuerpo.

Quien hubiera pensado que su piel seria excesivamente suave? Un leve roce en su descubierto antebrazo fue el catalizador que llevo por volver loco al peliverde, la suavidad y manejabilidad que sentía al acariciarla podía ser comparada con la piel de una diosa.

La dominación de Izuku fue inminente

-"Ah… Izuku…"-sus ojos se cerraron y gemidos fueron inevitables tras sentir el brusco y desesperado succionar en su cuello.

Sus ligeras y temblorosas manos reposaron en los hombros del joven, todo su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, la mano que recorría su espalda por debajo de su suéter y la otra que acariciaba sus piernas desnudas… eran muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Su suéter le fue despojado en un parpadeo, la ranita fue levantada como si de una hoja de papel se tratara hasta terminar sentada en el regazo del peliverde.

-"Creo que d-deberíamos…"-el masajeo en sus senos le impedía hablar y pensar con claridad-"…ir a mi c-cuarto…"-sus palabras lograron ser escuchadas…

…pero no correspondidas.

Un beso lascivo y sonoro la hizo olvidarse de sus propias palabras para dejarla en un estado embobado, el ser mucho más baja en estatura que su pareja le hacía sentir indefensa y débil… sensación que poco a poco empezó a aceptar. No fue hasta pasado unos minutos de estar viendo al vacío atontada que esta por fin logro recobrar un poco de cordura, su sorpresa fue tal al notar que sus mini shorts ya hacían lejos tirados en el suelo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-"E-espera… Izuku…"-fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse caer desparramada en el hombro del muchacho, completamente enajenada.

La diferencia de tamaño era demasiado, basto solo una estocada para que Tsuyu tenga un fuerte orgasmo, la brusquedad con la que su amante realizaba el coito también ayudaba. El perfecto moño en su cabeza fue desecho tras un jalón del poseído peliverde, dejando libre y suelto la larga cabellera de la joven, fue gracias al tirón que esta sintió en su cabellera que su consciencia pudo volver en pequeñas medidas.

La rudeza del acto era abrumadora, el firme agarre en una de sus posaderas, el obsceno sonido de su piel chocar de arriba a abajo… el agarre en su pelo que le obligaba ver al techo mientras gemía sin parar… Tsuyu sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente para la ofuscada muchacha, el clímax de su amante marco el final de su placentera tortura.

Una mordida en su cuello le hizo apretar sus dientes en el último empujón de Izuku.

Unos minutos de silencio se formó entre el par, la cabeza de la ranita descanso en el pecho de su amante, sus latidos eran acelerados…

-"T-tsuyu…? Uh… l-lamento haberme…"-su rostro enrojeció adorablemente-"…ya s-sabes…"-culpa en su tono de voz.

Su mente aún estaba nublada y atontada… pero aun así la joven logro pensar por un momento las cosas antes de hablar.

-"Mis hermanos no van a venir hasta mañana…"-le dijo entre jadeos-"…quieres quedarte?"-su libido era alto ahora mismo.  
-"P-pero que hay de…"  
-"Ya me las arreglare…"-su mirada expresaba deseo en su más puro estado.

El avergonzado peliverde tuvo que tragar saliva antes de asentir sonrojado.

-"Puedes cargarme hasta mi habitación? No me puedo mover tan bien ahora mismo…"-recostó su cuerpo en su pareja.  
-"C-claro…"-contesto aun con vergüenza.

La lengua de la muchacha salió disparada hacia al interruptor de las luces apagándola antes de desaparecer en el corredor que la llevaba a su cuarto. Una nueva faceta había despertado en Tsuyu esa noche…

Una un tanto… libidinosa.

 **Epilogo**

El anuncio de su unión fue bien tomada por toda la clase, incluso las dos antiguas pretendientes aceptaron la nueva relación que los dos peliverdes habían formado. Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como eran antes… pero ahora era mucho mejor.

La familia entera de la muchacha celebro con confeti y hurras su noviazgo, con lágrimas en los ojos fue como el padre de Tsuyu le agradeció a Izuku el ser su cónyuge, momento vergonzoso pero comprensible. La madurez con la que ambos se tomaron su relación fue de admirar entre amigos e incluso profesores, los cuales pudieron decir con confianza que su relación podía convertirse sin problema alguno en un futuro matrimonio.

Sus interacciones seguían siendo las mismas a las de antes, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora los dos podían darse muestras de afecto camufladas o breves, la buena vibra que emanaba cada uno de su lado era contagiosa hasta en el "oscuro" Tokoyami, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al presenciar uno de sus tradicionales besos en la mejilla al reencontrarse en las mañanas.

Su relación podía parecer bastante formal en el exterior… pero la historia era totalmente diferente tras encontrarse en cuatro paredes.

No sabía si era por causa a que su quirk la aparentaba con las ranas, pero de lo que si estaba segura Tsuyu, era que sus encuentros amorosos siempre terminaban durando horas y horas en las que los dos dejaban salir a su lado primitivo. Para su buena suerte solo Mina termino por percatarse de su "caminata graciosa" tras una noche previa de coito.

Las cosas podían ponerse bastante rudas entre ambos de vez en cuando…

Ya no había nada de qué preocuparse más que de no cometer un error que afecte su futuro, por fin la peliverde pudo estar con el chico que amaba sin preocuparse más por su manera de expresarse… porque para Izuku, cada una de sus expresiones significaban algo.

Y ella no podía pedir más que eso.

 **Lo que me tarde no tiene perdón… lo siento : (**

 **Como ya había dicho antes, Tsuyu me parece un personaje bastante difícil de escribir… pero de alguna manera logre encontrar el punto de concordia que me dio una historia decente que escribir.**

 **Un episodio más antes del gran final! Estoy ansioso por escribir de ***** **** su personaje me intriga demasiado.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	10. A la altura de un heroe(Yu Takeyama)

**A la altura de un héroe**

Cualquiera pensaría que la vida de un héroe era estresante y con bastantes responsabilidades cada nuevo día, en parte era cierto… pero solo un poco. Verán… cuando uno recién entra al mundo del heroísmo y las grandes hazañas, las cosas no son como uno esperaría que fuera realmente, fama, fortuna, respeto e influencias… nada de eso venía con el título de héroe, por lo menos no al principio.

Para los novicios o neófitos que recién se integran a esta comunidad y estilo de vida… el choque puede ser bastante duro y brusco. Esto significaba el esforzarse en proporciones ridículas para sobrevivir, no perder su empleo o en lo peor de los casos... morir ejerciendo su trabajo.

Algo que no sucedía con los bien acomodados…

Existían dos formas más comunes para subir en el mundo de los héroes, con puro esfuerzo y dedicación… o con dinero y corrupción. Aunque el estatus en el que uno se encuentre en la sociedad heroica no tenía nada que ver con el cariño y admiración que uno mismo se ganaba salvando vidas o haciendo el bien.

Y es aquí cuando volvemos a nuestro primer dilema, es la vida de un héroe realmente agotadora? La respuesta es variada para ser sinceros, puede que algunos héroes en verdad se merezcan un respiro luego de todo un día lleno de juntas, misiones, investigaciones y reportes… ese porcentaje de personas si tenían bien merecido su descanso.

Pero había otros que…

-"Ugh…"-gruño moviéndose entre sus sabanas una mujer, la resaca y el mareo empezaban a hacer sus represarías.

Sus ojos se abrieron más rápido que de costumbre, una mirada llena de nostalgia se formó por unos segundos en el rostro de la joven… los recuerdos fueron reprimidos de inmediato y sus facciones se tornaron monótonas e egocéntricas, algo de picardía también estaba presente.

Destapándose fugazmente, la muchacha se levantó de su cama y empezó a caminar descalza y desnuda por su apartamento, dirigiéndose a su armario para luego sacar y ponerse un albornoz, la mujer se dirigió a su cocina hambrienta, los bocadillos de la fiesta de anoche no la habían satisfecho en lo más mínimo y el sabor de la excesiva cantidad de martinis que bebió le era repugnante ahora.

Yu Takeyama más conocida como Mount Lady… era parte de ese porcentaje de héroes que sacaban provecho de su apariencia para escalar en el ranking.

 **No es necesario leer esto, si desean pueden saltárselo. Tributo a Boku dake ga inai machi.**

 _En un cine con todos los asientos vacíos, la Yu del presente camina un poco antes de sentarse con un balde de palomitas gigante acompañado de un envase de refresco del mismo tamaño. La rubia saca su celular con rostro aburrido, ignorando la película… la joven empieza a escribir despreocupada. Su versión infante pasa corriendo enfrente de ella con una paleta de dulce en manos, la pequeña se sienta alado de su versión mayor con notoria emoción por ver el film._

 _Recuerdos de la infancia de la rubia empiezan a aparecer, la pequeña Yu jugaba animadamente con su padre en unos columpios. Su padre y su versión de niña son tragados por una ventisca de nieve mientras seguían divirtiéndose…_

 _Las siguientes fases de la vida de Yu pasan como royo película antigua, su adolescencia en la que esta se ve deprimida y hostil… su juventud en la que recién empezaba a prepararse para ser héroe… y su actual yo en la que disfruta de su fama y fortuna. Por último pasa una imagen con ella abrazando sus rodillas completamente sola y a oscuras en su departamento…_

 _Su padre aparece sonriéndole con los brazos cruzados, Shinji le ve sereno con una mano detrás de su nuca, por ultimo un joven peliverde en medio de los anteriores dos mencionados le mira escéptico, casi resentido. La sombra de color sangre de Stain cubre a su padre y a Kamui…_

 _Una joven Mount Lady mueve su cabeza de lado a lado con frustración en su desolada y desordenada oficina… la adolescente rubia ahora se ve sentada sola en unos antiguos columpios… una gran columna y escombros cubren a una maltratada heroína. Shinji malherido empieza a ser cubierto con sangre… grandes figuras de villanos como All for one y Stain ven imponentes e intimidantes a una versión de ella en miniatura._

 _El rostro sin vida de su padre se cubre de rojo… Mount Lady se levanta determinada de su escritorio... un muchacho con uniforme empieza a voltear lentamente en su dirección, sin embargo, una resplandeciente luz le impide a la rubia ver el rostro del joven. Por ultimo Mount Lady ve como un cuchillo es lanzado hacia ella…_

 **Esta "introducción" tiene bastante simbología… por lo que recomiendo leerla. Continuamos!**

Existía una fracción de héroes que necesariamente tenía que hacer uso del "fan service" para no caer en el olvido en la sociedad, cada día un héroe corría el peligro de ser reemplazado u despedido de la oficina en la que trabaje por mera preferencia a tener un fresco y mucho más joven héroe al poder contratar, por eso mismo es que la mayoría de los profesionales decidían independizarse y abrir sus propias oficinas.

Yu no era de las personas que les agradara seguir órdenes.

-"Aspirinas… aspirinas…"-decía la rubia mientras buscaba por cada rincón de su cocina la jarra con el fármaco, su migraña empezaba a volverse insoportable.

Un gruñido se escuchó desde su habitación, esa fue la señal o como la rubia le decía "alarma" para que esta se preparase para la parte más dura que venía luego una noche de fiesta y alcohol. _Esta es la peor parte…_ se dijo mentalmente la heroína, las pisadas descalzas de quien sea que esté a punto de entrar a la cocina empezaban a sonar cada vez más cerca… Yu respiro hondo.

-"Buenos días hermosa..."-un alto y apuesto hombre entro en escena, el desvestido pelinegro se acercó con confianza en dirección de la heroína.  
-"Hola…! Uhm…"-la rubia ni siquiera recordaba su nombre-"… bebe?"-fingió una sonrisa.  
-"Gran fiesta la de anoche no? Que hay para desayunar?"-pregunto a la vez que abría el refrigerador con toda libertad.  
-"Ya lo creo…"- _me toco un niño de mama…_ -"…mira uh… cariño, sírvete lo que quieras… yo iré a tomar una ducha y a trabajar"-fue cortes.  
-"Quieres que te acompañe?"-hizo una pose apoyado en el refrigerador el hombre.  
-"Uh…"- _en verdad que estaba ebria…_ basto una mirada al _amiguito_ del fulano para que la rubia sintiera pena ajena-"…estoy bien *pff* gracias…"-rio bajo.  
-"Como quieras lindura…"-le guiño antes de seguir con lo suyo.

 _Shinji va a morirse de la risa cuando le cuente…_ dijo en su mente la heroína, su cuerpo temblaba por las ganas de reírse que estaba reteniendo.

 **Momentos después**

Para buena suerte de Yu, el tipo con el que paso la noche decidió darse una ducha justamente después de esta, la rubia aprovecho ese tiempo para desvanecerse y no tener que dar explicación o besos de despedidas… el idiota le daba un poco de pena a decir verdad. Le gustaba más cuando los chicos comprendían que una noche de sexo no significaba empezar una relación que ella nunca dio señal de iniciar.

Por qué tenían que ilusionarse siempre?

-"Buenos días señorita, su pedido esta atrás"-le saludo un hombre algo subido de peso con uniforme de chofer-"Y aquí está su aspirina"-le paso una bolsita.  
-"Gracias Richard, a las oficinas por favor"-sonrió viendo como un salvador al mayor, acto seguido Yu subió al elegante auto polarizado de negro.

Entendía que la mayoría intente empezar una relación por las ventajas que tenerla de novia les daría, salir con la más codiciada y popular heroína de la farándula tenía sus pros no importa quién lo vea. Incluso hubo excepciones en las que Yu les dio una chance a los que para ella eran los más decentes y por supuesto, atractivos.

Ninguno duro más de un mes…

La rubia termino dándoles un apodo a todos sus exnovios que honestamente… no valían la pena, "súper mantenidos" era como les decía, la hospitalidad y los favores que estos cubrían como "normal entre parejas" colmo la paciencia de la heroína. La cual no dudo en cortar con ellos sin remordimiento ni escrúpulos…

Lo que la llevo a empezar a criticar a ese tipo de hombres…

Relatos y anécdotas de los terribles que llegaban a ser exnovios llegaron a oídos de todas sus practicantes y administradores en su oficina, las cuales no dudaron en ponerse de su lado y darle la razón, poco a poco sus empleadas comenzaron a ganar el valor para contar sus propias historias de amor fallidas. Una idea surgió en la cabeza con cuernos morados de la rubia.

Y si empezaba una revista? O quizá un blog? Tal vez incluso podría comprar un espacio en el periódico para escribir todo este chisme que se contaba infinitamente en sus oficinas. Una rápida llamada con Shinji con respecto a lo que el opinaba no fue suficiente para Yu… necesitaba tutela de una veterana.

Midnight y ella nunca tuvieron la mejor de las amistades, su primer encuentro en una entrevista a ambas fue legendario y recordado por muchos en el lado glamoroso de la televisión de héroes, aunque la rubia no se podía quejar. Gracias a esa "pelea de gatas" que tuvieron en vivo y en directo, la heroína gano una increíble popularidad en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque aún pasaba vergüenza cuando alguien le mostraba video parodias de su encuentro con la pelinegra…

-"Eso me recuerda…"-saco su celular (el cual era de último modelo por cierto…)-"Aquí estas…"-encontró al desconocido egocéntrico de anoche.  
-"Hola hermosa, me extrañabas?"-fue el primero en hablar-"Estuve pensando en llevarte a conocer a mis-"  
-"Terminamos"-le colgó apenas le informo-"Y… eliminar!"-el número del sujeto fue exitosamente borrado de sus contactos.  
-"Noche difícil señorita?"-le hablo amigable su chofer privado desde adelante.  
-"Tú lo has dicho…"-giro sus ojos divertida la rubia-"…ahora..."-marco el número del único hombre por el que tenía un poco de respeto.

Mientras esperaba la llamada, la rubia cogió la hamburguesa alado suya y empezó a devorarla con bastante apetito. Los recuerdos de lo que Midnight le dijo cuándo la llamo para saber su opinión se le había quedado grabado de por vida a la heroína… _no me importa ni me importara, lo único que puede decirte es que no escribas de mí en esa ridiculez... por cierto… háblame acerca de esa fiesta que venía este sábado…_

Oficialmente Nemuri se volvió su peor y mejor amiga luego de eso, puede que el resto las vea como enemigas a muerte por cómo estas se trataban, después de todo, referirse a la otra como "anciana" o "mocosa" no sonaba para nada amistoso… y el que ambas de vez en cuando atenten con dañar a la otra no ayudaba. Ellas se entendían… como sea, luego de tomar unas cuantas clases de periodismo para aprender lo básico, Yu arriesgo un poco de fortuna en su revista!

 _Lady's Magazines el diario de las heroínas_ ~

El nombre combinaba con la marca de su shampo así que la rubia opto por llamarla de esa forma, las críticas y opiniones no se hicieron esperar acabo de unas cuantas horas de espera en su oficina. Por un lado un buen porcentaje de la población femenina (en especial juvenil…) expreso su amor y agrado por el semanario, cartas perfumadas y coloridas empezaron a llegarle a la heroína.

Lamentablemente… el lado masculino no se vio del todo contento por la crítica que estos recibían por la rubia, por supuesto que los "haters" iniciaron a mandarle correos con palabras agresivas a la vez que sus fans. Amor y odio… _era de esperarse_ pensó Yu.

-"Que hiciste ahora?"-pregunto su fiel amigo Shinji alias Kamui del bosque-"Otra denuncia…? O es otra de tus absurdas fiestas juveniles?"-intento adivinar.  
-"No! Uh… por lo menos no por ahora…"-rio algo nerviosa-"… solo llamaba para contarte algo, que eso no es lo que hacen los amigos?"-siguió masticando.  
-"Mira… estoy a punto de entrar a una importante entrevista para un ascenso y necesito concentrarme"-explico con notario estrés en su voz.  
-"Pff sigues con eso de _elevarte socialmente_? Déjame recordarte cuantas oficinas ya te dijeron _te llamaremos_ … cuatro tal vez diez?"-se burló.  
-"No lo entenderías… y no fueron tantas veces!"-subió la voz, unas cuantas voces de donde estaba le silenciaron-" _Lo siento!_ "-se disculpó apenado.

Su amigo podría ser de los pocos que la entendían y soportaban, pero en verdad que Yu no podía creer lo irrealista y soñador que su compañero podía llegar a ser… el conformismo era algo que el hombre no podía soportar. La rubia le había dicho tantas veces que la inmortalidad mediante heroísmo era algo que solo era para los nacidos para el trabajo, simples héroes como ellos no podían soñar con tal ambición.

-"Bien… tal vez reírme de las tonterías que dices me calme un poco…"-se rindió suspirando cansado.  
-"Yay! Sigue así y tal vez algún día te deje hacerlo conmigo"-sonrió coqueta la heroína.  
-"Yu…"-la menciono estresado.  
-"Que? El sexo refuerza los lazos entre amigos"-hablo mientras se chupaba los dedos.  
-"No soy un _amigo más_ Yu…"-aclaro las cosas Shinji.

 _No, no lo eres…_ se dijo internamente la rubia, actualmente solo había un hombre en el cual la heroína estaba genuinamente interesada, Kamui del bosque ya se había convertido en su interés amoroso desde hace ya un tiempo. Siendo el, el primero de todos los héroes que la recibió y le enseño acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas en la sociedad actual.

Sin mencionar que el aceptaba su manera picaresca de ser, Shinji nunca se lo había dicho… pero por las decenas de veces que su amigo había aceptado salir con ella a pasear o divertirse solo ellos dos… Yu estaba segura que él si disfrutaba de su compañía. El hombre era bastante compresivo con ella, incluso soportaba(a regañadientes) las anécdotas y quejas que esta tenía con respecto a cada nueva relación finalizada.

No sentía mariposas en el estómago pero por lo menos habían sentimientos de por medio…

-"Ya caerás…"-siguió bromeando la rubia-"Bien, como te decía…"-empezó a relatar los eventos de la mañana.

Otra cosa que apreciaba de Shinji era la preocupación que él no tenía miedo de demostrar hacia ella, siempre aconsejándole sabiamente que cambie sus hábitos de vida y sus malas costumbres… aunque al final este no hiciera nada realmente. Hubo una vez en la que Yu pudo lograr que su amigo bebiera un poco más de la cuenta, esa noche la rubia descubrió el por qué su compañero sentía tanta preocupación por ella.

 _Me recuerdas a mí…_

-"Te das cuenta que dejaste a un patán en tu apartamento con todas las libertades del mundo?"- _y ahí va de nuevo_ -"Enserio Yu no entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza…"-continuo regañándole.  
-"Bla Bla Bla, hasta que no vengas y me lo digas de frente no pienso hacerte caso…"-le molesto-"Por cierto, no olvides comprar mi revista hoy sale una edición especial~"-dijo melodiosa.  
-"*sigh*Como sea…"-hubo un momento de silencio-"…ya es mi turno… deséame suerte"-escucho como lo llamaban.  
-"Rómpete una pierna"-le mando un beso sonoro antes de colgar. El sonido de cómo esta bebía su refresco se escuchó en todo el auto.

El auto se detuvo alado de un enorme edificio que tenía unos enormes cuernos de decoración en lo más alto.

-"Llegamos señorita"-le informo el chofer, abriendo la puerta y dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar-"Que tenga un buen día!"-le deseo suerte.  
-"Siempre los tengo"-camino con una sonrisa la rubia, sus ropas de secretaria y unos lentes negros la hacían ver como una dama de negocios.

El aire que emanaba de superioridad y confianza era percibido por todo el personal en el lugar, todos siempre le respondían con una sonrisa y le saludaban amablemente, había que darle crédito a la rubia en el aspecto social… sus trabajadoras la amaban. El respeto que le tenían sus pupilas era enorme, Yu sabía que cada una de ellas estaba más que dispuesta a perderlo todo por ella si así lo quisiera ella.

-"Buenas días señorita, los gráficos con el porcentaje de ventas están casi listos"-le aviso su fiel secretaria principal.  
-"Perfecto, estaré en mi oficina"-le sonrió a la jovencita antes de adentrarse en su colorida pero lujosa oficina.

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, la rubia tomo asiento en su extremadamente cómodo asiento a la vez que ponía sus pies en su escritorio, _aquí viene la mejor parte del día…_ estiro su mano para encender su computadora. Miles y miles de correos electrónicos sin leer con títulos como "de tu fan número uno", "para la mejor heroína" y por último "eres mi ídolo" aparecieron en su bandeja de correo electrónico.

-"Amo ser yo…"-se dijo a si misma mientras seguía bajando para seguir viendo la incontable cantidad de e-mails.  
-"Señorita los resultados están aquí"-le aviso desde su grabadora su secretaria, un nuevo correo le llego a su bandeja.  
-"Quien necesita inmortalidad y legado ahora!"-dijo con el rostro iluminado la rubia.

Las gráficas de ventas eran por mucho, el más grande éxito que Yu haya tenido en todas sus publicaciones anteriores, _vendita sea U.A y sus chicos lindos_ dijo a la vez que se levantaba para hacer un baile de victoria. Estos eran los frutos de un poco de indagación y entrevistas a los conocidos, amigos y familiares de tres estudiantes con el rostro bonito.

-"Atención a todos!"-encendió el micrófono de su oficina-"Hoy habrá fiesta todo el día! Así que disfrútenlo chicas!"-hablo animada.

Un sonido de festejo resonó por todo el edificio estremeciendo a la rubia por lo alto que se escuchó, la propia jefa coloco una canción en su computadora y empezó a bailar por encima de su escritorio. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera arruinarle sus ánimos en estos momentos.

-"Destapa el champagne Karen! Esta noche recibirás un aumento!"-grito eufórica de alegría, su secretaria no tuvo otra opción que seguirle el juego.

 _Qué importa que sea medio día!_ Dijo mentalmente mientras ebria con pura fuerza bruta el seguro del brebaje, _solo se vive una vez!_ Sonrió extasiada de felicidad. Entre el montón de correos electrónicos dedicados a felicitar e idolatrar a la heroína… un singular mensaje resalto como oro en fango por el peculiar título que tenía.

 _Para Mount Lady, de parte de uno de los estudiantes de los que escribió…_

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de unas cuantas copas de champagne y arrasar con dos o tres bandejas enteras de mini pizzas, la rubia decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su apartamento para una cita con el único verdadero amor de su vida… su cama. Después de esperar por unos minutos en la oscuridad de la noche a su transporte, la rubia no pudo evitar encontrar el sueño en los cómodos asientos del auto.

No había bebido tanto como anoche, sin embargo, por más que la rubia tratara de mejorar su resistencia al alcohol bebiendo de lo más fuerte… pareciera que su organismo simplemente no diera para siquiera soportar una mísera copa de cualquier bebida posible. En consecuencia su mente empezó a reproducir la clásica película de memorias de su infancia…

 _Odio esta parte…_

Por qué de todos los recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza siempre su estúpido cerebro le hacía que recordar los más dolores años de su vida? Honestamente… Yu estaba empezando a considerar el no volver a tomar a tomar una sola gota de alcohol si cada vez que lo hacía… esto significaba tener que ver su "hermosa" niñez.

-"A quien engaño…"-se levantó para darle otro sorbo a la botella de champagne que se trajo consigo.

Sus memorias junto al único hombre que realmente la amo hasta ahora… valían la pena de ser recapituladas y recordadas, aun podía escuchar su voz y su sonrisa, la manera en la que este la sostenía con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Sus abrazos y sus bromas picarescas que ella terminaría heredando… era dolorosamente satisfactorio el tener que ver su rostro cada vez que se embriagaba.

*Buzz Buzz*

Su tema de tono de llamado con música electrónica resonó en el auto, la imagen de Shinji apareció en la pantalla de su celular.

-"Yu!"-le menciono a penas contesto-"Me aceptaron! Tengo el empleo!"-dijo con clara alegría en su voz.  
-"Felicitaciones *hic* amigo…"-volvió a darle un sorbo a su botella-"…un momento… es música lo que escucho de fondo?"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"Para eso mismo llamaba"-su amigo empezó a hablar con alguien desconocido por unos segundos-"Ven al Rock N Roll! Desutegoro y otros me invitaron-"  
-"Colgó…"-dijo quedándose viendo al vacío por un tiempo-"…bueno… tal vez ahora sea un buen momento…"-sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El auto que la llevaba freno bruscamente en medio de la autopista provocando descontento en los conductores cercanos, la forma en la que el móvil dio un giro completo sorprendió a más de un peatón que caminaba de lo más tranquilo. Yu por dentro de la camioneta reía a carcajadas en vez de quejarse por haberse caído y golpeado la cabeza.

Una de las formas más fáciles de distraer a su cerebro para que evitar que deje de recordarle su penosa infancia era festejando… y Yu era una experta en ese aspecto.

 **Tiempo después**

"La era de paz" era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a los héroes en toda su historia llena de drama y tragedias, gracias al sacrificio de All might y muchos otros héroes que fueron inmortalizados en los pasados años, el mundo entero podía disfrutar de esta hermosa época de calma y amor… en especial los héroes.

-"Ve a casa Richard, saluda a los *hic* niños de mi parte…"-dijo mientras se alejaba del auto, la botella de champagne que tenía sostenía cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos luego de ser vaciada por completo.  
-"Gracias señorita"-sonrió genuinamente el mayor-"no se divierta demasiado"-le miro con un rostro ridículamente gracioso.  
-"No te prometo nada!"-se despidió levantando su mano a lo alto la rubia, _Shinji… hoy vas a tener que sacrificar tus horas de sueño…_

El centro de la ciudad por la noche era el lugar favorito para reunirse con unos amigos y empezar a deambular por ahí sin destino, el que sea viernes ponía las cosas aún más descontroladas en el sobrepoblado lugar. Era media noche y Yu podía asegurar que toda la plaza estaba a foro de adolescentes y jóvenes con sus energías y ansias de libertinaje a más no poder.

Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo.

Mientras se habría paso entre el mar de gente, la rubia era reconocida y saludada por conocidos y amigos de parranda que normalmente siempre eran invitados a las fiestas que se organizaban entre héroes, incluso Yu juro ver a Midnight con su grupo de amigos de U.A charlando a lo lejos… probablemente planeando a donde dirigirse para pasar la noche.

La heroína no podía imaginarse la enorme cantidad de estrés que tenía que soportar al ser profesora…

Entre abrazos y estrechadas manos (y uno que otro beso en la mejilla) la rubia logro a travesar lo que parecía interminable para algunos, la música de las diferentes discotecas, karaokes y bares resonaban por diferentes lados del centro… cada una tenía su "terreno" por así decirlo. La música de rock clásico y antiguo fue reconocida al instante por la heroína, una de las canciones favoritas de su amigo estaba sonando.

Uno se daba cuenta que la noche prometía cuando en sus alrededores no habían mocosos escandalosos teniendo sus primeras borracheras y buscando pleitos, parejas adolescentes teniendo discusiones fuertes y por ultimo… aire de festejo de la vieja escuela en la que uno solo venía a pasarla bien.

Mientras se adentraba al atractivo pero respetado lugar varias miradas se fijaron en ella.

Unos jeans, tacones dorados, una chaqueta crema polarizada y un suéter morado junto a una bufanda del mismo color le daban un atractivo maduro que podía encantar hasta al más fiel de los hombres casados. Ese patán de la mañana había sido un error que el alcohol había provocado, cuando Yu decidía acostarse con alguien… ella lo hacía solo con lo mejor de lo mejor.

-"Yu!"-le llamo de entre la gente que bailaba animada su fiel amigo Shinji-"Si viniste!"-le abrazo del hombro.  
-"Alguien tenía que ver que llegues a casa a salvo o no?"-el sonrojo por culpa del alcohol se mezcló con la atracción que sentía por su amigo.  
-"Siempre tan graciosa… ven! Todos estamos en una mesa!"-le tomo de la mano y la guio por entre las bailarinas personas.

El lugar era acogedor y amplio, un bar, zona de baile, bastantes mesas en el primer y segundo piso, lo mejor de todo era que solo había un techo… por lo que cualquiera podía observar la bailar a las personas desde lo alto o bajo. Yu estaba conteniendo las ganas de ser ella la que guie a su amigo a un rincón o al baño para empezar una intensa sesión de besos con el… el alcohol empezaba a alterar sus emociones…

Si no hubiera sido por que ambos llegaron a su destino, la rubia probablemente ya hubiera estado llevando a su apartamento a su compañero, incluso estando tomada Yu podía distinguir a las dos grandes figuras en la mesa. Nighteye y Lemillion emanaban un aura increíblemente fuerte e poderoso incluso cuando bebían despreocupados, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada.

-"Yu… te presento a mi nuevo jefe y mis compañeros de trabajo!"-les presento animado.  
-"E-es un gusto, Yu Takeyama…"-extendió la mano un poco temblorosa, la mirada fría que le mandaba el peliverde de lentes era escalofriante.  
-"Mount Lady no? Mirio Togata y esta de aquí es Kaoruko! Tal vez debas sentarte alado de ella! Ah estado pegada a su celular toda la noche"-susurro lo último divertido.

La joven peliazul sentada alados suyo intento darle un golpe en la mejilla al sonriente rubio, más su puño solo atravesó su rostro… la pobre luego fue karate-golpeada en su cabeza por su compañero.

-"La famosa Mount Lady…"-le vio escéptico Sir-"…Sir Nighteye…"-extendió su mano como un rey lo haría a un campesino.

Era clara la diferencia de estatus, mientras que uno era famoso por pura farándula y show… el otro era un personaje de renombre entre héroes, su quirk podía ser el volverse gigante, pero en estos momentos la heroína se sentía como una indefensa oruga ante una imponente águila calva… con lentes.

-"Que pasa contigo Yu? Normalmente siempre eres el alma de la fiesta!"-Shinji fue el que le saco de tan aterradora situación alejándola un poco del hombro.  
-"Cierra la boca arbolito, estas ebrio"-logro hablar mientras estrechaba manos con el imponente peliverde.  
-"Tienes razón! Pero no soy el único o sí?"-le miro graciosamente el castaño-"Iré a traer una bebidas, no tardo!"-se perdió entre la gente.

 _No me dejes sola idiota!_ Quiso gritarle molesta por abandonarla con tales héroes de alto calibre, a la rubia no le quedó otra que seguir el consejo del carismático rubio y sentirse alado de la única fémina en la mesa… y entonces un silencio incomodo empezó. Nunca en su vida esta hubiera siquiera imaginado el tener la oportunidad de beber con estos monstruos para los villanos.

El rock suave y pegajoso era lo único que se escuchaba…

-"No debería meterme en tus asuntos pero…"-volteo a verle Sir con una mirada de ultratumba-"… cuando el futuro de uno de mis empleados esta por cambiar no puedo evitar quedarme callado"-le miro con el ceño fruncido.

 _Ahora lo recuerdo…_ se dijo internamente la heroína, el quirk del larguirucho hombre le permitía ver el inevitable futuro de quien desease... Yu mantuvo la respiración y dejo de moverse por todo el tiempo que el peliverde se le quedo mirando. El alcohol en su sistema no afectaba su razonamiento, por lo que la rubia dedujo que a lo que se refería el mayor era a lo que planeaba hacer con Shinji una vez esto termine…

 _Tal parece que tendré que seguir esperando…_

-"Es inútil decírtelo ahora pero aun así… espero que por lo menos consideres mis palabras"-se arregló sus lentes-"…no vayas a desperdiciar una oportunidad que viene una sola vez en la vida…"-fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa-"…que tengas una buena noche…"-se arregló su corbata.

Yu vio perpleja y completamente confundida como el veterano se retiraba junto a sus dos acompañantes sin voltear a verle, una vez más… la heroína se quedó viendo al vacío desconectándose de la realidad. Shinji entristeció cómicamente cuando esta le conto que el resto ya se había marchado, todas las palabras que su amigo le decía entraron y salieron por sus oídos…

Las bebidas que su compañero trajo fueron acabadas por el mismo, Yu no había tocado su vaso en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la mesa, como era de esperarse… su amigo cayo dormido por culpa del alcohol al cabo de unos minutos. La rubia cargo en hombros al ebrio Shinji hasta las afueras del lugar, de vez en cuando esta volteaba a verle… las palabras que le dijo Sir le habían movido el mundo.

Por estar andando distraída su mundo choco contra otro planeta…

-"L-lo siento! No fue mi intención c-chocarle!"-se disculpó apenado un alto muchacho enfrente suya.

Por un momento Yu creyó haber visto la silueta de su padre plasmada en el joven desconocido, la rubia tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para poder asegurarse que lo que veía no era una ilusión. Efectivamente solo había sido su mente jugando con ella por culpa del alcohol, el muchachito enfrente suyo no se parecía en nada a su padre… aunque el color verde de su cabello le hacía recordar al estoico Nighteye en persona.

-"Esta bien… parece que estamos en las mismas no?"-noto que al igual que ella, el pecoso joven cargaba como princesa a una pelirosa adormilada.  
-"S-supongo que si…"-contesto algo nervioso el muchacho.

Un silencio amigable se formó entre ambos…

-"Yu Takeyama, y tú eres…?"-se presentó impulsivamente, ambos esperaban a que un taxi pasara así que la rubia no vio razón por la cual no charlar para pasar el rato.

La heroína vio como el desconocido abrió su boca para responderle, sin embargo, un taxi paro enfrente de ellos haciendo sonar su sonoro claxon evitando que el peliverde logro articular palabra.

-"Uhm… tu llevas más tiempo esperando así que…?"-se hizo a un lado la rubia.  
-"N-no hay problema! P-puedes quedártelo tu si quieres…"-hablo avergonzado el peliverde.  
-"Gracias…"-sonrió genuinamente Yu-"…espero volver a encontrarnos quien quiera que seas!"-dijo antes de subirse al taxi junto a su amigo.  
-"Uh… i-igualmente! Supongo…"-fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de quedarse viendo como esta se alejaba en el auto.

 _Que extraño…_ se dijo mentalmente la rubia, por alguna razón el peliverde le parecía increíblemente conocido… su cerebro intento recordar si lo había visto en alguna otra parte pero era inútil. El sueño empezaba a llegarle junto a un gran bostezo, había sido un largo día y lo único que la heroína quería ahora era dormir hasta la noche del siguiente día…

Mientras veía por la ventana hipnotizada por el movimiento del auto… un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente…

 _Tenía bonitos ojos…_

 **A la mañana siguiente**

La misma rutina empezaba para la rubia, el único detalle que cambiaba las cosas era que esta vez Yu no tuvo que despertar con un nuevo desconocido en su cama, a veces era bueno tener tu lecho para ti sola. Con su sonrisa resplandeciendo fue como la joven ingreso a su oficina, el buen trabajo que hacían sus trabajadoras limpiando era de felicitar… luego las apreciaría por eso.

Como siempre su bandeja de entrada estaba rebalsando, la heroína sonrió orgullosa con una risilla, tal parece que este día seria uno más en su cómoda vida…

*ring ring*

-"Que pasa?"-contesto al teléfono de inmediato la rubia.  
-"Señorita uhm… tiene visitas…"-hablo nerviosa Karen.  
-"Ugh quién es?"-pregunto aburrida Yu.  
-"Eh… un joven-"

La concentración de la heroína paso de cero a cien por ciento tras escuchar el verbo.

-"Oh ahora si me siento interesada…"-un poco de diversión no le vendría mal ahora-"…descríbemelo por favor"-jugo con uno de sus mechones.  
-"Bueno… t-tiene cabello verde, es alto y con pecas…"-el tono de voz de la secretaria era extrañado.  
-"Esta bueno?"-fue al grano la rubia.  
-"E-es…"-la pobre ya no sabía que decirle-"…tierno?"-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Había estado con toda clase de hombres… pero nunca con una ternurita. Siempre era bueno probar nuevas cosas!

-"Hm… hazlo pasar!"-se decidió por un rápido encuentro con el desconocido.  
-"Como usted diga"-y con eso ya todo estaba dicho y hecho.

En lo que el tierno muchacho tardaba en aparecerse, Yu fue preparándose para lo que para ella sería una sesión rápida de sexo en la oficina, las ansias que esta mostraba por experimentar por primera vez se podían ver por la manera en la que esta se desabrochaba su camisa y se subía un poco más su falda. Sería su primera vez haciéndolo en un escritorio… que emocionante!

*knock knock*

-"Ehem… adelante!"-hablo melodiosa, sus piernas cruzadas mientras se sentaba encima de su ya despejado escritorio. Una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Su gesto contento pasó a uno de sorpresa luego de por fin ver cara a cara al muchacho, peliverde y rubia se quedaron viendo a los ojos tras sentir que ya se habían visto antes, fue Yu la que decidió romper el silencio.

-"El chico de la discoteca de anoche no es así?"-retomo una sonrisa formal.  
-"T-tu eres Mount Lady!?"-le pareció sorprendente el no notar el parecido antes-"Como es que n-no pude darme cuenta?!"-se sintió como un tonto.  
-"En carne y hueso"-le guiño la heroína, sus intenciones de divertirse aún estaban en pie-"Ven! Siéntate y háblame del porqué de tu visita…"-se le acercó para arrastrarlo de su polera hasta sentarlo por si misma.

El muchacho parecía ser más joven a pesar de su altura, por lo que la rubia opto por tomar una actitud seductora y dominante. Los puertos siempre eran los más fáciles de incitar e engañar…

-"Y cómo te llamas? Lindura…"-sus palabras parecían tener cierto efecto en el sonrojado joven.  
-"Midoriya I-izuku…"-respondió avergonzado, la cantidad de piel que estaba viendo actualmente debería ser considerado un delito.  
-"Y que te trae por aquí…"-la mujer se sentó nuevamente encima del escritorio, asegurándose de que su víctima tenga una buena vista de sus desnudas piernas.

Todo el trabajo que había puesto en el embobado peliverde se esfumo por completo al terminar de decir su última oración, el hechizo en Izuku desapareció como si nada para pasar a tomar un rostro más calmado y natural. El muchacho saco de su pequeña mochila una copia de la revista que la heroína público ayer, al igual que el joven… Yu también se puso seria.

-"Veras… el día d-de ayer publicaste un artículo en el que yo aparecía…"-busco en el semanario-"… y me preguntaba si p-podrías quitarme de estas…"-sonrió nervioso.

Un suspiro cansado e irritado se le escapó a la heroína.

-"Así que para eso viniste…"-su libido empezó a disminuir.  
-"B-bueno no hubiera venido si e-es que me hubieses respondido el mensaje que te mande…"-se rasco la nuca tímido.  
-"Me mandaste uno?"-exclamo confundida e indiferente. La rubia se dirigió a su computadora a ver si lo que decía el joven era cierto… y en efecto lo era.

 _Con que él es uno de los chicos de los que la editorial escribió…_ pensó algo preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba, normalmente Yu solo ordena a sus trabajadoras el que vengan con una nueva idea para la revista y después esta recopilaba toda la información para pasar todo el contenido a limpio de una forma más decente. Honestamente pocas veces la mujer había leído con detalle la enorme cantidad de contenido que le entregaban sus editoras…

El no tener permisos o el consentimiento de una persona o celebridad para publicar algo acerca de él era un grave delito… podían denunciarla por difamación. Aunque… viendo lo inocente y sencillo que se veía el muchacho enfrente suya, quizá haya una manera más fácil de solucionar todo esto.

-"Izuku verdad? Puedo llamarte así?"-una sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Sus pisadas resonaban en el lugar.  
-"Uh… b-bueno…"-nuevamente se sintió intimidado y nervioso.  
-"Dime… y si en vez de acerté ese favor… te doy otra cosa?"-se sentó en las piernas del rojizo joven-"Lo que tú quieras…"-sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, Izuku logro borrar todo rastro de vergüenza para luego mirar con una sonrisa típica de él y decirle a la rubia…

-"Entonces puedes editarla?"-Yu se cansó de no recibir respuesta y de la densidad del pecoso muchacho.  
-"Ugh… ok! Dinero no es así? Si no es esto es aquello, cuánto?"-se levantó para ir a sacar de su escritorio una libreta con cheques a su nombre-"Deprisa no tengo todo el día!"-le miro molesta.  
-"N-no quiero dinero! Solo no q-quiero aparecer más en la revista…"-hizo saber su descontento.  
-"Te ofrezco la revolcada de tu vida y me dices que no… ahora te doy a escoger la cantidad de dinero que quieras y tampoco quieres?!"-su cabeza le empezaba a doler-"…escucha mocoso, no pienso gastar dinero en una edición que probablemente me cueste miles de billetes… no estoy para tus pataleos ahora ok?"-se hizo la desinteresada.

Si es que la rubia le hubiera dicho esto a su yo de hace tres años atrás… probablemente Izuku se haya tenido que tragar todo ese sermón e irse con la cola entre las patas triste. Sin embargo, ya le había hecho una promesa a su amiga castaña que estaba de vacaciones… no iba a dejarse tratar como basura nunca más.

-"En ese caso simplemente hablare con la editorial…"-se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Ahora fue Yu la que sintió nervios hasta tal punto de sudar.

Las probabilidades de ganar en un juicio en el que las evidencias estaban en su contra eran de cien a uno para ella, tenía que encontrar otra manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión al molesto mocoso… el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en la revista que el muchacho había dejado abierta en su escritorio, la información del peliverde le llamo la atención…

Y entonces una idea surgió justo antes de que el joven tocara la perilla de la puerta.

-"Espera!"-le detuvo desesperada-"Estudias en U.A verdad? Quieres ser un héroe no es así?"-le señalo.  
-"Si…"-le vio extrañado.  
-"Perfecto… que te parece si hacemos una insignificante apuesta?"-sonrío egocéntrica.

 **Luego**

-"I-insisto en que hacer fuerzas s-sería más apropiado…"-hablo mientras se estiraba y preparaba para su inesperado duelo amistoso.  
-"Por qué? Asustado…?"-le vio por el rabillo de sus ojos la rubia, su concentración estaba en acomodarse su traje de héroe.

El muchacho suspiro cansado, su afición por los héroes termino por traerlo a esta situación, una parta de el aún estaba emocionado por ver lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser la heroína, además… Izuku no lo había dicho y absolutamente nadie lo sabía, pero muy dentro de si el muchacho respetaba y se sentía agradecido con la rubia.

La memoria de los acontecimientos que pasaron para rescatar a Bakugou se reprodujo en su cabeza. Eso también ayudo a que este decidiera aceptar el desafío que Yu le había hecho… uno bastante ortodoxo e infantil a decir verdad…

-"Las reglas son las siguientes…"-hablo la secretaria de la rubia-"…gana quien inmovilice o noquee al contrincante, de igual forma uno puede vencer si el adversario se rinde"-sonó monótona Karen.  
-"Y recuerda!"-levanto su índice carismática la mujer-"Si yo gano no tendré que editar la revista!"-solo dijo su parte del trato, olvidando que ella tendría que rehacer el semanario si perdiera.  
-"Bien… estoy l-listo"-termino de calentar el muchacho.  
-"Cuando tú quieras ternurita, tratare no ser tan dura contigo"-desbordaba confianza.

La sonrisa que tenia en su rostro desaparecio al instante al sentir un aura increíblemente tenso a su alrededor, le pesaba su cuerpo y le costaba respirar, la presión que Izuku estaba provocando le hizo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar un torrente de aire que casi la lanza volando para atrás. El amplio lugar en el que se encontraban estaba diseñado para poder usar su quirk sin limitaciones por lo que Yu se volvio gigante sin problema alguno.

-"Que rayos…?"-volteo a ver la pared agrietada por detrás suya. El distraerse solo por unos segundos fue un error fatal.

Sus pies fueron derribados mientras esta seguía distraída, todo había sido tan repentino y deprisa que la rubia solo pudo ver al cielo a esperar caer, tras soportar el aterrizaje los ojos de Yu se abrieron como platos al ver al peliverde encima de su frente con su puño listo para golpearla. Se supone que en su modo de gigante no mucho le puede hacer daño… sin embargo, sus instintos le advertían a gritos que su vida estaba en riesgo.

Ver en cámara lenta como el muchacho bajaba su puño le congelo del miedo… le hizo tener escalofríos.

-"Yo gano"-su puño se detuvo a escaso espacio de impactarle en la frente. Un torrente de aire pasó con tal fuerza que agrieto el piso por debajo de la cabeza de la cautiva heroína.

No podía respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban pegados con los del peliverde. Su mirada le causo un respingo…

-"L-lo siento! No f-fue mi intención h-hacerte mucho daño! Quizá use m-mucha fuerza y..."-bla bla bla, a Yu no le importo.

Se sentía humillada… enojada.

-"Bien!"-volvió a su estatura normal-"Tu ganas idiota!"-se levantó para limpiarse el polvo-"Quieres que te quite de esa página? Genial!"-sus manos temblaban-"Deberías haber estado agradecido! Vas a arrepentirte mocoso!"-se dio media vuelta furiosa.

Izuku solo se quedó viendo como la rubia y la secretaria se alejaban del almacén en el que se encontraban, algo le decía que esta no sería la última vez que la volvería a ver… una parte de él se preocupó por sus palabras. Ahora sería buen momento para apaciguar las cosas entre ellos con su agradecimiento que nunca pudo decirle hace años.

Sin embargo… la mujer ya se había retirado, su antifaz era lo único que había de ella en el desolado lugar.

 **Tiempo después**

Estas últimas semanas no habían sido del todo tranquilas para la heroína Mount Lady, su cabeza no podía pensar en nada que no sea verde, y eso mismo estaba por sacarle canas verdes. Ella misma se golpeaba la cabeza en un intento de evitar pensar en el molesto muchacho que la había humillado.

Oh! Como odiaba a Izuku Midoriya.

Odiaba sus pecas, esas cicatrices en sus manos y otras partes de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su cabello y ojos verdes... odiaba cada parte de su ser. El desprecio que le tenía al inocente joven término por mezclarse con el resto de su vida, en el trabajo por ejemplo, cada semanario nuevo que sacaban tenía un artículo en el que Yu se daba la molestia de inventar defectos del peliverde.

Cuando tenía tiempo para reunirse y charlar con Shinji de lo único que se la pasaba hablando era de lo idiota que era Izuku, etc. Incluso su vida sexual se vio afectada por su incertidumbre, el gimnasio al que iba en el que normalmente esta se topaba con uno que otro galán que le ofrecía una velada de ensueño término por convertirse en el nuevo saco de boxeo de la rubia… esto lo decía por los puñetazos que los pobres hombres recibían tras ser rechazados.

Por supuesto que el muchacho no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, al igual que en su primer encuentro, Izuku intento solucionar las cosas mediante diálogos… pero lo único que recibió fueron insultos y bromas pesadas que solo a un niño se les ocurrirían. Baldes de agua al abrir la puerta, sentarse sobre un chinche y pasarle corriente en un apretón de manos era lo que regularmente obtenía al visitarla a su oficina.

Incluso el podía tenía un límite de tolerancia…

Sus encuentros cesaron por decisión del cansado peliverde, por unos momentos Yu pensó haber "ganado" su inexistente disputa… pero esta decidió que no era suficiente. Ya llevaba un tiempo espiando y siguiendo a escondidas al peliverde, gracias a esto la rubia pudo obtener fotos de las salidas que el muchacho tenía con cierta conocida pelirosa.

La publicación de las fotos intimas de Izuku y Mina teniendo una cita fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Incluso cuando la propia pelirosa le dijo que no tenía problema alguno, incluso las palabras de Uraraka por intentar calmar su ira contenida… nada le hizo cambiar de opinión. Ahora ella iba a escucharlo…

Cada una de sus pisadas hacía temblar el edificio entero, la secretaria intento detenerlo pero de nada sirvió, estaba enojado.

-"Vaya! Pero mira quien decidió aparecerse"-hablo inocente y melodiosa la heroína, sentada como si nada detrás de su escritorio-"Vienes a disculp-"  
-"No lo mereces!"-golpeo sus manos en su escritorio levantando todo lo que estaba encima.  
-"Ya veo… así que lo que buscas es una pele-"  
-"No mereces ser considerada un héroe!"-acerco su rostro al de ella furioso-"Lo único que haces es escribir mentiras y hacerle la vida imposible a alguien! No eres una heroína… eres una niña jugando a serlo!"-le señalo.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto similar a su estado en Yu.

-"Y que mierda te hace pensar que me importa lo que digas?!"-se le impuso firme quedando ahora ambos frente a frente.  
-"Debería…"-gruño en voz baja, la presión en su puño que estaba en el escritorio empezó a aumentar.  
-"Ha! No me hagas reír…"-hablo irónica-"…no necesito probarte nada, todo Japón me ama siendo o no un héroe…"-le miro con aire superior-"… a diferencia tuya que tiene su reputación por los suelos"-se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo-"Ahora solo me queda dejar mal a tus amiguitos y-"

El escritorio enfrente suya se partió en dos antes de que pudiera terminar, el suelo que había por debajo estaba agrietado, y el puño del furioso peliverde era apretado con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera insultarle y reclamarle por sus acciones, la misma sensación que sintió en su primer encuentro le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-"No te metas con ellos…"-sus ojos verdes penetraron en lo más profundo de ella. La mujer solo se le quedo viendo, sin saber que hacer o decir.

No fue hasta que su secretaria llego junto a dos guardias que la tensión que se había formado fue desvaneciéndose junto a la salida de Izuku, uno de los miembros de seguridad empezó a inspeccionar el agrietado piso con una sonrisa… el gesto le causo gracia a Yu.

-"Por qué sonríes?"-pregunto confundida.  
-"Ese muchacho me salvo la vida una vez"-contesto aun feliz.

A ella nunca le habían agradecido por algo así… lo único que tenía eran sus correos electrónicos con mensajes infantiles… pero incluso ahora su computadora estaba destruida.

Y entonces la rubia se quedó parada en donde estaba sin decir ni una sala palabra a la media de lo que había ocurrido, su mente estaba ocupada reflexionando y analizando todas las palabras del peliverde…

Y así como así… Mount Lady dejo de escribir mentiras acerca del joven héroe promesa Deku.

 **Cierto tiempo después.**

Toda esa ira que había experimentado tiempo atrás ahora fue reemplazado por desconfianza… aunque aún se enojaba, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era de una manera más que todo adorable (Tsundere). Su vida sufrió otro cambio drástico desde la última vez que vio a Izuku, sus salidas de juerga ya no eran semanales, ahora sus conversaciones con Shinji eran más maduras e amistosas, los traumatizados tipos con los que se topaba en el gimnasio ya no eran rechazados con un golpe en la quijada o mejilla… en su lugar, un rechazo más educado y formal les hacía sentir lo menos lastimados posibles.

Y todo por ese moco-

…..

Muchacho…

Las palabras del peliverde le dolían porque eran ciertas, el formar su empresa le había dado la comodidad de poder ganar dinero sin necesidad de hacer actos heroicos, lo que más le molestaba era que después de tanto tiempo… ninguno le llamo para que volviera. Tenía que redimirse, demostrarle a Izuku que ella era merecedora de ser llamada un héroe!

Y es por eso mismo que ahora se encontraba por si misma divagando por los callejones de Hosu.

Noticias hablaban acerca de asesinatos y emboscadas a todo héroe que pasaba por estas calles, era el perfecto desafío que Yu necesitaba para recordarse porque había decido ser un héroe. Ya llevaba un tiempo sin toparse sin ningún fulano armado con múltiples cuchillos o algo así, la referencia que le dieron no era del todo descriptiva.

-"Mount Lady…"-una profunda voz se escuchó por encima de ella-"…perfecto… tal parece que el destino me trajo al pony que estaba buscando…"-rio.

Su intención de golpear con su cabeza al villano con volverse grande fueron buenas… pero la velocidad que el asesino de héroes poseía termino siendo superior. Su crecimiento fue interrumpido por un repentino dolor que le recorrió de su hombro a todo su cuerpo, una bala con una pequeña jeringa se le había incrustado sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-"Mi… mi quirk…"-noto que no podía activarlo, miedo y desesperación empezaron a apoderarse de ella.  
-"Los farsantes como tú no merecen ni siquiera una última palabra…"-empezó a acercársele con sed de sangre.

El aura que emanaba el hombre le helo la sangre, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que su vida corría grave peligro, el aire que emanaba no era nada parecido al de Izuku… este era más oscuro e sanguinario. No fue hasta que el asesino tomo una estancia para correr que la rubia reacciono por puro instinto de supervivencia… y ponerse a correr.

-"Un héroe que huye… voy a disfrutar acabar contigo!"-rugió antes de moverse hábilmente por los alrededores.

Un cuchillo que se clavó con fuerza en su muslo le obligo a desplomarse en el suelo, antes de que esta siquiera intente levantarse, su dorada cabellera fue tirada por su verdugo hasta arrastrarla por la fuerza por el callejón.

-"No necesito usar mi quirk en alguien tan patética como tu…"-siguió tirándola como si nada. Los intentos por liberarse de su víctima empezaron a molestarle-"…quédate quieta maldita sea!"-lanzo contra un basurero a su presa.

El cuchillo en sus gemelos estaba muy profundo… escapar sería inútil estando coja. Que debía hacer? Que podía hacer?! No tenía quirk, no había escape o forma de defenderse… este era su fin!?

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir en la temblorosa rubia, a la asustada mujer no le quedo de otra que ver horrorizada como el villano la miraba detenidamente de cuclillas.

-"Mírate…"-le tomo de la barbilla-"…temblando de miedo y sin saber que hacer… no mereces ser llamada héroe"-la filosa katana en una de sus manos le apunto antes de levantarla del cuello contra una pared.

Iba a morir? Iba a ser asesinada aquí en este callejón sin que nadie venga a ayudarle? Igual que su padre…?

…

Aun… aun podía hacer algo…

-"Ayuda!"-grito desesperada mientras pataleaba por liberarse, sus intentos no hacían más que enojar aún más al hombre-"A-alguien! A-ayúdeme!"-lagrimeo.  
-"Nunca debiste salir de tu lujosa oficina!"-otro cuchillo traspaso su antebrazo hasta atorarse en el concreto de la pared.

Su antifaz se le fue arrebatado a la fuerza, Yu a las jutas podía mantenerse de pie con su brazo crucificado en la pared, el dolor era insoportable… lagrimas caían como cascadas. La rubia ahora sollozaba desesperada a la vez que trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse el cuchillo.

-"Simplemente repugnante… con tu muerte el mundo sabrá que los héroes como tú no son más que mentiras"-el sonido de su katana arrastrarse por el suelo le hizo parar sus inútiles intentos de liberarse.

Su vida paso por sus ojos al ver la katana levantarse, el recuerdo de su infancia junto a su padre, su amistad con Shinji… por alguna razón también pudo ver el rostro de Izuku, ahora que lo pensaba… le hubiera gustado conocer al peliverde… disculparse por ser una idiota con él. Pero ya todo acabaría, ahora por fin podría estar junto a su padre… no todo estaba del todo mal.

-"P-papa…"-dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

En vez de sentir el frio abrazo de la muerte en forma de acero filoso, un torrente de aire acaricio su mojado rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para girar a ver a su derecha… a algunos metros de donde estaba ella, yahacia el muchacho al que le había hecho la vida imposible con su puño estirado en dirección al villano.

El asesino se encontraba hasta al final del callejón inconsciente en una pila de ladrillos que el impacto había provocado. Su mirada se fijó ahora en el preocupado peliverde que se le había acercado para auxiliarla, Izuku la había escuchado… había venido a salvarla…

-"Tranquila... ya estas a salvo…"-le dijo mientras observaba su estado-"…esto va a doler un poco así que lo hare al mismo tiempo ok?"-tomo el mango de las dos armas incrustadas en sus extremidades.

Yu solo asintió aun aterrada, su boca se cerró con fuerza… y entonces el sentimiento de apresamiento se desvaneció junto a un inmenso dolor. Su alarido de reconcomio juro se escuchó por todo Japón.

-"Esta bien… todo va a estar bien"-le sonrío antes de cargarla como princesa Izuku. La pena que el muchacho sentía al verla aferrarse temblorosa a su traje le lleno de coraje.

Su cabeza giro en dirección a donde había lanzado el golpe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se cerró de golpe al no encontrar rastro alguno de Stain. Un corte perfecto en los tendones de ambos pies le hizo desplomarse, la energía del one for all recorrió su cuerpo pero la vieja sensación de no poder mover un musculo se hizo presente.

En un último aliento, Izuku lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia en sus brazos… antes de quedarse echado en el piso sin poder moverse.

-"Corre!"-le ordeno apenas unos segundos después-"Huye! Rápido!"-rugió con todas sus fuerzas.  
-"Es bueno verte de nuevo Deku…"-se levantó un igual de abatido Stain-"…deberías considerarte honrada de que un héroe de verdad te vea morir farsante!"-le grito botando saliva el cansado y golpeado asesino.  
-"I-izuku…"-le miro con preocupación la rubia.  
-"No te preocupes por mí! Vete!"-siguió repitiendo el muchacho.  
-"Ah… maldición…"-movió sus brazos con dificultad Stain-"…es una pena que tenga que decir esto pero no tengo otra opción…"-su katana se posó sobre el inmóvil joven.

 _Oh no…_ pensó internamente la mujer, _por favor no…_

-"Ponte de rodillas con la cabeza tocando el piso y no tendrás que preocuparte por el… es una promesa"-amenazo a duras penas el asesino.  
-"No lo escuches! Haz lo que te digo y corre! Corre!"-sus palabras no hacían mas que entrar y salir por la mente de la asustada rubia.  
-"No voy a repetirme…"-su respiración era agitada. Ver como este afilaba sus ojos y levantaba su arma listo para apuñalarlo le saco un sonido de impotencia.

Todo esto era su culpa… esto le pasaba por no haber hecho su oficio en mucho tiempo. Izuku no merecía esto, el podía salvar a miles… ella no podía salvarse ni siquiera a sí misma.

-"Lo hare…"-se rindió la rubia, poco a poco esta fue agachándose. Que Stain no se queje le hizo saber que podía tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo.  
-"Lo l-lamento…"-la voz quebrada del peliverde sorprendió a héroe y villano-"…no debí d-decirte eso en ese entonces…"-se refirió a su discusión en su oficina-"…l-lo que en verdad quería que supieras e-era lo agradecido que estaba contigo…"-ahora sollozaba-"…gracias a ti pudimos salir rescatar a Kacchan… eres mi héroe!"-si este era el final, Izuku tenía que asegurarse de decírselo.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver al inmóvil peliverde, su rostro vacío que ya había aceptado su destino tomo un gesto de sorpresa y pena. No necesitaba su quirk… el apoyo que Izuku le estaba dando era más que suficiente.

-"No importa lo que diga… mi decisión es fina-"

Un golpe en los bajos del villano le obligaron a retorcerse de dolor, tiempo suficiente para que la ahora determinada rubia busque rápidamente algo cerca suyo que le sirva de arma. Una botella vacía a tan solo unos cuantos pasos fue su elección, sus temblorosas manos se estiró para alcanzar el objeto, podía sentir a su verdugo venirle por detrás…

El vidrio estallo en mil pedazos tras impactarse con el cráneo de Stain, el cual cayo rendido justo antes de alcanzar a la agitada mujer, la cual había tenido que lanzarse con todo lo que tenía para alcanzar la botella, el golpe que le dio fue a ciegas ya que esta solo giro con fuerza con el envase en manos. Sin perder más tiempo Yu se apresuró en ayudar a levantarse a Izuku.

-"No deberías moverte, estas herida… pronto vendrá la policía ya llame a-"  
-"Déjame ser tu héroe una vez más…"-volteo a sonreírle a pesar de estar cojeando y cargando todo el peso del peliverde.

Esa sonrisa fue como ver una flor florecer en un desolado desierto… ese gesto le dio un vuelco al corazón del muchacho, uno de esos que te hacen creer que estás enamorado. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas por unos segundos que les pareció más una eternidad, Izuku abrió la boca para decir algo…

…sin embargo…

El sonido de un arma filosa atravesar algo… o más bien a alguien, le quito el habla… y en su lugar, un rostro de horror en su más pura expresión se formó en él. El gesto tan hermoso de la rubia se fue desvaneciendo a medida que esta empezaba a caer por culpa de la katana que le habían incrustado en una parte de su estómago, el tiempo se ralentizo para Izuku.

-"Yu!"-la menciono por su primer nombre por primera vez. Su cuerpo logro moverse a tiempo para evitar que esta caiga.

Su mirada paso a un golpeado Stain que parecía empezar a caer en completa inconsciencia a diferencia de antes. Su cuerpo se llenó de energía de inmediato, tenía que buscar ayuda médica… y deprisa.

-"E-está bien…! V-vas a estar b-bien…!"-su voz era incierta y asustada. La débil sonrisa que tenía en su rostro luchaba por no desaparecer.

Un rápido vistazo a la herida casi le provoca desmayarse… el arma tenía todo el acero incrustado, solo el mango no la atravesó. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir diciéndole en voz alta que todo estaría bien… con sus piernas temblorosas fue como Izuku se preparó para saltar a lo alto y correr como nunca en busca de ayuda.

Pero la mano de su heroína en su mejilla le hizo detenerse.

-"Espera…"-su voz era suave, la voz más delicada que haya escuchado en su vida-"…Izuku…"-de sus perfectos labios empezó a salir sangre-"…no te muevas…creo que estoy b-bien…"-su gesto era tranquilo, incluso parecía sonreír.

El nudo en su garganta le seguía impendo hablar… el peliverde solo pudo observarla con su visión nublada.

-"No me duele… quítamela por favor…"-le pidió.

Sabía que si lo hacia su tiempo de vida se acortaría… pero siendo realistas… no parecía que ni poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para correr este pudiera llegar a tiempo para que Yu sea tratada. El lagrimeaste muchacho se dio por no decir nada y obedecer.

-"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto…"-le dijo una vez ya sintió la espada fuera-"…si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría… pero ya es tarde"-su sangre empezaba a crear un charco.

Sus brazos empezaban a temblar, Izuku ya no podía soportarlo más… la muerte de All might se le vino a su mente… haciéndole entristecer eufórico.

-"P-por favor…"-le rogo quebrada la rubia-"…dile a Shinji gracias por mi…"-las lágrimas del peliverde cayeron en su rostro-"…solo una última c-cosa…"-ya no perdía nada en estas circunstancias-"…podrías acariciar mi cabeza…?"-era su último deseo.

El temblar de sus manos no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto a la agradecida heroína, era todo lo contrario… esta se veía claramente feliz. En su momento intimo unas sirenas empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos, Iida llego casi segundos después, lo que decía no era audible para el sollozante muchacho que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho a una rubia.

Lluvia empezó a caer… el rostro de Izuku tomo la forma del de su padre tras nublarse su vista… y entonces esta dijo en un débil susurro.

-"Papa…"-solo su ángel guardín de alas verdes logro escucharla, antes de dar alaridos de puro dolor y pena.

Y entonces todo oscureció…

 **Tiempo despues**

Primero su mente volvió a funcionar, luego sus ojos pudieron abrirse lentos pero seguros, sus manos se movieron involuntariamente hasta tenerlas en su rango de vista, no fue hasta pasado un tiempo de mirar en el vacío que la recién despertada Yu por fin recordó todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. La rubia se enderezo de golpe junto a un sonido de sorpresa, sus ojos se adaptaron poco a poco a la oscuridad del lugar.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital… o estaba muerta?

Su mirada se fijó en un sonido cerca de él, le era difícil ver… sin embargo, la mujer pudo reconocer al instante al muchacho, al notar el distintivo color verde de su cabello. Los ronquidos del dormido joven se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Yu solo se le quedo viendo extrañada por unos minutos… sin saber que hacer o decir.

La cicatrizada mano del peliverde fue su distracción en lo que pasaba el tiempo.

De alguna manera la rubia sentía que ahora estaba unida de por vida con el dormido aspirante a héroe, todo lo que habían pasado sin duda no había sido del todo positiva… pero siempre dicen que no puedes conocer a alguien del todo hasta que peleas con él o sí? Se podría decir que este era su caso… de alguna forma u otra.

Tomando su cabeza con cuidado, la mujer reposo a Izuku en su regazo, no le gustaba ver a su salvador dormir sobre una dura mesilla teniendo tanto espacio en su cama. Y así como así, Yu volvió a cerrar sus ojos… esta vez con la seguridad de poder volver a abrirlos, con suerte cuando lo vuelva a hacer… Izuku estará despierto.

Y tal como lo había previsto, a su siguiente despertar lo primero que vio la rubia fue la sonrisa conmovida del joven, el abrazo que le dio casi la asfixia pero pudo soportarlo con una sonrisa. Shinji y Nemuri no tardaron en llegar a visitarla tras recibir el aviso del hospital. Las visitas de su chofer y secretaria le sorprendieron… pero no le disgusto.

Pero la brusca entrada de reporteros y noticieros si que le enfado… para su buena suerte Izuku se encargó de sacar a todos los entrometidos en un santiamén

Ese día recibió más abrazos de los que esta haya recibido en toda su vida…

Pero no todo fue felicidad, el diagnostico que el doctor a cargo le dio no fue del todo alentador que digamos… la enorme cicatriz en un lado de su estómago tampoco era del todo linda… sin embargo, tener a sus amigos a su lado para recibir esas noticias fue de gran apoyo para ella.

Tal parece que su carrera de héroe había llegado a su fin…

No le molestaba en lo absoluto, de todas formas ya estaba volviéndose algo pesado para ella, además… ahora había algo más en lo que Yu estaba interesada en ser. Las visitas diarias que esta recibía por parte de Izuku terminaron por causar lo inevitable.

Había caído por el… y por las constantes bromas que Shinji les hacía al par diciendo "ya bésense" lo cual provocaba el sonrojo extremo del peliverde… la rubia estaba segura que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. También ayudaba a reforzar su hipótesis las incontables veces que estos fueron interrumpidos en lo que se acercaban para unir sus labios por terceros…

De ahora en adelante la media y la farándula podían irse muy al demonio por la invasión de privacidad que le estaban mostrando. Llegar hasta espiarlos desde un árbol que miraba a su ventana era pasarse de la raya…

Ya habían pasado unas semanas en las que está ya hacia internada, mañana por fin le darían de alta y como ya era de costumbre… Izuku estaba a su lado esta noche. La enfermera paso a decirles que la hora de visitas se había acabado… cosa que entristeció a los dos, el peliverde prometió venir mañana temprano antes de levantarse para irse...

…pero el sentir la mano de su amiga tomar con fuerza su muñeca le detuvo.

-"No te vayas…"-el tono de voz con que se lo dijo junto al brillo en sus ojos le hizo saber al muchacho que la rubia hablaba de corazón.

El joven no fue a su hogar esa noche, en vez de eso, este decidió quedarse a pasar la noche con su heroína… heroína que terminaría por darle un espacio en su cama para que este entrara y que luego le daría una mirada que le pondría su ritmo cardiaco a mil por hora. Violeta y verde colisionaron en el silencioso e oscuro lugar, los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios.

Un beso lento y lleno de sentimiento enterneció a la pareja.

Aunque sus libidos estuvieran por los cielos, el par se tomaba las cosas con calma y delicadeza, concentrándose más en degustar cada momento y asegurándose de que su amante se sienta igual o mejor en el roce. Besos más profundos pero pausados indicaron el final de solo sentir los labios del otro, Izuku se posiciono encima de la rubia mientras este era arrastrado del cuello gentilmente por Yu.

La polera del peliverde fue lanzada al piso en un parpadeo.

El sonido de sus labios colisionar con mayor pasión y deseo se escuchaba como eco en toda la habitación, las manos de la mujer paseaban libremente por la espalda del muchacho en lo que ambos exploraban la boca del otro. Jadeantes y atontados la pareja se separó, unos breves momentos para contemplarse y luego regresar a lo que estaban.

Un gemido ahogado escapo de las labios de Yu al por fin sentir su piel ser besada, el amarre en el cuello de su amante incremento a causa del placer que su acompañante le provocaba en su clavícula. El delgado pijama que la rubia tenia puesta le fue siendo despojada a medida que más bajaba en su recorrido de besos, ya no cabía duda para Izuku que su heroína era perfecta aun con su cicatriz descubierta.

Los grandes pechos de su amante le sacaron un suspiro.

El rostro avergonzado e indefenso de Yu encendió al peliverde, gemidos más claros y sonoros que los de antes eran música para los oídos del muchacho, las manos de la mujer apretaron con fuerza los risos de su amante en un intento de apaciguar todo el regocijo que sentía en sus pechos. Con su cerebro invadido por el deleite, la rubia nunca sintió como su enterizo se separó de ella, mucho menos vino venir el desbordante ataque a su centro.

Sus brazos cubrieron sus ojos por la increíble vergüenza que sentía, nunca antes le habían aplicado esta clase de trato, la dicha era demasiado, su primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar junto a un alarido goce. En lo que la ofuscada mujer recuperaba su aliento, su pareja se desvestía listo para ir al evento principal.

Un beso antes de unirse fue esencial, el cuello de Yu volvió a ser atacado de besos a la vez que Izuku empujaba, su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más que no sea placer, las manos de la fémina sujetaban con fuerza la espalda de su amante hasta el punto de hundir sus uñas en su piel. Una mordida en la suave piel de su cuello le hizo oprimir los dientes a la rubia.

La camilla en la que estaba comenzó a rechinar por los bruscos movimientos del peliverde.

Las manos de la mujer pasaron a estrujar la sabana en la que estaba encima, el clímax estaba por llegar por segunda vez… y su pareja logro entender el mensaje. Las estocadas del peliverde fueron más fuertes y rápidas, los jadeos que su acompañante no paraba de sacar le hizo saber que no la lastimaba, un gruñido y un estruendoso gemido marco el final del coito.

O eso parecía…

La noche aún era joven y el nuevo par de amantes lo sabía, Yu no podía sentirse más contenta y completa que antes… sentía que por primera vez… esta había echo el amor.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

De todos los peores escenarios en los que la joven pareja pudo haberse enfrentado… sin duda ser encontrados abrazados mientras dormían en el colchón de la camilla, que por cierto ahora estaba en el piso, fue vergonzoso para los dos. Y el amigo de la rubia no ayudaba a volver las cosas menos incomodas…

-"Parece que anoche estuvieron ocupados no?"-rio divertido Shinji, el héroe observaba al abrazado y desnudo par en el piso, apoyado en una columna.  
-"Ugh… que estás haciendo aquí…?"-se escondió con la única sabana que había Yu.  
-"Que acaso un amigo no puede venir a ver a su mejor amiga ser dada de alta luego de mucho tiempo?"-hablo irónico.  
-"Podrías haber tocado"-dijo desde adentro de las sabanas.  
-"Y tu pudiste no haber roto la camilla si hubieras esperado un día más para pasarla bien con tu novio…"-se la devolvió.  
-"Uh… d-debería irme…?"-hablo un sonrojado y avergonzado Izuku.  
-"No te preocupes… el nido de aves de aquí ya se va!"-le lanzo una almohada al recién llegado.  
-"Por lo menos invítame a la boda!"-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos avergonzados amantes.

-"Entonces…"-le era muy difícil hablar estando desnudo-"…s-somos uhm…"-incluso después de pasar una noche juntos le costaba decirlo.  
-"Amigos con derecho!"-le interrumpió sonriente Yu, el rostro decaído de Izuku no se hizo esperar-"Hehe solo bromeaba…"-un beso en su mejilla ilumino al peliverde-"*sigh* Espero no te moleste vivir en mi apartamento *yawn* Izuku…"-sus ojos se cerraron.

Tener a su heroína acurrucándose en su pecho como una niña pequeña le enternecía el corazón… en especial después de conocerla. Su carácter podía ser bastante problemático… pero podría soportarlo.

De ahora en adelante el muchacho tendría que ponerse a su altura.

 **Epilogo.**

Desde ser recogido en limosina por su novia en la puerta de su instituto, hasta tener que cocinarle todos los días su alimento como si fuera su amo de casa, los cambios en la vida de Izuku fueron bastante numerosos como para poder contarlos. El lado positivo de todo esto era que su ahora novia rubia ya no era tan pegada a la farandula y el escandalo de héroes.

Los días de parranda terminaron y en vez de eso, noches de película las sustituyeron, noches que terminaban siendo veladas de pasión para los dos. Vivir junto a la rubia era todo un reto, pero todo valia la pena, el enterarse de su trágica infancia y de lo difícil que fue para ella perder a su padre en un asesinato era terriblemente triste.

Ahora el peliverde estaba a la disposición de Yu.

La retirada heroína no fue del todo aprovechadora con sus tratos para su buena suerte… aunque una que otra vez el muchacho tenia que soportar sus berrinches por las escasas veces en las que este mostraba preferencia por sus amigas que por ella. La solucion fue sencilla para su novia, unificarse a las salidas que este tenia con su grupo de amigos termino por afectar a mas de uno.

Desde peleas infantiles con cierta pelirosa, hasta provocaciones maquiavélicas en las que Izuku no podía hacer nada mientras era tratado como un pedazo de carne por su pareja para molestar a su amiga castaña… incluso discusiones llenas de lisuras con Bakugou.

Era Yu contra el mundo… y aun así el joven se mantuvo a su lado.

Como no amarla conociendo toda su historia? La rubia podía actuar como toda una niña egocéntrica pero él sabía que en el interior era diferente, cuando ambos estaban a solas en su apartamento sus interacciones eran únicas. Lo tierna que podía llegar a ser al pedir mimos, su peculiar pero dolorosa manera de obligarle a pasar tiempo con ella viendo la televisión.

Yu era alguien complicada… y eso la hacía especial.

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que Izuku se graduara, y gracias a las obvias señales que su novia le daba sobre ver series, películas e incluso cartoons de bodas… "algo" le decía que tal vez su pareja este tratando de decirle algo. Por supuesto no falto la "casual" visita a una tienda de anillos de matrimonio.

Tal vez aun sean demasiado jóvenes… pero después de todo…

No había ni un solo capricho que Izuku no le podía cumplir a su heroína.

 **Vaya… si llegaron hasta aquí no puedo decir nada más que GRACIAS.**

 **Se supone que esto iba a ser parte de un nuevo fic que tenía planeado pero ya que la propuesta no termino siendo muy aceptada decidí moverla aquí. En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría leer sus reviews acerca de este episodio… en verdad que sí.**

 **El ultimo capitulo es de nuestra querida Uraraka, deséenme suerte.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Pdta: Una breve explicación del significado del "intro"  
-La escena del cine muestra el cambio que hubo en Yu desde la muerte de su padre, su versión infante se muestra ansiosa y contenta, mientras que la actual Yu no parece importarle nada más que no sea comer.  
-El paso de su adolescencia, juventud y madurez muestra todo lo que tuvo que pasar Yu para poder llegar a donde está.  
-La escena en la que Kamui Woods, su padre y Izuku aparecen quiere dar a ver las tres personas más importantes para ella.  
-Ver a Shinji malherido es una versión alternativa de lo que pudo haber pasado si es que ella no hubiera ido a buscar a Stain.  
-El sentimiento de inferioridad e intimidación que siente por villanos mucho más poderosos que ella se plasma en ella en miniatura viéndolos asustada.  
-Por último el cuchillo a punto de caerla significa lo inevitable que es su destino… el de no poder salir ilesa espiritual o físicamente de su encuentro con Stain.**

 **-evolvelove.**

 **Gracias por leer! Odisea al erotismo pronto será actualizada así que manténgase atentos!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	11. La odisea(Ochako Uraraka)

**La odisea**

 **Canto I: Teje y desteje Penélope**

Cielo azul, mar celeste e transparente, arena esponjosa y personas amigables… era el paraíso.

-"Delicioso…"-dijo enternecida una castaña, sus rosadas mejillas estaban más coloridas que de costumbre.

Cuando uno hablaba de vacaciones uno pensaba inmediatamente en playa y que mejor lugar para descansar de la rutina que en la mejor de las playas de todo el mundo?

-"Desea le sirva más señorita?"-pregunto educado y divertido un mayordomo a lado suya.  
-"No debería…"-apretó sus mejillas avergonzada, la dulce bebida con envase de coco ya iba siendo su tercera repetición-"…pero bueno!"-sonrió animada.

Hawái se había convertido sin duda alguna en su lugar favorito, se sentía de maravilla dejar todas las preocupaciones en casa para irse a disfrutar en familia una veraniega semana en la playa. Viajes de culturización por las diferentes islas para mantener la mente en funcionamiento, yoga con instructores sonrientes y amigables con el fin de ponerse en buen estado físico… la gente de esta isla había pensado en todo.

-"Ops…!"-el estar tan relajada y contenta la había hecho flotar de la reposera en la que estaba echada-"Aunque…"-una idea se le ocurrió.

Mientras que sus padres disfrutaban del hermoso mar, Uraraka opto por verlos jugar desde la conformidad de una silla de playa, una sonrisa fue inevitable de contener al verlos tan contentos. La vista que tenía desde donde estaba era perfecta para una foto, la muchacha guardo el recuerdo con cariño antes de descender entre risillas.

La amable empresa de héroes que le había regalado el viaje tenía todo su apoyo de ahora en adelante, sería algo triste partir al extranjero una vez esta se gradué, de igual forma seria complicado adaptarse a su nueva vida en estados unidos… pero todo era por tener un buen futuro. Por cómo iban las cosas Uraraka podía decir con seguridad que el dinero no volvería a faltarles nunca más a sus padres.

Al fin había logrado su cometido…

Fue un largo y riguroso camino, los primeros dos años en la academia fueron bastante duros. El terror que sembró la liga de los villanos también dio su parte en dificultarle las cosas a la castaña, afortunadamente para ella, cierto peliverde supo actuar y mantenerse firme ante tal amenaza.

Lo que le recordaba…

Sacando su celular mientras murmuraba una melodía, Uraraka empezó a leer la conversación pasada que tuvo con su mejor amigo y secreto amor, los dulces audios que solo ella recibía de Izuku le hacía sentir especial, su sonrojo incremento. Aproximadamente dos años cerca al peliverde terminaría por dejarla perdidamente enamorada del muchacho.

Determinación, valor y tenacidad combinado a amabilidad, humildad y como no mencionar su adorable timidez… no le avergonzaba decir que estaba patas arriba por su amigo. Cientos o miles de fantasías y pensamientos románticos en los que ambos eran los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas era su manera de contener tantos sentimientos durante años, ser soñadora le ayudaba a no confesarse y arruinarlo todo.

 _Espero que la estés pasando bien, hablamos luego!_

Una sonrisa temblorosa adorno su rostro tras leer su último mensaje, desde que esta inicio su viaje de dos semanas, su celular se había vuelto indispensable en su día a día. Largas horas de chat diarias junto a Izuku era su forma de relajarse, su forma de saber que no sería olvidada por él.

Durante su primera semana Uraraka solo se había dedicado a escribirle acerca de lo hermoso que le parecía todo a su alrededor con extremo detalle, fotos de los distintos lugares que visitaba también ayudaban a darle una idea al muchacho de cómo eran las cosas en donde estaba ella. Como era de esperarse, su amigo no tardaría en verse emocionado e intrigado por la variedad de quirks que los héroes de la isla presentaban.

Le hacia reír a carcajadas las llamadas que tenían cada vez que podían.

Poder escuchar su voz estando de tan lejos le reconfortaba, saber que todo iba de maravilla en su lado del mundo le traía paz, era inevitable para la castaña el extrañar estar en Japón nuevamente… para su mala suerte sus padres notaron su melancolía y decidieron bromearle con ello. No importa cuántas veces se lo repitieran, siempre le seria vergonzoso a la muchacha el escuchar como sus progenitores le inducían a vivir su juventud, haciendo una clara referencia a que esta por fin se confesase.

Lo haría si fuera tan fácil…

Sus nervios y su inseguridad eran imposibles de lidiar cada que esta se armaba de valor para por fin expresarle sus sentimientos, más de una vez la pobre tuvo que pedir ayuda del mismo para evitar que esta se siga elevando hasta lo más alto del cielo. Aunque no era como si no tuvieran sus momentos, incluso ella con sus nervios y el con su timidez, raras veces que estaban a solas tenían conversaciones cálidas… o jugueteos inmaduros… de todo.

En su corazón Uraraka resguardaba protectoramente la memoria de la vez en que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el tren de ida a casa, recordaba que esa vez el sueño nunca fue más cómodo. Hubo momentos en los que ella sintió Izuku la miraba con otros ojos, una mirada más brillante y concisa de la que este solía mostrar.

Juraba recordar haber entrelazado manos… podía decir tantas cosas.

Pero al final todo eran suposiciones, no había forma de comprobar que el peliverde se sentía de igual manera que ella, y si lo hacía… quien dice que obligatoriamente tenía que ser la chica a la que le haya puesto sus ojos? Honestamente la joven no tenía ningún indicio claro o concreto de que su amigo siquiera este enamorado.

El muchacho estaba concentrado al cine por ciento en convertirse en héroe, todo lo hacía por ese simple deseo, simple pero efectivo. Solo necesitaba de ese objetivo para terminar estando entre los más fuertes de la academia y todo Japón para ser honestos, su dedicación estaba en cumplir su sueño…

Pero que acaso no podía ver que ya lo había cumplido?

Por qué seguir esforzándose tanto cuando Uraraka y muchas otras personas ya lo veían como un héroe?! La cantidad de vidas que había salvado era enorme hasta este punto, quizá incluso mayor a la de un profesional… sin embargo el aun seguía dándolo todo.

A veces… a veces a la castaña le gustaría que su amigo haga a un lado todos sus esos deseos y en vez de eso… voltee a verla a ella. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía confesársele ahora, no cuando el muchacho aun no había logrado su meta… podía esperar.

Esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario… como si de Penélope esperando a Odiseo se tratara.

Ni siquiera sabía si la amaba y aun así… se mantendría a su lado, por ahora eso era lo único que podía hacer. Estar ahí para él.

Además!

No era por sentirse superior o nada parecido, pero actualmente nadie parecía tener sus ojos fijos en Izuku de igual forma que ella. Saber que no tenía competencia le hacía sentir más confiada, le parecía raro el por qué nadie más muestre algo de interés en su amigo… pero no era como si se estuviera quejando.

-"Le escribiré después..."-recordó que a esta hora el peliverde recién estaba despertando-"…no hay prisa"-sonrió mientras tomaba su bebida de coco.

 **Canto II: Odiseo y la flor de loto (Ibara)**

Luego de un ostentoso almuerzo junto a sus padres, Uraraka se decidió a contactarse con su amigo a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación a descansar un rato, sus padres optaron por ir a pasear juntos a un recorrido romántico en cascadas con piscinas naturales. Ver que el peliverde apareciera como conectado fue suficiente prueba para ella para iniciar una conversación.

 _Hola! Como van las cosas por ahí?-_ se lanzó de espaldas a su cómoda cama.  
 _Bien… aunque está lloviendo mucho, estoy completamente empapado_  
 _Hehehe soleado aquí y mojado allá_ , _deberías buscarte un refugio  
Acabo de encontrar uno, nunca lo había visto antes… que raro.  
Imagen por favor?_

La foto de un invernadero blanco le llego al cabo de unos segundos, en efecto, la castaña no tenía idea de que tal lugar existía en U.A, el caer de la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad la imagen pero aun así Uraraka sabía que el clima se veía muy extremo.

 _Que había adentro? Deku…?-_ la muchacha se quedó viendo la pantalla esperando a que le respondieran.

El tiempo pasó y aún no había respuesta, sus ojos se cerraron con la intención de descansar, sin embargo, el sueño y la pesadez termino por vencerla quedando dormida con su celular en mano. Varios minutos después el vibrar en su mano la despertó de golpe, un poco de baba caía de su boca.

 _Lo siento! Ocurrió algo y no pude contestar...  
Que paso?_-había pasado aproximadamente una hora según el reloj de su celular.  
 _Bueno… no creo que deba siquiera hablar de ello… es vergonzoso…_

El misticismo de todo le carcomía a la joven, las ganas de enterarse de que era lo que su amigo ocultaba ahora eran mayores.

 _Por favor! No le contare a nadie!_ -mitad verdad y mentira.  
 _Ok… dame unos minutos…_

Habrá encontrado un lugar secreto que U.A había ocultado por años? Quizá una bóveda subterránea o un club de póker mafioso entre profesores? La imaginación de la sonriente castaña se perdió en las infinitas opciones que le podía contar su amigo.

 _Bien… uh… Shiozaki dice que no tiene problemas con que lo mantengas secreto… dijo que había sido un simple accidente que la madre naturaleza ocasiono… o algo así.  
Shiozaki? Ibara Shiozaki? La del cabello de lianas?_-extrañez total se podía ver en su rostro, que tenía que ver la mencionada en todo esto?  
 _Si esa misma… veras, resulta que su quirk está relacionado con sus sentimientos… y pues…_

Un gesto de horror e incertidumbre se formó en la cara de Uraraka, la castaña se tuvo que tallar los ojos repetidas veces con toda su fuerza para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estaban viendo cosas. Por aproximadamente la séptima vez la muchacha leyó el texto, esta vez en voz alta.

… _luego de oler su fragancia perdimos la razón y nos besamos y…_

-"Besamos…?"-su alma parecía abandonar su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Es esto acaso una pesadilla?

… _afortunadamente llego el director a inspeccionar como iba el club y nada paso a mayores…_

Luego de recuperar sus sentidos, la muchacha se levantó de golpe de su cama para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro respirando e inhalando bruscamente.

-"Esta b-bien! Está bien…!"-su corazón latía como loco por el pánico, sus ojos se fijaron en su celular nuevamente.

… _Shiozaki y yo hablamos después y aunque haya sido todo por accidente… bueno…_

La castaña juraba se desmayaría aquí y ahora si es que Izuku le escribía lo que ella pensaba.

 _Ahora soy miembro del club de botánica haha-_ el mensaje vino con una foto del peliverde y Ibara sonriendo juntos. Se podía ver las repercusiones de su acalorado encuentro por sus ropas algo desordenadas.

Un suspiro que expulso todas sus malas vibras se escuchó en su habitación, Uraraka se dejó caer nuevamente en su espaciosa cama, su corazón le dalia un poco… pero su cabeza la iba convenciendo poco a poco de que todo había sido solo un accidente.

 _Tengo que ir a clases, hablamos luego!_

Uraraka no se movió de donde estaba… su cabeza y corazón discutían sobre si debería tomarse esto en serio o no. Por cómo le había escrito y como se veía en la foto Izuku… por ahora todo había sido solo una falsa alarma.

 **Canto III al V: Polifemo, Eolo y Poseidón (Mina, Momo y Tsuyu)**

Fue sorpresivo para la castaña el que Izuku le escriba luego de un tiempo tomando en cuenta su último mensaje, a diferencia de antes, se podía notar el cambio de humor en su amigo por la manera en la que este escribía apresuradamente y con una que otra letra repetida. Esto siempre pasaba cuando el peliverde pasaba por algo vergonzoso y terminaba en su típico estado de tartamudeos y timidez.

Incluso en su escritura se podía notar lo ansioso que era.

 _Hey uh… al parecer Aizawa sensei no vendrá por esta clase así que… p-podría pedirte a-ayuda en algo…?  
Que cosa…?-_le contesto con un poco de escepticismo la joven, su seguridad se sentía indefensa por lo pasado antes.  
 _Pues… t-tengo una cita hoy…_

-"*sigh* Por qué…"-esta vez reacciono de una manera más dramática y cansada. Cuanta podía ser suerte de hoy?

Primero se enteraba de que el amor de su vida fue hechizado o algo parecido para terminar besando a otra chica… y ahora le venían con esto?

-"Mantén la calma… lo de antes fue un accidente…"-un poco de ira amenazaba con salir-"…tienes que ser una buena amiga…"-puso todo de sí para mantenerse calmada.

 _Enserio?! Eso es asombroso! Y… importa si pregunto con quién…?-_ intento no sonar tan desesperada por saber quién era la tercera persona.  
 _M-mina…_

-"En serio?!"-grito a los cielos desconcertada, su ira fue liberada de una vez por todas.

 _Genial! Ya me los imagino juntos cuando regrese hehe…-_ un tic nervioso le daba a la muchacha mientras escribía con furia.  
 _Bueno… pensaba que tal vez podrías aconsejarme ya que a-ambas son amigas…  
Claro! Que quieres saber exactamente?-_su agarre en el teléfono empezaba a lastimarla por lo fuerte que lo sostenía.

Los minutos pasaron y no había respuesta, decidiendo que lo mejor sería esperar a mensajearle de nuevo, Uraraka uso el tiempo que tenía para desahogarse con respecto a su pelirosa compañera. Entendía que Mina sea coqueta y enamoradiza por naturaleza pero esto era simplemente el colmo.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su mejor amigo sea usado por la pelirosa solo por uno de sus caprichos pasajeros, conocía bien a su compañera, lo que ella buscaba no era más que una noche de diversión y ya… Izuku no merecía ser tratado de tal forma.

 _Uh… olvida lo que te dije antes… ahora tengo una cita falsa con Yaoyorozu en la casa de Asui…  
Oh… ok-_otro suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios. No fue hasta que la castaña leyó con más calma el mensaje que el horror regresaría.

-"Espera que?!"-apretó su cabeza como toda una desquiciada. En vez de ira ahora total confusión se apoderaba de ella.

 _Creo que me perdiste… uhm… podrías explicármelo?  
Estoy igual que tú ahora mismo, te diré lo que entendí de todo lo que me dijo Yaoyorozu…  
Ok…_

Luego de leer toda una explicación detenidamente acerca del tema, la muchacha se había quedado con tres incógnitas que necesitaban sean respondidas por el mismo Izuku.

 _Déjame ver si entendí… Yaomomo "saldrá" contigo en modo de practica para prepararse a salir con Todoroki?_  
Así es…  
 _Y por qué en la casa de Tsuyu?-_ no le molestaba ese detalle pero por si las dudas…  
 _Oh… pues creo que será un tipo de fiesta o algo así…_  
 _Y… Ashido como se encuentra…?-_ le gustaría saber cómo termino la pelirosa ante todos los imprevistos.  
 _Pues…_ -una foto de Mina desparramada en su pupitre con un aura decaído y rodeada del resto de las chicas le causo risa a Uraraka.  
 _Hahaha  
Falta poco para la siguiente clase, hablamos después!_

Dos sustos en el mismo día… la castaña empezaba a preocuparse genuinamente en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su ausencia. Quizá… quizá sea tiempo de que pruebe suerte y se confiese... si Mina pudo, porque ella no?

Necesitaba pensar, tenía el ambiente y el tiempo necesario… ahora solo debía ordenar sus pensamientos.

 **Canto VI al VIII: Circe y las sirenas (Nemuri, Itsuka y Mei)**

El sol acababa de ocultarse cuando Uraraka volvió a saber del peliverde, sus padres aun no llegaban por lo que esta opto por dar un pequeño recorrido por si misma al enorme hotel en el que se hospedaba. La revista de Mount Lady fue su distracción de su acomplejado dilema amoroso, reírse y sonrojarse de lo escrito por la rubia de su compañero era bastante divertido.

Pero ahora tenía que volver a ponerse al tanto del caótico día de Izuku…

 _Lamento tardar tanto, ocurrieron muchas cosas consecutivamente…_

Ya nada podría sorprenderle a este punto, ahora que clase de desventura le había venido a contar su amigo?

 _Cuéntame, estoy algo aburrida por aquí hehe…_ -tal como había ocurrido con las anteriores dos veces, quizá en este caso también todo sea solo una falsa alarma.  
 _Bueno… primero Midnight sensei se ofreció a ayudarme a mejorar mi desempeño en el lado exterior de un héroe… de una manera un tanto extraña…  
Te golpeo con su látigo o algo? Hehe.  
Haha… no nada de eso, luego uhm… Kendo me pidió ayuda en entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y para terminar…Hatsume me pidió que salga con ella…  
Wow… son bastantes cosas que hacer…_-a este punto Uraraka ya no le quedaba nada más que esperar a terminar la historia completa.

Siempre había existido algún tipo de indiferencia e incluso se podría decir desprecio de la castaña hacia la joven inventora, observar repetidas veces como la creadora tocaba sin vergüenza el cuerpo de su amigo le causaba incomodidad. Sin embargo, hasta donde ella conocía a la pelirosa, Uraraka estaba segura que no había riesgo de encontrar otra rival de amor en la inventora.

 _Entonces tienes dos citas para hoy o…?  
No, le explique a Hatsume todo lo de antes y terminamos llegando a un acuerdo…  
Y ese fue…?  
Dijo que con tal de que pudiera tomarse fotos conmigo todo estaría bien, así que…-_una foto en la que Mei sostenía su celular sonriente con Midnight, Izuku y Itsuka de fondo(los tres últimos sentados luego de entrenar)  
 _Ya veo, y que se siente enseñarle a la presidenta? Haha-_ sabía que no tenía que temer en esta ocasión.

Una conversación larga y sin sentido empezó en lo que Izuku se dirigía a su casa a vestirse, charlar al azar de lo que sea que se les venga a la mente era una forma de que ambos se relajen, uno por lo atareado y extravagante de su día… y la otra por lo acomplejado que le fue pensar tanto. Una vez más Uraraka se sintió como si ya fueran pareja… hablando tan naturalmente y sin escrúpulos... simplemente perfecto.

La breve e única habladuría seria que tuvieron fue acerca de si el peliverde debería mandar un reclamo a Mount Lady por la publicación de tanta información suya sin consultarle antes… los llegaron a la conclusión de que debería siquiera haber una pequeña queja.

La noche comenzaba a volverse más oscura en ambas partes del mundo en que los dos amigos se encontraban.

Aprovechando que Izuku se vestía para la fiesta, la castaña recibió algo avergonzada pero divertida a sus ebrios padres, los cuales tenía que decir… se veían adorables en ese estado. La incógnita de saber si esta se compartiría de igual forma embriagada se le quedo en la cabeza.

Como si ambos tuvieran una conexión invisible, el par termino de hacer lo que debían al mismo tiempo. Después de suplicas y suplicas por parte de la castaña, una video llamada que tenía como fin contemplar la vestimenta del peliverde inicio… el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró al ver a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

 _Entonces…_ -Uraraka podía notar el leve sonrojo que su compañero tenia a pesar de estar en diferentes lugares.  
 _Yaomomo es afortunada… es una pena que no sea una cita de verdad hehe…_ -en verdad deseaba estar en Japón en estos momentos.  
 _G-gracias… bueno… creo que ya debería ir yendo…_  
 _No te diviertas demasiado ok?_ -le dolía no poder estar junto a el… apostaba a que la hubieran pasado bien…  
 _Como digas!_

Su última sonrisa le flecho su ya enamorado corazón, un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de ella a penas se cortó la llamada. Tenía que saber lo que pasaría en esa fiesta… debía mantenerse al tanto de otra manera que no sea chateando con Izuku.

-"Tsuyu!"-la idea se le vino a la cabeza tras meditar. Su mejor amiga siempre podría apoyarla en estos casos! Ella de las pocas que tenían conocimiento de su enamoramiento.

Esta noche Uraraka tenía una fiesta a la que asistir.

 **Canto X: Odiseo agasajado.**

-"Y ahora q-que está haciendo?"-cuestiono ansiosa Uraraka, su celular temblaba en sus manos e incluso parecía empezar a sudar.  
-"*sigh* Sigue hablando con Yaoyorozu…"-dijo por la quinta vez una aburrida Tsuyu-"…porque simplemente no le preguntas lo que hizo mañana?"-pregunto.  
-"Dijiste que Mina traería alcohol! Qué tal si se emborracha y no r-recuerda nada para después?"-intento no sonar desesperada.  
-"Mina se lo tomo casi todo ella sola, ya casi no hay bebidas y además Midoriya lleva el mismo vaso desde que llego…*yawn*"-informo la ranita.  
-"Ok… solo unos minutos más entonces…"-su inseguridad aun le atormentaba.

Hasta ahora su amiga no le había dicho nada fuera de lo común, quizá escuchar que Bakugou fue derribado por solo un trago o lo sensible que era Tokoyami al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol fue algo extraño… pero en lo respecto a Izuku todavía nada. La foto de Mina durmiendo en el cuarto de los hermanos pequeños de su amiga le tranquilizo bastante.

-"Bueno eso si es interesante"-hablo Tsuyu.  
-"Que paso?!"-su corazón fue a mil por hora, la joven empezó a imaginarse lo peor.  
-"No es para tanto… pero parecen estar… coqueteando? No sé cómo describirlo"-no pudo encontrar palabras exactas.  
-"Yaomomo y el!? P-pero como o p-por qué!?"-no tenía sentido alguno lo que su amiga le decía.  
-"Se ven mucho más animados y relajados… al punto de estar actuando con voces raras…"-decidió tomar una foto rápida.

Era tal y como se lo decía su compañera, pelinegra y verde se veían genuinamente contentos, Momo reía y aplaudía mientras que Izuku actuaba con caras raras… Uraraka no sabía como sentirse. No parecían estar haciendo nada más que divertirse, incluso llego a sentirse identificada con la muchacha, era una perfecta foto de dos amigos divirtiéndose.

-"Al parecer estaban imitando una escena de una obra... aunque hay algo más que quizá te interese"-le saco de sus pensamientos Tsuyu.  
-"Si…?"-le causo curiosidad saber.  
-"Yaoyorozu propuso ir a una discoteca en la que Jiro va a tocar… y pues ahora tengo que llamar taxis…"-intento hacerle ver lo que significaba.  
-"Ah! Ya entendí... bueno… supongo que nada malo va a pasar…"-un poco de celos de estar en el lugar de Momo le molestaba.  
-"Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto, Midoriya no parece estar siquiera interesado en buscar pareja"-sus palabras hicieron decaer a su amiga.  
-"Échale un ojo por mi…"-colgó la llamada.

Aun no se sentía del todo segura… pero algo era algo, la cercanía que su compañera y amigo desarrollaban no parecía ser de forma romántica. Pero la duda seguía pinchándole.

Sin embargo, Izuku había tenido un largo día… merecía divertirse por esta noche, es por esa razón que Uraraka no le escribiría nada hasta que sea mañana. Nadie más que el merecía tener un poco de relajo en su vida… incluso más que ella.

Y con eso la muchacha apago su celular y lo puso a cargar, sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño pronto llego para ella…

 **CANTO XI y XII: De vuelta a Ítaca y los pretendientes.**

El vuelo de regreso a casa no tuvo largas conversaciones vía chat, la castaña pensaba que si se mantenían fuera de contacto por unas cuantas horas el reencuentro sería más inolvidable y cálido. Su cabeza empezó a divagar en los pasados acontecimientos por los que Izuku había pasado, cada uno sonaba ciertamente más preocupante que la otra a medida que los días pasaban.

Siempre había pensado que si alguna chica se daba el tiempo para conocer naturalmente a su compañero… esta si o si termine por lo menos siendo su amiga.

Era natural y comprensible para ella, que todas las féminas con las que el peliverde actualmente este andando acaben siendo bien apreciadas e incluso queridas por él y viceversa. La honestidad e humildad que emanaba el muchacho era suficiente para convencerlas de que el joven era un gran candidato a amigo de por vida… uno en el que puedes confiar.

…uno en el que puedes pensar pasar el resto de tu vida…

A pesar de que estaba contenta por el reciente nuevo círculo de amistades del que Izuku se había rodeado, esto lo decía por conocer la historia de su infancia en la que rara vez siquiera una chica le hablara… Uraraka no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y celosa. Ver como alguien muy cercano a ti fija su atención en otra persona en vez de ti siempre era causa de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos.

Según todo lo que su entusiasmado amigo le contaba, a la castaña le sorprendía que hasta ahora ninguna de las jovencitas de las que Izuku le platicaba maravillado e enternecido. Yaoyorozu era un perfecto ejemplo de la peor pesadilla que una mejor amiga enamorada de su mejor amigo podía imaginar.

Mismos gustos, similar forma de pensamiento y para poner la cereza en el postre, ambos se verían asquerosamente adorables juntos, una por lo refinada y educada y el otro por lo tímido y reservado… que mal.

La segunda gran candidata a pasar a convertirse en la señora Midoriya no cabía duda sería nada más ni nada menos que Kendo… Uraraka no se lo creyó a la primera. Sin embargo, la enorme cantidad de fotos que el peliverde le enviaba de ellos en diferentes lugares o simplemente casuales le causo una mala vibra en su espalda.

La pelinaranja y su amigo tenían una amistad de esas a las que podías llamarles únicas, la confianza que se tenían les permitía comportarse libremente junto al otro sin miedo a ser perjudicado. Según las indagaciones secretas de la muchacha, corría un rumor de que tal vez el par se encuentre en una relación de amigos con derecho… el miedo fue inevitable de sentir por parte de Uraraka.

De igual forma Mina seguía siendo una amenaza que simplemente no sabía rendirse, con sus constantes peticiones de citas y salidas amistosas… la castaña también temía de que en uno de esos paseos algo surja entre el par.

El resto de las nuevas amistades del peliverde no parecían buscar algo más allá de la amistad así que la muchacha no les prestó atención. A pesar de que todas las mencionadas antes tenían una posibilidad de arrebatarle al peliverde… Uraraka se sentía contenta por todas ellas.

El efecto de cada una de ellas había hecho cambiar notoriamente al tímido joven de pecas, siendo menos reservado y más sociable, en ese aspecto la castaña estaba agradecida con ellas… eso era una verdad.

Por supuesto en un rebaño siempre debe haber una oveja negra, y en este caso su nombre era Yu Takeyama… mejor conocida como Mount Lady. La cantidad de basura y mentiras que publicaba en sus revistas diariamente de Izuku le hacía hervir las venas, lo infantil y mal perdedora que podía llegar a ser la rubia en verdad era desesperante.

Ya lidiaría con ella a su tiempo… ahora mismo tenía que prepararse física y mentalmente para darle el abrazo más fuerte que haya dado en su vida a cierto peliverde que lo esperaba con ansias en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Uraraka por fin había llegado a su destino.

 **Canto XII: La diosa Atenea (Kyouka Jirou)**

Su bienvenida había sido perfecta, abrazos honestos y llenos de aprecio, saludos extravagantes pero afectivos… y ahora le organizaban una fiesta de bienvenida en los dormitorios. Que más se podía pedir?

-"Hey! Uraraka!"-le llamo Jiro apoyada en el corredor apenas la castaña salió de vestirse de su habitación-"Uhm… c-como… como haz estado?"-se le acerco.  
-"Bien! En verdad que me siento diferente después de-"  
-"Si si uh… veras… alguien me conto que quizá eh…"-los nervios se podían ver a leguas-"…te gusta Midoriya?"-revelo.  
-"Oh…"-un sonrojo fue inevitable de ocultar-"…vaya esto es a-algo vergonzoso hehe…"-se rasco la nuca apenada.  
-"Q-quieres que te ayude?"-volvió a hablar deprisa la pelivioleta.  
-"Ehehe…."-rio sin entender a lo que se refería-"…que?"-se sentía perdida.  
-"Ya s-sabes… a que sean pareja y todo eso…"-sus ojos la evitaban a toda costa.  
-"Uh… porque harías eso…?"-que es exactamente lo que estaba pasando? Porque la repentina Jirou altruista?  
-"Ah… ya sabes…!"-se hizo la desinteresada-"Son uhm… uh… m-mi pareja favorita?"-le sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña.  
-"Ok…"  
-"Bien! Sígueme creo que lo vi hablando con Yaomomo en la sala"-la llevo arrastras sin siquiera esperar a que esta diga algo más.

Uraraka se sintió algo desconfiada al principio… sin embargo, ver la sonrisa cálida que Izuku le dio apenas esta llego a la sala le hizo olvidar todo lo demás. La noche recién estaba empezando y su corazón ya comenzaba a amenazar con salírsele del pecho.

Hechizada e ignorante, la castaña nunca noto como Kyouka le hizo señas a la pelinegra para que los dejaran solos, una conversación lenta y simbólica dio inicio entre los jóvenes. El ruido del escándalo que estaba provocando el resto por estar ya un tiempo bebiendo no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo al par, sus ojos estaba conectados y su atención era absoluta en el otro.

La pelivioleta que la había traído a esta situación fue amable al traerle bebidas que a pesar de estar algo fuertes, fue de gran ayuda a darles un poco más de confianza a los dos. Su charla se volvió más divertida e íntima, pequeños roces entre manos e insinuaciones de si el otro tenía un amor secreto o no fue incantable entre los dos enfiestados muchachos.

Absolutamente todo estaba yendo a la perfección, algo que no se podía decir de sus alrededores que poco a poco empezaban a ponerse más escandalosos y bruscos… sin embargo, nuevamente su ángel guardián que tocaba el bajo volvió a echarles una mano apartando a todo aquel que intente entrometerse o interrumpir la química que había en el aire.

Castaña y peliverde podían sentir la nueva tensión que se había formado… una tensión un tanto subida de color que les provocaba acelerar sus corazones y mirar sus labios de tiempo en tiempo. Podría haber llegado el momento? Seria este el gran beso que Uraraka soñó por años? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo…

-"Deku… q-quieres ir a un…"-un rayo que le cayó de lleno al peliverde enfrente suya detuvo su habla-"Oh por dios! Q-que rayos!?"-giro en dirección del ataque.  
-"Levantate y pelea Midoriya! *hic* Tenemos cuentas que arreglar!"-otra descarga le hizo retorcerse al electrificado muchacho.  
-"Creíste que podías ocultarlo por siempre?"-vino por detrás del rubio Mina, su mirada era rencorosa-"Basto dos copas para hacer que Yaomomo hablara…"-le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Poco a poco el resto de la clase empezó a juntarse en la sala, todos curiosos por la escena que se había formado, tal y como había dicho la pelirosa, Momo sonreía tontamente mientras se apoyaba en Tsuyu.

-"Siempre pensé que era raro que tú y Midori se vuelvan tan buenos amigos de la noche a la mañana…"-su voz era totalmente distinta a su tono divertido.  
-"Que está pasando!? De que está hablando!?"-volteo a ver a la pelivioleta la confundida Uraraka.  
-"Hay no puede ser…"-se cubrió el rostro apenada Kyouka.

Las palabras del enfurecido e igualmente ebrio rubio resonaron como eco en la cabeza de la anonadada castaña, su mirada se fijó en la avergonzada y apenada pelivioleta que intentaba de una u otra manera ayudar a levantarse a su amigo.

-"Y bien?!"-exigió saber en el nombre de todo lo bueno que demonios estaba ocurriendo.  
-"Y bien qué?! Maldita sea…!"-logro levantar con sumo esfuerzo al peliverde-"Solo fue una jodida vez por todos los cielos! Por qué rayos hacen tanto escándalo por esto!?"-todo le parecía ridículo.  
-"Quizá sea porque engañaste a Kaminari y me viste la cara de idiota sabiendo que me gustaba?"-hablo sarcástica la pelirosa.  
-"Es en serio!? E-estábamos tomados Mina!"-se defendió la muchacha.  
-"Y como explicas su íntima amistad!? Si fue un error porque empezaron a ser los _cariñosos amigos_ de la nada?!"-contraataco Mina.  
-"Crees que somos amantes…!? Por dios Mina quieres usar tu cabeza por una vez en tu vida?!-su enojo era notorio.  
-"Eso es todo! Ven aquí zorra!"-se abalanzo contra la pelivioleta, el peliverde volvió a caer al suelo por no tener más un soporte que le ayudara a mantenerse de pie.  
-"Si! Pelea!"-grito emocionado Kirishima, el alcoholizado pelirrojo le acertó un golpe en la quijada a Sero y entonces el caos se cembro en los dormitorios.

Dark Shadow peleando contra Tokoyami, Bakugou intentando romper una capa de hielo en la que Todoroki se ocultaba, Sato haciéndola una llave de piernas a Aoyama, Kirishima intentando sacarse de encima los adhesivos de Mineta… Iida a pesar de estar algo mareado intentaba separar a Ojiro y Shoji. El pobre presidente termino siendo lanzado por la ventana minutos después…

-"Bájame Uraraka!"-exigió Kaminari quien apenas mostro una señal de hostilidad fue enviado a levitar contra el techo sin poder despegarse.  
-"Salgamos de aquí Deku…"-se llevó del hombro al estático peliverde.

Necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo donde hablar con su amiga acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba ir a su cuarto.

 **Canto XIII: Penélope y Odiseo**

El silencio hablo en la rustica habitación de la castaña por unos minutos, el ruido de afuera no llegaba a escucharse del todo en donde estaban, el ataque que había recibido Izuku fue de tal magnitud que hasta ahora el muchacho tenia uno que otro espasmo. Pero eso no le importaba a Uraraka ahora mismo…

Sentada al costado del recostado peliverde, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y con un gesto triste e molesto… la muchacha fijo su vista en su lámpara encendida.

-"Por qué…"-rompió el silencio.  
-"Uraraka… yo…"-se irguió para hablar.  
-"Por qué no me lo dijiste…? N-no somos amigos?"-más le dolía el que no se lo contara.  
-"N-no podía! Acordamos en que nadie debería enterarse! No es a-algo de lo que estemos orgullosos…"-bajo su mirada.  
-"Y entonces por qué Mina dijo que eran… a-amigos cercanos…?"-su confianza en el peliverde empezaba a decaer-"…por qué s-sigues mintiendo?"-giro a verle.  
-"Por qué no pensamos que algo surgiría!"-alzo la voz.

Era la primera vez que su amigo le gritaba… la decepción se volvió tristeza.

-"Lo siento…"-le interrumpió-"…en verdad n-no quería que esto pasara… ninguno de los dos b-busco esto…"-también se sentía terrible.  
-"Como paso…?"-pregunto con miedo a develar la interrogante.

El suspiro cansado del muchacho se escuchó en toda la habitación.

-"Fue la noche de su presentación… su manera de tocar y cantar fueron… majestuosas…"-aun podía escuchar la melodía de esa noche-"…tenía que hacérselo saber y bueno… ella se unió conmigo y Yaoyorozu a beber una jarra que habíamos ordenado pero Momo se fue antes y entonces el resto también se empezó a retirar…"-tomo un respiro-"… y cuando nos quedamos solos y sin bebida… fuimos a su casa y *sigh* fin de la historia…"-pena en su voz.

A pesar de ahora estar al tanto de cómo fue que sucedió todo… aun le quedaba incógnitas a la castaña.

-"Entonces fue un accidente…"-fue la conclusión a la que llego.  
-"No… ambos… ambos charlamos a la mañana siguiente y ninguno dijo arrepentirse, una parte de nosotros buscaba que sucediera…"-revelo con pena.  
-"La amas…?"-hizo la pregunta del millón.  
-"No! No es así… s-solo es una buena amiga…"-dijo avergonzado.  
-"Y qué hay de Yaoyorozu, Mina o Kendo…?"-necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo.  
-"Ellas son muy importantes para mi…"-Uraraka sintió su corazón fracturarse-"…y-ya no sé qué pensar"-se sentía confundido con sus sentimientos.  
-"Y… q-que hay de mí?"-sus ojos por fin se conectaron.  
-"Solía estar enamorado de ti…"-revelo el peliverde-"…pero ahora…"-la imagen de cada una de sus amigas le vino a la mente-"…eh conocido tantas buenas personas…"-explico.

Acaso había escuchado bien? Todo este tiempo el también había sentido lo mismo que ella? Pero como era eso posible? No se supone que su objetivo solo era convertirse en el más grande héroe? Que no era esa la razón por la que ella tomo la difícil decisión de hacer a una lado sus sentimientos? Para dejarlo cumplir sus sueños sin molestarle con romances innecesarios?

Que gran giro inesperado…

-"Ya veo…"-pasar por tanto ya no le era tan impactante del todo a la castaña-"...es gracioso que me digas eso porque yo también siempre me sentí igual"-sonrió.  
-"Uraraka…"  
-"Esta bien!"-hizo su mejor sonrisa-"Puedo esperar... estaré aquí aunque no me escojas, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos no?"-su gesto se volvió verdadero.

Un sentimiento único y nuevo surgió dentro de Izuku tras esa charla en la noche, ahora cada vez que veía a su amiga este no podía evitar sentirse… diferente que con cualquier otra persona. Había un cambio que solo el podía notar, uno que le daba más fuerza y determinación para hacer las cosas… y todo gracias a ella.

 **Canto XIV: Descenso al Hades (Yu Takeyama)**

El tiempo volvió a pasar más deprisa que de costumbre, los días parecían ser simples parpadeos hasta pasar una semana entera. Hoy era sábado, Izuku y Ochako decidieron ir a tener una charla seria con cierta rubia que no paraba de acosar al peliverde y de vez en cuando a la castaña y otras compañeras.

Sería difícil… pero estando juntos los dos sentían que podían ser capaces de archivar lo que sea que se les ponga en su camino.

Eso incluía discutir con una niña en cuerpo de mujer que lo único que hacía era burlarse de ellos y desprestigiarlos sin tener respeto alguno. La castaña se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que su amigo haya soportado hasta ahora a la heroína sin explotar… la respuesta estaba a punto de serle respondida.

-"No mereces ser una heroína!"-le grito a todo pulmón ya con su paciencia agotada Izuku.

La discusión que el muchacho y la mujer empezaron a tener no fue escuchada del todo por Uraraka, su preocupación estaba más enfocada en su amigo que había perdido sus estribos por primera vez frente a ella. No le gustaba verlo así… no era como el realmente era.

-"Deku…"-le tomo de la mano la castaña, impidiendo que este terminara por partir en dos el escritorio de Mount Lady-"…vámonos"-sugirió.  
-"Sera mejor que le hagas caso mocoso, lárgate antes de que los saque a los-"  
-"Tu cállate!"-volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido Uraraka-"Crees tener el respeto y cariño de cientos de personas que te aseguro conocieran tu verdadero ser te verían incluso como un villano!"-dijo lo que pensaba.

No hubo más palabras… Yu se quedó callada con su mente repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había escuchado. Y entonces empezó a reflexionar…

 **Ultimo canto: El pacto**

El incidente con Mount Lady y Stain marco el final del drama en la vida de Izuku, no más inconvenientes con revistas… no más mentiras ni falsedades. Ahora solo tenía una nueva amiga, una un tanto infantil y molesta… pero de buen corazón a fin de cuentas.

La gris historia de la rubia fue suficiente para perdonarla, no solo ahora el peliverde se consideraba en parte responsable de ella, sino que también ahora la veía como al resto de sus amigas… importante. Fue obra del destino que Iida, Uraraka y el estuvieran ahí para ella cuando Stain la embosco en los oscuros callejones de Hosu, si no hubieran estado cerca lo más probable es que la rubia ahora mismo no pueda ser más un héroe.

Nuevamente las cosas volvieron a sonreírle al muchacho.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre su querida amiga castaña…

Justo cuando pensó haber encontrado el equilibrio en su caótica y dramática vida… aparece un fantasma de entre sus más profundos recuerdos. Uno con melena rubia y dientes afilados.

La repentina aparición de Toga lo cambio todo y a todos, memorias de lo que la asesina había hecho por el confundieron a mas no poder al joven aspirante a héroe, ni siquiera la compañía de Uraraka fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo en todo el día de paseos que tuvieron los tres por la ciudad. La inocente pero feroz villana había venido con un ultimátum de terminar lo que habían empezado hace años…

Pero como…? Luego de pasar todo un día conociéndola junto a su amiga castaña… lo último que quería era lastimarla. Su oficio le decía que debía arrestarla, pero su corazón decía algo completamente alocado y distinto.

Y una vez más… su mejor amiga vino al rescate.

El apoyo emocional que le brindo la castaña con una simple mirada antes de que Toga pudiera acercárseles con su cuchillo en manos… fue tiempo suficiente para decidir hacer lo correcto. Un abrazo que dejo perpleja a la rubia a tal punto de inmovilizarla con los ojos a punto de salirse termino siendo la solución más apropiada pero menos pensada.

Pronto las lágrimas que la herida y malaventurada rubia derramaría irían disminuyendo gracias al abrazo y confort que los dos amigos le estaban dando, la luna llena en el cielo los ilumino como queriendo decirles que ya iba siendo tiempo de salir de los oscuros callejones e ir a dar un vistazo al camino más claro. O por lo menos… así fue como lo interpreto Toga.

Ninguno volvió a ver a la rubia después de esa noche, sus pasos y su sonrisa genuina se perdió en la oscuridad de los callejones luego de tan emotivo abrazo. El beso en la mejilla que Izuku recibió aún estaba fresco en su mejilla, sin embargo, el entrelazar de los dedos de su amiga le ayudo a devolverlo a la realidad.

Y entonces el peliverde recordó…

-"Creo que ya eh tomado mi decisión…"-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, su agarre en la mano de Uraraka se reforzó.  
-"Y cual es…?"-pregunto curiosa. La colisión de sus ojos fue respuesta suficiente para la muchacha, no hacía falta decir otra palabra… la castaña simplemente se subió en silencio a la espalda de su amigo y tras asegurarle que estaba lista e cómoda… los dos partieron a los dormitorios de la academia.

Con las luces apagadas fue como ambos entraron al cuarto de la castaña, ninguno parecía querer despegar su mirada del otro… sentados ambos sobre el borde del colchón, con sus manos unidas y sus corazones alterados… lentamente cerraron sus ojos mientras se acercaban a los labios de su pareja. Cada uno se tomó su tiempo en saborear el momento, una asegurándose de pasar sus manos por algo para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, el otro profundizando cada vez más el beso para así hacerle pasar un momento inolvidable a su compañera.

Pronto los dos se aburrirían de solo poder besarse, el hambre de pasión se fusionó con sus instintos primitos y con ayuda del otro los dos fueron desnudándose entre caricias y besos. De vez en cuando sus errores les sacaban risillas que les ayudaban a relajarse en algo que supuestamente tomaba mucha concentración y pasión.

Los dos deseaban esto… lo habían querido desde hace mucho.

Su unión fue placentera para ambos, las estocadas que Izuku hacia no parecía causarle dolor a su amante, a juzgar por como la castaña lo atraía a ella, el muchacho podía sentirse seguro de que por el momento todo iba perfecto. Y fue poniéndose mucho mejor al pasar el tiempo.

Los gemidos y jadeos pronto empezaron a escucharse en el oscuro lugar, el aumento de velocidad y fuerza del peliverde terminaría por llevar al nirvana a la regocijada castaña. Escuchar como su amante repetía una y otra vez su nombre le encendió aún más, sus movimientos pronto serían más concentrados y pulidos, el aumento de voz de Uraraka indico que ya pronto todo llegaría a su fin.

Las piernas de la muchacha se enroscaron con fuerza en la cintura del peliverde, impidiéndole separarse de ella, Izuku no lo tomo a mal a pesar de no estar usando algún tipo de protección, en vez de eso, el muchacho se unió lo más que pudo al cuerpo de su pareja con un beso que terminaría su apasionado coito.

Lo que les pareció pasajero termino abarcando varias horas en la vida real, sus cuerpos cansados eran prueba de eso, ninguno quiso decir nada… sus besos y mimos se encargan de hablar por ellos. Con sus ojos aun conectados los dos empezaron a caer dormidos, parecería que fuera una competencia por ver quien cierra los ojos primero… y quien se queda despierto para cuidar del otro.

Había tomado su tiempo… había sido toda una travesía llena de peligros y adversidades… pero por fin todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Por fin su odisea había terminado.

 **Epilogo**

Un gran final para un obstaculizado viaje, un baile de graduación que los volvería a conectar de por vida, abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y amigas. Ninguno podía estar más contento que ahora.

Uraraka podía notar y sentir que Mina, Momo y Itsuka no parecían estar del todo animadas o contentas con sus parejas de baile… y eso le hizo sentirse triste. Un último baile que ella les cedió con su novio fue de gran ayuda para que las tres muchachas pudieran despedirse, algunas con lágrimas (Mina) otras con un beso en la mejilla (Momo) y algunas simplemente con un leve golpe en el hombro (Itsuka).

No cabía duda que cada una de ellas tenía más que lo necesario para estar con Izuku y hacerlo infinitamente feliz… puede que incluso más de lo que ella pueda dar. Sin embargo, Uraraka ya no quería seguir esperando, su futuro de heroína en el extranjero podía pasar a segunda plano, sus padres ya tenían un futuro de paz y tranquilidad con sus actuales ganancias.

Ahora era el tiempo indicado para poder darse ella el gusto…

Los dos eran jóvenes, inexpertos, ignorantes de todo lo que la vida todavía tenía por darles y mostrarles, pero para eso se tenían al otro… para enfrentar los golpes que esta te dé como uno solo. Dentro de unos cuantos días ellos se graduarían e irían a lo desconocido que otros suelen llamar "la vida real".

Honestamente… a este punto de sus vidas el par no creía sorprenderse por algo desconocido a si por así.

Y si por alguna extraña razón algo llegaba a dejarlos aterrados hasta tal punto de impedirles moverse… digamos que habían mucho más apoyo del que necesitaban para superarlo. Ser héroes no era cosa fácil, pero que cosa lo era en este mundo?

Hasta ahora lo único mas difícil y desconocido para ellos… era el encontrar un apartamento adecuado al donde mudarse.

 **Gracias a todos por leer este conjunto de historias! Muy pronto iniciare un nuevo proyecto o proyectos que espero que sean de su agrado!**

 **Mis últimas palabras son estas para ustedes mis queridos lectores… hagan de su vida una odisea… porque al final de todo largo viaje… siempre hay una Penélope esperando a ser encontrada.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	12. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**

Como están mis queridos lectores, aquí evolve con un aviso vital importancia. Si es que no es de mucha molestia para ustedes, les agradecería se pasaran un momento por mi perfil y votaran en las elecciones que les di para así saber qué historia sería más conveniente empezar de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Su opinión es valiosa para mí, las opciones que les estoy dando a escoger es todo lo que mi mente puede tener en estos momentos… lo siento por los que deseaban o esperaban algo distinto.

Gracias por mostrar aprecio por mis historias.

Sinceramente…

-evolvelove.


	13. Omake(Nejire Hado)

**Viento**

En un alto hotel de la ciudad, de entre todas las idénticas ventanas que cada residencia tenia, una ventana con stickers y decoraciones coloridas resaltaba como si fuera la oveja negra del rebaño. Dentro del ya reconocible departamento ya hacia lo que daba a parecer el hábitat de una persona que se la pasaba de fiestas en fiestas, más la verdad era que la señorita que se hospedaba aquí no era de ese tipo de gente.

Pasando de las envolturas de golosinas y gaseosas esparcidas por el suelo de la sala, en la habitación del departamento descansaba cómica pero plácidamente una bella joven de cabellos celestes. El cuarto parecía mas el de una niña de pequeña que el de una joven mayor, los posters con imágenes de bandas de antiguas daba la impresión de que la señorita se haya quedado en los ochentas o noventas.

La ternura de los peluches y recuerdos de viajes contrastaba a la perfección con la pequeña librería y el escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, logrando un perfecto equilibrio en conocimiento e inocencia.

Con baba saliéndole de su boca fue como la muchacha se fue levantando, el despertador alado suya con forma de búho sonrojado comenzo a ulular.

-"Uhh… dos minutos más…"-se revolvió entre sus sabanas, la muchacha cayo dormida nuevamente, solo que esta vez, ronquidos reemplazaron su babear.

Mientras que la peliceleste descansaba sonriente en su cama, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta parcialmente, una pequeña comadreja de pelaje café se adentró al lugar con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el collar dorado en su cuello con el nombre "Ochako Jr" estampando en el indicaba que era doméstica. El animalito subió con gran habilidad a la desordenada cama solo para echarse en el rostro de su dueña a dormir.

-"Ochako Jr… no puedo respirar"-hablo por debajo de su mascota la joven-"Supongo que te toca dormir a ti huh?"-sonrió aun teniéndola encima.

Sus manos levantaron al largo mamífero por los cielos, la muchacha rio divertida antes de dejarla en su cama y levantarse de golpe. Haciendo uso de su quirk la peliceleste apago el ruidoso despertador poniendo a dormir a su búho de nuevo.

-"Buenos días mundo!"-abrió las persianas de su ventana animada. Su cabeza salió disparada a tomar aire y ver cómo le iba al resto de las personas.

Aunque vivir en un apartamento sea un paraíso para ella, la muchacha deseaba y añoraba que ya llegue navidad para ir a visitar la casa de sus padres, donde su antiguo cuarto le esperaba. El clima primaveral e cálido de las calles de su vecindad era lo que extrañaba al abrir las ventanas de su cuarto, y como olvidar el buen humor de todos sus vecinos e padres que le habían formado durante años.

Vivir en la parte más transitada de la ciudad no cabía dudas era aburrido e triste, no había ningún árbol, las personas por debajo de ella parecían hormigas obreras que no paraban de movilizarse en perfecta coordinación. Era un escenario gris para alguien tan curiosa y llena de energía como ella.

El cielo gris y el sonido de los autos reemplazaban sus queridos rayos de sol y el canto de las aves que ella tanto amaba.

-"Pero bueno!"-recupero su sonrisa la joven-"Es hora de ir a laborar!"-cerro sus ventanas animada.

Con sus ropas de deporte fue como la peli celeste se puso a hacer sus aeróbicos avanzados, el ejercicio le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerda entre tantos robots a los que se les decía vecinos, le ayudaba a diferenciarse y no contaminarse de sus rutinas apretadas a las que ellos les decían "horarios".

La sonrisa determinada en su rostro simbolizaba su seriedad al momento de practicar sus movimientos con un pequeño saco de box al que le gustaba golpear para desestrezarse, no podías ser un héroe solo con un truco después de todo. Su habilidad le ayudo a dejarse caer lentamente al suelo, ya finiquitado sus ejercicios, su comprensiva e inteligente comadreja vino a dormirse encima de su cara por segunda vez.

-"Una ducha y a desayunar"-se limpió el sudor con el pelaje de su mascota.

Algunos tenían patitos de hule al entrarse a la tina para bañarse, a otros les gustaba encender sus radios y comenzar a cantar a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas mientras el agua les limpiaba… novatos. Con Ochako Jr flotando de panza en su tina, la muchacha cantaba melodiosa y alegre "Gives you hell" de los antiguos pero queridos All american rejects.

Haciéndole tributo a la mencionada banda, la peliceleste se puso a desayunar unos cereales tutifruti con leche junto a su mascota, la cual disfrutaba de sus croquetas junto a su ama… los dos haciendo todo el ruido que podían al masticar. Las ropas en las que se había cambiado eran por lejos lo que alguien que viva por estos lugares usaría.

Si de por sí ya era inaudito para las formales personas ver su largo cabello suelto. Los shorts, zapatillas, poleras extravagantes y las chaquetas que tenía puesto hoy les sacaría un suspiro de indignación a más de uno.

Usar maquillaje, traje y uniforme era lo que uno normalmente debería vestir diariamente, incluso en los sábados las ropas que una persona normal usaba para salir a tener unas horas de recreación eran formales. La muchacha a veces se preguntaba si era la única diferente al resto en esta zona de la ciudad, su grupo de amigas y amigos que venían a trabajar a la agencia en la que estaba eran todos de otras zonas de la ciudad.

A veces le entristecía un poco tener que caminar a casa sola mientras que sus compañeros tomaban el metro en conjunto… todos riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de un amigo.

-"Pero por eso te tengo a ti Ochako Jr!"-levanto a su amiguito ganándose una mirada enojada, el mencionado todavía no acababa de desayunar-"Siempre haciéndome compañía…"-le abrazo cariñosa.

El animal le respondió con echarse por tercera vez en su cabeza.

Ya lista para salir al exterior, la joven busco entre sus pertenencias su atesorado walkman, el reproductor de música le había acompañado desde su mudanza a esta parte de la ciudad. Disfrutando de su música mientras se encaminaba al ascensor, la peliceleste comenzó a revisar su celular para ver las noticias del día.

La proclamada época de la paz era el boom del momento en los noticiarios, siempre entrevistando a los héroes que se habían mantenido firmes ante la tiranía de la liga y de su líder Shigaraki. No existía un solo día en el que el rostro de un héroe no apareciera en las páginas informativas.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a la muchacha, lo que realmente le interesaba era la sección de noticias de entretenimiento! Y no hablaba de farándula o chismes de celebridades… lo que a ella le intrigaba era saber todas las nuevas de las series que veía.

Desde Cartoons hasta series de televisión, no importaba el género ni el cast que protagonizaba, si no el horario en el que podía verlos!

Pasar la mayoría de su tiempo encerrada en su apartamento le conllevo a convertirse en una adicta a este tipo de cosas, siempre usando el tiempo que le sobraba para reírse de lo mala que era una serie o de lo genuinamente buena que era. Lo primordial era pasarla bien y ya.

Ya fuera del enorme edificio, la joven se encontró con otra escena de las que esta simplemente no podía digerir o aceptar.

Ver como montones de personas discutían o corrían por alcanzar un taxi le causaba curiosidad no sana. Para ella el conocer las cosas a su alrededor lo era todo, aprender y entender el porqué de algo era de lo que ella necesitaba para vivir.

Ya sea persona, animal o cosa… ninguna se salvaba de su ataque de ráfaga de preguntas.

Pero estando aquí… las ganas de curiosear y abrir su mente simplemente no llegaban. En verdad que le era intrigante el saber por qué alguien estaría tan desesperado por subirse a un taxi que terminaría por atascarse en el tráfico en segundos.

-"Como sea"-sonrió ignorando el hecho y siguiendo con su camino al ritmo de la música.

 **Luego**

La agencia de su mentora, más conocida como la heroína dragón era de esos lugares que no encajaban por más que se esforzase por hacerlo, de entre todos los edificios que le rodeaban, el establecimiento era el único que parecía vivo y en funcionamiento.

-"Algún día…"-abrazo y beso la entrada la muchacha. Su sueño era heredar este grandioso lugar y volverlo más grande, el cambio lo iniciaría ella y pronto el resto le seguiría… o por lo menos eso esperaba.  
-"Deberías conseguirte un novio para hacer esas cosas"-rio por detrás de ella su jefa-"Buenos días Nejire"-sonrió antes de sacar su llave y abrir el lugar.  
-"Nejire chan reportándose para el trabajo!"-saludo como toda una cadete-"Buen día dragona chan!"-bromeo con una sonrisa temblorosa.  
-"Si no te fueras tan buena secretaria ya te hubiera despedido"-hizo una risilla Ryuko-"Vamos adentro, hoy es un día algo atareado"- se adentró al cálido lugar.

Amaba este lugar, la temática tipo "The Office" (propuesta por ella) que le permitía a todo el mundo tener su espacio cada uno con sus escritorios, les permitía poner sus pertenencias, ya sean fotos familiares, miscelánea, etc. La zona de descanso con las máquinas de dulces y refrigerios (ella de nuevo) y el pasadizo por el que uno tenía que pasar hermosamente decorado con fotos de las celebraciones que se hacían por fechas especiales (era necesario decir quien fue?).

Este era su santuario, su edén.

-"Hoy llega un héroe de intercambio, trabajara con nosotros cuanto el crea necesario"-informo la heroína.  
-"Otro inspector?"-pregunto curiosa Nejire, la joven jugaba en una silla giratoria.  
-"Para nada"-entro a su oficina Ryuko-"El niño es bastante conocido, viene de U.A al igual que tu"-encendió las luces.  
-"Ohoho…! Ya me estoy emocionando!"-se abalanzo sobre el escritorio de su jefa.  
-"Sabia que lo harías"-sonrío a la vez que le revolvía su cabello y la alejaba-"Es por eso que tú serás quien se haga cargo de él"-encendió su pc.

Su rostro se ilumino al escuchar sus palabras, por fin después de mucho tiempo estando haciendo solo papeleo por fin una tarea interesante se le presentaba. Estar en la época de paz había traído consigo el acomodamiento y relajo de todos los héroes de la ciudad, con la disminución del crimen y el florecimiento de una de las generaciones más poderosas de héroes… pocos se atrevían a siquiera robarle a una ancianita.

-"Cuando llega?! Cuál es su nombre? Como crees le guste que lo reciban?"-comenzó a preguntar emocionada.  
-"Tendrás que preguntárselo cuando llegue"-se sentó lista para revisar sus informes la heroína-"Puedes ir pensando que decirle en tu oficina, nada de papeleo hoy"-le hizo señas para que se retirara.

Cuando Ryuko levanto su vista, Nejire ya no se encontraba más en su oficina, la peliceleste había salido corriendo del lugar segundos atrás.

Dentro de la oficina de la muchacha las cosas ya se habían puesto algo caóticas, moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando en sus casillas llenas de archivos información que le pueda servir para darle la bienvenida al desconocido. Recibir al nuevo era algo de lo que la joven siempre se encargaba, no importaba el tipo de persona que fuera… al final a todos les gustaba una pequeña iniciación.

La temática de su oficina era igual a la que de su habitación, colorida, viva y llena de recuerdillos o cuadros extraños de arte. El escritorio de la heroína era lo único que tenía apariencia seria y profesional, ordenada e impecable para sus anotaciones y tecleos en su computadora.

Sus compañeros de trabajo que iban llegando no podían evitar suspirar con una sonrisa por la escena que se veía desde afuera, la silueta de la entusiasmada muchacha flotando a gran velocidad para todo sitio junto con el sonido de su interminable conversación con ella misma era lo que la caracterizaba y distinguía.

Y la querían por ser como es.

 **Un tiempo más tarde.**

Le había costado pero por fin sus esfuerzos terminaron por darle algo decente, decoraciones con algunos papeles coloridos que encontró en lo más recóndito de su oficina fueron colocados alrededor de cada esquina superior de la entrada hasta el corredor. Ponerlos en lo alto había sido pan comido con su quirk, lo realmente desafiante había sido preparar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida.

Conociéndose a si misma probablemente esta no pueda evitar curiosear antes siquiera de leerle lo escrito, sin embargo, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer una completa entrometida extrovertida. Haría esto bien, la imagen de su pequeña compañía estaba en juego, si quería ser la jefa de este lugar un día de estos… lo primero que necesitaba era la lealtad de sus trabajadores.

*knock knock*

-"Yo abro!"-salió volando de su oficina, no estar del todo concentrado al moverse le hizo golpearse el rostro con una lámpara en el techo-"Estoy b-bien!"-se cubrió su nariz adolorida.

No podía esperar a saber todo acerca de ella, que le gustaba, desagradaba u odiaba. Cuál era su quirk y como había terminado a parar aquí… ya podía imaginarse siendo mejores amigas.

Sería su nueva Ochako! Extrañaba a la castaña, desde que la muchacha se fue a New York a trabajar, la comunicación que tenían y su relación de amistad ya no era la misma que antes.

Pero ahora sería diferente! Una persona nueva era todo un mundo nuevo que conocer! Mañana mismo iría a comprar anillos o collares de mejores amigos por siempre.

La peliceleste abrió la puerta aun estando en el aire, una sonrisa deslumbrante adornaba su rostro, el pequeño cupcake que había comprado en la maquina dispensadora fue estirado por sus dos manos.

-"Bienveni…!"-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al estar viendo el pecho masculino y no femenino como ella esperaba-"…da?"-poco a poco fue regresando al suelo.

Su sonrisa se tornó confusa, con su mirada la heroína vio detenidamente cada movimiento que el desconocido hacía, pudo escuchar un pequeño balbuceo antes de que el alto desconocido se agachara un poco para entrar por la entrada. El rostro se le hacía familiar, mas estar tan desconectada de la actual sociedad de héroes casi por ya un año le complico el no poder recordar con claridad.

-"Buenos días, e-esta es la agencia de…"-verde y azul hicieron contacto-"senpai…?"-le menciono el peliverde.  
-"Te conozco…?"-hizo un movimiento de extrañez con su cabeza la muchacha.  
-"Oh… uhm… soy Midoriya I-izuku…"-se presentó algo incómodo agachándose educadamente.  
-"Quien…?"-sus ojos le vieron confusos.  
-"*ehem* Deku…?"-trato con su nombre de héroe, la mirada desorientada de la peliceleste le dijo que aún no le reconocía-"A-ambos estuvimos en la misión de rescate a Eri…? No…?"-observo como ladeaba su cabeza.

Su cabeza simplemente no podía recordarlo, la imagen de alguien mucho menos alto que quien estaba enfrente suya era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Tenía memorias de alguien parecido, mas no recordaba que ese niño al que había observado en su último año de preparatoria tenga una apariencia madura.

-"Bueno!"-recompuso su sonrisa de siempre-"Lamento decirte que de todas formas esta agencia no contrata a personal masculino!"-le dio un mordisco al cupcake en sus manos.  
-"P-pero…!"-intento sacar de entre sus cosas un memorando.  
-"Gracias por su visita!"-empezó a empujarlo hasta alejarlo lo suficiente del edificio-"Adiós!"-se despidió con su mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dándole otro mordisco a su postre, Nejire se dio media vuelta algo despistada, estar en la luna le hizo chocarse con su jefa, quien había observado discreta toda la escena. Lagrimeando cómicamente la muchacha levanto el cupcake entristecida.

-"Mi cupcake…"-sostuvo el aperitivo temblorosa.  
-"Nejire!"-le dio un golpe en su cabeza Ryuko, nuevamente el postre cayó al suelo-"Me explicas por que acabas de botar al nuevo miembro de la agencia?"-le miro enojada.  
-"Pff!"-escupió pedazos del pastelillo al escuchar sus palabras-"P-pero es un chico!"-hablo exaltada.  
-"Lo sé, es por eso mismo que me tome la molestia de buscar al mejor de entre todos los héroes hombres de la ciudad para empezar a contratar más como el"-explico.  
-"Que…!?"-un pequeño temblor sacudió el edificio, el quirk de la peliceleste libero una onda inconscientemente-"P-pero que paso con el solo chicas…?!"-le vio aterrada y desanimada.  
-"Los tiempos cambian Nejire… es adaptarnos o desaparecer"-sonrió maternal.

Pero como podía ser? Desde que había llegado a esta agencia nunca un hombre había tocado este suelo a no ser más que para pedir ayuda o presentar un caso que requiera la asistencia de la propia jefa. Los mensajeros o carteros no contaban así que eso estaba descartado.

Solo imaginarse a un muchacho de tal tamaño estar rondando por estos lugares le ponía loca, estar tan acostumbrada a este ambiente tranquilo y pacifico le preocupaba… le preocupaba que un hombre lo arruinara. Había tenido amigos del sexo opuesto antes, Mirio y Tamaki eran un ejemplo.

Siempre arriesgándose y siendo tercos e escandalosos (solo el rubio) fuera y dentro del campo de batalla ambos daban gala de su masculinidad con sus actividades bruscas y destructivas, sus conversaciones aburridas acerca de… _cosas de hombres_ también le molestaba no poder comprenderlas del todo. Honestamente no eran tan malos, pero aun así! Por naturaleza el hombre era desordenado y sucio.

Recuerdos de como Mirio y de vez en cuando Tamaki venían de un entrenamiento empapados en sudor y mal olor le saco un chillido de horror.

-"Ella es Nejire… me disculpo por su actitud de antes, es mi mano derecha y la _encargada de hacerte un recorrido_ "-hizo énfasis mirándole con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Esta b-bien, la conozco de la academia"-se rasco la mejilla nerviosa.  
-"Genial, ahora por aquí está la…"-siguió enseñándole el lugar la heroína.

Mientras que la peliceleste tenía una crisis mental, su jefa ya se le había adelantado trayendo de vuelta al peliverde al establecimiento. La muchacha observo mordiéndose las uñas como iba a reaccionar el resto del personal al ver a un hombre en el edificio.

En su imaginativa cabeza la joven se imaginó el caos y la anarquía apoderándose de la compañía, la bancarrota y el final de sus sueños de ser la encargada de este lugar que tanto amaba. Nejire empezó a hiperventilarse asustada y temblante.

-"E-esperen!"-grito desesperada no pudiendo soportar siquiera imaginarse un escenario tan horrible como el que había fantaseado.  
-"Cálmate y mira"-le sostuvo del rostro con una de sus garras Ryuko, teniendo extremo cuidado en no oprimir de más o dejarle una herida a la pataleante joven.

Observando con dificultad aun en las garras de su jefa, la peliceleste vio asombrada como el peliverde charlaba tímido y algo inseguro con el resto de las trabajadoras. La actitud respetuosa y cortes les permitió al resto poder comunicarse con naturalidad con el muchacho, cada una diciéndole su nombre y en lo que se desenvolvía.

Las más confiadas y carismáticas incluso se acercaron hasta invadir el espacio personal de Izuku, esto con el propósito de ver a detalle al joven. Todo andaba increíblemente normal… incluso se veía divertido.

-"Tu serás quien le evalué durante su estadía"-le aviso dejándole libre de su agarre Ryuko-"La decisión de si se queda o no te la confió a ti"-le sonrió.  
-"Quedarse…?"-pregunto confundida.  
-"Si es que quiere, hay muchas otras agencias que están pidiendo su apoyo sabes? No fue fácil traerlo"-se retiro

Nejire solo se quedó viendo el espectáculo, la manera inocente en la que hablaba, el sonrojo en su rostro posiblemente por estar rodeado de tantas féminas. La curiosidad comenzó a picarle como nunca antes a la muchacha, quería preguntarle miles de cosas en estos momentos… pero algo le decía que no sería apropiado interrumpirle en su presentación.

La peliceleste le dio un mordisco a su cupcake a la vez que observaba escéptica al peliverde.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Obviando la extraña e incómoda bienvenida de cierta peliceleste, el muchacho de pecas ahora se encontraba relativamente bien a la hora del almuerzo. Sus compañeras de trabajo eran amables y simpáticas, ninguna le había hecho pasar un mal momento o siquiera mostrado indiferencia o disgusto.

Le gustaba este ambiente calmado y familiar, podía acostumbrarse a-

-"Hola!"-le saludo de repente Nejire, apareciéndosele de golpe enfrente suyo con su cabellera colgándole y sus pies mirando al techo. Izuku se atraganto-"Todo bien? Necesitas agua?"-le vio preocupada aun flotando de cabeza.  
-"E-estoy bien…"-dijo mientras tosía-"Hola s-senpai…"-trato de sonreír.  
-"Por qué no te sientas con el resto? No te agradan? Prefieres comer solo? Qué tipo de comida te gusta?"-comenzó a preguntarle.  
-"Y-yo…uh…"-no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo veloz de sus interrogantes.  
-"Te gustan los cupcakes? A quien no le gustan los cupcakes haha…!"-rio al mismo tiempo que sacaba el postre.  
-"Que es e-esto…?"-cuestiono confundido y sorprendido Izuku, un pastelillo algo sucio y mordisqueado fue colocado en su mesa.  
-"Bueno… se suponía sería un regalo de bienvenida"-explico sonriente Nejire-"No lo quieres?"-le vio triste.  
-"Ahh…"-el joven juraba había una basurilla en el postre-"C-claro…!"-lo tomo de todas formas.  
-"Te molesta?"-saco un bento a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se sentaba, ni siquiera le dejo responder al peliverde.  
-"No…"-no había punto en divagar.  
-"Entonces… Midoriya Izuku"-le vio mientras desenvolvió su almuerzo-"De donde dices que me conoces?"-pregunto.  
-"E-estudiamos en la misma academia..."-contesto desconcertado.  
-"En serio? No lo recuerdo…"-comenzó a comer sonriente.  
-"Ya veo…"-se rasco la nuca no sabiendo que más decir.

La sensación de estar siendo observado obligo al muchacho a darse la vuelta y ver por la ventana transparente a todo el resto de las chicas mirándolos entre risillas. Tosiendo nervioso y avergonzado, Izuku fijo su vista nuevamente en la peliceleste, la cual ahora se encontraba alado suyo, viéndolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro con detenimiento.

-"Tienes pecas en otras partes? Tus ojos son verde jade o pasto? O quizá color plancton?"-rio por lo último.  
-"Ah… verde n-normal? Y no, no t-tengo pecas en otras partes…"-nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta-"Auch…!"-se quejó al sentir uno de sus pelos ser arrancados de su cabeza.  
-"Uhm… es bastante suave, me gusta"-sonrió Nejire palpando entretenida el mechón.  
-"G-gracias…?"-se sobo adolorido el peliverde. El silencio que se creó le hizo sentir aún más fuera de lugar-"Bien yo uh…"-se levantó señalando la salida.  
-"Ya te vas? Pero yo aun recién empiezo…"-le miro con ojos de cachorro la joven.  
-"B-bueno…"-era difícil no sentirse enternecido por la peliceleste, la mayor era sin dudar alguna adorable-"Supongo que puedo…"-rápidamente fue sentado a la fuerza.  
-"Y cuál es tu quirk? Puedes mostrármelo? Que tal un rápido patrullaje?!"-le empezó a medir y toquetear intentando adivinar su habilidad.

A pesar de estar siendo constantemente molestado por las interminables preguntas de su superior, Izuku no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento o disgusto por la peliceleste. Nejire era como la versión pasiva de Kacchan, la diferencia radicaba en que ella no le insultaba o golpeaba, aunque si tuviera que compararlos… probablemente los dos tendrían en común la confianza que tenían por uno mismo.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo…"-salió de sus pensamientos para observar a su compañera-"…como funciona exactamente tu quirk senpai?"-le vio curioso.  
-"Así!"-le toco en su mejilla con un dedo, una pequeña onda se expandió por el cuerpo del peliverde-"Raro no?"-sonrió.  
-"Pero… cómo es posible que puedas volar entonces?"-le vio confuso.  
-"Me impulso con ondas en los pies!"-comenzó a levitar para señalar uno de sus pies.  
-"Increíble!"-le miro emocionado, las ganas de aprender más acerca de la joven comenzaron a intrigarle a su lado fanático.

Era la primera vez que alguien que no sea ella misma le esté preguntando a tal punto de sentirse en una entrevista, la muchacha pronto se encontraría perdida en sus propios pensamientos tratando de recordar preguntas aún más retadoras que el peliverde le formulaba. Para el resto de las féminas que les observaban picaras, la escena no podía verse más perfecta entre dos personas curiosas por saber más del otro.

El tiempo se volvió relativo y ninguno se percató de la hora que era al momento de terminar su charla, cada que uno decía algo el otro relacionaba la palabra en su mente con algo completamente fuera de lugar… en la mayoría de sus casos Nejire. Para ambos no podía haber nada mejor que sumergirse en la cabeza del otro, los dos en búsqueda de más información que les ayude a comprender al otro a más detalle.

 _No es tan malo…_ dijo mentalmente la peliceleste, viendo sorprendida el dibujo que Izuku había hecho de ella en su cuaderno de notas. Era bueno dibujando, le gustaba como le había quedado su autorretrato.

Si no hubiera por la intromisión de su jefa, el par probablemente hubiera continuado con su charla hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque hayan estado desde la tarde hablando, los jóvenes aun sentían que no sabían nada del otro…

Algo en el peliverde le causaba más curiosidad que de costumbre, algo más profundo y de cierta manera oscura. Sentía que el muchacho aún tenía guardada una historia que contarle… una historia diferente a las que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Pero preguntarle acerca de ese relato era muy pronto para solo conocerse un día. Incluso ella sabía respetar los límites entre algo personal y público.

Aunque nadie dijo nada acerca de interrogantes al azar a la hora de salida!

-"Que me dices de este panorama? Solo míralos!"-señalo con sus brazos abiertos a las masa de personas que regresaban a sus hogares a paso apresurado-"Siempre tan ocupados y serios!"-se elevó por encima de las personas.  
-"N-no creo que debas utilizar tu quirk t-tan libremente senpai…"-le miro desde abajo Izuku.

Dado que el peliverde había venido de intercambio, el muchacho tuvo que rentar un departamento por estos lugares de la ciudad para no pasar por problemas de tardanza o viajes pesados. Enterarse de tal dato le había sacado una sonrisa resplandeciente a la mayor, por fin despues de tiempo podria disfrutar una caminata acompañada con alguien mas que no sea su música.

A los dos les gustaba caminar, es por eso que ahora se encontraban pasando por una de las intersecciones mas pobladas de la ciudad.

-"No respondiste…"-le vio _enojada_ la peliceleste, aun flotando sobre las personas siendo totalmente ignorada por estas.  
-"Podrias b-bajar primero? Es v-vergonzoso tener que gritar para hablar…"-la altura a la que se encontraba su compañera era considerable.  
-"Por que mejor no usas tu quirk y salimos volando de aquí! Como en las películas de acción en las que saltamos de techo en techo"-se explico mientras descendia.  
-"No creo sea una buena idea…"-sonrio divertido-"A las personas no les gusta que salten sobren sus techos"-hablo por experiencia.  
-"Bien…"-retomo su caminata junto al peliverde-"Que contestas entonces?"-miro alfrente.  
-"Bueno… creo que c-cada uno tiene su forma de comportarse en la sociedad…"-le era algo extraño hablar serio-"No todos somos tan sobresalientes o especiales"-el recuerdo de su infancia le vino a su mente.  
-"Si bueno, el ser el igual que al resto no debería quitarte la curiosidad"-fijo su vista en un árbol por el que pasaban-"Mira esto por ejemplo!"-jalo de la mano al peliverde-"Este amigo se ve prehistórico y solo a mí se me ocurrió la cliché idea de tallar mi nombre!"-señalo sus iniciales en lo alto del tronco.

En efecto el árbol se veía viejo, ignorando el hecho de que la mayor probablemente haya usado su quirk de nuevo para elevarse y escribir su nombre en lo alto del tronco. Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de haberse topado con tan intrépida y curiosa chica… la cual ahora estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol como si nada le importase.

Por un momento el muchacho creyó verla con pelo y piel rosa, riendo y jugando de la misma forma que su amiga.

-"Si yo viera esto en la calle no dudaría en pararme a contemplarlo si quiera unos segundos…"-acaricio el tallo Nejire.

El par continuo su recorrido luego de unos minutos, Izuku ahora sentía conocía mejor a la muchacha. Nejire por su parte, disfrutaba de la compañía del peliverde con ganas, sabía que pronto tendrían que tomar diferentes caminos, a la peliceleste le hubiera gustado tenerlo de vecino en estos momentos.

 **Time skip**

No tomo tanto tiempo como pensaba el familiarizarse con el peliverde, ya que ambos eran los únicos que Vivian en esta parte de la ciudad, sus encuentros casuales terminaron por convertirse en algo habitual y común. Era raro el día en que no se topasen en el camino del otro, si de por si trabajar juntos era pasar mañana y tarde juntos… imagínense las coincidencias que tenían los sábados y domingos.

Los dos eran seres humanos, los dos tenían la necesidad de ir de compras por suministros, productos básicos para sus viviendas entre otros. De igual forma a ambos les gustaba distraerse, a quien no le agradaba pasar un sábado de un lugar a otro por los hermosos parques de esta ciudad, si no te gustaban los lugares abiertos siempre podías ir a otros establecimientos que ofrecían entretenimiento o trato especial.

Fue difícil el volverse cercanos, por lo menos para Izuku…

La actitud viva y única de la peliceleste era algo de lo que el peliverde nunca había lidiado antes, su espíritu libre e aventurero por la búsqueda del conocimiento a su alrededor le era difícil de comprender al principio. Ajustar sus rutinas y horarios para que estas ahora sean en modo cooperativo fue un reto, según la mayor… las cosas siempre eran mejor entre dos o más personas.

La apariencia primaveral y fresca que tenía combinaba a la perfección con su forma de desenvolverse, ser una heroína no significaba para ella ser seria y precavido las veinticuatro horas del día. Era en verdad única… especial.

Todos esas mañanas de correr junto a ella y su pequeña mascota por el parque más grande la ciudad fueron divertidas, mas no seguras para quienes estuvieran cerca en esos momentos. Salvaje y confiada, Nejire hacia vueltas enteras a todo el parque en cuestión de segundos provocando fuertes vientos y uno que otro susto a los ancianos que solían encontrar sentados jugando ajedrez.

Más de una vez fue necesaria su intromisión para evitar que esta se golpeara con un árbol o se quedara sin energía para seguir flotando y cayera raspándose todo su rostro y ropas. A pesar de su constante preocupación Izuku terminaba por disfrutar cada minuto de las carreras que tenían por ver quien hacía más vueltas en menos tiempo.

Ochako Jr era el más justo de los árbitros que pudiera existir para sus carreras.

La compañía que tenía no solo era bien recibida por su mascota, sino que la propia peliceleste ahora no podía evitar sentirse bendecida por tener a tan comprensible y considerado compañero para su día a día. Le encantaba tener sesiones de entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el peliverde, poder liberar toda su fuerza sobre el inmovible y tenaz muchacho se sentia de maravilla.

Obviamente ninguno de sus ataques iba con la intención de hacerle daño de verdad… pero de vez en cuando le gustaba probar su suerte dejándose llevar con una fuerte onda de choque que sacaba volando de golpe a su amigo. Poder ser ella misma era lo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo, sentirse aceptada y despedirse de esa sensación de soledad por la que pasaba al vivir en esta zona de la ciudad.

Pero había algo más… un sentimiento de dependencia y cariño hacia al muchacho. Verlo abrirse frente a ella fue algo increíble, ver como poco a poco este iba comportándose diferente estando con ella.

Le hacía sentir especial saber que Izuku la trataba distinto al resto, le provocaba una calidez indescriptible en su interior. Saber que había alguien que aguantaba tus tonterías con todo el gusto del mundo lo era todo para ella, porque el peliverde se había vuelto de vital importancia en su vida fue la razón por la que Nejire decidió invitarlo a pasar una pijamada en su posada.

El preciado recuerdo de las risas y juegos que hacían al ver películas o series contemporáneas en su apartamento quedarían impregnadas en el lugar. Esa noche a las doce de la noche, cuando los dos ya se encontraban exhaustos de tanto criticar burlonamente las dramáticas series para adolescentes... fue donde todo cambio.

Pensar que te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo con una botella de leche chocolatada en una mano y con galletas de fresa en la otra, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado sucedería de tal forma. La historia del trágico y agrio pasado del peliverde le había tocado en lo más profundo de su corazón, enterneciendo su inexperto cerebro a tal punto de sentirse culpable de no estar ahí para el como él lo estaba ahora para ella.

Tocar sus cicatrices con delicadeza mientras escuchaba la historia detrás de como las obtuvo, tomar su mano antes de que este quede en un profundo sueño por estar narrándole toda su vida sin que se diera cuenta. Por primera vez en su vida la curiosa muchacha había deseado no ser tan curiosa con lo que le rodeaba…

…si ese hubiera sido el caso, luego de que Izuku hubiera quedado dormido… esta no hubiera roto en lágrimas por lo triste de su historia.

Las cosas no volverían hacer las mismas nunca más después de esa noche, como podrían volver a serlo si cada vez que el peliverde se le acercaba esta sentía su corazón bombear sangre a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba en su vida, hubo intentos antes, es verdad… pero ninguna comparada a esta.

Esta era verdadera y llena de sentimiento, la peliceleste sentía que el resto de su vida dependía de lo que decida hacer con todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior. Y es por eso que la heroína se pondría manos a la obra en su plan perfecto para conquistar al joven pecoso.

Siempre asegurándose de añadir algo nueva a su imagen antes de ir a trabajar, intentando hacer todo el contacto físico que podía en sus jugarretas, incluso comenzando a poner de tema de conversación las relaciones pasadas u opinión acerca del amor. Tópico del que no salían hablar muy a detalle, por el simple hecho de que no les parecía del todo interesante.

Prácticas de confesión con Ochako Jr, invitaciones más seguidas a su apartamento o al cine... nada.

Que es que acaso a este hombre no le llegaba ninguna señal? Como se supone iba a ser la madre de sus hijos si su marido ni siquiera podía notar el clásico movimiento de descansar su cabeza en su hombro?!

-"Ugh…"-se sobo adolorida su cabeza la muchacha-"…por que…?!"-se dejo caer sobre su escritorio.  
-"Te has puesto a pensar en que el tal ves sabe de tus sentimientos?"-hablo Ryuko, quien habia visto el estado de su pupila y termino por decidir quedarse.  
-"Si es asi por que no hace nada…"-hablo deprimida y desganada.  
-"No lo se… quizá no busca novia o ya tiene una, tal vez solo no esta en busca de una"-dijo mientras dejaba un monton de papeles en su escritorio-"tambien queda la posibilidad que sea gay o que solo te quiera como amiga"-sus palabras le golpearon directo en el pecho de la joven.  
-"Supongo que moriré sola entonces…"-decayo aun mas.  
-"Relajate"-le sonrio la heroína-"Ambos son bastante parecidos, estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento algo surgirá"-le revolvió su cabeño.  
-"Y cuando sera eso…?"-le miro algo esperanzada.  
-"No lo apresures, aun son jovenes… lo averiguaran a su tiempo"-abrio y cerro la puerta, dejando a la peliceleste por su cuenta-"Por cierto!"-regreso de golpe-"Vamos a realizar una pequeña fiesta por el aniversario de la agencia, Midoriya y tu serán los encargados de los arreglos"-le guiño-"Quia sea buen momento de mostrarle algo especial"-sugirio.

Que mas podia hacer? Ya lo habia intentado de todo! No le quedaba nada en su arsenal que no haya probado...

-"Porque eres tan negativa…"-miro decaída la foto del autorretrato que Izuku le había obsequiado y ella había puesto en un recuadro para su escritorio.

Ojala pudiera ser buena en otra cosa que no sea decoraciones, le gustaría regalarle algo que ella misma haya hecho con sus propias manos…

…

Una idea resplandeció como su última esperanza en su cabeza, una algo arriesgada y nunca antes hecha pero seguramente inolvidable! Determinación se vio en sus ojos antes de comenzar a idear el plan perfecto.

 **Un tiempo después**

Luego de toda una tarde estar haciendo preparativos y decoraciones junto a su mejor amiga, Izuku por fin había terminado sus deberes y ahora se dirigía en búsqueda de su compañera peliceleste. Le extrañaba un poco que la mayor estuviera algo silenciosa en el trayecto del día, normalmente siempre solían charlar sin parar…

Mas hoy las únicas palabras que escucho salir de su boca fueron "Seis en la azotea!" cada vez que intentaba hablarle acerca de algo muy importante que le habían avisado la muchacha solo respondía de esa manera.

Por fin después de horas, Izuku descubriría para que o cual fue la razón de que su compañera le citara al techo de la agencia. El camino al tan afamado lugar fue iluminado con pequeños focos navideños en las escaleras, una nota en la puerta que decía "toca antes de entrar" le causo algo de gracia.

Toco dos veces más nadie nunca le abrió, podía escuchar todo tipo de sonidos venir del otro lado, entre ellos la familiar voz de su amiga.

-"Senpai…?"-decidió adentrarse sin esperar más, la luz del atardecer le cegó por unos segundos. La silueta de la joven fue lo primero que vio al recuperar su vista.  
-"Es Nejire…"-dijo en voz baja, incluso después de meses de amistad le seguía llamando de esa manera-"…hola"-le miro seria.  
-"Que es esto…? Porque estas tan arreglada?"-le miro confundido, el vestido elegante que tenia de blanco y negro le pareció intrigante además de lindo.  
-"Cállate y ponte esto"-se acercó para intentar ponerle una prenda en sus ojos a la fuerza.  
-"Ok ok! Pero n-no hagas nada raro…"-se dejó quitar la vista algo incómodo. Por experiencias pasadas Izuku había aprendido a desconfiar en su amiga en este tipo de actividades.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver que ya todo el terreno estaba listo, tragando saliva con dureza, la muchacha se puso en posición de baile, su temblorosa mano se entrelazo con las del peliverde insegura.

-"Nejire…?"-sentía que esto iba enserio, podía notar lo tensa que estaba su amiga.  
-"Si no me sostienes ahora vas a caerte…"-le advirtió sonrojada.  
-"Que quieres decir-Wow!"-sus pies comenzaron a flotar, por instinto el muchacho se aferró como gato a la rojiza peliceleste.

Estar siendo abrazada con tanta fuerza contra su pecho no era algo fácil de lidiar, podía oler su aroma y escuchar sus latidos, la pobre heroína comenzó a elevarse por los cielos tambaleantes.

-"E-estamos volando verdad?! Dios… N-nejire que tan alto estamos…?!"-pregunto asustado.  
-"Ve por ti mismo…"-contesto calmada, mas su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de lo alterado que estaba. La venda que le puso la lanzo lejos.  
-"Ok! Ok! E-esto es…"-le corrió un escalofrió, estar por arriba de las nubes ya era bastante alto-"…por qué e-estamos aquí exactamente…?"-pregunto nervioso.  
-"Quería bailar"-hizo contacto visual.  
-"P-pero y si caemos…!?"-siguió abrazándola con fuerza, evitando así caer.  
-"No lo haremos, ahora…"-se separó del amarre para verlo más claramente-"…quieres bailar…?"-le vio esperanzada.  
-"Y-yo…!"-quería decirle que no, que esta era una de esas locas ideas de las que odiaba lidiar a veces… mas no se lo dijo.

Poco a poco Izuku fue estabilizándose, adaptándose a la armonía y el espectáculo en el que se encontraban, el viento era suave y el atardecer hermoso. No tenía idea de cómo exactamente le harían para bajar… pero que podía perder estando aquí arriba?

-"Bien… b-bailemos"-le tomo de la cintura aun algo nervioso. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su amiga.

Poco a poco el par fue sincronizándose, el peliverde se dejó llevar por su amiga, se sentía como estar pisando un piso invisible, el vértigo fue reemplazado por comodidad y entonces ambos comenzaron a disfrutar del baile sin música. El sol se ocultó indicando que ya iba siendo hora de bajar, tampoco querían ser atropellados por un avión en pleno vuelo después de todo.

No hacían faltas palabras para comprender lo que su compañera trataba de decirle, así que en vez de eso Izuku decidió abrasarla. Había sido una experiencia inolvidable y única en toda su vida, sin embargo… para su amiga un simple abrazo no había sido suficiente.

-"En verdad creíste que después de todo esto solo aceptaría un abrazo!?"-le vio furiosa e enamorada la peliceleste.

Antes de que siquiera este pudiera hablar, los frescos y suaves labios de la mayor ya hacían sobre los suyos devorándolos como si no hubiera un mañana, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan repentina acción… es más… Izuku sentía como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo de hierro en su rostro. Su visión se oscureció tras soportar unos segundos más el roce, luego el muchacho cayo inconsciente dejando desconcertada a su acompañante.

-"Oh… rayos…"-recordó que de vez en cuando sus emociones se mezclaban con su habilidad, provocando liberar poderosas ondas a quienes estuvieran cerca.

Bueno! Tenía que verle el lado positivo! Por lo menos no la había rechazado a fin de cuentas.

 **Epilogo**

La champaña era pasada como si de un tesoro se tratara, el día del aniversario de la agencia de la heroína dragona había llegado y la celebración no se hizo esperar. Los rostros contentos de las féminas y la misma jefa no tenían comparación, el ambientado y la decoración era fenomenal… pero donde estaban los responsables de tan buena fiesta?

Los lujuriosos y apasionados jóvenes ya hacían en el tejado de la agencia, disfrutando del calor que el otro le brindaba con regocijo e amor.

Una noche juntos haciendo algo más que no era ver la televisión termino por ser suficiente experiencia para que el par ahora se sentían como los mayores expertos en este tema. Con sus largos e intensos besos que les dejaban jadeantes, sus toqueteos y caricias a las partes descubiertas de tela…

El montón de champagne que habían estado bebiendo antes de escabullirse a escondidas también les incitaba a estar con los aires de querer sentir a su pareja. A diferencia de la noche pasada en la que ambos eran inexpertos e inseguros, su ligue actual era más libidinoso y salvaje.

La brisa fría del viento no les pareció un inconveniente al par, el cual ya se encontraba en pleno coito, los ansiosos jóvenes no tuvieron paciencia en su juego de fuego. Nejire se cubría la boca con fuerza evitando así dejar salir gemidos que probablemente sean escuchados por sus compañeros de trabajo, la sensación aplastante del acto la estaba volviendo loca.

A diferencia de su pareja, el supuestamente más precavido de los dos no parecía estar siendo del todo cuidadoso en estos momentos. Con sus estocadas rápidas y bruscas este no parecía tener intención alguna de darle un descanso a la ofuscada peliceleste que tenía contra la puerta de entrada.

Quizá era el calor del momento… o quizá el peliverde solo pasaba por un momento de prueba de hombría al querer escuchar a su pareja disfrutar tanto como él.

-"T-terminaste…?"-pregunto entre jadeos su compañera-"...si es a-así deberíamos ir bajando…"-la sensación entre sus piernas aún era fuerte.  
-"Aun no…"-dejo que su pareja se enderece un poco antes de lanzarse a por ella una vez más.

Tener a tan poderosa y temida heroína repitiendo tu nombre mientras te observaba embobada e extasiada de placer era algo que Izuku nunca olvidaría, era como su manera de vengarse de ella por todos los líos en el que le involucraba a diario. La falda que antes le llegaba hasta por un poco más arriba de sus rodillas ahora le parecía absurda al peliverde, solo fue necesaria una mano para sostener todo su peso, mientras que la derecha tomaba con fuerza una de sus enrolladas piernas en su cintura, la otra levantaba con fuerza ambas manos de la muchacha por arriba de su cabeza.

No sabía exactamente por qué hacía lo último… pero eso poco le importaba ahora mismo.

Apoyada de espaldas contra la fría puerta, la peliceleste ya se encontraba en las últimas de su apasionada sesión de amor. Apretando sus dientes con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos de la misma manera, Nejire pronto se encontraría viendo borroso por la intensidad con la que había llegado al orgasmo.

Llámenla pervertida… pero a la satisfecha joven no pudo evitarle venir una idea algo lujuriosa, en la que su reciente pareja estaba involucrada. Se podía hacer magia con un poco de alcohol y una mala película romántica un fin de semana en su apartamento.

-"Puedes p-pararte…? E-estas bien…?"-le vio preocupado de que la hubiera lastimado.  
-"Dame u-unos segundos…"-aún no se encontraba del todo en la tierra-"Estoy toda sudada y agitada…"-se señaló a sí misma.  
-"Lo siento…"-se disculpó apenado.  
-"Tu estuviste increíble"-le dio un beso en su mejilla-"Fui yo quien no debió siquiera pensar en esto, es decir… míranos!"-sonrió divertida-"Que es exactamente lo que les diremos al bajar?"-bufo bromista mientras se arreglaba a duras penas.

Una idea paso por la cabeza de Izuku, una de la que él no estaba del todo seguro le gustaría… pero todo sea por su nueva musa de la curiosidad.

-"Si quieres… podemos salir de aquí… uh… saltando de techo en techo…"-ofreció decepcionado de yo del pasado.

Sentir como su novia se lanzaba con fuerza sobre su espalda fue la respuesta que este obtuvo.

-"Como Batman y Robin!"-señalo alegre al horizonte Nejire.  
-"Si…"-le vio enternecido antes de activar su quirk y ponerse en marcha a quien sabe dónde.

A pesar de que todo había salido bien para el par, Izuku nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a su amada que de ahora en adelante tendría una hija adoptiva. Después de tiempo de estar en conflicto con algunas autoridades, el muchacho ahora por fin tendría la custodia de la pequeña Eri que tanto añoraba por volver junto a él.

Aunque él no fue el único que tenía que decirle algo a la peliceleste.

 _Supongo que será para otra ocasión_ dijo mentalmente sin mucha importancia Ryuko, quien tenía un comunicado para su pupila con el escrito en letras mayúsculas "Nueva propietaria".

Las noticias de que dos escandalosos jóvenes estuvieron saltando de techo en techo fue el tema de muchos en la ciudad por muchos días.

Nejire era la chica más suertuda del mundo, la vida se lo estaba haciendo saber poco a poco.

 **Se supone esto iba a tener más drama… pero al final decidí dejarlo aquí.**

 **Lamento la ausencia de varios días, estoy pensando seriamente en un proyecto del que no estoy seguro me dará resultados inmediatos…**

 **Ya luego avisare si es que este proyecto se lanzara o no. No pienso abandonar mis historias de ninguna manera, pero no esperen actualizaciones muy seguidas de ahora en adelante.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


End file.
